Under the iron
by Steedwald
Summary: "Dans l'amas de ferraille et boulons en vrac, se cache peut-être une perle. Peut-être est-elle plus brillante que les autres, peut-être pas. Et toi chirurgien, tu en penses quoi ?" Law x OC [La suite de la fic est sous le nom de "Madness is coming".]
1. Introduction

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! _**

**_J'ai écrit ce début de fic il y a quelques jours, en m'inspirant d'un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup. L'histoire sera basée sur un LawxOC. _**

**_Résumé : _**"Dans l'amas de ferraille et boulons en vrac, se cache peut-être une perle. Peut-être est-elle plus brillante que les autres, peut-être pas. Et toi chirurgien, tu en penses quoi ?" LawxOC

**_Disclaimer : _****_Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment. _**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Under the iron_**

Il pointa du doigt la personne assise sur le banc de la cellule.

-C'est sa troisième fois ?

-Personne ne garderait cette chose... répondit l'autre. Les clients veulent un travailleur solide ou une beauté à admirer, pas ça.

-Ouais, c'est compréhensible.

La « chose » en question releva les yeux. Deux bras l'agrippèrent. On la sortit de sa petite cellule sous le regard de pitié des autres esclaves, effrayés à l'idée d'être le prochain. Le rideau rouge apparut devant elle. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, malgré cette situation dont elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Il était son ami maintenant, c'était la troisième fois qu'elle le rencontrait. Un sentiment de confiance s'installait lorsqu'elle passait devant ce rideau.

Un halo de lumière la surprit. On la traîna sur la scène, tandis qu'elle boitillait... Était-elle une estropiée ? Non, elle avait juste des problèmes. Des problèmes techniques, en quelque sorte. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui les intéressait.

Les projecteurs l'aveuglaient, elle qui sortait tout juste de l'ombre et y retournerait sûrement à la fin de son calvaire. Le marchand d'esclave, son bourreau de toujours, était là évidemment. Lui il la détestait. Elle comprenait pourquoi, personne ne voulait la garder après l'avoir vue en détail, et ça mettait à mal ses affaires de devoir la nourrir et l'entretenir.

Mais aujourd'hui il avait son sourire charmeur et engageant. Oui, parce qu'aujourd'hui elle était cachée. Aujourd'hui elle n'existait pas dans les rêves ou les cauchemars d'enfant. Aujourd'hui elle n'était pas l'œuvre d'un fou de laborantin.

La salle était pleine à craquer, pourtant elle ne le voyait pas. Le public était dans l'ombre. C'était stressant, ça rendait anxieux et plein d'appréhension les esclaves de ne pas savoir de qui ils seraient l'objet et la chose. Et aucun des clients, ne semblait très emballé malgré l'enthousiasme certain de Disco. Il cherchait en vain des qualités que ce corps dissimulé sous une grosse combinaison kaki n'avait pas. On ne voyait que le visage mortifié de cette jeune femme, son gros collier d'esclave et ces chaînes qui y étaient rattachées. Elle faisait plus que pitié. Et cette crasse sur la joue que l'on n'avait pas eu le temps de lui retirer la rendait dégoûtante aux yeux des nobles.

Si Disco cherchait à mettre en valeur les esclaves féminines sous des tenues légères et séduisantes, ce n'était pas le cas pour celle-ci. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent en entendant les hommes du premier rang se moquer d'elle. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient au front du marchand d'esclave et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la chaleur des projecteurs. Le prix le plus haut restait 210 000 berrys, ce qui était un exploit vu la chose. Mais pas pour le marchand.

Seuls les sièges du dernier rang étaient inoccupés. Personne ne se mettait là-bas : il y faisait bien trop sombre et pour jauger la qualité des esclaves, il fallait être près. Seules deux formes se distinguaient dans la pénombre. Un ours polaire, vêtu d'une combinaison orange et à côté, un homme installé nonchalamment sur deux sièges a lui tout seul. Ses phalanges tatouées du mot « DEATH » restaient près de son sabre, dont la ficelle rouge venait lui chatouiller la joue à son gré.

Tout ce qu'il voyait depuis sa place, était cette pauvre tache kaki, avec ses cheveux noirs coupés en carré à ses épaules. Elle devait bien être le pire des lots, cette tache, car l'homme sur scène semblait si honteux de la présenter ainsi aux nobles, à la salle des ventes. Cette pauvre femme n'était même pas comptée comme un être humain : son prix de départ était en dessous de 500 000 berrys. Et la personne qui venait à l'instant d'enchérir dessus devait l'avoir prise en pitié. La petite tache se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre (bien qu'un des deux semblait plus fébrile), embarrassée par les projecteurs et l'attente d'un véritable acheteur, sous les cris si joyeux et enthousiastes du marchand d'esclave. Elle voulut se gratter la cuisse, dont on devinait à peine la forme sous ce vêtement trop large et souleva involontairement la jambe de la combinaison sur sa cheville. Disco lui lança discrètement, du coin de l'œil, un regard noir. Si lui était horrifié, l'ours polaire était captivé.

-Capitaine, vous avez vu ça ?! s'écria l'animal.

Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir été si excité en voyant l'homme émerger de son semblant de sieste.

-Désolé...

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le pirate replaça correctement un bonnet nordique, tacheté, sur ses courts cheveux bruns et prêta un peu plus attention à son second.

-Ils veulent cacher l'esclave capitaine...

-Je sais déjà Bepo, soupira-t-il.

L'ours gratta machinalement sa fourrure. En fait il ne dormait pas... L'homme posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et plissa les paupières pour tenter de distinguer plus clairement ce qui se jouait sur la scène. Cette tache kaki lui semblait maintenant plus intéressante s'il en jugeait au reflet qu'il avait percé lorsqu'elle avait soulevée sa combinaison. Il y avait quelque chose là-dessous... Quelque chose qui avait dégoûté son précédent maître, et agaçait plus que tout ceux qui essayaient de la revendre. Gagné par la curiosité, le chirurgien se laissa prendre au _jeu_.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**Même si cette introduction est un peu courte pour vous faire une idée, laissez-moi quand même un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en avez pensé et si ce début pourrait donner quelque chose de bien :)**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

_**Merci à Mikarucchi, Kamisama, IntoMyDream, Emma Dela Luna, Tenshi D. Clara, wolpopcorn, Lya et Smoukii pour leurs commentaires ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira :)**_

**_Résumé : _**"Dans l'amas de ferraille et boulons en vrac, se cache peut-être une perle. Peut-être est-elle plus brillante que les autres, peut-être pas. Et toi chirurgien, tu en penses quoi ?" LawxOC

**_Disclaimer : _****_Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment._**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Under the iron chapitre 1_**

Ses lèvres entrouvertes remuaient dans l'espoir de formuler une phrase, sans aller jusqu'au bout. Elle regardait le marchand d'esclave avec un mince sourire d'espoir, auquel il répondit par une grimace haineuse.

-Prions pour que je ne revoie plus ta tête ! lui cria-t-il en la poussant loin de lui.

Malgré tout, elle continuait de lui sourire. Peut-être une façon de se moquer de ses affreux habits colorés ou de lui prouver qu'elle valait un peu plus. Juste un tout petit peu plus que ce qu'elle était. La jeune femme s'assit par terre, dans les coulisses de ce prétendu spectacle. Elle n'avait pas vu le visage de cet homme, il avait juste surenchéri de peu mais assez pour l'obtenir. Maintenant elle l'attendait avec un petit sourire enfantin sur les lèvres. Son rideau rouge elle le reverrait dans... environ quatre jours. Le temps qu'il comprenne sa nature et en soit dégoûté.

La tache kaki ramena ses genoux contre sa petite poitrine et tout juste si on la remarquait. Dans ce long couloir, celui que les autres disaient "hanté" par les âmes meurtries des anciens esclaves, elle trouvait un sentiment pénible proche de l'angoisse et en même temps de l'enthousiasme. Soudain, deux chaussures noires qui lui étaient étrangères atterrirent devant ses bottes à lacets. Elle se releva, tête basse, en faisant de son mieux pour se donner un air présentable. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de regarder l'allure de son nouveau maître et s'inclina respectueusement devant lui. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent. L'homme portait un sweat à capuche jaune poussin et noir, avec un symbole intriguant dessus. Il avait les yeux froids, avec des cernes, un bouc au menton et le teint basané. Il était beau. Il était effrayant.

-Quel est ton nom miss ?

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

-Kr...

-J'attends.

Sa lèvre tremblait encore de surprise.

-Mon nom est Krys, répondit-elle enfin d'une voix sûre.

-Trafalgar Law.

Trafalgar Law... Un nom qu'elle tâcherait de retenir. Krys baissa encore les yeux pour ne pas avoir à soutenir son regard perçant, mais malencontreusement, elle s'arrêta sur les tatouages à sa main. La jeune femme réprima un frisson et déglutit. Les nobles n'en avaient pas, les bourgeois non plus. Il était un capitaine pirate. Elle ne voyait que ça et il ne pouvait être que ça.

L'esclave suivit sans broncher et en silence l'homme et l'ours polaire qui, par miracle, savait aussi bien parler qu'un humain. Elle avait esquissé l'ombre d'un sourire lorsqu'il s'était excusé une énième fois à son capitaine. Ce n'était pourtant pas bien drôle mais quand l'on vivait dans l'ombre on pouvait apprécier toute forme d'humour. Et seuls ses barreaux savaient à quel point le rire des gens était précieux.

Ils amenèrent Krys à un grand sous-marin jaune vif, avec le même jolly roger et « DEATH » que sur Trafalgar. Encore une fois, elle trouva la similitude entre le capitaine et son navire très amusante. Mais le sous-marin possédait un mât et un pont, exactement comme un bateau. Avant de grimper la passerelle de bois, le chirurgien se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Tu n'as pas essayé de t'enfuir durant tout le trajet... dois-je comprendre que tu acceptes ton sort Krys-ya ?

L'esclave fronça les sourcils. Ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer qu'il lui donnait déjà des surnoms. Elle trouvait cela franchement étrange mais elle n'en fit pas la remarque.

-J'avoue y avoir pensé, comme tu ne me regardais pas, mais je sais que l'ours m'aurait rattrapée.

La boule de poils blanche se gratta la joue.

-Désolé...

Law lança à sa petite tache kaki son fameux sourire. Celui qui en faisait trembler plus d'un.

-Excellent Krys-ya ! Tu commences bien parmi les Heart.

-Heart ? C'est ton équipage ?

-Précisément.

Le chirurgien pénétra le premier dans le sous-marin, Bepo sur ses talons, puis Krys. Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs métalliques et il ne se dirigea pas dans la même direction que l'ours. L'un partait dans un couloir de droite, l'autre continuait sur le même chemin. Et ce, sans lui laisser le moindre regard ou signe. Krys prit cela comme une sorte de test, elle en avait l'habitude et savait quoi faire pour ne pas se tromper. L'esclave se contenta de suivre le capitaine des Heart. Elle marchait derrière lui sur la pointe des pieds en veillant à ne surtout pas troubler son silence. La petite tâche était passée maître dans l'art de l'invisibilité... ou de l'inexistence. Law entra dans son bureau en laissant la porte ouverte, sachant parfaitement qu'une ombre le suivait de près. La tache kaki avait les mains jointes devant elle et la tête basse. Le chirurgien lui indiqua une petite chaise à roulettes et elle s'empressa de s'y asseoir.

-Tu rejoindras mon équipage.

Krys n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Oh...euh je...

-Ce n'était pas une question. Maintenant déshabille-toi.

-Pardon ?!

-C'est un ordre.

Krys ramena machinalement ses poings contre sa maigre poitrine.

-Je refuse.

-Tu préfères laisser un homme te toucher ?

Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace mauvaise. Elle commença par ôter ses gros gants poussiéreux, sous lesquels ses cachaient des doigts fins, et d'autres... en métal. Sa main gauche tout entière faite de câbles et alliages cybernétiques frappés par la rouille. Law esquissa un mince sourire. Et le spectacle n'était pas fini pour lui.

-Très intéressant. Continue.

L'esclave grogna. Il la prenait pour un jeu, comme tant d'autres auparavant. Sa combinaison kaki glissa jusqu'à ses bottes, qu'elle retira nonchalamment. Il ne lui restait plus que ses sous-vêtements et ses chaussettes hautes.

-Allez, qu'attends-tu ? s'impatienta le capitaine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle se décida finalement à retirer sa paire de chaussettes. Trafalgar haussa les sourcils : le pied droit était, lui aussi, une prothèse de métal. Il détailla de haut en bas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Pour une femme, elle n'avait pas un corps extraordinairement séduisant. Sa taille n'était pas très marquée mais toutefois, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait de belles jambes malgré ce pied cybernétique, un peu plus petit que l'autre. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle boitait comme une malheureuse. Il sortit d'une étagère une combinaison orange portant son jolly roger.

-Ce sera toujours mieux que cette chose, dit-il en pointant du menton l'affreux tissu kaki.

La cyborg s'empressa d'enfiler le vêtement et tendit machinalement sa main de métal vers l'homme.

-Tu veux me démonter, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu me voulais ?

Law eut un sourire moqueur : l'idée de tordre cette pauvre chose en pièces détachées lui avait effleuré l'esprit.

-Tu es cyborg depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-il en ignorant proprement sa question.

-je ne sais pas trop... ça a toujours été comme ça dans mes souvenirs.

Le pirate frotta son bouc, l'air de réfléchir.

-Ton pied est trop petit et cette main a commencé à s'user, constata-t-il.

-Ramène-moi au marchand d'esclave, je ne suis ne suis pas faite pour les pirates.

Le chirurgien s'assit sur le canapé. Elle n'avait pas dit ça sur un ton énervé ou dédaigneux, elle pensait simplement que sa nature ne l'avantagerait pas sur un bateau. Notamment, un sous-marin. Trafalgar posa son menton sur ses mains jointes, un large sourire sur la bouche.

-En fait j'en ai assez de manger de la nourriture en conserve. Tu travailleras en cuisine. Et si tu te montres efficace, je pourrais te réparer correctement.

-Vraiment ?! Vous savez faire ça ? s'écria-t-elle, soudainement pleine d'espoir.

Il la trouva bien naïve et innocente à cet instant mais hocha la tête néanmoins. Krys lui lança un sourire. Le tout premier sourire qu'il vit sur son visage enfantin. Les yeux de la petite cyborg étaient presque couleur cyan, et de temps à autre, il y voyait des reflets de texte ou un minuscule point rouge y clignoter.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en s'allongeant sur son canapé. (Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, il pointa du doigt son visage.) Là, sur tes yeux.

-Oh ! Ça... C'est mon affichage rétinien.

-Approche.

La jeune femme s'exécuta immédiatement. Le chirurgien la tira à côté de lui et manipula ses doigts de métal sans aucune gêne. Il testait chaque articulation et tirait parfois sur quelques câbles, sans prendre en compte les grimaces de la cyborg. Elle n'en souffrait pas évidemment, mais c'était comme si son métal recevait la chaleur de l'homme. Et pourtant elle savait bien que c'était faux, elle ne pouvait rien sentir de la main gauche. C'était comme une coquille vide.

Law lui plia brusquement le poignet, là où la chair et les os reprenaient le dessus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son visage mais elle ne semblait pas ressentir la moindre douleur en fin de compte.

-Tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus sur ton affichage rétinien ?

-C'est comme une carte mémoire. Il me permet de consulter à volonté ce que je sais déjà et le point qui clignote parfois, c'est pour détecter certains dangers. Il a réagi près de... de ton sabre.

La curiosité du chirurgien était piquée à vif. Il souleva le mollet de la jeune femme pour poser le pied cybernétique sur son genou. Il était un peu plus lourd qu'il n'y paraissait... Au contact de l'homme, un frisson parcourut Krys pour se terminer dans ses ongles. Elle approcha sa main en chair de l'épaule du capitaine pirate, prête à lui demander d'arrêter, puis se ravisa. Il n'apprécierait sûrement pas le contact d'une inconnue.

Law souleva un peu la jambe de la combinaison orange et posa ses doigts sur le mollet de Krys. Cette fois, elle sentait vraiment la chaleur humaine qui se dégageait du chirurgien. Il se pencha plus attentivement sur la manière dont on avait relié la nature à la mécanique, d'une façon si propre. Chaque fil, câble était comme une veine humaine et les petites plaques d'acier assemblées en orteils jouaient le rôle d'un épiderme. Le tout était si lisse et « humain » que c'en était impressionnant. Law savait reconnaître un travail d'expert quand il en voyait un et là c'en était largement.

La jeune fille le regardait sans un mot. Il semblait si absorbé par ce qui lui semblait à elle si banal que l'arracher à sa contemplation ne lui serait pas venue à l'idée. Tout à coup, il planta ses yeux gris dans les siens.

-Tu es bien sûre de ne pas te souvenir qui t'as fait ça ?

Krys fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait aucune marque de dégoût dans sa voix, juste une simple question sur un ton désintéressé.

-Tu penses que je ne suis qu'un programme ?

-Nous nous égarons Krys-ya. Je te laisserais un peu de temps pour répondre à mes questions mais méfie-toi, je ne suis pas d'une nature patiente.

La cyborg se redressa sur ses jambes, en pliant et dépliant sa main cybernétique comme une mauvaise habitude qui refaisait surface. Law la dévisageait sans grande expression. Il n'avait pas senti un besoin de l'acheter dans la salle des ventes (et ne l'avait toujours pas payée d'ailleurs...), et cette histoire de nourriture n'était qu'un bon prétexte inventé de toutes pièces. Même s'il devait avouer que le maïs en conserve commençait à prendre un goût d'avarié dans sa bouche. Law eut un mince sourire en ramenant le bout de ses doigts contre sa paume. Ils étaient encore glacés de leur rencontre avec le métal de Krys et pourtant cette sensation de fraîcheur ne lui était pas désagréable. La jeune femme restait debout devant le canapé, les muscles tendus. Le chirurgien se leva en la bousculant au passage et sortit de la pièce en lui adressant un sourire en coin provocateur.

Krys pencha légèrement la tête en se demandant si elle l'avait, par mégarde, contrarié. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas avoir prononcé le moindre mot finalement. Ou tout simplement il n'appréciait pas de parler à une demi-machine. C'était compréhensible et elle ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Les gens avaient souvent peur d'approcher d'un peu trop près les cyborgs car au fond personne ne savait vraiment de quoi ils étaient faits mais lui l'avait touchée sans crainte ni appréhension. Krys ne connaissait pas Trafalgar depuis longtemps et pourtant elle avait envie de s'inquiéter de ses pensées. Sûrement à cause de ses expressions indescriptibles, de sa beauté froide et de son intérêt pour la cybernétique. Elle mit ça sur le compte de sa profession, mais ça n'en restait pas moins intriguant...

La cyborg sortit à son tour, faire la découverte du sous-marin. Il était quasi-impossible de marcher dans ces couloirs métalliques sans faire le moindre bruit. Krys boitilla en s'appuyant contre le mur et déboucha dans un nouvelle allée. Elle se demandait combien d'hommes il y avait ici et si, pas une curieuse raison, elle en trouverait d'autres comme elle. Et si Trafalgar Law collectionnait les cyborgs dans son équipage ? La jeune femme eut un petit rire tellement elle avait du mal à s'imaginer, ici, un refuge de demi-machines, des boulons et des vis volant de partout... Et Trafalgar Law en train de leur crier dessus et les sermonner comme des enfants. Elle ricana dans le vide en se moquant de sa propre imagination. Krys fut tirée de sa rêverie par des bruits de pas précipités dans son dos. Elle se retourna brusquement.

Le point rouge clignotait inlassablement au coin de sa vue.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**Les reviews c'est dans le petit carré juste en dessous ! Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et si l'idée d'une cyborg chez les Heart vous semble intéressante ;)**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

_**Merci à IntoMyDream, Emma Dela Luna, Tenshi D. Clara, Lya, Guest, Nocturnis-Lepus, nikkouyoku et Trafalgar D. Sharon pour leurs commentaires ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira :)**_

**_Résumé : _**"Dans l'amas de ferraille et boulons en vrac, se cache peut-être une perle. Peut-être est-elle plus brillante que les autres, peut-être pas. Et toi chirurgien, tu en penses quoi ?" LawxOC

**_Disclaimer : _****_Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment._**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Under the iron chapitre 2_**

Law soupira d'ennui. Attendre n'avait jamais été l'une de ses occupations favorites... Et veiller sur une cyborg assommée encore moins. La pauvre fille avait une énorme bosse à l'arrière du crâne et une poche de glace appuyée contre. Le chirurgien avait déjà vérifié qu'elle n'en garderait pas des séquelles -c'était un coup très puissant-, ni des marques. Elle était allongée sur son canapé, les cheveux éparpillés comme des filets d'encre sur le coussin. Puis tout à coup, elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit à battre des cils comme pour dissiper un malentendu.

-Hmpf... Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Shachi t'a assommée.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Son capitaine se tenait à ses côtés, accoudé à ses propres genoux, et ses cernes noirs semblaient encore plus creusés que tout à l'heure.

-Oh... Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait et pourtant...

-Ton voyant s'était allumé ? coupa Trafalgar.

-Oui. Mais qui est Shachi ?

-Un de mes hommes. (Law esquissa un sourire.) Sur le moment je n'avais pas jugé utile de les prévenir de ton arrivée parmi nous...

La cyborg fronça les sourcils d'un air contrariée.

-Ah oui ? Et si tu me disais plutôt que de voir la « ferraille » se prendre un coup sur la tête c'était amusant ?

-Ferraille ?

-Oui, ferraille. C'est comme ça qu'ils m'appellent tous.

-J'ai une préférence pour le terme « cyborg ». C'est, du moins je pense, ce que tu es.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds en chancelant, le souffle court. Le sac glacé contre sa nuque s'écrasa au sol avec bruit de déchirure.

-Sommes-nous sous l'eau ?

-Depuis une heure.

-A la prochaine escale je m'en irais.

Law s'interposa au seuil de la porte.

-Tu ne quitteras pas ce sous-marin. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es ma propriété ?

-Héhé... Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre tu n'as jamais payé Disco !

-Je suis un pirate voyons.

-J'oubliais que l'honnêteté n'était pas dans vos cordes !

Krys lui lança un regarde de défi.

-Maintenant laisse-moi passer Trafalgar !

-J'ai encore faim tu sais...

-Et ton estomac est censé m'inquiéter ? ricana-t-elle.

-Que je sache tu es ma cuisinière, dans mon équipage et sur mon sous-marin alors oui, tu devrais t'en inquiéter. Voici les clés de la cuisine. Et vite, je suis de mauvaise humeur quand j'ai l'estomac vide.

La jeune femme prit les clés qu'il lui tendait sans réfléchir et pourtant elle se sentait bouillir de colère. Il était si arrogant ! Le chirurgien claqua la porte derrière lui et elle éclata littéralement de rage en s'imaginant broyer entre ses doigts métalliques la tête de Trafalgar. La faire éclater comme un œuf.

0o0o0o0o0

Krys balança le pot de confiture vide dans la poubelle en y mettant toute sa colère. Elle infligeait mentalement les pires tortures à cet homme. Et diable, que faisait-elle ici ?! Dans la cuisine, à lui faire cuire de la viande comme une... une esclave. Krys poussa un hurlement étouffé, les doigts crispés en forme de serres de corbeau. Elle retourna les tranches dans la poêle et se gonfla les poumons.

-Va en enfer Trafalgar...

La cyborg se demandait encore et toujours, pourquoi elle était venue ici. Même si elle refusait de se l'avouer, elle s'y était sentie obligée. Le visage du pirate lui revenait en mémoire. Il semblait qu'il ne mentait, il avait vraiment faim. La jeune femme grogna et essuya ses mains sales sur la combinaison. Ou sur le jolly roger de Trafalgar... Intérieurement, elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il le remarque et trépignait d'impatience à lui faire goûter sa -répugnante- cuisine ! La cyborg, toute excitée, sautilla sur place et mit le morceau de viande dans une assiette de maïs, y ajouta un peu de sel et emporta le tout avec elle. Rêveuse comme elle était, Krys l'imaginait déjà vomir puis lui trancher la tête avec son sabre mais peu importe le scénario, c'était toujours si amusant.

En sautillant dans les couloirs, son assiette à la main, elle entendit plusieurs voix d'hommes en passant devant une porte. Elle effleura la poignée du bout de ses ongles et l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait qu'une table dans la pièce, assez grande pour au moins dix personnes. Trois hommes y étaient installés, dont Trafalgar Law, qui ne daigna même pas regarder la nouvelle arrivante tandis que les autres lui lancèrent néanmoins un petit sourire. Ils portaient tous les deux cette même combinaison, mais en blanc. L'un avait un bonnet noir avec une visière jaune, des caches oreilles et un pompon rouge sur le dessus. Cela lui aurait paru enfantin si le couvre-chef n'assombrissait pas son visage ainsi, de sorte à ce que ses yeux soient invisibles et pourtant elle était certaine que lui la voyait très bien... L'homme à côté portait, quant à lui, une casquette bleue à visière rouge sur une chevelure d'un brun presque roux, qui lui tombait aux épaules et des lunettes de soleil noires. La jeune femme osa quand même se demander si ce n'était pas une mode dans cet équipage de cacher ses yeux... Elle leur rendit enfin leur sourire.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour ! répondit aimablement celui à casquette bleue. Moi c'est Shachi ! (Il pointa du doigt l'homme à côté.) Et lui c'est Penguin ! Désolé de t'avoir assommée tout à l'heure, j'avais pas vu que tu portais la combi'...

Krys arqua un sourcil, loin d'être convaincue.

-Il est quand même assez voyant ce orange.

-Mais on savait pas que le capitaine allait recruter une nouvelle, insista Shachi.

-Et tu aurais pu être armée, renchérit Penguin.

La cyborg fit la moue et se tourna vers Law. Le pirate avait les jambes croisées sur la table pendant qu'il lisait un journal, avec son fidèle Nodachi à portée de main. Soudain, une assiette pleine et à l'odeur alléchante se glissa sous son nez. Il plia le journal avec un sourire mauvais et releva enfin les yeux vers elle.

-Tu t'es décidée à travailler finalement.

-J'ai fait un effort et...

Il lui coupa la parole.

-Je n'ai plus faim.

Krys écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils en le pointant d'un doigt rageur, sous les regards intéressés des deux spectateurs.

-Quoi ?! Nan mais j'espère que tu plaisantes !

-J'ai déjà mangé, reviens plus tard.

La cyborg abattit comme une masse son poing de métal sur la table, qui émit un triste craquement après le choc sourd.

-Pourquoi tu te fiches de moi comme ça ?! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Trafalgar ?

-Rien, rien du tout.

-... alors ? reprit-elle en s'efforçant d'adoucir sa voix.

-Les tâches ménagères t'attendent.

Une tornade se déchaînait dans sa tête. Comment pouvait-il... Non, comment osait-il traiter les gens de la sorte ? Krys grogna malgré elle et pressa entre ses doigts cybernétiques les clés de la cuisine. Elle les balança dans l'assiette.

-Ta bouffe t'auras qu'à te la faire toi-même ! Ah... Et la viande est périmée je crois. Mais bon appétit, capitaine.

L'ironie se lisait sur les traits de la cyborg. Elle quitta la salle à manger de ce pas, en boitillant sur son pauvre pied. Shachi et Penguin en avait la bouche encore entrouverte et n'osèrent prononcer le moindre mot en voyant le regard acier de leur capitaine s'intensifier. Il se leva, prit son sabre sur son épaule et sortit de la pièce à son tour. Les deux derniers avaient un mauvais pressentiment et se lancèrent l'un l'autre un regard inquiet.

Krys se retrouva violemment plaquée contre le mur. Ses poumons lui semblaient prendre feu tandis qu'il approchait son visage du sien, son souffle contre le sien.

-Nous n'avons pas encore mises les choses au clair Krys-ya. Je commence ?

Elle n'osa pas bouger les lèvres, tant celles de Trafalgar étaient proches.

-Tu me dois respect et obéissance. Ça ne devrait pas être compliqué pour une ancienne esclave... Et oui je ne t'ai pas achetée mais je ne crois pas que ça fasse une grande différence.

La cyborg n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux plus de trois secondes.

-Ose encore me parler sur ce ton et je ferais en sorte que tu meurs. De la façon la plus atroce. La plus humiliante qui soit. Et la plus douloureuse. C'est compris ou tu as besoin d'un exemple ?

-Non... j'ai compris.

Le pirate lui lança un bref sourire.

-Tu n'es pas idiote, évidemment que tu comprends.

Cela sonnerait comme un compliment aux oreilles de quelqu'un d'autre mais en réalité, ça aussi, c'était une menace. Jouer les malignes avec cet homme-là ne lui apporterait rien de plus qu'une horrible souffrance. Les lèvres du chirurgien s'étirèrent en un affreux sourire qui agaça profondément la cyborg.

-Et je répète : les tâches ménagères t'attendent.

Elle grinça des dents et se força à lever le menton. Le pirate était proche... bien trop proche à son goût. Son affichage rétinien lui signalait sans arrêt le danger que présentait son sabre et lui montrait aussi, la somme colossale que valait la tête de Trafalgar. Le chirurgien se contenta d'un sourire fourbe avant de quitter le couloir. Mais il restait dans la tête de Krys comme un mauvais rêve qui ne voulait pas s'en aller.

Elle avait beau se dire que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu... si, ça l'était. Car au fond elle n'avait jamais vécu comme une véritable esclave : on la renvoyait toujours à Disco au bout d'une semaine, grand maximum. Et même si retrouver les cellules de la salle des ventes ne lui mettait pas du baume au cœur, elle trouvait des points positifs à sa situation. Son ami le rideau. Son seul ami. Son point de départ. Son jour nouveau. Il était toujours là à son retour. Des dizaines d'esclaves pouvaient bien y passer car elle, elle revenait toujours le voir et reviendrait un jour. Et il semblait lui sourire à chaque fois, lui dire : « Bienvenue à la maison Krys. Reviens vite. »

La cyborg avait conscience que ce n'était qu'un rideau depuis le temps où Disco la frappait en lui criant d'arrêter de parler dans le vide.

Mais Krys était folle.

Et Krys préférait leur dire qu'elle avait juste de l'imagination. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de fou à croire en quelque chose. Pourquoi le rideau ne lui parlerait-il pas ? Le rideau, personne ne lui a interdit de parler. Elle si. Alors c'est le rideau qui lui a parlé.

La nuit était tombée sur les fonds marins comme sur la terre ferme. Lorsque le chirurgien ouvrit sa porte, celle-ci buta contre quelque chose. Il soupira d'un air agacé et jeta un coup d'œil dans l'embrasure avant de pousser plus fort, ignorant cette chose devant. Une tache orange, toute recroquevillée, dormait au pas de sa porte. Le pirate se passa la main sur le visage. C'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait attribué encore aucune cabine mais de là à s'installer comme un chien domestique... Law croisa les bras sur son torse en la poussant du bout de sa chaussure.

-Tu crois pouvoir dormir où ça te chante miss ?

Aucune réponse, si ce n'est un reniflement. La cyborg dormait à poings fermés. Nettoyer les pièces du sous-marin n'était pas chose aisée, surtout lorsqu'on boitait avec un pied trop petit. Le chirurgien esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire en remarquant la bave aux coins de ses petites lèvres. Il la saisit sans aucune délicatesse par le col de la combinaison et la traîna derrière lui.

Elle était assez légère en dépit de ses deux prothèses métalliques. En même temps, il fallait avouer qu'elle était maigre et n'avait que peu d'atouts féminins. Law la déposa dans le canapé de l'infirmerie. La jeune femme était trop épuisée pour se réveiller maintenant et sourcilla à peine du contact de Trafalgar. Le pirate s'apprêtait à partir, quand il entendit la cyborg murmurer quelque chose. Il n'y comprit pas grand-chose mais ça ressemblait à « mon rideau ». Law souffla. Tout bien réfléchi... il s'en moquait pas mal. Le chirurgien claqua la porte assez fort derrière lui et souhaita, peut-être à voix haute, que sa nuit serait hantée de cauchemars.

0o0o0o0o0

Par le hublot, on ne voyait que du bleu. Clair là où les rayons du soleil filtraient, foncés pour tout le reste. La cyborg bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle reconnut la petite infirmerie aux meubles blancs où le chirurgien entreposait son matériel et les médicaments. Il y avait quelque chose d'oppressant dans cette pièce. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Ça lui rappelait trop souvent qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Qu'elle avait changée, un beau jour, peut-être dans une pièce comme celle-ci. Krys se frotta la joue de sa main en chair et retroussa les manches de la combinaison sur ses avant-bras. A mesure que le sous-marin s'enfonçait, l'air devenait étouffant. Curieuse, la jeune femme se demanda comment l'ours polaire supportait la température mais en ouvrant sa porte, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir cette grosse boule de poils à l'agonie.

-Chaud... chaud... suffoqua-t-il.

-Bonjour Bepo ! ricana la cyborg en s'accroupissant près du second.

Le pauvre animal n'eut même pas la force de répondre et préféra se laisser étalé par terre. Krys fronça les sourcils. Les couloirs du vaisseau commençaient à rentrer dans sa mémoire et, avec l'aide de son affichage rétinien, elle trouva la cabine du capitaine. La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de toquer et entra. Elle fut assez surprise de constater que sa chambre n'était guère plus luxueuse que le reste du sous-marin. Elle trouva cela modeste de sa part, sachant que d'autres auraient opté pour une décoration riche et haute en couleurs.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? appela-t-elle.

Une porte vitrée qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée jusque-là s'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'apparaissait devant elle un spectacle à couper le souffle. Des gouttes ruisselaient le long de ce corps nu, uniquement habillé d'une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Sur son torse musclé apparaissait un tatouage noir représentant un grand cœur parsemé de pics, dont les deux bouts se rejoignaient au jolly roger des Heart Pirates et ses cheveux trempés étaient tout ébouriffés, sans ce bonnet nordique.

-Aaaah ! hurla la cyborg en se retournant, le visage pivoine.

Elle entendit un soupir dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Krys posa la main contre sa poitrine. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et l'image du capitaine à moitié nu refusait de l'abandonner. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Je... Je voulais te parler de la chaleur...

Elle se pinça la langue.

-Enfin, non ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que... il fait chaud ! bafouilla-t-elle.

Effectivement, des gouttes de sueur perlaient au front de la cyborg mais pas pour cette raison-là...

-Et ?

-Bepo a très chaud... alors je me disais qu'on pouvait sûrement faire quelque chose.

-Où tu veux en venir ?

La cyborg cessa d'entortiller ses doigts entre eux. Elle se demandait bien quel genre d'expression il pouvait afficher derrière son dos.

-Je ne sais pas si tu y as déjà pensé mais, un système de refroidissement serait bien je crois.

-Oui, j'y ai pensé. Et non, je ne ferais rien de ce genre. Maintenant tu peux t'en aller.

Toute gêne disparue, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Le chirurgien ne semblait pas d'humeur à se moquer d'elle. La jeune femme croisa les bras sous sa petite poitrine en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je viens de te dire qu'on avait tous chaud et Bepo encore plus ! Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de faire installer un système de refroidissement ?

-De l'énergie, du carburant et de l'argent, énuméra-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts avec un sourire en coin désagréable.

Mais Krys n'allait pas se laisser faire... Elle lui rendit son sourire.

-Vraiment ? Alors c'est moi qui m'en occupe. Je te fabriquerai ce système.

-Avec tes tâches quotidiennes en même temps ?

-Exactement !

Soudain, la cyborg prit conscience que son capitaine était encore trempé mais surtout, nu comme un ver. Elle rougit de nouveau et claqua la porte derrière elle. Le chirurgien eut un rictus sadique.

-Bonne chance Krys-ya...

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**Les reviews c'est dans le petit carré juste en dessous ! **_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

_**Merci à Tenshi D. Clara, Lya, Guest, nikkouyoku, otaku-chocolat et Kagura. D. Nigiyo pour leurs commentaires ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et je tiens aussi à dire que c'est toujours un plaisir quand je vois que vous me laissez un petit message :)**_

**_Résumé : _**"Dans l'amas de ferraille et boulons en vrac, se cache peut-être une perle. Peut-être est-elle plus brillante que les autres, peut-être pas. Et toi chirurgien, tu en penses quoi ?" LawxOC

**_Disclaimer : _****_Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment._**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Under the iron chapitre 3_**

Krys ne savait par où commencer. Ses boulons elle les avait. Sa planche métallique aussi. Et son fouillis de câbles électriques... Mais créer un appareil capable de refroidir chaque couloir, chaque pièce de ce sous-marin, ce n'était pas dans ses cordes. Elle avait bien gagné quelques compétences en bricolage à force de se rafistoler elle-même mais jamais elle n'avait crée quoique ce soit. La cyborg prit un calepin et commença à gribouiller dessus, essayant d'imaginer un appareil esthétique et pas trop grand... Et pas trop consommateur aussi car Trafalgar ne voudrait sûrement pas que son réservoir soit vidé pour un peu d'air frais. Mais voir l'ours polaire étouffer dans sa combinaison dès que le sous-marin plongeait plus profond lui était insupportable.

Inconsciemment, la jeune femme mâchouillait ses mèches de cheveux. Le plus pratique serait de trouver une source d'énergie en dehors des réacteurs et réservoirs du sous-marin. Elle sursauta brusquement contre la chaise, puis griffonna, barbouilla son calepin de schéma et idées en vrac.

_Conduit d'aération : Non __Air conditionné : déjà fait_

_Source hydraulique : Et vider l'océan... __Electrique : Probablement_

_Fonctionnement électrique, appareil de forme circulaire. Design discret et arrondi, posé au plafond. Renouvelle l'air comme les installations pour maintenir un niveau d'oxygène stable dans le sous-marin. _

Un large sourire lui agrandit la bouche.

-La voilà ma solution !

La petite cyborg, tout excitée, sauta de sa chaise et courut montrer le calepin à son capitaine. Il était dans la salle à manger, les jambes croisées sur la table et le regard dans le vague. Il posa une main sur son bonnet nordique et le retira de ses yeux.

-Encore cette histoire de refroidissement ?

-Hé oui ! Mais regarde, je suis un génie ! s'extasia la jeune femme.

Law souffla mais prit néanmoins le petit carnet. Génie ? Pour l'instant, il ne voyait que des dessins répugnants et sans formes fixes. Puis Krys lui pointa alors ses quelques idées et ses quelques schémas retracés au propre. Le chirurgien haussa un sourcil.

-C'est bien joli tout ça mais il te faudra attendre.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que tester tes petits engins maintenant pourrait tous nous tuer. Si tu relies ce système à l'oxygénation du sous-marin et que ça le détruit, je te conseillerais de courir vite, menaça le pirate.

-D'accord... Mais à la terre ferme, on essaye !

Law se moqua légèrement de son enthousiasme, quasi-enfantin. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait gribouillé un calepin... Il ne comprenait définitivement pas ce qu'il y avait de génial. Surtout qu'elle n'avait même pas encore réalisé un seul prototype. Il hocha la tête dans sa direction et elle eut tout juste le temps de boiter sur sa prothèse jusqu'à la sortie, quand il prononça son nom.

-Krys.

-.. oui ? répondit-elle en se retournant.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

-Euh... ça me paraît évident : il fait chaud ici.

-Non, pourquoi le fais-tu ? répéta-t-il encore.

Elle soupira de plus belle.

-Je n'aime pas voir Bepo dans cet état.

-Tu ne le connais même pas.

-Je pense pas qu'il y ait besoin. Et toi aussi tu ne me connais pas. Tu penses que j'ai été une esclave toute ma vie comme beaucoup, mais tu c'est là que tu te trompes. (Elle haussa nonchalamment les épaules.) Ils se trompent tous, sauf mon rideau.

Law arqua un sourcil. Il se souvenait que même dans son sommeil, elle avait parlé d'un « rideau ».

-Ton rideau ?

-Le rideau rouge qui sépare la scène de nos cellules. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir...

Le pirate aurait cru à une plaisanterie si elle n'avait pas éclaté en sanglots juste après.

-Il m'attend encore... Il va m'en vouloir... pleura-t-elle.

Le chirurgien avait haussé les épaules. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas fondre en larmes pour un rideau... si ?

-Retourne travailler, ordonna-t-il froidement, en espérant que ça la calme et accessoirement, en être débarrassé.

Ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent, elle sécha ses larmes, esquissa même un grand sourire.

-Hé hé ! C'était une blague !

Law ne souriait pas lui. Ce n'était pas une blague et elle était même très sérieuse. La cyborg ramassa son calepin et sortit, aussi joyeuse et guillerette qu'à son arrivée. Intérieurement, le chirurgien commençait à se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix. Et si sa curiosité n'allait pas tous leur coûter cher car, à ne pas s'y tromper, elle était folle. Elle était dérangée. Elle était instable. Mais elle semblait si normale, si simple. Il trouva fort dommage qu'une telle innocence ne puisse guérir la folie. Et espérait seulement qu'elle lui épargnerait le geste fatidique d'un meurtre. Car c'était, souvent dans le pire des cas, l'unique remède à la folie.

0o0o0o0o0

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, tandis qu'elle vissait les boulons à l'aide d'un tournevis et jouait entre-temps avec une clé à molette. Elle maniait les outils avec souplesse, à tel point que cela ressemblait à une chorégraphie.

_Bam ! Bam ! Bam !_

Trois coups de marteau à la surface.

_Cric !_

Le fil de fer qui se brise.

_Grrrz..._

Le frottement des plaques.

L'affichage rétinien de Krys lui intima quelques vieilles infos sur les Heart Pirates pendant qu'elle finissait son œuvre. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière leurs sourires et créa un vide mental pour éteindre l'affichage. La cyborg espérait vraiment que son idée la ferait valoir un peu plus auprès de l'équipage. C'était une chance à ne pas rater et Bepo l'en remercierait bien ! Sourire aux lèvres, elle se servit de son poing en métal comme d'un outil et retira les boulons en trop à l'intérieur même de son petit appareil. La brunette retapa un peu sa courroie d'acier et la vissa sur le tout. C'était à partir de cette courroie que son système allait être vissé au plafond, et l'air refroidi viendrait et repartirait par les dizaines de trous sur la surface blanche et arrondie. Elle reconnaissait que tous ces petits fils par-ci par-là et vis mal enfoncées faisaient un peu brouillon mais voilà, c'était une idée et elle espérait bien pouvoir la faire fonctionner.

Après une trentaine de minutes à se battre contre des plaques métalliques mal fixées et tordues, Krys avait finalement réussi à donner un aspect plus propre à son œuvre. Elle passa quelques doigts rouillés dans ses mèches couleur d'encre et retira le chiffon d'un air théâtral.

-C'est pas totalement fini... mais je crois que ça marche ! ricana-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Son public se montra assez sceptique devant cette chose toute faite de métal, ronde, et cabossée.

-Hum... C'est censé refroidir le sous-marin ? demanda Shachi en levant le doigt.

Krys posa les poings sur les hanches d'un air indignée.

-Il n'y a pas que l'apparence qui compte ! Et ce n'est qu'un petit essai ! Maintenant laissez-moi vous montrez comment ça marche...

Elle retroussa les manches de sa combinaison en se léchant les lèvres, le doigt prêt à appuyer sur le bouton rouge.

-Je crois que je vais y aller... murmura Penguin en se glissant vers la porte.

Avant même qu'il ne pose un seul pied dehors, un vent glacé, mais d'une fraîcheur incomparable, lui mordit le visage. Il se retourna en frissonnant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

_Brrr..._

La petite machine ne cessait de trembloter sur la table, comme si c'était elle qui prenait froid, et bientôt cette chaleur dans la pièce du sous-marin n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. L'air devenait lentement glacial.

-Merci beaucoup pour cette démonstration Krys mais éteins cette chose ! lui cria Shachi en serrant ses pauvres bras congelés contre lui.

-Euh... Ah mais je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose !

La cyborg se frotta la nuque en riant bêtement.

-Héhé ! J'ai oublier de mettre un bouton d'arrêt !

-QUOI ?!

-Mais du calme les gars... Je suis sûre qu'avec un bon tournevis on peut... Bon, quoique, il fait vraiment froid là.

Elle donna des petits coups sur l'engin pour ne pas l'abîmer mais rien à faire et la température ne cessait de baisser, à tel point que respirer leur gelait les poumons. Penguin fut le premier à partir, suivi de Shachi et Krys se retrouva seule dans la pièce devenue véritable congélateur. La pauvre fille claquait des dents et sautillait sur place dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu plus chaud. Elle aurait bien ri en voyant du givre se former dans les coins mais non... là, elle n'avait pas envie d'en rire. Si le chirurgien voyait ça, sans aucun doute qu'elle le regretterait. Krys, avec une petite larme de crocodile, dut se résoudre à flanquer un gros coup de marteau sur son appareil qui poussa un dernier souffle glacé et un crissement affreux. Les sons émis par son œuvre lui brisèrent le cœur. Au moins il lui restait son calepin pour en fabriquer une nouvelle... c'était déjà ça. Soudain, la porte claqua contre le mur. L'affichage rétinien de la cyborg lui cria de se retourner, ce qu'elle fit, puis sursauta en découvrant son capitaine.

-Est-ce qu'on peut savoir à quoi tu joues ?

-Hum... Je... Je testais ma machine ! s'écria-t-elle. Regarde ! Elle est magni... Enfin, elle est cassée. Y a eu un petit imprévu alors je l'ai détruite, mais j'ai encore les plans. Et...

-As-tu décidé de m'ennuyer Krys-ya ?

Le chirurgien jetait sur elle un regard noir.

-Quand je donne des ordres, tu obéis. Et à aucun moment je ne t'ai demandé d'enrhumer mon équipage avec un essai raté.

La jeune femme allait lui rétorquer que ce n'était pas un essai raté, vu la fraîcheur dans la pièce, mais préféra se taire. Par instinct de survie.

-Pardon...

-Avec quoi ça fonctionne ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Hein ?

-Je t'ai demandé comment ça fonctionnait, répéta-t-il d'un air totalement désintéressé.

La brunette se gratta la joue de ses doigts de chair.

-Je ne voulais pas pomper toute l'énergie du sous-marin alors je lui ai crée une batterie intégrée dedans. Mais il reste encore plein de choses à faire ! Les interrupteurs... un bouton marche/arrêt... une diode lumineuse...

-Bien, coupa Law. Je te fournirais le nécessaire à notre prochaine escale et au passage, tu me rappelleras de commencer à travailler tes prothèses.

La cyborg déglutit. Elle l'imaginait déjà découper ses câbles de son scalpel et broyer sa pauvre main de métal.

-Est-ce que tu... as déjà opéré des gens comme moi ?

-Non, mais c'est une expérience intéressante.

-Je suis pas sûre de vouloir te faire confiance maintenant...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta confiance.

Il la menaça d'un sourire mauvais.

-Ou alors, une toute autre solution s'offre à toi : boiter chaque jour jusqu'à le son de tes pas m'énerve et que je décide de trancher ce bout de métal qui te sert de pied.

-Ta première proposition me semblait... plus chaleureuse, déglutit la pauvre cyborg.

-Oui, je pense aussi.

Krys trouva le sarcasme de son capitaine moins agaçant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Et bizarrement, ses beaux yeux couleur d'acier l'attiraient comme deux aimants aujourd'hui... Soudain, il arqua un sourcil en la regardant de haut.

-Es-tu sourde ? Je t'ai demandé de me remettre tes plans.

La jeune femme se maudit de l'avoir admiré si longtemps. Elle se reprit et lui donna le calepin, qu'il feuilleta avec un mince sourire. Le pirate prit une chaise et se mit à son aise, avant de lui demander de s'asseoir à son tour. Krys obéit mais se demanda tout de même qu'est-ce qui pouvait tant l'intéresser dans ses gribouillis et idées en vrac. Et lorsqu'il se saisit du crayon sur la table, elle se sentit stupide d'avoir sursauté. La cyborg était toute tendue sur la chaise et serrait la combinaison dans ses poings, en attendant désespérément qu'il lui dise quelque chose. Mais le chirurgien se contenta d'écrire sur le calepin avant de relever les yeux vers elle.

-Tu devrais retirer les interrupteurs et opter pour un système de télécommande. Vu que tu installes ça au plafond, il faut faire en conséquence. L'idée de batterie n'est pas mauvaise mais prévois une source de recharge et... fais en sorte que l'on puisse régler la température.

Law fut lui-même surpris de la conseiller. Loin de lui l'intention de l'aider mais... Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait fait des efforts et était visiblement, très douée dans ce domaine. L'idée de faire de sa cuisinière une mécanicienne lui effleura l'esprit mais il lui fallait d'abord la « réparer ». Trafalgar jeta un coup d'œil au hublot puis revint à la jeune femme.

-Tu as déjà retiré tes prothèses seule ?

-Jamais. Tout ce que je sais faire dessus c'est remplacer quelques boulons...

-Permet-moi d'y jeter un coup d'œil à nouveau.

Le chirurgien prit son pied cybernétique sur son genou, comme la dernière fois. Il semblait déjà s'être habitué à manipuler le métal de la cyborg et ne faisait même plus attention à ce froid qui lui agrippait les mains chaque fois qu'il s'en approchait. Law fut surpris de constater que même l'os de la cheville avait été reproduit. Mais ce chef-d'œuvre datait... Certains fils étaient mêmes prêts à lâcher au premier mouvement brusque et la rouille des vis à sa main gauche ne présageait rien de bon. Le chirurgien fit mine de souffler.

-Tu n'y as jamais fait attention hein...

-Je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivé. Et puis, si je croisai celui qui m'a fait ça, je ne saurais pas si je devrais l'en remercier.

-Tout dépend du contexte. Si tu ne te souviens pas de ton passé, quel avait été ton premier souvenir ?

Krys fronça les sourcils. Son premier souvenir... Elle se plongea dans les deux iris nuageux. Son premier souvenir...

Il faisait froid. Très froid. Et elle n'arrivait pas à respirer mais ce n'était pas dérangeant, car elle ne s'en sentait pas le besoin. Elle flottait juste, les yeux grands ouverts, les bras croix et le regard porté vers eux. Ils lui étaient semblables à bien des points et pourtant elle était au regret de les voir partir, un à un. Pour une étrange raison que seules ses propres larmes noyées dans le vide sauraient expliquer. Krys avait été triste de ne plus voir leurs visages et ne lui restait que son propre reflet dans le verre. Le voilà, son premier souvenir. Mais elle ne confierait rien de tout ça. C'était comme une règle ancrée en elle depuis toujours : elle ne devait pas parler de ça. Et puis, avec le temps, elle avait fini par se dire qu'un souvenir aussi flou ne la mènerait à rien. Même son imagination débordante n'arrivait à trouver l'aboutissement de ce vieux cauchemar. Elle lançait un pauvre sourire au chirurgien.

-Un champ de fleurs, mentit la cyborg. Je devais avoir quatorze ans environ quand je m'y suis réveillée.

-Bien... soupira-t-il.

Law dut faire un effort colossal pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. La brune faisait vraiment une piètre menteuse, à tel point qu'il aurait aimé en inventer un à sa place. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Et là, tu as quel âge ?

-Dix-sept ans.

Le chirurgien haussa un sourcil. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était jeune ! Trafalgar eut envie de grimacer. Il avait donc engagé une toute jeune fille comme pirate... Il y avait là à réfléchir dans un sens morale mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait le plus.

-Sache au moins que je porte très peu d'espoir à l'idée que tu survives Krys-ya.

-Tu me détestes Trafalgar ?

Sa question était prononcée avec tant d'innocence que répondre par un simple « oui » semblerait bien trop cruel. Le chirurgien ne trouva malheureusement rien à dire et préféra le silence, ce que la cyborg pouvait parfaitement comprendre. Il devait sûrement la voir comme une gamine maintenant... Il devait avoir pitié.

-Je n'ai pour l'instant aucune raison de te détester, avoua-t-il finalement.

-D'accord. Mais un jour tu me détesteras.

-... ?

-Il a dit que j'étais méchante.

Law plissa les paupières. Voilà que ça lui reprenait encore. Ce regard d'enfant et ce sourire pur sur ses lèvres, c'était la preuve de son délire. Sa démence. Cette expression revenait à chaque fois. Le chirurgien n'avait clairement pas envie de poursuivre la conversation maintenant qu'elle était dans cet état. Il se leva en adressant à la cyborg un visage glacial.

-N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit pas rapport aux plans de ton système Krys-ya, et termine-le dès que possible.

Trafalgar quitta la pièce. Une sorte de vide se forma autour de la jeune fille. Elle soupira bruyamment et se remit au travail... Mais cette question qui lui trottait dans la tête l'étourdissait.

Avait-il remarqué ?

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**Les reviews c'est dans le petit carré juste en dessous ! **_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

_**Merci à Tenshi D. Clara, Guest's, nikkouyoku, otaku-chocolat, Emma Dela Luna, Miyakko et Nocturnis-Lepus pour leurs commentaires ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**_

**_Résumé : _**"Dans l'amas de ferraille et boulons en vrac, se cache peut-être une perle. Peut-être est-elle plus brillante que les autres, peut-être pas. Et toi chirurgien, tu en penses quoi ?" LawxOC

**_Disclaimer : _****_Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment._**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Under the iron chapitre 4_**

Le savant posa ses doigts contre le verre. Il voudrait bien rester... Il aimerait tant rester. Juste un peu plus longtemps. Juste pour la voir grandir et évoluer en ce monde. Mais quelle idée stupide de s'y engager ? Les promesses sont faites pour être tenues.

-Dr. S ? appela une voix.

Le laborantin se retourna vers son jeune assistant.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Doit-on vraiment partir, et laisser tout ça derrière nous... Je veux dire, était-ce nécessaire ?

-C'était notre devoir.

Oui, eux et leur stupide sens du devoir. Mais envers qui ou quoi ? L'avenir et l'expérience étaient censés le leur avouer. Mais tous ces sacrifices leur avaient au moins prouvé qu'ils étaient les maîtres d'une grande cruauté, pas d'un grand destin. Dans ces rangées de tubes en verre, survivaient autrefois des dizaines de gens. Ils flottaient tous, inconscients, dans un liquide transparent. Et ils étaient nombreux. Et ils étaient spéciaux. Du moins aux yeux de la science et la technologie. Mais l'avenir les avait fait disparaître, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une petite poignée de gens. Et eux, étaient là pour ça. Ils étaient là pour les trouver.

Les deux hommes ne se remémoraient que trop bien leurs pertes. Que ce soit parmi leur équipe ou leurs sujets d'expérience. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que quelqu'un ne disparaisse. On leur en voulait de faire ça... chercher la vérité et fuir à tout prix l'ignorance. On disait leurs actions « monstrueuses » mais ils n'abandonnèrent pas. Ils étaient certains que la clé de l'évolution résidait en ces hommes et ces femmes, ces enfants flottant là comme des spectres. Mais ils étaient désormais si peu à survivre... Et le savant se sentait grandir en lui un sentiment affreux. Il se voyait changer lui-même alors qu'il n'était pas l'homme enfermé dans un de ces tubes comme un objet ou petite souris d'expérience.

Les tests s'enchaînaient. Ils disparaissaient. Plus que cinq. On ne saurait dire s'ils avaient survécu par le fruit du hasard ou alors s'ils étaient par un quelconque miracle les survivants du destin. Cinq personnes totalement différentes qui avaient pourtant enduré sans même le savoir les pires atrocités de ce monde.

-Dr. S ! Il faut partir ! lui rappela une énième fois l'assistant.

-Je le sais, je le sais... J'aimerais seulement laisser un souvenir.

-En ont-ils besoin ? Ce ne sont que des cobayes !

-Ils ont eu une vie. Certes, nous leur avons retiré, mais ça n'en reste pas moins des êtres humains. Je vais leur laisser à chacun un souvenir. (Il prononça le reste à voix basse.) Lui laisser un souvenir.

Les doigts du savant cavalèrent à une vitesse folle sur les touches.

-Ton nom était Krys. Tu...

Le savant renifla d'émotion, chose qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement.

-Tu as eue une famille. Tu étais une enfant comme les autres. Et les mots... ne seraient pas assez pour te remercier de ton sacrifice au nom de la science.

Il recula, se tourna vers les quatre autres.

-Nous vous remercions tous.

0o0o0o0o0

L'ours polaire avait la gueule grande ouverte et ne se retournait qu'après environ dix minutes de l'autre côté, comme s'il bronzait. Dans ce cas, c'était l'inverse. L'animal s'offrait une sieste dans le couloir du sous-marin. L'époque de torture était passée et l'immersion du sous-marin était maintenant un réel plaisir pour lui. Car désormais, était née la machine du bonheur. Un appareil arrondi, noir, discret et fixé au plafond. Le vent glacé qui s'en échappait lui caressait la fourrure et lui évoquait la banquise, les doux hivers et la neige à perte de vue. Il bénissait la cyborg de cette invention.

Tandis que l'ours se prélassait au frais, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des autres... Krys se précipita dans le couloir, poursuivie par Penguin. La pauvre boitait aussi vite que possible sur sa prothèse et serrait une feuille de papier et un crayon contre sa maigre poitrine.

-Je te l'ai dit Krys, c'est pas si gave que ça ! lui répéta le pirate.

La jeune fille se contenta de l'ignorer, la mine boudeuse. Elle pénétra dans le bureau du capitaine en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et mit la feuille sous les yeux de ce dernier. Derrière elle, Penguin faisait la grimace.

-Y faites vraiment pas attention capitaine... Krys me l'avait demandé.

Le capitaine devina au petit « P » noté en dessous qui était l'auteur de ce dessin raté, censé le représenter. Il les regarda un à un et soupira bruyamment.

-Vous n'avez donc rien de mieux à faire ?

-Pourquoi moi je sais pas dessiner ?! hurla la petite cyborg comme une enfant gâtée.

Penguin pouffa.

-Peut-être parce que t'es gauchère, et que ta main gauche est en métal, ricana-t-il sans vouloir vraiment la vexer.

-Mais... je veux dessiner aussi.

Law haussa un sourcil.

-Tu es tout à fait en mesure de dessiner.

-Ah bon ?

-Ta prothèse a été faite avec beaucoup de précision alors je suppose que tu en es capable.

Un sourire rayonnant lui éclaira le visage.

-Apprends-moi !

-Non.

-Mais moi aussi je peux t'apprendre Krys-chan... bouda Penguin en pointant du doigt sa face.

-T'es trop nul.

Le pirate haussa les épaules.

-C'est le fait d'être en métal qui te rend tellement insensible ou quoi ?

-... je suis très sensible.

-Ben faut voir quand alors.

Il quitta la pièce en adressant à Trafalgar un hochement de tête. La cyborg réprima néanmoins une grimace au commentaire de Penguin et se précipita vers son capitaine.

-Tu veux bien me montrer comment on dessine ?

-Tu n'aurais pas un dîner à préparer ?

-Il est fait.

-Nettoyage ?

-Fait aussi.

Il plissa les paupières devant le sourire malicieux que lui adressait la jeune fille.

-Viens t'asseoir, et ne me fais pas perdre mon temps.

La brune se saisit d'une chaise et se mit aux côtés de son capitaine, qui la trouvait bien trop souriante aujourd'hui. Il lui en fit d'ailleurs la remarque mais impossible d'ôter le sourire à une enfant pareille. Law prit le crayon entre son pouce et son index et hésita quelques instants, la mine près du papier, puis dessina quelque chose. Krys y reconnut les murs en pierre d'une maisonnette, une cheminée et un toit d'ardoise. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, émerveillée par cette facilité qui accompagnait chacun des traits et la complexité dans les détails. Puis soudain, ce n'était plus le dessin qu'elle regardait. Le visage du capitaine devenait à ses yeux un dessin encore plus beau que celui sur la table. De ses yeux qui semblaient être uniquement faits pour les expressions les plus froides à ses jolies mains en train de dessiner. Elle penchait légèrement la tête de côté pour mieux l'admirer et se demanda, bien que ce soit une question étrange, s'il n'avait jamais éprouvé de sentiments forts.

Il termina par une fenêtre aux volets clos, et lui tendit le crayon.

-A ton tour.

Elle hoqueta de surprise lorsque Trafalgar la tira de sa rêverie et tenta de saisir le crayon, mais il finissait toujours par retomber entre ses doigts métalliques. Le pirate souffla, agacé. Il posa sa paume contre la main cybernétique et l'aida à tenir le crayon correctement. La froideur de sa prothèse lui arracha un frisson jusqu'au coude.

-C'est parce que je n'arrive pas à le sentir que je le lâche... murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Tu n'en as pas besoin. Regarde juste ce que tu fais.

Le chirurgien garda sa main près de celle de Krys et fit bouger ses doigts, comme une marionnette, de sorte à ce qu'elle saisisse le crayon d'elle-même. Cela paraissait tellement simple comme geste mais la cyborg s'énervait intérieurement de ne pas y réussir toute seule. Et ne même pas sentir cette main chaude contre la sienne lui donnait l'impression d'être pitoyable. Lentement, Law se détacha de la prothèse cybernétique et laissa le crayon entre les doigts de métal. La brune lui sourit et commença sur la feuille son propre dessin, puis le tendit fièrement à son capitaine.

-Regarde ! J'ai fait un dessin moi aussi !

-... c'est laid.

Tout le petit monde de Krys s'effondra. Elle reprit la feuille en baissant les yeux, les joues rouges.

-C'est mon premier dessin Trafalgar...

-Donc je suis censé t'en féliciter ? (Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.) Fais quelque chose de correct.

Le ton du chirurgien était dur et implacable, elle n'osa pas se plaindre. Krys se remit immédiatement à son gribouillage tandis qu'il l'observait d'un œil plutôt curieux. Il avait trouvé surprenant qu'elle n'arrive même pas à tenir un crayon alors que les outils de bricolage ne lui posaient aucun problème. Mais son aide était uniquement celle qu'un scientifique apporterait pour obtenir des résultats concluants. Il voulait simplement savoir ses limites en tant que demi-machine. Le pirate dégagea son bonnet en arrière et jeta un bref coup d'œil aux « progrès » de la cyborg.

-C'est toujours d'une laideur...

La brune grogna malgré elle.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'y arrive pas comme toi !

-Tu abandonnes déjà Krys-ya ? lança-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Hmph...

La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa combinaison, l'air de bouder.

-Et si tu commençais par quelque chose de simple ? Regarde.

Il lui fit dans un coin de la feuille, un petit soleil, qu'elle imita sans avoir besoin de réessayer une dizaine de fois. La cyborg eut un grand sourire et en dessina partout, jusque sur le bureau. Law lui prit alors le crayon des mains.

-Va jouer ailleurs maintenant, tu m'as assez ennuyé pour la soirée.

Le sourire de la jeune fille ne s'estompa qu'un tout petit peu. Elle se pinça doucement la lèvre.

-Merci de m'avoir appris à dessiner !

-Va donc agacer quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu pourrais au moins dire « de rien »...

-Krys-ya, penses-tu réellement avoir de quelconques leçons à me donner en matière de politesse ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait plutôt menaçant.

Elle ravala péniblement sa salive.

-Bah... c'est un peu la moindre des choses que de répondre gentiment...

-Tu veux que je t'apprenne pourquoi « gentillesse » et « faiblesse » ça rime ou tu vas sortir d'ici ?

-Tu vois ? C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu as besoin de te sociabiliser Law-san.

Le pirate jeta sur elle un regard noir.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Oui L... Trafalgar.

-C'est mieux. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit à quel point tu m'ennuyais ?

La cyborg haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-J'ai vraiment rien à faire... Tu veux bien me laisser rester dans ton bureau ? Je serais sage.

-Du moment que tu me fiches la paix...

-Roger mon capitaine ! s'écria-t-elle en portant sa main à son front.

Elle se jeta dans le canapé du chirurgien et sortit des poches de la combinaison une petite figurine appartenant à Penguin. Comme une gamine, elle jouait avec, la faisait tournoyer et tomber près de Law, juste pour attirer l'attention du capitaine pirate sur elle. Bizarrement, Krys aimait beaucoup quand son regard se posait sur elle, même si ce n'était pas par gentillesse. Enfin, cet homme ne semblait pas connaître le concept même de la gentillesse. Pour rigoler un peu, elle balança la figurine sur le bureau du chirurgien. Mais celui-ci ne le prit pas d'un bon œil. Il se leva en récupérant son Nodachi appuyé contre le mur et se planta face à la cyborg, recroquevillée et tête basse dans le canapé.

-Krys-ya.

-Ou... oui ? bégaya-t-elle.

-Jusqu'alors je t'ai donné de nombreux avertissements mais je crois que tu ne comprends pas encore ta situation.

Les yeux couleur d'acier semblaient plus proches que jamais et pourtant il ne s'était même pas penché vers elle. Il restait droit comme un bloc de glace.

-Tu n'es plus une esclave, tu es pirate maintenant. Les pirates sont chassés par la Marine et sont les ennemis du Gouvernement Mondial. Alors au lieu de t'amuser à dessiner, jouer avec figurines et faire l'idiote dans mon sous-marin, commence par te rendre utile.

Lentement, des larmes vinrent embuer les yeux de Krys qui reniflaient sans cesse pour les arrêter. Mais trop tard, elle pleurait déjà.

-Maintenant tu me détestes toi aussi... sanglota la cyborg. Comme mon rideau, tu me détestes !

-Arrête de pleurer, ordonna-t-il en la regardant de haut.

La jeune fille essaya de se calmer et sécha ses larmes à l'aide des manches orange de la combinaison.

-Toutes ces histoires de rideau, je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler.

-Mais il...

-Il n'y a pas de « il » !

Elle se renfonça dans les coussins du canapé, presque effrayée par son propre capitaine. Il n'avait encore jamais haussé le ton comme ça devant elle...

-Je me fiche pas mal de ta vie ou de ton passé, alors tu as intérêt à laisser ça dans un coin de ton esprit et ne plus jamais m'en reparler parce que je ne vais pas continuer à me fatiguer longtemps avec une gamine dérangée. Ou tu t'arrêtes maintenant, ou c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

-Mais je suis... je suis folle ? Tu n'es pas médecin ? Aide-moi.

Le chirurgien plissa les paupières. On ne guérit pas la folie. Mais comment lui dire qu'une balle dans le crâne serait l'idéal ?

-C'est à toi de t'en guérir.

-Chaque fois que j'essaye de ne plus l'entendre, il revient... et je fais des cauchemars horribles. Depuis que je suis partie, il me dit des choses affreuses ! Je t'en supplie ! Je ferai des efforts, je ferai tout ce que tu me diras mais aide-moi ! J'en ai assez de faire semblant d'être normale...

-Passe à l'infirmerie demain matin.

Il sortit du bureau. Krys se laissa couler contre les coussins du canapé, soulagée d'un poids.

-Tu seras comme les autres Krys... ça va être génial... murmura-t-elle, le visage enfoui dans ses genoux.

0o0o0o0o0

Toute pressée, elle enjamba l'ours polaire étalé en plein couloir et se précipita vers l'infirmerie. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, et elle ne voulait surtout pas le rater ! Essoufflée, elle ouvrit la porte et sautilla partout dans la pièce, qui était d'une blancheur éclatante. Une main tatouée, sortie de nulle part, lui saisit le bras et la jeta sans aucune délicatesse sur une chaise. Mais Krys esquissa un grand sourire en découvrant le sweat jaune poussin de son capitaine. Avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour le saluer, il saisit son menton et lui fourra un thermomètre dans la bouche.

-Quèche qui s'passe ? demanda-t-elle.

-Silence.

La cyborg obéit et attendit patiemment qu'il daigne enfin lui dire quelque chose. Lorsque Trafalgar lui retira le thermomètre, il se saisit d'un stylo et nota le résultat sur un carnet à la couverture de cuir noir.

-Ta température est normale. Ouvre la bouche.

-Aaaah... ?

-Et ravale ta salive, petite imbécile.

Le sang lui monta aux joues. Elle baissa les yeux vers les chaussures de son capitaine mais celui-ci lui releva la tête de force et plaqua un bâtonnet de bois sur sa langue, avant de le jeter à la poubelle et revenir à son carnet.

-Toujours rien...

-Hum, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je suis malade ?

-Tu es folle. C'est une nouveauté ?

-Euh... Mais là c'est une espèce d'examen que tu me fais passer. Pour les fous c'est pas plutôt une thérapie ?

-Tu veux m'apprendre mon métier ? Non ? Alors tais-toi.

Krys réprima difficilement son envie de grogner. C'était toujours difficile pour elle d'accepter son attitude implacable. C'était comme si tout était parfait, cadré et mesuré autour de lui. Elle avait du mal à suivre sa perfection... Tout à coup, un faisceau de lumière lui éblouit les yeux. Il venait d'allumer une petite lampe devant elle.

-Ah ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui va te brûler les yeux Krys-ya.

-Mon affichage rétinien n'apprécie pas je crois... minauda-t-elle.

Le chirurgien éteignit sa petite lampe. Il prit une chaise à roulettes et s'assit devant elle en posant sa cheville sur son genou.

-Es-tu seulement consciente que les rideaux ne parlent pas ?

-Bien sûr ! Tous les autres esclaves me le disaient mais quand quelqu'un vous parle, c'est malpoli de ne pas répondre.

-Alors tu répondais à un rideau ?

-C'est ça.

Trafalgar haussa les sourcils et griffonna quelques mots sur son carnet, puis releva les yeux vers elle.

-A part ce rideau rouge tu as vu d'autres objets te parler ?

-Mon système de refroidissement.

Soudain, la brune sursauta contre la chaise et se raidit. Ses doux traits se déformèrent de douleur et elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Ça recommence ! Ils me font du mal ! hurla la cyborg en laissant, malgré elle, couler des larmes sur ses genoux.

Law saisit le fin poignet de Krys et le serra jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détourne de sa douleur pour ressentir celle qu'il lui infligeait.

-Il n'y a rien.

-Mais ils...

-Deuxième fois, Krys ! Il n'y a pas de « ils » !

Elle grimaça, incapable de dire autre chose que ce que le chirurgien refusait d'entendre.

-Tout ça n'existe pas. Ce que tu viens de ressentir n'était pas réel et tout ce qui te fais mal, c'est ça. (Il resserra un peu plus sa prise sur le bras de la jeune fille, qui en cria.) Cette douleur-là est réelle. Le reste n'existe pas. N'essaie plus jamais de te persuader du contraire car c'est ce qui te rend folle.

Le coeur de Krys semblait cogner contre sa poitrine. Elle avait le souffle court et se remettait lentement de ses émotions soudaines, tout en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais avait-elle vraiment ressentie cette douleur dans sa tête ? Ces voix qui lui criaient de se taire ? Au fond, tout ce qui lui faisait du mal, c'était cette main autour de son poignet. Elle en gardait d'ailleurs des marques rouges mais c'était pour elle une douce souffrance que de sentir la réalité. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle se pendit au cou du chirurgien.

-Merci...

-Allez, tu peux partir.

Krys eut un petit rire. Il faisait toujours ça, essayer de l'écarter dès qu'il voyait l'affection venir. Mais Krys n'obéit pas et resta. Le doux parfum qui émanait des cheveux bruns de son capitaine élargit son sourire mais ce petit instant fut de courte durée, lorsqu'elle vit le regard meurtrier qu'il lui portait. Elle se recula immédiatement.

-Ah ! Excuse-moi Trafalgar ! J-Je n'ai vraiment pas fait attention !

-Sors !

-A tes ordres, à tes ordres...

La cyborg fit mine de s'échapper de l'infirmerie. Et pourtant, son cœur refusait d'oublier. Il battait encore à toute vitesse et son affichage rétinien lui criait que sa température avait trop monté en l'espace de quelques secondes. Mais elle se sentait pousser des ailes et papillonnait gaiement dans le couloir, comme si son pied cybernétique n'était plus un poids constant. Même les couloirs du sous-marin ne lui semblaient plus si gris ! Et ça, c'était un miracle vu à quel point ils étaient démoralisants. Tandis qu'elle sautillait comme une enfant, vint la petite chute tant attendue. Elle trébucha sur une grosse boule poils blanche vêtue d'une combinaison semblable à la sienne. L'ours polaire ne broncha même pas, tant il était occupé à se rafraîchir la face sous ce petit engin au plafond. Krys soupira bruyamment. Au moins il y en avait un qui se plaisait dans ces couloirs... La jeune fille s'excusa néanmoins de l'avoir heurté et reprit son chemin en fredonnant.

Soudain, elle se stoppa et posa ses doigts de chair contre ses lèvres. La jeune fille n'avait pas souvenir de ces mots, et ne les avait jamais fredonnés auparavant.

_Un jour, un jour..._

_Sous ma fenêtre,_

_Chanteront les oiseaux._

_Tu y verras les moineaux._

_Et quand nous sortirons de l'eau,_

_Pense-y, pense-y..._

_Et quand nous briserons le verre,_

_Tu me diras qu'aujourd'hui,_

_Et si..._

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**Les reviews c'est dans le petit carré juste en dessous !**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

_**Merci à Tenshi D. Clara, otaku-chocolat, Emma Dela Luna, Trafalgar D. Sharon, Kagura. D. Nigiyo, Traffy. D, Lya, Assassine, littlemonkeyheart et Nocturnis-Lepus pour leurs commentaires ! Ouf j'oublie personne...  
**_

**_Résumé : _**"Dans l'amas de ferraille et boulons en vrac, se cache peut-être une perle. Peut-être est-elle plus brillante que les autres, peut-être pas. Et toi chirurgien, tu en penses quoi ?" LawxOC

**_Disclaimer : _****_Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment._**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Under the iron chapitre 5  
_**

Dans les rues bondées de gens, on distinguait malgré le bruit et l'agitation, la voix ou plutôt le chant d'un homme. Il avait des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, de grands yeux noirs et un mince sourire constamment accroché à la face. C'était un bel homme, à la silhouette élancée et aux épaules pas trop larges. Mais ce qui attirait l'attention des passants était ses yeux. L'un était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et pour l'autre, la pupille n'était pas noire. Elle était bleue. Un joli bleu turquoise. C'était comme si on avait échangé l'iris coloré et la pupille censée être d'un noir profond. Mais cela ne semblait pas dérangeant car l'on pouvait voir un petit groupe de jeunes filles glousser pas loin en le fixant. Il lança à ces adolescentes un clin d'œil qui les fit rougir et détourner les yeux, puis continua sa route en reprenant à nouveau sa chanson.

_Un jour, un jour..._

_Sous ma fenêtre,_

_Chanteront les oiseaux._

_Tu y verras les moineaux._

_Et quand nous sortirons de l'eau,_

_Pense-y, pense-y..._

_Et quand nous briserons le verre,_

_Tu me diras qu'aujourd'hui,_

_Et si..._

Son ami, qui marchait à ses côtés, lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule.

-Combien de fois je t'ai dis de pas chanter ça en ville ? On va nous trouver super bizarres !

-J'y peux rien, je l'ai dans la tête ! ricana-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

Le roux lança au garçon, d'une tête en dessous de lui, un pauvre sourire. Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de marcher côte à côte jusqu'à déboucher dans une ruelle à l'écart du bruit et des magasins. Un chat de gouttière planqué dans une ben à ordures s'enfuit à toute vitesse en les voyant arriver. Le roux haussa les épaules et s'assit une caisse poussiéreuse.

-Les clients veulent toujours autant se faire désirer hein...

-Technique commerciale. Ils arrivent tard pour nous agacer et ainsi rendre les négociations plus rapides.

-Merci Gab' ! Pas la peine d'étaler ta science devant moi !

-C'est simplement une hypothèse. Mais dans tous les cas on ne va pas se laisser pas berner aujourd'hui, surtout pas aujourd'hui.

Son ami ravala péniblement sa salive.

-On aura intérêt à paraître autoritaire, sinon il va nous buter... c'est quand même un sale type.

-Sauf qu'on a ce qu'il cherche ! rétorqua le rouquin en tapotant la mallette grise à ses pieds.

-Parfois je me dis qu'investir dans un autre commerce serait plus profitable... (Il déglutit.) Et moins dangereux.

L'homme aux étranges yeux plissa les paupières.

-Je l'ai dans le repérage. Il arrive. Il est seul.

Le roux parlait comme une machine, à faire des espaces entre chaque information.

-Non. Il est avec quelqu'un. Une femme. Je ne la vois plus.

-Quoi ? Ils se sont séparés ? Elle est où ?

-Elle part vers les magasins. Lui, il vient nous voir.

-Parfait... impeccable.

Il posa une main contre son œil droit et se leva de la caisse. Leur client venait d'arriver.

-Trafalgar Law, un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. Je suis Gabriel et voici mon associé, Mark.

Le plus petit des deux leva la main avec un mince sourire, pour attirer l'attention du capitaine pirate.

-Hum... Associé est un bien grand mot. En fait nous sommes...

-Des associés ? le coupa le rouquin en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes.

-Oui. C'est exactement ça !

Trafalgar leva les yeux au ciel.

-Où est la marchandise ?

Gabriel posa la mallette sur la caisse et l'ouvrit.

-Les meilleures pièces. Vous les trouver a demandé beaucoup d'efforts. Et c'est dans un parfait état. J'espère donc que notre part sera assez... équivalente.

Un sourire s'imprima sur les lèvres du chirurgien. Mark se tourna, affolé, vers son ami qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. La voix effrayante du pirate les fit sursauter.

-Dites-moi, savez-vous depuis quand les pirates paient les services de deux « associés » ?

-Hum... c'est une question piège ? osa demander Gabriel en déglutissant malgré lui.

-Pas du tout. Votre réponse ?

-Depuis que nous entretenons ce commerce ?

-Mauvaise réponse. C'était « jamais ».

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard entendu et sortirent chacun un pistolet de leur veste.

-Chez nous le client n'est pas roi. Ou tu paies ou on les garde. Y aura bien d'autres acheteurs.

-Shambles.

En une fraction de seconde, le pirate repartait avec la mallette sous le bras. Ils se regardèrent, ébahis.

-Mais comment il a fait ça ?! Vite, repère-le !

Un étrange cliquetis se fit entendre depuis l'œil droit du roux. Il fit la grimace.

-Il s'est déjà mélangé à la foule, impossible que je le trouve maintenant.

-Repère la fille alors ! On n'a vraiment pas le temps !

Sa pupille turquoise se divisa soudainement en deux parts inégales.

-C'est bon, je la vois. Si on prend du côté de l'épicerie on peut la coincer tant que Trafalgar reste à distance.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se séparèrent dans un mouvement synchronisé.

0o0o0o0o0

La petite cyborg gambadait joyeusement dans les allées marchandes. Tout était si grand, si coloré comparé au paysage gris du sous-marin ! La jeune fille sautilla jusqu'à arriver à même niveau que l'ours polaire.

-Bepo-san ! Où est le capitaine ?

-Désolé... Il règle une transaction...

-Transaction ? Je vais voir !

Sans prévenir, elle s'en alla au pas de course chercher le chirurgien. L'ours polaire se gratta l'oreille. Elle était quand même rapide Krys-chan... quand ça concernait le capitaine...

La cyborg filait à toute allure entre les passants, jusqu'à se retrouver hors d'haleine. Elle s'appuyait contre le mur d'un magasin le temps de reprendre son souffle quand on la tira violemment en arrière. Elle eut à peine le temps de remarquer que son voyant rouge clignotais, avant de voir une pupille turquoise cerclée de noir la regarder fixement.

0o0o0o0o0

Le soleil allait se coucher dans quelques heures encore. Gabriel ne cessait de faire le tour du salon, comme un fauve en cage, en proie à tout un tas de tourments. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait encore la botte de cette jeune fille dans sa main. Cette cyborg... Elle était allongée sur leur vieux canapé, encore inconsciente. Le roux consulta du regard son ami.

-Mark, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Si ça se trouve il la connaît même pas...

Celui-ci grogna.

-P'tin mais tu le fais exprès ? Evidemment qu'ils se connaissent ! Tout correspond ! La fille est cyborg et Trafalgar voulait des pièces de cyborg. Coïncidence ?

-C'est pas ce que je dis mais...

-Franchement j'ai pas envie de sortir un truc pareil mais là tu m'énerves ! Tu vas pas t'attacher à tous les tas de ferrailles qu'on va croiser sous prétexte qu'ils te ressemblent ?!

Il se mordit la langue, et regretta immédiatement ses paroles. A bout de nerfs, il quitta la pièce avant de crier d'autres horreurs. Le rouquin souffla avec un léger pincement au cœur de ces paroles même s'il en avait l'habitude. Il s'accroupit devant le canapé et se mit à parler à la cyborg comme si son visage endormi pouvait lui donner des réponses.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé à toi ? Est-ce que c'était douloureux ?

Gabriel se pinça doucement la lèvre.

-Si tu le permets, j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose sur toi...

Il passa sa main derrière le cou de la jeune fille et souleva ses cheveux. Sa découverte lui glaça le sang. Il resta bloqué dessus au moins une minute ou deux, à se dire que c'était impossible. Un sentiment affreux monta en lui suite à cette révélation. Il libéra ses poignets, ainsi que ses chevilles des liens serrés autour.

-Je suis heureux de te savoir en vie. J'ai bien cru qu'on ne se reverrait jamais... Mais que fais-tu dans l'équipage de cet homme ? Il est dangereux. Il t'aurait tuée s'il savait qui tu étais.

Le roux dégagea avec un sourire affectueux les mèches sur le visage de Krys.

-Mon ami Mark va aller chercher ton capitaine alors ne t'inquiète de rien. Et, puisque ces pièces sont pour toi, on les lui donne gratuitement. J'espère qu'il pourra t'arranger... Mais bon, on se comprend toi et moi. C'est pas facile de vouloir sans cesse leur ressembler. Tu verras, les choses vont s'arranger maintenant.

Quelques temps plus tard, elle s'était enfin réveillée. La cyborg cligna des yeux, un peu déboussolée et croyant être toujours dans les vapes. Car dans la même pièce se tenaient son capitaine, un ours polaire, et les deux hommes qui l'avaient kidnappée. Elle se recroquevilla dans le canapé et lança à Law un regard de détresse auquel il rétorqua une moue énervée. Krys baissa les yeux en se demandant s'il allait la punir... Le rouquin déglutit.

-Tout ceci est un énorme malentendu Trafalgar.

-J'espère pour vous...

-On l'avait emmenée ici pour te forcer à payer la commande, mais ce n'est plus la peine. Car j'ai retrouvé ma jeune sœur.

Le chirurgien eut un sourire moqueur.

-Elle n'a pas de famille.

-Je pourrais te le jurer Trafalgar ! Tu veux une preuve ? J'en ai une.

Gabriel se retourna vivement vers la jeune fille et lui lança un agréable sourire. Mais celle-ci tremblait de peur et lorsqu'il fut trop près d'elle, elle se mit à crier.

-Visiblement elle ne te connaît pas, fit le capitaine pirate d'un ton toujours aussi désagréable. Bepo, on s'en va.

L'ours polaire acquiesça. Il passa la patte gauche dans le dos de la cyborg, l'autre sous ses cuisses et la souleva. Par-dessus l'épaule du second, Krys put croiser une dernière fois les étranges yeux du rouquin. Il la regardait avec désespoir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait d'elle ? De toute évidence, la jeune fille n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir connu, et surtout pas en tant que frère.

Soudain, une voix mélodieuse atteint leurs oreilles. Law n'y fit même pas attention mais la cyborg insista pour descendre et Bepo la laissa poser pied à terre. C'était ce même homme qui se tenait encore face à eux. Le chirurgien soupira. Il trouvait ce type trop insistant à son goût. Et puis, qui voudrait être le frère d'une petite imbécile pareille ?

Le roux avança de quelques pas. Lui et la cyborg se fixaient d'un même regard.

_Un jour, un jour..._

_Sous ma fenêtre,_

_Chanteront les oiseaux._

_Tu y verras les moineaux._

_Et quand nous sortirons de l'eau,_

_Pense-y, pense-y..._

_Et quand nous briserons le verre,_

_Tu me diras qu'aujourd'hui,_

_Et si..._

Krys se retourna vers son capitaine, les yeux larmoyants.

-Il me connaît...

Elle courut se planter face au rouquin.

-Mais... qui es-tu ?

-Alors tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? Je suis Gabriel ! Je suis K-23 !

-... K-23 ?

-Et toi M-21.

La jeune fille cligna trois fois des yeux. C'était comme s'il parlait une langue étrangère. Personne ici ne comprenait un mot à ce qu'il racontait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne et découvre sa nuque. Juste sous ses cheveux était inscrit en noir « K-23 ».

-La lettre correspondait à notre série, et le chiffre, c'était tout simplement pour nous situer par rapport aux premiers membres de notre série.

Gabriel lança un sourire au chirurgien.

-Croyez-moi Trafalgar je ne cherche pas à vous la prendre, elle est de votre équipage maintenant, mais regardez.

Le rouquin approcha Krys. Cette dernière se sentit plus rassurée cette fois-ci. Il souleva sa chevelure noire sur son cou. Law arqua un sourcil. La même sorte de tatouage y avait été fait. Sur celui-ci, on lisait « M-21 ». La jeune fille se dégagea, sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi j'ai ça ?!

-Du calme... murmura doucement le roux. Dis-moi, tu te souviens du Dr. S ? Et le laboratoire ?

-Non ! Je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes ! Je ne te connais pas !

La cyborg recula. Chacune des paroles prononcées par cet étranger l'effrayait un peu plus. Elle courut se cacher comme une enfant derrière l'ours polaire. Gabriel souffla d'un air déçu.

-Krys, ma soeur... Je ne t'en veux pas, je pensais seulement que tu voudrais revenir parmi les tiens car sache que nous sommes guidés pour leur revenir. Nous n'échapperons jamais à ce destin que l'on a façonné pour nous si l'on ne se réunit pas tous les cinq ! Nous devons être ensemble !

Il esquissa un large sourire.

-Quand tu seras seule M-21, pense à ton premier souvenir. Je sais que tu en as un !

La voix douce, rassurante et mélodieuse de l'homme se fit soudainement plus agressive.

-Tu étais leur préférée...

La pupille turquoise du roux se mit à briller intensément.

-Nous nous reverrons petite sœur.

Puis, tout à coup, son visage disparut derrière les passants.

0o0o0o0o0

La cyborg ne cessait de mordiller ses doigts de chair, recroquevillée dans le canapé. Elle n'osait pourtant pas croiser les yeux de Trafalgar. Sa face inexpressive lui inspirait la peur depuis qu'elle avait mis le pied dans son bureau. Et le voir jouer avec des fléchettes entre les doigts n'égayait pas plus son humeur. Il en tira une sur l'œil d'un avis de recherche. Un certain Eustass Kidd... qu'il ne portait visiblement pas dans son cœur.

-Tu connaissais cet homme ? demanda soudainement le chirurgien.

-Non...

-Lui te connaissais.

Il posa enfin les yeux sur elle. La brunette frissonna du regard hautain qu'il lui portait.

-Tu sais Krys-ya, la première chose à faire si tu veux grimper dans mon estime, c'est de ne jamais me mentir.

-Mais je ne mens pas !

-Silence.

Il tira encore une fléchette. La jeune fille déglutit péniblement.

-Je te croyais esclave inutile, fille idiote, cyborg pitoyable. Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur certains points. Monter sur un bateau pirate c'est prendre un nouveau départ. Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, peu m'importe ce que tu es... ou ce que tu as été. (Il se gratta le menton d'un air ennuyé.) Enfin, ça c'était avant. Maintenant tu as intérêt à me dire qui tu es Krys-ya. Car je n'aime pas les secrets.

-Je... Je...

Le capitaine pirate faisait tournoyer une fléchette noire entre ses phalanges tatouées.

-Si je perds mon temps avec toi dis-le tout de suite.

-Attends ! Je... Je crois l'avoir vu.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Je t'ai menti sur mon premier souvenir.

-Ça je m'en doutais...

-Il n'y a jamais eu de champs de fleurs. Nous étions tous dans un laboratoire. Je ne sais pas grand-chose... ça a toujours été très flou... mais je pense avoir vu son visage dans mon souvenir. Enfin, on était nombreux alors ce n'était peut-être pas lui.

-Il a mentionné un Dr. S. Ce nom te revient ?

-Je ne crois pas...

La cyborg grimaça sous le regard insistant du chirurgien. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il cherchait à la pousser à bout avec toutes ces questions, ces menaces...

-C'est la vérité ! cria-t-elle.

-Il t'a appelée M-21.

-Mais je ne sais rien de tout ça ! Moi-même je ne sais pas qui je suis Trafalgar !

-Lui le sait.

Elle reprit son souffle et serra plus fort ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

-Tu crois que je suis dangereuse c'est ça ? Tu veux me jeter ?

-...

-Quand il m'a appelée M-21, j'avais l'impression d'être une autre personne ! Mais je veux pas être comme ça ! M-21 c'est un nom de machine ! hurla-t-elle les yeux en larmes. Je t'en prie... Même si je peux pas répondre à tes questions, ne me jette pas Trafalgar... J'ai pas besoin de savoir qui j'étais, je demande qu'à rester ici. M'abandonne pas.

La cyborg sécha ses larmes. Une peur incontrôlable lui noua le ventre lorsqu'il se leva. En le voyant approcher, d'une démarche toujours si souple et menaçante, Krys se blottit contre elle-même. Un doux tissu lui tomba sur les genoux.

-Tu as la morve au nez, idiote.

La cyborg serra le mouchoir de sa main de métal.

-Pardonne-moi si je t'ai déçu Trafalgar... mais je ferais de mon mieux.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et lui lança un large sourire.

-Un jour tu seras fier de moi capitaine !

Contre toute attente, le chirurgien répondit à ce sourire.

-Je l'espère...

Il se doutait de son erreur.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**Les reviews c'est dans le petit carré juste en dessous !**_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

_**Merci à Lya, Tenshi D. Clara, nikkouyoku, otaku-chocolat et Kagura. D. Nigiyo !  
**_

**_Résumé : _**"Dans l'amas de ferraille et boulons en vrac, se cache peut-être une perle. Peut-être est-elle plus brillante que les autres, peut-être pas. Et toi chirurgien, tu en penses quoi ?" LawxOC

**_Disclaimer : _****_Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment._**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Under the iron chapitre 6  
_**

Le jeune homme soupira de plus belle. Il posa son menton sur son poing. La vie sous terre n'était pas des plus joyeuses, et côtoyer à longueurs de journées des cobayes inconscients non plus. Il ne les aimait pas. Oui, il ne les connaissait pas, mais il n'aimait pas ce qu'ils étaient. Il les trouvait foncièrement mauvais. Et malgré tout il était obligé de travailler sur ce projet, pour gagner sa vie. Mais encore une fois, il n'aimait pas ces « choses ». Elles n'étaient pas humaines à ses yeux. Elle l'avaient juste été à une certaine époque ou période de leur vie, mais elles ne l'étaient plus. Elles étaient...

-Des monstres.

L'assistant remonta ses lunettes et jeta un regard dédaigneux sur les hommes et femmes flottants dans les tubes. Il alla rejoindre le vieil homme.

-Du nouveau Dr. S ?

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Viens voir !

Le jeune homme s'assit à côté du vieux laborantin et posa son regard sur les cinq coupelles étiquetées, mises côte à côte, toutes pleines de sang frais.

-Alors, qu'y a-t-il ?

-C'est encore mieux que ce pensais ! Je leur ai injecté le même virus, et pourtant ils ont chacun eu des réactions différents, et leur système immunitaire ne s'est pas protégé de la même façon !

-Qui s'est montré le plus résistant ?

-Justement... Ils ont tous aussi bien résisté. Prenons par exemple le cas de M-21. Elle a éliminé la maladie en dernière mais a su s'en débarrasser correctement, alors qu'il en reste encore quelques résidus chez P-57, qui est pourtant le premier à avoir réagis au virus ! Ils sont incroyables...

Le jeune homme grimaça. Il n'avait jamais compris la fascination du docteur pour ces choses. Le vieillard esquissa un long sourire.

-Ces années de travail ne resteront pas impayées. La Marine nous accueillera bientôt comme des héros de la science.

-Vous rêvez un peu là... Ils vont se retourner contre nous Dr. S ! C'est une évidence !

-Et alors ? C'est nous qui avons les cartes en main. Nous pouvons les relâcher aux quatre coins de Grand Line et laisser la Marine régler le problème.

-Ces choses sont dangereuses...

-Elles sont faites pour dominer les champs de bataille, rien de plus. Vegapunk lui-même les désirait. Heureusement que je les ai trouvés avant lui !

L'assistant grimaça. Il imaginait sans peine la catastrophe mondiale qu'ils allaient provoquer. Un crime que même le Gouvernement ne saurait cacher. Le côté sombre de la mouette bleue serait révélé au monde entier. Et eux, pauvres scientifiques, n'avaient pas les moyens d'empêcher ça. Le jeune homme tria les dossiers du laborantin et vida les coupelles de sang dans un lavabo. Le bruissement du liquide lui donna un haut-le-coeur. Etait-ce vraiment du sang humain ? Il fit une moue dégoûtée en retournant voir le vieil homme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez leur faire maintenant ?

-Rien... Ils sont tous parfaits.

-Ont-ils tous reçu leur capacité ?

-Presque. Il y a encore T-48 et M-21 qui me posent problème. Mais bientôt ils auront chacun leur utilité. K-23 est pour l'instant le plus performant de tous. Sa capacité à repérer ses adversaires l'avantage énormément !

-Mais ils restent des cyborgs... ils auront toujours des points faibles de machine, rétorqua l'assistant sur un ton mauvais.

Le savant lui lança un regard de travers.

-C'est plutôt ce qui les rend supérieurs à nous. Regarde l'oeil de K-23, il n'a rien d'humain, mais c'est ce qui fait de lui un prédateur au combat. Sa proie pourrait bien s'enterrer à dix mètres sous terre qu'il la dénicherait. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'est lui qui les guidera. Il sera leur leader. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Cette place est d'ordinaire réservée au plus âgé mais oui, il donne d'excellents résultats à tous les tests. Je pensais seulement que vous préfériez M-21 pour, hum... pour des raisons personnelles.

Le vieil homme se mit à rire et son assistant haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. Les années passées dans ce labo souterrain l'auraient rendu fou ? Tout à coup, le scientifique se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Parfois, je me demande si on crée la « nouvelle ère » ou si on est train d'anéantir le monde. Ces cinq personnes que tu vois là... J'ai peur qu'à leur réveil, elles ne soient emplies de haine pour notre espèce. Leurs instincts vont naturellement les pousser à se réunir pour plus de puissance. C'est là qu'un véritable chaos tombera sur le monde. Criminels et innocents mourront sous le même déluge... c'est ce que la Marine ne comprend pas.

Ses paroles irritèrent profondément l'autre scientifique.

-Dr. S, pourquoi avoir travaillé si longtemps sur les cyborgs et sacrifié tant de vies pour finalement dire que vous regrettez ?!

-Mais je ne regrette rien. J'ai accompli mon propre devoir, j'ai sauvé ma fille, le reste m'importe peu. Ils peuvent bien me forcer à continuer ce projet, tant qu'elle vit…

L'assistant aurait trouvé ces paroles bien égoïstes si ça ne venait pas de cet homme-là. Il ne savait que trop bien les épreuves endurées par ce vieillard et le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Mais le jeune homme s'était trop souvent retenu de lui demander si transformer sa progéniture en arme mortelle était une solution au mal qui lui rongeait le cœur. Et si gâcher la vie de quatre autres innocents était raisonnable.

Les deux hommes mirent fin à cette discussion avant de risquer de perdre la tête et s'énerver pour un rien. Le seul sentiment commun qu'ils avaient ces derniers temps c'était la crainte. Ils savaient même que la folie pouvait les frapper n'importe quand. Nombre d'entre eux étaient morts par ce fléau et n'en auront plus jamais le souvenir. Mais ils gardaient espoir, sachant que la clé de cette « nouvelle ère » était tout près d'eux.

0o0o0o0o0

Penguin se gratta la tête d'un air pensif.

-Attendez une seconde... Alors vous voulez dire que Krys-chan n'est pas Krys-chan ? fit-il en pointant du doigt la tête de la cyborg.

Cette dernière se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, un peu gênée par l'attention que lui portaient les deux hommes. Shachi donna un coup dans les côtes de son ami.

-Mais nan imbécile ! Tu vois bien que c'est Krys-chan ! Elle a juste un tatouage bizarre.

-Mais qui se ferait tatouer un truc du genre « M-21 » ? C'est un truc de...

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre.

-... de robot. C'est un truc de robot.

-Non, non ! s'écria Shachi en agitant ses mains. On dit pas que t'es un robot Krys-chan !

-Ouais ! renchérit Penguin. T'es juste... un peu métallique sur les bords ?

Le roux se racla la gorge.

-Pauvre imbécile... Hum ! Enfin bref, on va pas t'embêter plus longtemps ! T'as encore du travail à faire alors... Bon ben à plus !

Elle lança aux deux hommes un signe de main avant de se replonger dans ses pensées. Elle se savait cyborg, mais pas robot ou expérience de laboratoire. Depuis qu'elle connaissait l'existence de ce tatouage dans sa nuque, elle avait l'impression de le sentir à chaque instant, comme s'il pesait sur son cou ou lui brûlait la peau. Mais malheureusement seul ce Gabriel, qui prétendait être son frère, détenait les réponses à ses questions. Krys grimaça en frottant le meuble de cuisine avec son chiffon.

-Non, y pense pas ! Tu as promis au capitaine de ne pas chercher à savoir... tu n'as pas besoin... tu as toujours réussi à vivre sans savoir qui tu étais.

Mais son identité, son passé, sa vie ! Tout ça offert sur un plateau d'argent ! Comment se refuser à un tel appel ? La cyborg se donna un petit coup sur la tête.

-Arrête de rêver bon sang !

La brunette se remit au travail, en frottant les taches avec encore plus de conviction. Et pour se consoler un peu, elle se disait que dans à peine quelques à heures, elle aurait une meilleure vie.

Mais ce laps de temps de temps parut à la jeune fille une éternité. Dès ses tâches quotidiennes accomplies, elle se rua littéralement dans la cabine de Law. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil, légèrement étonné par l'enthousiasme de sa « femme de ménage ».

-Et moi qui pensais que tu aurais peur... souffla-t-il.

-Peur ? Mais pourquoi ? Je vais enfin être comme neuve ! chantonna Krys en tournoyant sur elle-même.

-Comme neuve... N'exagérons rien, tu seras seulement moins inutile que d'ordinaire.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu me détestes vraiment...

-C'est que ça doit être le cas.

Elle déglutit péniblement. Ce type ne faisait vraiment aucun effort pour se montrer poli.

-Ah, comment tu vas faire Trafalgar ? Parce que je crois que les câbles rejoignent mes artères tu sais...

-Justement. Je vais te découper.

L'image même du tact.

-Par « découper »... tu veux dire que tu vas utiliser ton fruit du démon n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sentirais rien ?

-Pas exactement. Mais tu seras anesthésiée pour l'opération.

-Une opération...

Ce mot lui donna des sueurs froides.

-Je vais garder mes vieilles prothèses, boiter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, et avoir les doigts rouillés…

-Hors de question.

Le pirate se saisit d'un grande mallette noire. Il l'ouvrit sur le fauteuil et laissa la jeune fille contempler ce qu'elle contenait.

-Ce seront tes nouvelles pièces J'y apporterai peut-être quelques touches mais elles sont globalement correctes.

-C'est... incroyable.

-Le schéma de base est très similaire à ce que tu as déjà.

Il prit dans sa main le pied cybernétique, qui reluisait sous l'éclairage.

-Peu importe le type qui a conçu tes prothèses, il a forcément vendu ou partagé ses plans.

-Hm ? Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que tout le monde peut réaliser Krys-ya. Crois-tu que beaucoup de cyborgs aient la chance de pouvoir dessiner ?

-Je n'en sais rien...

-Ils n'ont que peu de possibilités comparés à toi. (Le regard de Law s'intensifia.) Cette personne a cherché à copier à l'être humain autant que possible, mais en te laissant toutefois la vérité sous les yeux, tu es cyborg.

Krys lui lança un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu sembles t'y intéresser plus que moi...

-Une morveuse ne pourrait pas voir le travail que ça représente, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Il approcha soudainement son visage du sien avec un sourire fourbe.

-Si jamais tu recouvres un peu de ta mémoire, tu sais à qui t'adresser...

-Mouais bien sûr, répondit-elle en plissant les paupières.

La jeune fille n'était pas tout à fait sûre de ce que Trafalgar attendait d'elle. Mais si jamais, par pur hasard, elle se souvenait de ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour être ainsi, elle ignorait si elle aurait la force de lui dire. Rien que l'avant-goût qu'elle en avait eu la veille avec ce Gabriel l'effrayait. Et si certaines choses ne devaient pas être sues ? En réalité, avant d'être capturée comme esclave, Krys avait déjà consulté un médecin pour ce même problème de mémoire. C'est alors qu'elle avait appris que le cerveau avait un système d'autodéfense. Après un traumatisme ou un grave accident, il pouvait vous faire oublier les cauchemars comme les bons moments. Mais alors pourquoi, elle, avait totalement oublié sa vie ? N'avait-elle pas eu un seul bon moment, un seul souvenir à chérir ? Pourquoi lui avait-on tout arraché ?

Krys prit le pied en métal des mains de Law et le reposa sur le coussin rouge de la mallette.

-Hum... je sais que c'est malpoli mais je te retourne la question. Est-ce que toi tu serais au courant de quelque chose ?

-Des soupçons sur ton capitaine ?

Elle se pinça discrètement le doigt.

-Je voulais juste te poser la question...

-Et bien ce n'est pas une affaire qui te regarde.

Le regard presque enfantin de Krys se fit plus sérieux.

-Un jour j'ai été vendu à un homme très riche. Mais il était aveugle... Je me disais donc que s'il ne voyait rien, il ne saurait pas. Mais il est arrivé un léger incident et, quand sa main a touché la mienne, il a reculé. Il a cru que j'étais un monstre et criait mon nom haut et fort, comme si une autre que moi allait apparaître pour le rassurer.

Elle souffla bruyamment.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance mais tu m'as aidée. Si tu n'avais pas été à la salle des ventes ce jour-là, le même scénario aurait continuer de se répéter pour moi. Et je me dis que t'as pas fait ça pour rien maintenant. Je suis un peu naïve Trafalgar, mais pas stupide. Alors qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Law eut, pendant un bref instant, un sourire en coin amusé. Effectivement il gardait toujours quelques petites informations de son côté. Mais celle qu'il avait maintenant était toute récente et il ne voulait pas la gâcher bêtement…

-Tu es bien curieuse aujourd'hui, fit-il en arquant un sourcil. Mais non, je n'ai rien à te cacher.

Le chirurgien rangea la mallette noire et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Il croisa ses jambes sur le bureau et la regarda d'un air indifférent.

-Je t'opèrerais demain…

-Ce sera douloureux ?

Le pirate plissa les paupières. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de rassurer ses patients. Généralement il les attachait.

-Pour la deuxième fois tu seras anesthésiée. Mais quand tu te réveilleras, je ne peux garantir que tu ne ressentiras pas un brusque changement.

-Je m'habituerais. Puis c'est toujours mieux que cette main rouillée ! ricana-t-elle en faisant grincer sa prothèse.

La jeune fille le salua et, lorsqu'elle appuya sur la poignée, Law arqua brusquement un sourcil.

-Krys-ya.

Elle se retourna.

-Oui ?

-Es-tu déjà tombée malade ?

-Euh… hum… c'est quand on tousse ?

-Oui.

-Ben je crois que non alors.

Ignorant l'expression figée de son capitaine, la cyborg fit un grand sourire et claqua la porte derrière elle. Dès lors le chirurgien se laissa couler sur son fauteuil. Le coin de sa lèvre se redressa un étrange sourire tandis qu'il frottait son bouc. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça évidemment… Il sortit en hâte un vieux bouquin poussiéreux de son tiroir et le feuilleta attentivement, revenant sur certains passages à chaque fois que quelque chose lui semblait anormal. Mais tout l'était ! Une personne ne tombant jamais malade, ça frôlait de peu l'impossible ! Il se mordit la langue. Se sentait-il bien le jour où il avait accueilli une cyborg de 17 ans, qui croit que les objets lui parlent, est amnésique et porte un tatouage bizarre ? C'était à se demander s'il était plus fou qu'elle…

Trafalgar resta bloqué sur la troisième ligne du cinquième paragraphe.

_« … serait un être possédant des facultés supérieures aux humains. »_

La quinzième lui semblait toute aussi intrigante.

_« Un humain devenant cyborg n'a en réalité aucun handicap. Bien au contraire, il s'ouvre à un nouveau point de vue su le monde qui l'entoure et peut ainsi, avec l'aide de la science, s'élever au-dessus de l'espèce à laquelle il appartenait. » _

Ce bouquin l'avait toujours intéressé, mais il ne l'avait jamais lu en entier. Il était rempli de questions embarrassantes, qui remettaient en cause toutes les avancées technologiques et médicales et, dès les premières lignes, l'on se sentait mal à l'aise. Un certain Dr. Sirius en était l'auteur.

Le capitaine pirate ne savait pas grand-chose sur cet homme, si ce n'est qu'il avait été un fier concurrent du Dr. Vegapunk avant de disparaître sans laisser de traces. Tout ce que l'on avait gardé de lui était ses écrits, comme celui que Law tenait dans ses mains. Toutes ses œuvres portaient sur le même thème et avaient chacune la même idée. En clair, cet homme tenait à prouver au monde entier que les cyborgs étaient bien plus importants que ce qu'on pouvait croire. Il pensait… que les cyborgs étaient au-dessus des humains et que, eux, avaient la possibilité de changer et d'évoluer à volonté, pendant que les humains restaient bloqués sur leurs faiblesses à attendre leur dernière heure arriver. Le chirurgien trouvait quelques bons points à la théorie de Sirius sur l'espèce humaine mais toutefois, il se demandait si les cyborgs étaient vraiment comme des jouets modelables à l'infini.

_« … la preuve est que nous utilisons le terme cyborg pour les différencier de nous. C'est une chose du quotidien, et c'est pourtant elle qui marque notre société. La peur nous empêche d'avancer. Notre faiblesse nous tue. Les cyborgs peuvent supprimer tout ça. Ils peuvent s'armer selon leurs désirs, s'immuniser face aux maladies, et ne ressentir ni crainte ni compassion. Certains sont même incapables de pleurer. » _

Law fronça subitement les sourcils. Krys n'avait aucun mal à verser des larmes de crocodile… Mais elle ne tombait pas malade. Il préféra passer directement à la fin du livre plutôt que de continuer sur cet étrange chapitre.

_« Malheureusement, notre monde ne nous permet pas de prouver tout ce que j'ai pu avancer jusque-là. Les cyborgs, ou humains modifiés, sont très rares. Quand on parle d'eux, on pense qu'il sont nombreux mais en réalité, ils ne sont qu'une petite poignée. Ce projet militaire ne sera pas abandonné pour autant. »_

Le chirurgien tiqua. Un projet militaire ?

« … Il me suffit de trouver les bons. »

Law ferma le bouquin sans plus attendre. Un nuage de poussière lui revint en pleine figure mais il ne s'en soucia pas dans l'immédiat. Les bons ? Mais à quoi cela pouvait-il faire référence ? Et pourquoi la réponse de Krys à sa question l'avait comme incité à ouvrir ce livre ? Comme s'il savait déjà qu'il y trouverait quelque chose… Le chirurgien, même si la possibilité lui semblait bien mince, se demanda si cette petite qu'il avait recueillie n'allait pas devenir un problème.

Il avait beau vouloir tout ignorer, il existait maintenant bien trop de coïncidences. Mais quand il la regardait, ou lui parlait… ce n'était qu'une gamine estropiée. Une malchanceuse. Pas un projet militaire ! Law claqua le tiroir. Et ce livre n'était qu'une foutue théorie ! Le capitaine prit son sabre sur son épaule et quitta les lieux sans plus attendre, avant que l'envie ne lui prenne de faire de cette horreur un feu de joie.

Il trouva Penguin au fond d'un couloir.

-Immerge le sous-marin, on s'en va.

Le jeune homme obéit sans tarder et partit à la salle des commandes. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, c'est avec sans grande surprise qu'il tomba face à une pupille turquoise, étrangement proche de la sienne.

-Vous vouliez déjà partir Trafalgar ?

-Que faites-vous ici ? rétorqua Law, aussi froid qu'une armoire à glace.

Le roux haussa les épaules, l'air innocent.

-Je ne pouvais rien y faire. Ce sont mes instincts qui m'ont poussé jusqu'à chez vous, mais c'est quelque chose de bien plus naturel que ce qu'on pourrait croire. Krys ne ressent pas ce besoin d'être avec moi, à cause de son amnésie. Elle ne me reconnaîtra jamais en tant que frère si elle reste dans cet état. Mais vous, vous pouvez faire quelque chose. On vous appelle le « chirurgien de la mort ».

-Je ne peux rien pour Krys. Et je ne pense pas que vous soyez son frère.

L'homme parut très contrarié, voir même offusqué.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous permets de dire ça ?

-Une intuition. Enfin… (Law se gratta la tempe.) Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une intuition. Mais puisque vous êtes coincé à bord de mon sous-marin, j'aurais tout le temps de vous faire parler. Vous ferez également un excellent cobaye Gabriel. Ce que j'ai hâte de travailler avec vous…

Il déglutit péniblement face à de telles menaces et se reprit.

-Krys est plus que ce que vous croyez…. Elle est bien plus… Vous ne pouvez pas la garder ici ! hurla-t-il sans prévenir, les traits déformés par la colère.

La pupille turquoise du jeune homme prit soudainement une forme verticale, comme les yeux d'un chat.

-Je suis plus faible que vous Trafalgar, et Krys aussi. Mais sachez que c'est uniquement parce que nos pouvoirs sont « endormis » ! Et si je reste près d'elle, elle pourra de nouveau se réveiller ! Exactement comme avant.

Son ton se fit plus doux.

-Le jour où elle reprendra conscience de qui elle est, si vous ne la laisser pas s'envoler, je vous tuerais. Je vous tuerais Trafalgar Law. Je suis là pour ça. Si vous lui coupez ses ailes, je vous tue. Plus personne ne touchera à notre moineau, on l'a déjà brûlé trop de fois.

0o0o0o0o0

Le vieil homme colla ses doigts contre la paroi de verre, et se mit à fredonner un air qu'il connaissait par coeur.

_Un jour, un jour..._

_Sous ma fenêtre,_

_Chanteront les oiseaux._

_Tu y verras les moineaux._

_Et quand nous sortirons de l'eau,_

_Pense-y, pense-y..._

_Et quand nous briserons le verre,_

_Tu me diras qu'aujourd'hui,_

_Et si..._

Une larme tomba sur sa peau pâle et ridée.

-Tu me manques ma petite Hélène...

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**Les reviews c'est dans le petit carré juste en dessous !**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

_**Merci à Lya, Tenshi D. Clara, nikkouyoku, littlemonkeyheart et Ko' Koha pour leurs reviews !  
**_

_**Ko' Koha :**_ Alors ben non, je dirais que je poste vraiment au feeling. Parce que vu que j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche une fois par mois... Et sinon merci ta review, qui m'a beaucoup touchée :)

J'en profite pour dire au passage qu'à chaque nouvelle review, je suis à deux doigts de sauter de mon lit ^^ (juste pour info...)

**_Résumé : _**"Dans l'amas de ferraille et boulons en vrac, se cache peut-être une perle. Peut-être est-elle plus brillante que les autres, peut-être pas. Et toi chirurgien, tu en penses quoi ?" LawxOC

**_Disclaimer : _****_Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment._**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Under the iron chapitre 7  
_**

Le jeune homme resta de marbre, malgré l'anxiété qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Il avait tenu à assister à l'opération. Celle-ci devait d'ailleurs bientôt prendre fin car le chirurgien semblait satisfait de son œuvre. Les pièces d'un métal neuf brillaient sous l'éclairage et dégageaient une assurance certaine. Law rabaissa le masque qui lui couvrait le nez et se pencha au-dessus de la cyborg, se demandant comment la maladie ne pouvait atteindre un corps si fragile d'apparence. Le capitaine pirate appliqua de l'antiseptique et des bandages sur son poignet et sa cheville, afin d'éviter toute infection. Il posa ensuite sa main sur la sienne, et ressentit, comme la première fois, un frisson dans le bras. Ce froid lui était maintenant familier. Le chirurgien se détacha d'elle sans montrer la moindre déception pourtant. Il lui retira ce masque qui la tenait endormie, puis déposa ses gants près des scalpels. Le chirurgien offrit à l'autre homme dans la pièce un regard méprisant.

-Je doute que votre compagnie soit vraiment d'une utilité.

-Elle a besoin de moi.

-De repos surtout, fit Trafalgar d'un sourire mauvais.

Le pirate quitta la salle d'opération avec une furieuse envie de lui rire au nez. Seulement après, la porte claqua et le rouquin vint se présenter face à lui.

-C'est quoi votre problème ? Qu'est-ce que je dois prouver au juste pour que vous arrêtiez de me traiter comme ça ?

-Prouver ? Non, ce n'est pas ce que je demande. Mais je dois dire que votre petite histoire m'amuse alors si Krys-ya recouvre ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sa mémoire, je vous autoriserais à l'emmener.

Voyant l'éclat d'espoir dans les étranges yeux de Gabriel, il poursuivit.

-Mais… si rien ne se passe, vous devrez abandonner et me parler un peu de ce que vous cachez. Ce sont des conditions acceptables je crois.

-Tch ! Mais comment a-t-elle pu tomber sur un homme comme vous ?!

-Sa vie m'appartient, révéla-t-il d'un ton cruel.

Law eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Krys-ya me doit énormément, elle veut rester ici. Et en tant que frère, j'imagine que vous ne voulez que son bonheur alors laissez-la moi.

-Espèce de monstre ! Vous vous servez d'elle !

-Cela se pourrait bien. Mais n'est-ce pas ce que vous faîtes aussi, cyborg ?

Gabriel ouvrit la bouche, prêt à riposter, et la referma aussitôt. Comment l'avait-il deviné ?

-Votre œil n'a rien d'un souci de pigmentation, il est juste faux. Ce n'est clairement pas un œil humain.

-Ouais, je suis un cyborg… Et alors ?! De toute façon, il n'y a que le Dr. S qui nous ait jamais compris ! Vous ne saurez jamais prendre soin de Krys comme nous l'avons fait ! Vous allez la tuer ! Même si ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez, vous allez la tuer !

Sentant la colère lui monter à la tête, et la peur d'en avoir trop dit, le roux s'empressa de quitter le couloir. Et la rage de Gabriel ne procura que satisfaction au capitaine pirate. Ce dernier plissa les paupières quelques minutes après que le cyborg s'en soit allé.

-Ce n'est plus la peine de te cacher, je sais que tu es là.

Une jeune fille vêtue d'une large combinaison orange apparut de derrière un mur.

-Je devrais être endormie hein ?

-C'est lorsque tu as répondu à ma question Krys, que j'ai deviné qu'une simple opération serait un échec. Et je me doutais aussi les effets de l'anesthésie seraient rapidement dissipés. Ton corps réagit bien trop vite aux substances étrangères.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre d'un air gênée, en restant toujours collée au mur froid.

-J'ai entendu Trafalgar… Mais Gabriel n'est pas un méchant cyborg. Ne lui fais pas de mal s'il te plaît.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

-_Ils _en sont convaincus… dit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Tu entends toujours des voix ?

-Oui. Mais grâce à toi elles sont moins violentes qu'avant. Certains objets sont même très polis avec moi.

Le médecin soupira de plus belle.

-Et moi qui pensais t'avoir guérie… Tu es vraiment un cas à part morveuse.

-Peut-être, fit-elle en se dandinant. (Krys secoua devant ses yeux sa nouvelle main.) En tout cas merci pour les prothèses. Elles sont superbes !

Trafalgar eut soudainement un regard empli de curiosité. Il saisit la main faite d'un acier tout nouveau.

-Marche.

Sa voix était autoritaire, pourtant douce, et presque paternelle. Krys lui obéit et avança. Ses deux pieds nus étaient si différents, et bougeaient pourtant dans un rythme naturelle. Même la cheville se pliait sans protester et, jusqu'alors, l'on n'avait pas entendu un seul grincement. La jeune fille avait ses doigts cybernétiques posés sur la paume de son capitaine. L'idée stupide d'une valse vint à son esprit rêveur. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il passe son bras autour de sa taille et la fasse tourner dans un grand banquet. Au décor, il y aurait des dizaines de bougies, peut-être un chandelier, et un beau rouge, celui d'une rose peut-être… Son cœur battrait la chamade. Elle pourrait le sentir cogner contre sa poitrine pendant qu'elle suivrait les pas de son capitaine, ses yeux dans les siens. Il n'aurait d'yeux que pour elle.

La réalité lui glaça le sang. Elle retira sa main en se pinçant discrètement la lèvre. Une patiente. Elle n'était qu'une patiente.

-Je me débrouille Trafalgar…

-Tu sors tout juste d'une longue opération. Un mouvement brusque pourrait détacher un câble ou te blesser alors reste près de moi.

Law se saisit, plus fermement cette fois, du poignet de Krys. Il la traîna derrière lui sans la moindre délicatesse malgré ses avertissements, et la jeune fille trouva cela plutôt bête. Elle esquissa un sourire amusé dans le dos du chirurgien.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda celui-ci.

La cyborg haussa un sourcil. Avait-il des pouvoirs surnaturels ?

-Je ris pas… répondit-elle à voix basse.

-Alors y a-t-il une raison à ce sourire ?

-Oui, je crois… Mais si je te la disais, tu te moquerais encore de moi.

-C'est vrai.

Il tourna légèrement le menton par-dessus son épaule et, un court instant, elle crut bien avoir vu un large sourire éclairer son visage. Son capitaine l'emmena, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'imaginait, aux commandes du sous-marin. Il la fit s'asseoir de force sur le fauteuil qui trônait devant tout un tas de boutons et de manettes.

-Je sais pas faire ça…

-Tu apprendras. Et vu ton état, des tâches physiques ne sont pas du tout recommandées alors contente-toi de surveiller le cap et les pointeurs. Si quelque chose te semble anormal, tu n'as qu'à appeler quelqu'un.

-Pardon, mais j'ai trop peur de me tromper.  
-Tu feras bien les choses. Je le sais.

Lorsque Law se retourna, sa main se trouva prise dans une enveloppe froide. Il s'en dégagea rapidement et laissa la porte entrouverte. Le capitaine fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n'avait-il ressenti que la froideur du métal cette fois-là ? D'habitude, il avait un frisson dans l'avant-bras. Le chirurgien se demanda alors s'il était possible qu'il soit en train de s'accommoder à la cybernétique. Après une brève grimace, il en vint à la conclusion d'un manque de réaction. Ce n'était pas comme s'il passait énormément de temps avec elle et surtout pas au point de l'apprécier… Non, bien au contraire. Car Law n'aimait pas les fous. Il n'aimait pas les faibles non plus. Ni les petites menteuses. Et… Oh ! Quel heureux hasard, Krys correspondait à tous ces critères. Néanmoins, le chirurgien lui reconnaissait quelques qualités.

0o0o0o0o0

La jeune fille crut bien rester des heures dans ce fauteuil ! Une demi-heure seulement, en réalité… Et l'air devenait étouffant car cette pièce ne disposait pas de son appareil de refroidissement. Krys tira un peu sur la fermeture de la combinaison, jusqu'à découvrir presque totalement sa poitrine, habillée d'un bandeau blanc. Elle ne se sentait pas gênée non, car de toute évidence, aucun homme sur ce sous-marin ne la voyait comme une « femme ». Même Shachi et Penguin, pourtant de grands pervers, étaient absolument incapables de lui trouver de la féminité…

La cyborg s'assit en tailleur d'un air pensif. Mais comment être féminine ? Même ce mot lui était inconnu ! Elle n'avait jamais cherché à l'être. Et à quoi cela pouvait-il ressembler ? Krys avait seulement vu, parfois, quel genre de femme plaisait à Shachi et Penguin. Elles étaient grandes, élancées, et la couleur des cheveux ne leur importait pas. Tant qu'elles avaient de belles courbes. Krys n'avait rien de ça. Mais elle était bien plus curieuse de savoir quelle était le genre de son capitaine car, lui, ne posait même pas les yeux sur les plus belles silhouettes. De même qu'il n'avait d'affection pour personne. Bien que ce soit… de la pure folie ! Krys s'était déjà demandé, pour ça, s'il n'était pas aussi un cyborg. Un homme au cœur de métal peut-être.

-Ha ha ha ! Il ferait un horrible cyborg… ricana-t-elle.

La jeune fille décolla ses pied du tableau de bord en veillant à ne rien faire bouger. Seulement, un étrange cliquetis la fit sourciller.

-Hmm… ?

Elle eut beau regarder autour d'elle, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la cabine Krys soupira de plus belle. Ce devait être cette nouvelle vie de danger qui lui donnait des réflexes. Néanmoins, l'ennui la gagnait… depuis déjà dix minutes. Au moment où Krys voulut ouvrir la porte, une secousse la fit vaciller et elle tomba malencontreusement sur sa nouvelle main.

-AAAAH !

La cyborg poussa un long cri de douleur et regarda, les dents serrées, son bandage se teinter de rouge.

0o0o0o0o0

Gabriel termina de mastiquer son bâtonnet et releva les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-On rencontre parfois des turbulences, lui confia Penguin. Et… mais t'es qui toi ?!

Le rouquin fit la moue.

-Ah… Je croyais que vous étiez tous au courant. Je m'appelle Gabriel, cyborg aussi, fit-il en pointant du doigt ses yeux, et grand frère de Krys.

Sa brève présentation éveilla leur curiosité. Shachi planta ses coudes sur la table.

-Oh ! On pensait tous qu'elle n'avait pas de famille !

-Elle a perdu la mémoire, c'est normal. Mais nous sommes une grande famille…

-Bah Krys-chan est plutôt chanceuse finalement ! s'écria Penguin.

Le cyborg plissa les paupières d'un air méfiant.

-On peut dire ça… J'aurais une question pour vous deux : qu'est-ce que Krys peut avoir d'intéressant aux yeux d'un pirate ?

-On ne te répondra pas.

Les deux hommes eurent chacun une expression froide et un regard mauvais pour Gabriel.

-Vous trouvez ma question déplacée peut-être ?

-On est au courant de ton jeu avec le capitaine… commença Shachi.

-… et loin de nous l'intention de t'avantager, finit Penguin.

Ce dernier rabattit un peu plus la visière jaune de son bonnet sur son visage.

-Rien ne nous prouve que tu es vraiment son frère. Des tarés avec le souvenir d'une autre vie on en croise partout, alors bonne chance Gabriel, mais compte pas sur nous.

Les deux pirates partirent de la salle à manger, et le jeune homme grinça des dents.

-Allez tous crever… c'est n'importe quoi !

Son plan venait à l'instant d'être anéanti. Par deux imbéciles. Gabriel se prit la tête entre les mains et ne put s'empêcher de tirer sur sa tignasse rousse. Comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Comment pourrait-il se présenter face au Dr Sirius après une si minable défaite ? Et comment faire retrouver ses esprits à cette petite écervelée ? Ah ce qu'il pouvait la haïr celle-là… Depuis toujours.

Mais le voilà encore obligé de jouer les gentils grands frères pour le bonheur de tous, sauf le sien. Lui qui avait un si brillant avenir en tant qu'humain… Avenir gâché pour devenir le rejeton artificiel d'un vieillard et servir de chevalier à sa gamine ! Et elle osait ne pas se souvenir de son sacrifice ! Il avait toujours tant fait pour elle… à l'époque où elle n'était qu'une enfant. Quand les trois autres partaient entraîner leurs nouvelles capacités et s'amuser, lui devait rester sagement assis et occuper la petite morveuse. Son devoir en tant que « leader », paraît-il. Foutaises ! Malgré les mots du docteur, Gabriel savait qu'il n'était pas le leader de cette pseudo fratrie. Cette place ne lui était pas réservée. Tout n'était que mensonges pour le convaincre d'obéir comme un chien.

Alors pourquoi était-il encore là ? Une question bien compliquée qui lui demanderait une centaine de pages s'il devait tout expliquer mais plus simplement, il était tombé dans un piège. Ils étaient tous tombés dans un piège. Un gouffre sans fond. Où ceux qui paraissent les plus inoffensifs sont en en fait les véritables monstres.

Le chirurgien continua de progresser dans le couloir jusqu'à entendre le cri d'une femme. Il fit une moue agacée.

« Voyons un peu ce qu'a fait cette petite imbécile… »

Il pénétra dans la salle des commandes. La cyborg avait les fesses par terre et regardait d'un air horrifié les bandages à son poignet gauche. Le sang gouttait à ses doigts de métal et cependant, Law resta d'un calme à toute épreuve.

-Je t'avais pourtant dit de faire attention… soupira-t-il.

Krys cacha dans son dos la prothèse d'acier.

-Pardon, j'ai gâché ton travail !

-… qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Tu attendais beaucoup de cette opération…

Le médecin eut un bref sourire. Il tapota la tête de la jeune fille.

-J'ai eu mes résultats Krys. Maintenant il est de mon devoir de te garder en bonne santé alors donne-moi cette main, je vais te l'arranger facilement.

Elle tendit à contrecoeur son poignet recouvert de bandages imbibés de sang. Trafalgar les lui retira lentement au cas où ils seraient collés, et examina la blessure. Ce n'était en fait qu'une minuscule ouverture entre la prothèse et l'avant-bras, mais qui pouvait s'agrandir s'il ne s'en occupait pas immédiatement. Le chirurgien stoppa d'abord le saignement à l'aide de quelques petites compresses, avant de lui appliquer un onguent à l'étrange odeur.

-Fais attention, ton corps doit s'habituer alors laisse-lui du temps. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on change de main.

-Merci capitaine !

-Ce n'est rien. On va encore traverser une zone de turbulences alors prépare-toi cette fois-ci. Que je ne te vois pas en train de t'amuser, suis-je clair ?

-Tout à fait ! Je resterai ici ! répondit-elle avec conviction.

-C'est bien…

Law quitta la salle des commandes sans plus tarder, et Krys se laissa tomber dans le siège. Elle avait vraiment eu peur sur ce coup-là. Avec ces anciennes prothèses, elle ne s'était jamais inquiétée de perdre un membre… La jeune fille n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle se sentait incassable, mais c'en était proche. Toutefois, Krys se refusait à penser du mal du travail de son capitaine. Trafalgar était un brillant chirurgien. Elle devait avoir foi en lui et attendre le prochain miracle. Son premier avait été de croiser sa route. Qui sait ce que sera le deuxième ?

0o0o0o0o0

Le roux se mordilla doucement la langue.

-Dr. S, Krys ne va pas bien. Je crois qu'elle se sent seule… avoua-t-il honnêtement.

Le vieux laborantin haussa les sourcils d'un air agacé.

-Que fais-tu là ? Je t'ai dit de jouer avec elle alors vas-y ! Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le temps pour ça Gabriel !

-Je ne suis pas doué avec elle, et c'est votre fille.

-… joue avec M-21. Ce n'est quand même pas grand-chose ce que je te demande !

-Bien sûr docteur. J'y vais tout de suite.

Le cyborg courba l'échine devant le vieil homme et retourna aussitôt dans la petite chambre d'enfant. Une gamine âgée de pas plus de dix ans jouait par terre avec des figurines. Elle avait une main et un pied en métal.

-Hi… Il a dit quoi Gabriel ? Il va venir me voir ? demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux.

-Je dois encore rester avec toi petit moineau. Comme tous les jours… soupira-t-il.

La petite fille garda son regard planté dans le sien.

-Je crois que papa ne m'aime pas.

-Tu as tort. Il fait absolument tout pour que sa fille adorée soit comblée.

Le roux avait dit cela d'une voix méprisante. Elle pouvait s'en rendre compte. La fillette fronça les sourcils et plissa les paupières.

-Dis Gab'… C'est qui "Hélène" ?

-On n'a pas le droit de t'en parler.

L'enfant baissa les yeux.

-Un jour j'ai vu papa pleurer devant la photo d'une fille de mon âge… Il l'appelait Hélène.

-Les affaires du docteur ne te regardent pas p'tit moineau, fit-il sur un ton dédaigneux.

-Mais j'en ai assez de ne rien savoir ! Y a que toi qui me parle ici ! Les autres sont tout le temps occupés !

Gabriel serra les dents. Et ce qu'il aimerait faire partie de ces "autres". Mais ne serait-ce pas cruel de lui dire que toute cette attention qu'il lui porte, il en a l'obligation ? Le rouquin préféra se taire là-dessus. Faire pleurer le petit vermisseau ne lui rapporterait pas de points auprès du Dr. Sirius. Le cyborg caressa la joue de l'enfant.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où venaient ces _choses _Krys ? Regarde ta main, ton pied, mon œil… Tu sais bien que nous ne sommes pas nés ainsi.

-Moui…

-Viens. Je vas te montrer d'où l'on vient. Ce sera notre secret…

La petite cyborg n'hésita pas une seconde à prendre la main de son frère. Ce dernier la fit longer le mur afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, et surtout de ne pas se faire voir. Ils descendirent au moins quatre paires d'escaliers avant d'atteindre une gigantesque pièce poussiéreuse, laissée à l'abandon, celle dite "secrète". Ce fameux laboratoire souterrain. La petite fille ne savait que peu de choses sur cet endroit, si ce n'est que son père ne voulait pas qu'elle y aille.

Les mots ne seraient pas assez pour décrire ce lieu plein d'ambiguïté. La chose la plus frappante, en arrivant, était toutes ces rangées de tubes en verre, assez grands pour contenir un homme. Certains étaient brisés, d'autres en parfait état. Même les murs portaient des impacts de balle. La gamine sursauta. Elle venait de marcher sur des morceaux de verre.

-Fais attention p'tit moineau, ça doit être rempli de vilaines choses ici…

-Mais Gabriel, c'est quoi cet endroit ? Pourquoi y a ça sous la maison ?

Le rouquin émit un petit ricanement sournois. Il amena l'enfant entre deux rangées de tubes.

-Regarde Krys, toutes ces traces de bataille… C'est pour nous tout ça. Le monde entier se bat pour nous avoir en ce moment même. Crois-tu que le Dr. Sirius leur tiendra tête longtemps ?

-C'est mon papa…

Il se mordit la lèvre. Impossible de cacher sa rancœur pour la petite plus longtemps.

-Personne ne te voit comme une enfant. On est des machines de guerre, pas des humains ! Mets-toi ça dans le crâne ! cria-t-il en ignorant les sanglots de la fillette. Et dès que le docteur aura réveillé nos pouvoirs, tu ne pourras plus jouer à l'enfant sage ! Tu seras même plus horrible que nous quatre réunis ! Si je te montre cette pièce, c'est certainement pas par bonté de cœur ! C'est pour que t'ouvres un peu les yeux !

Gabriel saisit violemment les épaules de la petite cyborg.

-Tout ça c'est des conneries. Le docteur va nous jeter dehors, aux quatre coins du monde, le temps que les choses se calment. Et ce n'est pas en l'appelant "papa" qu'il va te garder. C'est quoi cette tête ? T'as cru que quelqu'un voulait de toi ? N'est-ce pas mon petit moineau ? Ce surnom n'est même pas le tien !

-Arrête ! Gabriel ! Je veux remonter !

-Si on a tous les quatre perdu notre vie en tant qu'humain, c'est ta faute ! Si tu ne lui avais pas fait pitié, si tu ne ressemblais pas à sa gamine morte, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé ! Je serais encore humain !

Dans un excès de rage, il fracassa son poing contre une paroi de verre. Celle-ci se fissura, avant de se briser.

-Au début ce n'était que toi… Tu étais la première à avoir été transformée… parce qu'il voulait juste revoir sa fille adorée en toi. En te sauvant il croyait la sauver. Mais le Gouvernement a tout découvert Krys. Et ils l'ont forcé à recommencer, peu importe le nombre de vies humaines que cela pouvait prendre.

Il s'accroupit devant elle.

-Je te hais Krys.

-Gabriel… sanglota l'enfant.

-Ne pleurs pas, ça va te rendre encore plus laide, petit vermisseau. Ce surnom-là te va mieux non ? Et puis, des moineaux, t'en as jamais vus.

Le cyborg se lécha les lèvres.

-Tu sais pourquoi on a ces putains d'instincts ? C'est pour nous forcer tous les quatre à rester avec toi ! Parce qu'en plus d'être des monstres on doit jouer les grands frères et grandes sœurs ! Moi, Mir, Lydia et Henry, on ne t'aime pas.

-Pourquoi… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

Gabriel posa contre son torse le visage en larmes de la petite fille.

-Tu n'as rien fait. C'est juste de ta faute.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**Les reviews c'est dans le petit carré juste en dessous !**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

_**Merci à Lya, loulou380, littlemonkeyheart et otaku-chocolat pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Attention fan club anti-Gabriel, je vous ai vus venir xD**_

**_Résumé : _**"Dans l'amas de ferraille et boulons en vrac, se cache peut-être une perle. Peut-être est-elle plus brillante que les autres, peut-être pas. Et toi chirurgien, tu en penses quoi ?" LawxOC

**_Disclaimer : _****_Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment._**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Under the iron chapitre 8  
_**

Krys se réveilla dans un brusque sursaut. Les murs autour d'elle semblaient se rapprocher et la comprimer dans ce sombre espace, elle hurla. Elle avait des sueurs froides dans le dos. Ses yeux lui piquaient. Ses joues étaient humides. Il y avait bien un visage devant elle, mais impossible de savoir qui c'était.

-Gabriel…

-Krys, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

L'homme lui montrait quatre doigts. Non… Cinq ? Deux ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-D'accord. Reste calme et ne bouge pas.

Elle sentit des doigts lui plaquer fermement le bras au canapé. Ses muscles se tétanisèrent.

-Non ! Ne me touchez pas !

La cyborg poussa loin d'elle cet homme dont elle ne parvenait toujours pas à reconnaître le visage. C'était bien trop flou. Mais cette main l'agrippa de nouveau et ne la lâcha plus cette fois-ci.

-Arrêtez ! cria-t-elle en vain.

Une aiguille s'enfonça dans sa peau. La piqûre sembla durer une éternité, pendant laquelle elle ne sentait plus qu'une chaleur sur sa joue glacée.

-Je suis là Krys.

-Ca-Capitaine ? dit-elle comme si ce mot était sa bouée de sauvetage.

-Oui, je suis là.

Soudain, la brume devant ses yeux sembla s'évaporer. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle put enfin reconnaître les traits de Law. Ce sourire s'éteignit en voyant un autre homme adossé au mur, près de la porte. Il avait les bras croisés et semblait la jauger de sa pupille turquoise. Krys baissa les yeux. Elle comprenait enfin… Si sa mémoire avait disparue, ce n'était certainement pas dû à un choc. La cyborg rejeta la couverture loin d'elle et se dressa sur ses deux pieds, maintenant de tailles égales. Mais le chirurgien ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et la força immédiatement à se recoucher.

-Tu as besoin de repos.

-Les monstres ne dorment pas. Pas vrai Krys ?

Le capitaine pirate offrit un regard meurtrier au cyborg.

-Sors.

Gabriel ne lâchait plus la jeune fille. Il la fixait.

-Ben alors mon petit monstre ? Tu ne lui dis pas ? Allez, dis-lui que t'as retrouvé la mémoire ! Je peux le sentir d'ici… T'empestes l'angoisse.

-Non ! Je ne me souviens de rien !

-J'ai fait un pari avec ton capitaine ! Tu dois l'accepter !

Krys tourna négativement la tête vers le médecin.

-Je ne veux pas…

Les traits de Law se durcirent subitement.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens oui ou non ?

-Je veux pas que tu m'abandonnes…

-Réponds !

Sa poitrine se resserra douloureusement. Mais pourquoi criait-il ? Lui avait-elle fait du mal, à lui aussi ? Lorsque Krys releva les yeux, ce fut pour lancer un regard rancunier au cyborg.

-Je me suis souvenue de ce que tu m'as dit Gabriel, quand j'étais enfant…

-Hmm… Tu étais une gamine si horrible. Trop de fois j'ai eu envie de te tordre le cou.

Il tourna le menton vers Law.

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi elle entendait des voix ? fit-il en la pointant d'un doigt moqueur. En fait cette gamine est juste devenue tarée après que son petit monde idyllique ait été détruit.

Gabriel donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule du chirurgien, qui répondit par un regard méprisant.

-Même si vous êtes quelqu'un de brillant, impossible de sauver ce petit monstre ! Enfin… vous aurez essayé.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que j'en ai terminé ?

-Le pari. Ce n'est pas assez ?

Soudain, le capitaine pirate sentit quelque chose tirer sur ses vêtements. La jeune fille s'agrippai vainement à son sweat.

-Le laisse pas m'emmener… sanglota-t-elle. Il va me tuer.

-Pas du tout mon vermisseau. Nous allons mourir toi et moi si on ne retourne pas chez le Dr. S, alors logiquement, j'essaie de te sauver la vie là. Tu ne dis plus merci à grand frère ?

Lorsque le cyborg voulut s'avancer plus près du lit, Law lui barra la route.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes au juste ? Pas seulement des demi-machines ?

-On est ce que vous n'êtes pas, répondit-il en prenant le supernova de haut. Maintenant laisse-moi passer, j'ai une petite sœur qui m'attend.

-Jusqu'à ce que j'en décide du contraire, Krys-ya est de mon équipage. Et les passagers clandestins n'ont pas leur mot à dire.

-On a parié sur la tête du p'tit monstre.

-Je n'ai pas oublié. Mais avez-vous au moins une embarcation pour quitter mon navire ?

Gabriel grinça des dents. Il n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle-là.

-Même si vous essayez de gagner du temps ça ne change rien ! Elle est à moi.

Law plissa les paupières. Il le trouvait bien sûr de lui… Sauf que si la morveuse devait appartenir à un homme, il lui paraissait évident qu'elle serait à lui, et non à ce rouquin. Après tout, c'était quand même sa cuisinière, sa femme de ménage et son occupation. Mouais… Elle ne pouvait être qu'à lui. Indéniablement.

-A votre prochaine escale, je l'emmène sans faute, assura Gabriel avant de claquer la porte.

Le chirurgien se tourna vers la jeune fille recroquevillée sur le matelas. Elle avait le visage baigné de larmes. Law ne ressentit pas de pitié. C'était comme si ça allait juste arriver. Pourtant il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir de telles choses… mais tout se liait dans sa tête maintenant. Krys ne tombait pas malade. Gabriel avait les prothèses qu'il cherchait. Et ce tatouage dans leur cou n'était pas là pour rien.

Le capitaine le sentait, ces gens n'étaient pas du même monde. Et il ne voulait pas se trouver mêlé aux affaires du Gouvernement. Mieux valait pour lui que Krys retrouve ses origines. La cyborg n'arrêtait pas de pleurer… Elle devait être bien déçue de lui. Elle s'était sûrement imaginé qu'il ferait tout pour la défendre. Mais sa route n'était pas celle-là. Lui il devait partir pour le Shin Sekai, traverser le monde et mener des batailles. Elle, elle avait maintenant des attaches. Une famille l'attendait quelque part. C'était au moins une chose qu'il pouvait lui envier.

Mais ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide d'en pleurer… Le chirurgien prit un mouchoir et essuya ses larmes.

-Les idiots devraient sourire. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Law-san… je veux pas partir…

-Mais pourquoi rester ? Tu ne sais donc pas comment finissent les pirates ?

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses genoux.

-Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Je te remercie de t'être occupé de moi alors que je t'ennuyais sans arrêt. J'avais toujours voulu retrouver la mémoire, mais maintenant, je comprends pourquoi on me l'a enlevée. Ça n'en valait vraiment pas la peine.

-Krys-ya... (La jeune fille resta immobile, il l'appela une deuxième fois.) Krys, regarde-moi.

La brunette releva doucement le menton. Elle se mordit la langue. Son capitaine semblait bien plus préoccupé que ce que sa voix laissait paraître.

-Tu vas suivre Gabriel et aller voir ce Dr. S.

-Non ! Je refuse !

-… qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

Trafalgar lança à la cyborg un sourire fourbe et provocateur.

-Tu vas me désobéir maintenant ?

-Nan, c'est pas ça… tenta-t-elle vainement.

-Refuse encore.

-… quoi ?

Le pirate abordait maintenant un air farceur.

-Tu ne m'as jamais désobéi n'est-ce pas ?

-Jamais. Je te suis aussi dévouée que Shachi et Penguin !

-C'est bon à savoir. Alors tu pourrais… me rendre un service ?

-Hum, oui. Bien sûr.

Trafalgar esquissa un large sourire. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et en sortit une petite dague à la lame neuve.

-J'aimerais que tu la gardes pour moi. C'est possible ?

-Hm ! Mais si Gabriel la voit…

-Il ne verra rien.

Le chirurgien ouvrit sans prévenir la fermeture de la combinaison, découvrant ainsi la poitrine de Krys. Cette dernière eut le réflexe de mettre les bras en croix sur son bandeau blanc.

-Trafalgar !

-Tu t'imagines que je vais me rincer l'œil sur toi ?

-Euh… Je…

-Aucune chance.

Il continua de la dévêtir jusqu'à atteindre ses cuisses. Lorsque Law releva les yeux, la brunette cachait son visage entre ses mains. Le chirurgien avait peine à se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas déshabillé une enfant, mais une jeune femme. Il se dépêcha de prendre une petite sangle en cuir pour attacher la dague à sa jambe.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Krys… Je ne vais quand même pas te manger !

La cyborg s'empressa de remonter la fermeture jusqu'à son cou et de vite reformer son petit cocon orange. Ses joues étaient encore brûlantes, et elle avait subitement peur de ce qu'il avait pu penser de son corps. La trouvait-il sans formes ? Assurément. Minuscule poitrine ? Oui ! Et pourquoi lui avait-il accroché une arme à cet endroit-là ? Ce n'était franchement pas pratique… La jeune fille lui posa la question.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui va t'en servir.

-Hein ? Je n'ai rien compris.

-Tu verras… Et interdiction d'y toucher. Suis-je clair ?

-Limpide mon capitaine ! cria-t-elle avec un salut militaire.

Le capitaine bâilla d'ennui.

-Pendant que tu étais évanouie, j'ai resserré quelques boulons sur ton pied.

-Aah…

-Ce docteur Sirius te donnera peut-être de nouvelles pièces.

-Nan, je veux garder celles-là ! (La jeune fille se frotta la joue.) C'est toi qui me les as données, alors je les garderais. C'est… ça peut être un souvenir, nan ?

-En général les photos font de bons souvenirs. Mais celui-ci est bien pour toi je crois. Si tu tiens à te souvenir de mon sous-marin…

La cyborg se mit à rire.

-Mais de toi ! Ha ha ha ! Je veux me souvenir de toi Law-san ! (Elle se plaqua la main sur la bouche, comme une enfant prise en faute.) Trafalgar, pardon.

-C'est bon, mais n'en prends pas l'habitude.

Un long silence suivit les paroles du médecin. Krys ne savait plus quoi dire pour rallonger le temps qu'il lui restait aux côtés de son capitaine. C'était trop cruel. Elle se sentait courir vers une mort certaine. Lui aussi devait bien le sentir non ? Que ce n'était qu'un piège ? Mais alors pourquoi ne cherchait-il même pas à la sauver… Il la regarde juste dans le blanc des yeux. Krys reste muette. C'est peut-être un sentiment que les _monstres_ ne peuvent comprendre, celui de la tristesse, ou de l'amour.

Elle voulait désespérément un souvenir humain.

La cyborg pencha ses lèvres vers celles de son capitaine. Il resta inerte, les yeux mi-clos, à l'attendre. Puis, impatient, il franchit lui-même cette courte distance, plaqua ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, et l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres ainsi collées ensemble avaient de la douceur. La langue habile du chirurgien se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la sienne, la faisant sursauter. Krys se déroba brusquement à leur étreinte. Leur premier baiser.

-Pardon… C'était égoïste.

Trafalgar se lécha les lèvres. Ça avait été meilleur que ce à quoi il s'y attendait. Mais c'était plutôt à lui de parler d'égoïsme… Il l'embrassait pour son plaisir personnel, elle par purs sentiments. Ce serait cruel que de faire semblant de ne pas voir l'amour d'une femme. Alors il l'avait embrassée. Pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas invisible à ses yeux.

0o0o0o0o0

Le vent frais qui s'échappait du petit appareil s'occupa de sécher ses larmes. Elle frissonna avant de se recroqueviller de nouveau, la tête dans ses genoux. La cyborg se sentait terriblement honteuse. Elle était bien un _monstre_ pour avoir osé penser de cette manière. Law ne l'aimait pas. Lui imposer ses propres sentiments comme ça était trop égoïste. Mais alors pourquoi avait-il répondu à son baiser ? C'était incompréhensible…

Au lieu de trop y penser bêtement, Krys préféra se dire que son départ en était la cause. Il avait juste voulu lui laisser un bon souvenir et pas un refus sur la conscience. Au fond, son capitaine était sensible. Mais elle, elle ne méritait rien de sa gentillesse. Des bruits de pas lui firent relever la tête. Penguin et Shachi étaient venus lui adresser quelques mots. C'était le jour de son départ… elle l'avait oublié.

-Je suis sûr que ça sa passera bien, la réconforta Shachi en voyant ses yeux injectés de sang.

-Merci…

-Puis tu vas retrouver ta vraie famille Krys !

_Si seulement elle existait, cette famille…_

Penguin serra les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes.

-Tu… Tu vas beaucoup nous manquer, quand même.

-Vous aussi.

Krys prit appui sur son pied métallique pour se relever plus facilement. Les deux hommes lui sourirent sous leurs bonnets. Elle avait été comme une petite sœur pour eux, alors c'était dur ne rien ressentir. Ils regrettaient seulement de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps à ses côtés. Elle en avait sûrement besoin. Des pas au fond du couloir leur firent relever la tête.

-Il est temps, annonça le capitaine.

La cyborg inspira lentement. Elle préférait se persuader que ce serait son deuxième miracle. Pas un retour en enfer. Il cueillit doucement sa main.

-Es-tu prête ?

-Je ne le serais jamais.

Law serra peu plus la paume de métal et de câbles, même s'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait le sentir. Jamais elle ne sentirait une quelconque chaleur de cette main-là. Le chirurgien la fit monter en première sur le pont du sous-marin. Krys ferma les yeux, pus les rouvrit. Ils s'étaient arrêtés au port d'une grande île de commerce, qui ressemblait sur beaucoup de points à celle où ils avaient croisé Gabriel. Ce dernier semblait bien moins enthousiaste que ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre de lui. Comme si emmener Krys ne l'enchantait pas. Mais elle n'y croyait pas. Gabriel aimait blesser les gens, il le lui avait prouvé dans son enfance.

Le vent marin soufflait sur sa chevelure rousse. Le cyborg regardait au large sans se soucier d'eux.

-Vous tenez toujours parole Trafalgar ? C'est plutôt admirable venant d'un pirate.

-J'imagine… (Il lâcha la main de Krys.) Où vit le docteur Sirius ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire.

-Ce serait la moindre des choses, puisque vous m'enlevez un membre de mon équipage.

-M-21 ne peut appartenir à personne.

Gabriel ria doucement.

-Vraiment, ce n'est pas contre vous Trafalgar, mais la garder ici revient à la tuer de vos propres mains. M'enfin… ce n'est pas de votre faute. Krys le sait. Pas vrai, moineau ?

Le chirurgien fronça les sourcils : la jeune fille restait blottie derrière lui. A quel point avait-elle été traumatisée par ces gens ? Il y avait bien une raison à ses pleurs durant toute la nuit…

Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte au lieu de tout ignorer. Et non, il ne pouvait pas croire à l'histoire de Gabriel. Surtout si le Gouvernement y était lié.

-Krys-ya.

-Capitaine…

-Je t'ai toujours interdit de pleurer, crois-tu qu'aujourd'hui est une exception ? fit-il d'un ton sévère.

Elle sécha ces gouttes inutiles sur ses joues et releva le menton.

-Va dire à Shachi de préparer le sous-marin. On repart.

Un sourire éclaira son visage. La jeune fille n'hésita pas une seconde à quitter le pont, même si ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, elle voulait y croire. Gabriel fit la grimace. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette aura que dégageait Law… Ce dernier semblait sûr de lui.

-Il y a eu un malentendu.

-Je crois aussi ! Vous deviez me rendre ma sœur ! cria le cyborg.

-A partir de maintenant vous n'êtes plus un passager.

Le capitaine maîtrisa sans mal le jeune homme. Il lui menotta les poignets.

-Vous retiendrez ça Gabriel : je ne fais jamais de paris.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**Les reviews c'est dans le petit carré juste en dessous !**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

_**Merci à Keya Shiro, Chuu-Nee, otaku-chocolat, littlemonkeyheart, nikkouyoku, loulou380, Tenshi D. Clara et Ko' Koha pour leur review :)  
**_

Waouh... Toujours autant d'émotion quand je lis vos messages. Merci Ko' Koha pour les solutions-syndrome-page-blanche (allez, on invente des mots !). J'étais au courant pour la salle de de bain, mais pas les toilettes xD (à tester prochainement...)

**_Résumé : _**"Dans l'amas de ferraille et boulons en vrac, se cache peut-être une perle. Peut-être est-elle plus brillante que les autres, peut-être pas. Et toi chirurgien, tu en penses quoi ?" LawxOC

**_Disclaimer : _****_Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment._**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Under the iron chapitre 9  
_**

_Un jour, un jour..._

_Sous ma fenêtre,_

_Chanteront les oiseaux._

_Tu y verras les moineaux._

_Et quand nous sortirons de l'eau,_

_Pense-y, pense-y..._

_Et quand nous briserons le verre,_

_Tu me diras qu'aujourd'hui,_

_Et si..._

La cyborg s'agenouilla devant le hublot. Elle avait terriblement besoin de calme.

Elle avait retrouvé la mémoire. Elle pensait que quand ce jour arriverait elle serait enfin libérée de toutes ces questions, et pourtant, c'était pire encore. Maintenant la jeune fille se demandait si le Dr. Sirius était vraiment son père.

Car il lui paraissait évident que les autres sujets d'expériences n'étaient pas ses frères et sœurs.

Toutes ces nouvelles données, sa mémoire fraîchement retrouvée, son affichage rétinien n'oubliait jamais de le lui rappeler. Les noms de ses semblables apparaissaient souvent devant elle.

Gabriel, codé K-23

Henry, codé K-18

Lydia, codée T-46

Mir, codé X-09

Lorsqu'elle les voyait, Krys avait envie de mettre un visage dessus.

_« Moi, Mir, Lydia et Henry, on ne t'aime pas. »_

Elle n'était plus sûre de cette phrase désormais. Gabriel aurait pu lui mentir pour la blesser, une fois de plus. Ça commençait même à devenir une habitude. A croire qu'elle avait vécu dans le mensonge.

La cyborg tapotait nerveusement le sol de son index métallique. N'être plus dans l'ignorance la réconfortait. Mais c'était plus comme une lame à double tranchant. Récupérer sa mémoire revenait à retomber dans le dilemme dans lequel on l'avait créée. Et elle n'osait pas en parler à son capitaine… C'était avant tout un choix personnel. Gabriel avait déjà fait le sien. Et il attendait d'elle qu'elle le fasse. Mais la jeune fille avait encore besoin de temps. Si ça n'en valait vraiment pas la peine, elle abandonnerait.

0o0o0o0o0

Le chirurgien croisa ses jointures sur la table. Il examina d'une grimace dégoûtée le contenu de son assiette. Soit, quelques pièces de poulet brûlées et des haricots verts… sûrement crus. La cyborg attendait patiemment le verdict de son capitaine.

-Je crois que je viens de mettre le doigt sur ce qui me gêne avec ta nourriture…

-Hm ? fit la Krys en se tenant aussi droite qu'une roc.

-Tu cuisines vraiment selon ton humeur en fait. Regarde ça. C'est infect.

La cyborg hoqueta de surprise. _Il a deviné…_

-J-Je vais te préparer autre chose !

-C'est bon, tu m'as déjà coupé l'appétit…

Même si elle ne disait rien, Krys trouvait qu'il abusait un peu, sachant qu'il ne savait cuisiner que des conserves. Et qu'il n'achetait que des conserves. Le pirate se massa le front d'un air exaspéré.

-Note sur un papier ce qu'il te faut pour cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable et je m'en occuperai. (Il eut un sourire mauvais.) Et pour pas faire de gâchis, tu donneras ça au prisonnier.

-C'est très méchant Law-san…

-C'est mérité.

Elle nota dan un coin de sa tête de vérifier si Gabriel pouvait tomber malade, lui. Parce que si c'était le cas… alors son séjour à bord du sous-marin allait être douloureux. Krys revint dans la salle à manger avec un crayon et une feuille. Elle s'assit à bonne distance de son capitaine.

-Ce serait plus pratique si tu te mettais à côté de moi.

-Je ne peux pas… marmonna-t-elle les yeux rivés sur son bout de papier.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que l'on s'est embrassés ?

Krys rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais comment pouvait-il aborder le sujet si simplement ? Sans aucune gêne… Il paraissait même décontracté, les pieds ainsi croisés sur la table et son nodachi posé près de lui. Le supernova esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire.

-On dirait que c'est embarrassant pour toi. Tu ne voulais pas que ça arrive ?

-Je n'aurais pas dû… Les humains prennent ça très à cœur, non ?

-Tu es humaine aussi.

-Pas autant que je le croyais… Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'un baiser est important pour vous. Les gens qui s'aiment s'embrassent. Alors ce que j'ai fait était… déplacé vis-à-vis de toi.

Il ria doucement.

-Tu dois te tromper Krys. C'est moi qui t'ai embrassée. Et tu devrais revoir un peu tes connaissances sur les sentiments morveuse, ce que tu dis ne rime à rien.

-A-Ah bon ?

-Tu peux embrasser sans aimer. Bref… Montre-moi ce que tu as écrit.

La brune, soulagée qu'il passe à un autre sujet, se leva de sa chaise volontiers et lui apporta sa feuille. Le chirurgien posa un doigt sur sa bouche, l'air sceptique. Ce n'était pas des phrases. Ni des mots. Même pas des lettres. Mais des espèces de runes indéchiffrables.

-C'est un langage de cyborg ou tu ne sais juste pas écrire ?

-Euh… je… ça doit être la prothèse parce que là, en fait c'est écrit « carotte ». Hé hé…

Ses joues eurent la bonne idée de se réchauffer sous le regard gris de son capitaine. Ce dernier poussa un long soupir et se mit à tracer des lignes sur la feuille.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire…

-Je n'allais pas t'ennuyer pour ça.

-Une fille de dix-sept ans incapable d'écrire, c'est quand même assez préoccupant, fit-il d'un air moqueur.

-Hé ! C'est pas de ma faute si je suis gauchère et que… tada ! (Elle agita ses doigts.) Main gauche en métal !

-Et alors ? Tu as pu dessiner, maintenant tu vas écrire. Tout de suite.

-J'en suis incapable.

Le chirurgien croisa les bras sur son torse avec un sourire mutin.

-Est-ce que je dois procéder comme avec un chien ? Te donner une sucrerie ?

-Je ne suis pas un chien ! grogna Krys en tapant des pieds.

-Prouve-le.

La jeune fille serra les dents. Elle saisit le crayon dans sa main gauche et se mit à écrire. Mais c'était moins facile que la dernière fois. L'écriture demandait plus de précision et, inconsciemment, Krys appuyait sur le crayon jusqu'à trouer la feuille. C'était plus facile de tenir des outils. Au moins, eux, ils ne risquaient pas de glisser. La brune gonfla ses joues d'air et se mit à bouder.

-Je n'y arrive pas !

-Réaction type d'un chienchien… (Il prit un haricot dans le plat refroidi.) Une sucrerie ?

La cyborg écrasa comme un marteau son poing sur la table.

-Arrête de me provoquer !

-Tu devrais me remercier Krys-ya. Ce n'est pas tous les maîtres qui apprennent à écrire à leur chien, fit-il en gobant le haricot.

-Hmrr… Laisse tomber !

Elle tourna les talons, prête à partir, quand il saisit sa combinaison et l'installa de force sur une chaise. Le pirate se plaça derrière elle. Il posa sa paume sur la main cybernétique et lutta intérieurement contre le frisson qui lui parcourait le bras, alors que la jeune fille, elle, restait paralysée. Krys prit une grande inspiration avant de se mettre à paniquer. Elle comprenait maintenant le mode de pensée du chirurgien. C'était pire qu'un psychopathe… L'arme du jour était un crayon.

-Tu écris, tu as une sucrerie.

-J'aime pas les haricots.

-Qui te dit que ce sera un haricot ?

Elle cligna trois fois des yeux, le temps de traiter l'info. Bon sang, mieux valait pour son cœur fragile ne pas y penser… Néanmoins, Krys préférait largement une sucrerie qu'une punition. Et c'est aussi par instinct de survie, qu'elle réécrivit sa liste d'ingrédients. Trafalgar ne se gêna pas pour courber l'échine derrière elle et lui parler dans l'oreille.

-"farine" ne prend qu'un seul "r"… En plus de te forcer à écrire, je dois te faire un cours d'orthographe ? souffla-t-il pour se moquer.

-Je fais de mon mieux…

-C'est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois. Allez, applique-toi un peu.

Heureusement qu'il n'était pas devenu professeur, pensa la jeune fille. Il en aurait rendu dépressif plus d'un. Elle releva soudainement les yeux de sa feuille, et le nez du chirurgien la frôla involontairement.

-Euh… Est-ce que c'est correct, comme ça ?

Krys faisait exprès de respirer tout doucement. Mais impossible de faire semblant d'être calme devant un homme qui connaît comme sa poche l'anatomie humaine. De toute évidence, il avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas à son aise. Lorsque Trafalgar ouvrit la bouche, elle tressaillit.

-Il y a du progrès, même si tu écris encore de travers. Les lignes ne sont pas là pour rien.

-C'est pas facile hein…

-On va s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Tu as bien travaillé.

La brune eut un sourire en coin. Son capitaine semblait sincère : il ne cachait aucune moquerie dans sa voix. Et c'était toujours aussi agréable de voir que ses efforts étaient remarqués. Seulement, le chirurgien ne l'autorisait pas encore à quitter la table. Krys se pinça les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait encore d'elle ?

-Tu as oublié ta récompense ?

-Pas d'haricot ! supplia-t-elle.

-J'ai dit "récompense". Ferme les yeux, ouvre la bouche, ordonna-t-il comme à une enfant.

Krys s'exécuta et il lui glissa entre les lèvres une petite sucrerie, comme promis. La jeune fille savoura ce petit bonbon sucré au parfum d'orange, puis rouvrit ses paupières, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Encore un ! réclama-t-elle en tapotant la table.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Un vrai petit chienchien…

-Nan, même pas.

-Si.

-Je te demande juste un bonbon… S'il te plaît. J'en ai jamais goûté avant.

-Vraiment ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui ! C'est la vérité.

-Bien… Mais tes récompenses, il faut les mériter Krys-ya.

Elle déglutit. Cette saveur sucrée manquait déjà à son palais.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Nous verrons cela demain.

-Mais je… j'en voudrais un maintenant.

-Déjà accro ? soupira-t-il d'un air amusé.

-Law ! S'il te plaît ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux !

-Oh, tu as enfin revu ton sens des affaires… Mais es-tu sûre de bien vouloir m'obéir, peu importe la demande ?

La cyborg hésita un moment. Elle commençait à douter que ce ne soit qu'un petit jeu, car il semblait bien sérieux. Mais elle ne doutait pas non plus qu'il avait encore de ce met délicieux dans ses poches !

-Hm, tout à fait sûre capitaine !

-Alors on va pouvoir passer à la prochaine étape.

Le chirurgien avait au moins, rien qu'en disant cela, deux trois idées derrière la tête. Il s'humecta les lèvres et posa une main sur la nuque pâle avec un sourire en coin très inquiétant.

-Il va falloir me répondre honnêtement…

-Je le ferais, assura-t-elle, tentant de garder son calme.

-Bien. Serais-tu amoureuse de ton capitaine, Krys ?

Son sourire s'éteignit aussi vite qu'une petite bougie. Il l'avait piégée. Evidemment. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre… Law la fixait encore de son regard orageux. Il restait aussi calme et imperturbable d'apparence, mais qui se douterait que lui aussi était en proie à d'innombrables questions ?

-Je ne peux pas.

Elle se mordit la langue pour pardonner son mensonge. Trafalgar l'avait toujours attirée. C'était un fait.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de le dire ! ajouta-t-elle. Ce serait mal, car je ne connais rien des sentiments ou des plaisirs humains.

-Je peux t'y faire goûter.

Le chirurgien fondit comme un prédateur sur ces petites lèvres, qu'il dévora passionnément avant d'en réclamer davantage. Sans couper leur baiser, il saisit ses cuisses et la fit s'asseoir sur la table pour qu'elle soit un peu plus à sa hauteur. Il n'hésita pas à mêler sa langue à la sienne, faisant couler un peu de salive chaude sur le menton de Krys. La cyborg avait le cœur qui palpitait. C'était cent fois mieux qu'une simple sucrerie...

Les lèvres de Law descendirent jusqu'à son cou.

-Hm… !

-Détends-toi…

Pendant qu'il léchait son oreille, il remarqua qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de gémir. _Point sensible_.

Le pirate fit descendre lentement la fermeture de sa combinaison, tout en continuant de lui procurer du plaisir. Même s'il savait qu'elle ne désirait que se sentir un peu humaine, il lui donnait plus. Il la rendait totalement accro à ce plaisir nouveau. Si bien que la jeune fille ne lui résistait plus et écartait volontairement les lèvres pour recevoir ses baisers.

-Law… je t'aime.

-Je sais.

Elle passa ses mains derrière le cou de son capitaine, les joues d'une belle couleur.

-Est-ce que c'est normal… les chatouilles dans mon ventre ?

Il se retint de pouffer de rire. La pauvre ne connaissait même pas son propre corps.

-Oui, c'est normal. Ça veut juste dire que je t'excite.

-Menteur !

-Non, c'est la vérité. Il n'y a qu'à regarder ta tête.

Elle se palpa le visage d'un air horrifié.

-Nan…

Il lui mordilla le lobe et ne fut pas surpris de l'entendre crier.

-Tu veux d'autres preuves ?

-Arrête de te moquer de moi !

Elle descendit de la table sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Comment son propre capitaine, un homme si froid, pouvait lui faire éprouver de telles choses ? C'était insensé…

-Où est-ce que tu vas Krys ?

-J-Je vais aller nourrir le prisonnier !

Sa lèvre s'abaissa légèrement.

-Fais attention.

Lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle, elle sentit son regard l'examiner. Krys tenta de ne pas y penser. Elle retourna dans la cuisine pour réchauffer l'assiette avant d'aller l'apporter dans la chambre de Gabriel. Oui, la chambre. Le sous-marin ne disposait pas de cellules alors Trafalgar s'était contenté de le menotter à un lit. L'idée ne plaisait pas du tout aux deux cyborgs… Ils étaient au moins d'accords là-dessus.

Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle, puis se tourna vers l'homme assis sur le matelas. Il l'avait toujours effrayée, depuis son enfance. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir pitié de lui un jour. Ainsi menotté il n'était… pas plus qu'un animal sauvage. Il ressemblait à un fou avec sa chevelure toute ébouriffée et ses yeux qui vous fixaient exagérément. Elle reprit son souffle.

-Je te ramène à manger…

Le roux saisit le plateau de sa seule main libre et le renversa aux pieds de la jeune fille.

-C'est à ça qu'il t'a réduite ? Une femme de ménage ? Une cuisinière ? Enfin, Krys, c'est ridicule…

-Je lui dois la vie.

-Tu ne dois ton existence qu'au Dr. Sirius.

Elle s'accroupit par terre et ramassa la nourriture.

-Je ne dois rien à l'homme qui nous a enlevé notre humanité…

-C-Comment peux-tu dire un truc pareil devant moi ?!

La cyborg posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Ce n'est pas la vérité Gabriel ?

-C'est… Si. Mais pas pour toi ! On t'as changée pour te sauver la vie !

-Je sais. Je suis désolée d'avoir dit ça. Mais sache que je compatis…

-Tu compatis à rien du tout, vermisseau. Avoue. Tu veux te venger de moi !

Elle posa le plat sur la table de chevet et s'assit sans crainte à côté du prisonnier.

-Continuer à me terroriser comme dans mon enfance… C'est ce que tu souhaites ?

-Non, mais je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer.

Il tira comme un dément sur son poignet menotté, se fichant complètement de voir sa peau rougir sous le fer. Krys ferma les yeux sous le cliquetis métallique. Sa douleur était la sienne.

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser ici moineau ! hurla-t-il. Regarde ce que ton capitaine nous a fait à tous les deux ! On doit partir… Je sais que tu peux me délivrer ! Il a confiance en toi Krys. Tu n'as qu'à…

-Non.

-Fais-le !

-Je ne peux pas…

Elle s'écarta du cyborg. Celui-ci la toisa froidement.

-Dès que t'es entrée j'ai senti son odeur sur toi… c'est dégoûtant.

-Je l'aime.

-Tu ne sais rien des hommes, tu as vécu dans l'ignorance ! Mais moi tu peux me faire confiance. Je suis comme toi, tu le sais. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

Krys déglutit. Il prenait toujours cette voix douce et rassurante… juste avant de chercher à la briser. Gabriel tendit la main vers elle.

-Avant que Sirius ne nous expédie dehors, j'ai fait la promesse de te ramener à la maison. Tu es la plus jeune d'entre nous. Mais tu es aussi la plus fragile. Ça doit être pour ça que ton père t'as retiré la mémoire. Il devait espérer que tu changerais.

-Que je deviendrais comme toi.

-Entre autre. Mais je t'ai caché quelque chose Krys, c'est depuis que tu es enfant… je… c'est compliqué.

Elle tressaillit. L'œil de Gabriel commençait à s'humidifier, tandis que l'autre, celui à la pupille turquoise, restait tel quel. Krys se stupéfia. Il ne pleurait que d'un seul œil.

-Tu… Tu étais toujours assise devant la fenêtre. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait le droit de te laisser poser le pied dehors. Pourtant tu en rêvais. Tous les jours tu m'attendais dans ta chambre, tu voulais que je te parle du monde extérieur, et je ne savais jamais quoi te dire. Parce que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais entendre.

-Gabriel…

Le cyborg releva fièrement le menton.

-Ce que je n'osais pas te dire, vermisseau, c'est que notre durée de vie est limitée.

-Je… Je commençais à m'en douter. (Elle prit une grande inspiration, après cette dure nouvelle.) Combien de temps ?

-Il devrait nous rester, au mieux, trois mois.

Son cœur se serra. _Trois mois… _C'était si court.

-Maintenant tu sais pourquoi je voulais t'emmener. Mais nous voilà pris au piège tous les deux. C'est assez ironique au fond…

-J'en parlerais à Law.

-Hé ! T'es lente à ce point ? Il ne doit pas l'apprendre !

-C'est mon capitaine. Je ne pourrais pas lui cacher ça.

-Il le faudra bien. Car si tu en parles, ce n'est pas seulement nous deux que tu mets en danger, c'est aussi ton père. Essaie de comprendre petit monstre, car c'est bien plus qu'une histoire d'expériences scientifiques. Le Gouvernement se sent menacé. A cause de type comme ce Trafalgar Law. Ils veulent de nouvelles armes, des choses capable de mettre fin à une bataille et d'imposer l'ordre jusqu'à une situation plus stable. Même si nous avons tous les deux suivis un programme similaire, je ne sais pas si tu es comme moi Krys. Peut-être que tu n'es qu'une simple cyborg, peut-être pas.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je n'en parlerais pas. Je te le jure.

-C'est bien… murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme passa un bras autour de ses frêles épaules. Elle sursauta malgré elle.

-Même maintenant, tu as toujours peur ?

-Tu ne cesseras jamais de vouloir me blesser… dit-elle avec un mouvement de recul.

-Oh. Fais ce que tu veux, moi j'ai un plan d'évasion à élaborer.

-Il nous reste trois mois. Je ne pense pas qu'il va te laisser attaché tout ce temps.

-Hum, hum ! toussota Gabriel. Tu veux que t'explique pourquoi on l'appelle « chirurgien de la mort » ou ça ira ?

-Ce n'est qu'un surnom, il n'est pas ce genre de personne.

-Ah moi j'ai une meilleure réponse… il t'a charmée. Ça a toujours été un point faible chez toi : il suffit de quelques mots pour te persuader de commettre les pires atrocités.

-C'est faux ! cria-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds.

-Je ne suis pas le seul dont tu devrais te méfier moineau.

La jeune fille récupéra son plateau, prête à partir.

-Je ne m'évaderai pas sans toi, mais il n'y a qu'une seule question à te poser. Est-ce que tu veux vivre, peu importe les conséquences ?

-Je te ramènerai autre chose à manger…

Il recommença à tirer sur son poignet en lui hurlant dessus. Elle frémit de peur. C'était comme s'il allait s'arracher la main à tout moment.

-Je t'en prie, arrête…

-Libère-moi ! Tu peux pas me laisser attaché ici comme un animal !

-Tais-toi…

-Tu serais morte si je n'avais pas veillé sur la sale gosse que t'étais ! Tu dois la vie autant au Dr. S qu'à moi !

-Silence... Je ne peux pas t'entendre…

-Krys !

Elle se mit à vaciller comme une chaise bancale.

-Je ne peux pas t'entendre…

-Krys ! Tu te fous de moi ?

-Désolé, ce n'est pas toi que j'entends…

-Quoi ?

-L'escargophone parle… laisse-moi l'écouter.

-On a pas le temps pour tes conneries ! Libère-moi !

La jeune fille cessa de se balancer. Elle plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Gabriel.

-Tu as raison… dit-elle tout bas. Tu n'es pas la seule personne dont je devrais me méfier. (Elle pointa du doigt la boîte blanche à croix rouge sur la commode.) Ce n'est pas une trousse de secours. Il a caché un escargophone dedans… Il nous a entendu.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**Les reviews c'est dans le petit carré juste en dessous !**_


	11. Chapter 10

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

_**Merci à otaku-chocolat, Laure, nikkouyoku, loulou380, Tenshi D. Clara et Ko' Koha pour leur review :)  
**_

Vraiment désolé de toujours vous laisser sur un suspens de malade xD But I like it ._.

**_Résumé : _**"Dans l'amas de ferraille et boulons en vrac, se cache peut-être une perle. Peut-être est-elle plus brillante que les autres, peut-être pas. Et toi chirurgien, tu en penses quoi ?" LawxOC

**_Disclaimer : _****_Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment._**

**Passage PUB (vous n'y échapperez pas !) : **

_Vous l'avez déjà remarqué peut-être, j'ai changé l'image de la fic. Merci à **Nuit de papier** pour cette magnifique couverture confectionnée par ses pixels (et son logiciel surout!) Passez voir sa fanfiction the 100 nommée **Get out **! Histoire très originale avec des rebondissements, un couple hors du commun, des disputes et de l'action !_

**_Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Under the iron chapitre 10  
_**

_Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Non, en fait je viens tout juste de commencer à écrire dans ce carnet, pour être plus précise. Mon capitaine me l'a offert pour que je m'entraîne. Il dit que c'est important un peu d'éducation, même pour les imbéciles. C'est méchant. _

_Mais Law n'est pas que méchant. Il aime torturer. Je ne l'ai découvert que récemment. C'était horrible. Il avait mis du sang partout dans la chambre. Le sol était rouge. Ce liquide poisseux, il y en avait tellement qu'il s'était incrusté jusque sous les ongles de mon capitaine. Et la pièce puait le fer… _

_J'ai cru que Gabriel ne s'en sortirait pas. Mais il l'a ensuite soigné. C'est une chose que je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre. Mon capitaine est définitivement une personne étrange. Et quand je pense avoir découvert une part de lui, un mystère vient la recouvrir. La première fois on trouve ça cool. Il semble mystérieux. Puis on se rend compte que c'est comme parler à un mur de béton. On se demande toujours s'il fait vraiment attention à ce que vous lui dites ou s'il se moque de vous avec ses sourires. _

_Ces derniers temps, il m'effraie. Après avoir entendu notre conversation, il a battu Gabriel. J'ignore pourquoi. Est-ce que c'était pour le dissuader ? Ou par pur plaisir ? Je ne sais pas. A ce moment j'était juste heureuse d'être intacte. Et je m'étais trouvée répugnante d'avoir ce soulagement dans mon cœur alors qu'un de mes semblables se faisait torturer. Gabriel aurait trouvé ça naturel, lui. Mais pas moi. Je n'ai même pas cherché à le défendre. J'aimerais aller m'excuser, même si je sais qu'il me ferait du mal, mais Law a constamment un œil sur moi. Avant j'aurais été heureuse qu'il me porte enfin de l'attention sauf que ce regard sur moi… il se rapproche de la méfiance. Il me regarde chaque jour comme une étrangère. _

_Ça fait mal. Ça fait mal mais je ne dis rien. Le sous-marin entier est plongé dans le silence par ma faute. Je sais qui je suis, mais je ne sais plus où je vais… Je ne sais pas où Gabriel veut me guider. Et je ne sais même pas si je suis encore amoureuse. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour mon capitaine, par amour et loyauté. Ou du moins c'était l'idée que je me mettais en tête. Il fallait que je donne un sens à ma vie. Sinon à quoi bon me lever le matin ? Mais je crois que c'était mon imagination. Ce n'est pas nouveau, je suis folle. Le « chirurgien de la mort » en personne n'a rien pu faire pour moi. C'est autant une honte qu'un poids solide que je traîne derrière moi. _

_Je ne sais pas quoi écrire d'autre. Mon poignet commence à me faire souffrir et le principal est là. Ce que je n'ai juste pas dit, c'est à quel point Law me manque. Nos mains se touchent presque parfois et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il est si loin. _

_Moi et Gabriel, on s'est faits prendre à un piège bête. Ce doit être une punition pour avoir finalement choisi de ne rien dire à mon capitaine. Oui, je pense qu'il est train de me punir. Mais je me souviens l'avoir prévenu. Dès mon arrivée sur le sous-marin, je lui avais bien dit que j'étais méchante. Les objets le disent. Gabriel le dit. _

_Mais je ne commettrais pas l'erreur de parler cette fois. Je serais muette. Je serais aussi muette que le temps où j'étais esclave. Et ainsi, Law n'aura rien à me reprocher. Je serais une fille sage. Je ferais tout pour obtenir son pardon. _

L'homme laissa les pages se consumer dans les flammes. Elle était bien naïve, avec son amour pour lui. Aimer un pirate, c'est embrasser la mort et se brûler. Le chirurgien jeta les restes calcinées du carnet dans la poubelle.

Et dans l'après-midi, il fit appeler la jeune fille dans son bureau. Celle-ci ne chercha absolument pas à défendre sa cause devant lui.

-Je veux faire en sorte que ma situation n'affecte en rien la loyauté que j'ai envers toi, dit-elle franchement.

La cyborg gardait ses mains dans son dos et se tenait droite comme un piquet. Law la fixait sans pitié.

-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

-J'abandonne.

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner la force de continuer.

-Je ne me battrais pas. Je jure de ne pas lutter.

-C'est instinctif de s'accrocher à la vie.

-Pour les humains, oui. Mais mon seul instinct est de servir ce en quoi je crois. Alors laisse-moi encore rester à tes côtés, Law-san. En trois mois, tu vas encore faire un bout de chemin…

-Je n'accepterais plus rien !

Krys tressaillit. Pourquoi avait-il monté le ton, si soudainement ? Le pirate serrait les dents. Il la regarda avec un dédain non dissimulé. Elle baissa les yeux.

-Law ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu ! Je n'accepterai plus rien. J'estime avoir assez fait.

-Je suis d'accord…

-Trois mois et sinon quoi ?

Il eut un rire sarcastique en se penchant un peu plus sur son fauteuil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer une fois la limite atteinte ? Tu vas exploser comme un robot ? Ou faire un arrêt cardiaque ? C'est fou ce qu'il reste à expérimenter… Mais je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu m'as dit.

-Quoi ?

-Tu prétends m'être loyale mais tu as plus en confiance en les paroles d'un homme qui te terrorise depuis toujours. Ironique ?

-Cette fois il n'a pas menti !

Le chirurgien se frotta doucement la mâchoire. Il trouvait, encore, très étrange son attachement pour ses semblables. Peut-être qu'elle avait juste chopé le même instinct "familial" que ce rouquin. Mais ça ne l'intéressait pas de le savoir. La jeune fille courba l'échine devant lui.

-Je suis consciente de mes erreurs, mais je t'aime, Law. Et même si ce n'est pas réciproque, je ne demande qu'à passer mes derniers instants près des gens qui m'ont aidé. Je sais que tu n'en as pas envie mais réfléchis-y au moins, s'il te plaît.

Il croisa ses jambes sur le bureau en se mordillant la lèvre d'un air énervé.

-J'espère avoir mal entendu… Tu oses me demander de réfléchir à si je veux te voir mourir ou non ?

-…

-C'est dégoûtant, Krys. Ça l'est vraiment.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire…

-Est-ce que tu cherches ma pitié ou quelque chose de ce genre ? Pace que si c'est le cas j'exécute ton ami cyborg.

-Non ! Il est innocent ! C-C'est moi qui ai voulu…

Law camoufla un bâillement derrière sa main.

-Ne me répète pas ce que je sais déjà, c'est très énervant. Le petit hic dans ta version de l'histoire c'est justement que Gabriel est innocent. Or, j'ai tout entendu. Il avait réussi à te convaincre de te taire. Donc première chose, il n'est pas innocent.

Le fauteuil émit un grincement pendant que le chirurgien se levait. Il s'approcha d'elle en prédateur, lui fit relever le menton. Les yeux bleu de la jeune fille luisaient de désespoir.

-Deuxième chose, quiconque me désobéit ici mérite d'être puni. Mais le pardon que tu recherches Krys ne se mesure pas au sang versé. Je te voyais comme une enfant. Il s'est avéré que tu ne l'étais pas… Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi cette dague est encore accrochée à ta jambe ?

-Tu m'as demandé de la garder, susurra-t-elle.

-Oui. Et ceci est la preuve irréfutable que tu as tort.

La cyborg se figea. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

-Tu as gardé une arme sur toi, ce qui signifie que, inconsciemment peut-être, tu t'accroches encore à la vie.

-Je… n-non...

-Ce n'est pas une honte. Comme je te l'ai dit c'est instinctif. Donc, en tant que capitaine, je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser.

Elle fit trois pas en arrières.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais accepter ça.

-Mais j'aurais pu te trahir ! J'étais à deux doigts de libérer Gabriel !

-Tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Je ne mérite pas que tu me pardonnes si facilement !

La jeune fille tomba sur ses genoux, le visage baigné de larmes. Le chirurgien, avec un sourire moqueur, lui donna un petit coup du bout de sa chaussure.

-Tu vas tremper le sol pauvre idiote… Allez, relève-toi. Si tu veux passer plus que trois mois avec ton capitaine il va falloir que tu t'accroches.

Il saisit son bras et la força à tenir sur ses jambes.

-Mais je ne pardonne pas si facilement.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Reste en vie.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, avant de fermer ses paupières, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-A vos ordres, capitaine.

Il essuya ses larmes sans grande délicatesse. Krys le gratifia d'un sourire avant se dandiner bêtement d'un air embarrassé.

-J-Je t'aime vraiment Law-san…

Il haussa un coin des lèvres et se contenta de lui tapoter la tête pour seule réponse. Mais ça semblait tout de même la rendre heureuse, puisqu'elle quitta son bureau en sautillant comme un cabri. Dès qu'elle fut partie, il s'accorda cinq minutes de repos, avant de passer voir son prisonnier. Celui-ci n'était d'ailleurs pas en grande forme. Ses blessures cicatrisaient plus rapidement que la normale, mais le cyborg ne savait pas se ménager. Il tirait sans cesse sur son poignet menotté et serait prêt à arracher ses points de sutures s'il pouvait les utiliser comme arme. Law s'humecta les lèvres pour faire patienter Gabriel. Le cyborg n'était pas d'humeur à jouer.

-Vous n'avez pas intérêt à lui faire du mal !

-Je ne suis pas du genre à terroriser les femmes, répondit-il avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Mais ne perdons pas de temps, je veux les coordonnées.

-Pourquoi vous demandez pas à Krys ?

-Elle me l'aurait déjà dit.

-Tch ! C'est ce que vous croyez !

-Et c'est la vérité. Votre réaction le prouve. Et puis, je crois que j'ai déjà deviné qui de vous deux était le meilleur menteur. Alors ce sera les coordonnées ?

-Et si je ne disais rien, Trafalgar ?!

-Si vous ne dites rien, ce sera un poison qui vous fera lentement agoniser. Et lorsque vous serez à deux pas de la mort, je vous administrerai l'antidote, et vous reposerai la même question.

-Vous êtes complètement fou…

-J'ai mes méthodes.

Le pirate prit un air compatissant.

-Dites-vous que c'est pour le bien de votre sœur.

-Je ne crois pas non ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en retour ?

-Je ne réclame que les informations. Alors Gabriel, vous allez me donner les coordonnées de l'île et le nom des acheteurs.

-Qu… Non ! Krys n'est pas au courant ! Comment vous le savez ?! cria-t-il en s'agitant.

Le cyborg avait soudainement un air apeuré. Sa respiration bruyante était accompagné du cliquetis des menottes. Le chirurgien sourit.

-C'est une déduction, mais vous venez de confirmer mes doutes. Donc il y a bien des gens, en dehors du Gouvernement, qui sont prêts à payer des armes de guerre. Leurs noms.

-Je ne les ai pas !

-Vraiment ?

-Le docteur Sirius a des secrets pour tout le monde. Mais si vous nous ramenez à lui, je pense que moi et Krys on peut le convaincre. Et de toute façon, personne ne voudrait être vendu comme un animal… susurra-t-il d'un ton rancunier.

-Donc nous sommes d'accords.

Il lui retira ses menottes sans prévenir et Gabriel massa son poignet endolori. Il prit un petit air supérieur.

-Je pourrais m'enfuir…

-Vous ne le ferez pas, assura Law. Suivez-moi. Je vais vous amener à la salle des commandes.

-Je veux parler à Krys.

Le chirurgien lança, par-dessus son épaule, un regard perçant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! tiqua le cyborg.

-Si jamais un de vos congénères va mal, vous pouvez le sentir n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui !

-Alors vous savez qu'elle va bien, donc cessez la comédie. Maintenant suivez-moi au lieu de me faire perdre du temps.

Le rouquin obéit à contrecoeur. Même en sachant tout ce que cet homme avait fait pour Krys, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui trouver une once de gentillesse. Tout en lui semblait mauvais à ses yeux. Un pirate, rien de nouveau. Un voleur. Un tueur. La cupidité dans un corps d'homme. Gabriel se demandait comment la jeune fille pouvait encore vivre près de ces gens. Elle avait pourtant été esclave, elle avait vu le pire côté de la société. Pourquoi après tant d'épreuves, son petit moineau, voyait encore la lumière alors qu'on le traînait dans l'ombre ?

Le cyborg ouvrit la carte au-dessus du tableau de bord. Il pointa du doigt un zone vide.

-C'est là.

-C'est vide.

Voyant le pirate jouer avec la paire de menottes qui dépassait de sa poche, il se reprit.

-Vous vous doutez bien qu'on allait pas se mettre au beau de milieu de Grand Line ! L'île n'a en quelque sorte jamais été… découverte. Ou répertoriée.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Il y a un cercle de brume épaisse, tout autour. Et les courants sont très instables. Une fois que vous êtes pris dans le cercle vous n'en ressortez pas. C'est pour ça qu'on trouvait beaucoup d'épaves échouées sur la plage… Enfin ! J'espère que ça ne vous décourage pas, dit-il avec un sourire désagréable.

-J'arriverais à cette île.

-Hmpf ! Jamais un étranger n'a réussi à y poser le pied ! Ou plus précisément, ceux qui réussissaient à nous atteindre, Sirius leur tranchait la gorge. Ensuite on les brûlait. Et je m'occupais d'enterrer leurs ossements. Donc… bonne chance. A présent moi je suis libre, pas vrai ?

-Libre ?

-Et bien, je crois que vous aurez besoin de mes conseils si vous ne voulez pas percuter un rocher.

-Vous ne circulerez pas librement Gabriel, trancha-t-il. Et si jamais mon équipage vous aperçoit « traîner » un peu trop, ils ont l'autorisation de vous abattre.

-C'est un peu loin…

-Mesure de précaution.

-Ben c'est pas souvent que vous rigolez par ici… M'enfin, je crois que je n'ai pas vécu dans l'humour non plus. Alors tout est arrangé ! Donc à présent, je vais aller faire un tour de mon côté…

Le cyborg poussa la porte en grognant. Aider un pirate était pour lui une chose très désagréable.

0o0o0o0o0

Shachi s'insurgea.

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Elle a encore gagné !

-Gomen…

-Moi, je pense qu'elle triche, fit Penguin avec un demi-sourire.

La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en gonflant les joues.

-Fouillez-moi tant que vous y êtes !

-J-Je ne me permettrai pas ! s'écria celui au bonnet.

-Le capitaine va nous pulvériser… ajouta l'autre.

-Donc vous n'avez aucune preuve que je triche !

-Fais voir ta main.

Elle serra le poing.

-Euh, pourquoi ?

-Shachi attrape-la !

Le jeune homme lui sauta dessus. Il la clouait au sol pendant que l'autre ouvrait de force ses doigts de métal, qu'elle refusait de desserrer. Mais elle ne put empêcher la trouvaille de Penguin, qu'il agitait sous son nez.

-Ha ha ! J'étais sûr que tu cachais un jeton entre tes câbles !

-Grmph…

-Mais c'est pas grave Krys, on peut jouer à autre chose !

-Ah, tu as d'autres jeux toi ?

-Je me disais que t'en connaissais peut-être un.

La cyborg plissa les paupières et se mit à farfouiller dans ses souvenirs. En n'y repensant, c'était assez bref.

-Je ne crois pas…

-Bon, alors on a qu'à… Hm ? fit-il en levant le nez en l'air.

-Quoi ?

Tout à coup, le sous-marin se mit à tanguer comme une pauvre barque jetée sur les vagues. Tout semblait fragile. On aurait dit que le sol ne parvenait plus à les porter. Krys percuta involontairement Shachi et celui-ci se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Lorsque le submersible pencha de nouveau, le pirate la poussa tant bien que mal vers la porte, où Penguin s'accrochait pour ne pas se laisser emporter.

-Viens Krys ! Il faut qu'on retourne à notre poste ! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre dans ce brouhaha métallique.

La jeune fille s'agrippa à sa manche et il la hissa de l'autre côté du mur. Les turbulences la firent rouler tout le long du couloir et Shachi, qui avait réussi à s'extirper de la pièce, attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ne se blesse sur les débris. Les deux hommes semblaient mieux s'adapter au tangage soudain de leur embarcation, contrairement à Krys, qui subissait de plein fouet chaque balancement. Pendant que Shachi l'aidait à tenir sur ses jambes, Penguin était parti vers la salle des commandes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta la brune.

-Ça doit être la zone de turbulences dont parlait le capitaine ! Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si fort !

-Et l'alarme ? Elle ne s'est pas déclenchée pour nous prévenir !

-Je sais… Mais on doit attendre les ordres du capitaine.

Elle se dégagea de sa prise sur son ventre et prit le risque de tomber à nouveau.

-On ne peut pas attendre.

Cette fois-ci, elle toucha volontairement le sol et dévala la pente. Seul le mur réussit à stopper sa course, mais dans un douloureux fracas. Cependant elle se releva en quatrième vitesse de peur qu'une nouvelle secousse ne la renvoie à terre. La jeune fille courut dans tous les sens. Mais c'est en passant devant la cabine de Trafalgar qu'une main l'agrippa. Elle se retourna vivement vers le cyborg appuyé contre la porte.

-Ça va durer encore quelque minutes ! annonça-t-il d'une voix guillerette.

Krys fronça les sourcils. Le roux semblait se réjouir de la situation.

-Où est mon capitaine ?

-Il est actuellement en train de tous nous tuer !

Elle empoigna sauvagement le col de Gabriel.

-Tu l'as conduit dans un piège !

-Est-ce que c'est ma faute si l'île est quasi-inaccessible ?!

-Non, mais tu pouvais trouver un autre chemin ! Je le sais !

-Et alors ? Je n'ai aucun intérêt à ce que cet homme survive !

-Maintenant tu vas en avoir un.

Krys usa de toute sa colère pour emmener le roux avec elle jusqu'à la salle des commandes. La petite pièce semblait avoir été touchée par une panique sans égal. Pendant que Shachi et Bepo tiraient de toutes leurs forces sur un levier rouge, les aiguilles du tableau de bord s'agitaient frénétiquement et les murs tremblaient. La cyborg jeta son semblable comme un stupide mouton devant le loup qu'incarnait son capitaine.

-Il peut faire sortir le sous-marin du cercle de courants !

La mâchoire de Gabriel tressaillit. Elle avait osé ?

-C'est trop tard ! Vous allez percuter !

-Pas si tu fais quelque chose, menaça Law.

Le chirurgien lui lançait, pour la toute première une fois, un regard meurtrier. Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil face aux manettes et se mit à pianoter sur les boutons, si rapidement qu'on se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de jouer. Et pourtant les turbulences ne cessaient pas, elles devenaient même de plus en plus violentes. Law plaqua la jeune fille contre son torse avant qu'elle ne se fasse emporter par le tangage du submersible.

-Tiens sur tes pieds, ordonna-t-il.

-Mais ça bouge tout le temps !

-Alors accroche-toi.

Même si ce n'était clairement pas le moment d'y penser, Krys rougit en se demandant si ça voulait dire qu'elle devait se tenir à lui. Elle serra néanmoins le sweat de son capitaine et le regard de Gabriel s'enflamma. Le cyborg voyait rouge à ce moment-là. Il aimerait tellement le faire souffrir sous les yeux de cette petite idiote, qu'elle se rende enfin compte que c'est lui le sauveur, pas ce chirurgien froid comme la glace !

Seulement, leurs vies étaient menacées. Il fit abstraction de sa rage et se concentra sur son seul objectif ; rentrer à la maison.

* * *

**Quand je dis que Gabriel est un ange, son nom le prouve c:**

**Ouais, c'était une blague pourrie sur l'archange Gabriel... mais l'auteure ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. **

**Remerciements à tous mes lecteurs, lire vos messages est comme boire de l'eau après une nuit entière la gorge sèche. Ça désaltère. **

**Allez, laisse-moi un petit message. Ça va pas te bouffer les doigts. **


	12. Chapter 11

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

_**Merci à otaku-chocolat, nikkouyoku et loulou380 pour leur review :)  
**_

Yep je poste quand tout le monde est au lit ! Hé hé... Ben non. Chapitre un peu court aujourd'hui, c'est la crise !

**_Résumé : _**"Dans l'amas de ferraille et boulons en vrac, se cache peut-être une perle. Peut-être est-elle plus brillante que les autres, peut-être pas. Et toi chirurgien, tu en penses quoi ?" LawxOC

**_Disclaimer : _****_Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment._**

**Passage PUB (vous n'y échapperez pas !) : **

_Vous l'avez déjà remarqué peut-être, j'ai changé l'image de la fic. Merci à **Nuit de papier** pour cette magnifique couverture confectionnée par ses pixels (et son logiciel surout!) Passez voir sa fanfiction the 100 nommée **Get out **! Histoire très originale avec des rebondissements, un couple hors du commun, des disputes et de l'action !_

**_Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Under the iron chapitre 11_**

Il essuya d'un geste sec le sang qui lui perlait au menton. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier, pourtant il se sentait anxieux. Peu après lui, les autres se relevèrent. Ils avaient encore les oreilles bourdonnantes et de l'adrénaline plein les veines. Le choc avait été rude mais ils étaient en vie. Pendant que chacun essayait de remuer son esprit et se remémorer, la jeune fille nettoyait le visage de son capitaine.

-Merci… dit-elle.

Il écarta le chiffon rougi de sa peau.

-Je vais bien.

Law, en tentant de se relever, heurta le sol malgré lui. Il avait utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour les sortir de cette situation… La cyborg passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il sursauta avant de s'habituer à cette douce étreinte.

-Tu nous as sauvé la vie.

-Je suis le capitaine, tu te souviens ?

Elle lui sourit. Il était vraiment un héros à ses yeux d'enfant. Il l'avait toujours été.

-Et toi, tu es encore opérationnelle ?

Sans prévenir il saisit son petit menton blanc et lui fit tourner la tête, à droite, puis à gauche. Ce n'était vraiment pas son propre état qui l'inquiétait en ce moment. Le chirurgien ouvrit sa combinaison, l'examina sous toutes les coutures.

-Law… j-je crois que je vais bien, bafouilla Krys.

Il leva un sourcil et remarqua tous les regards penchés sur eux.

-Et le rapport des dégâts ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? leur cria-t-il.

-T-Tout de suite capitaine !

Pendant que l'équipage partait faire le point, Krys, quant à elle, se rhabillait correctement. Trafalgar se gifla intérieurement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de la mettre dans l'embarras comme ça, devant tous ses hommes ? D'où lui était venu cette… jalousie ? Parce qu'il lui semblait que c'était bien ça le mot pour décrire cette envie soudaine (après l'avoir touchée) de ne garder cette vue que pour lui seul. Il accompagna les mains de la jeune fille pour refermer le zip de sa combinaison. Tout d'un coup, elle lui avait paru tellement… femme ? Non, ça devait son imagination. Krys était une gamine de dix-sept ans.

_« Elle est plus jeune… C'est tout ce que tu dois dire ! » _

Mais au lieu de l'épargner, ses yeux lui renvoyèrent en pleine face le sourire éblouissant de la cyborg.

-Law-san ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-… hm ? (Tout son corps tressaillit.) Bon sang Krys, recule !

-G-Gomen !

Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Quelle était cette douce chaleur dans sa poitrine ? Le chirurgien serra les poings et prit appui sur le fauteuil pour se relever.

_« Incompréhensible, incompréhensible, incompréhensible…. » _

C'était sûr il devenait fou. Elle, le rendait fou. Non ! Ce n'était pas lui le malade mental ! Pendant que le supernova était en proie à une lutte intérieure, la cause de ses tourments se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour qu'il paraisse si… contrarié.

-Capitaine, tu es train de tomber malade ?

-…

-C'est douloureux ?

-Va garder un œil sur ton ami ! Je vais très bien !

Sous ce ton dur et autoritaire, elle ne se fit pas prier et laissa son capitaine remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Krys grimpa sur le pont du sous-marin. Une brise glacée lui mordit les joues. Mais c'était tellement agréable… Elle remplit ses poumons de cet air si frais avant de voir Gabriel profiter autant qu'elle de ce pur bonheur. Derrière la plage de sable blanc, une forêt verte et brune s'étendait. Le cyborg écarta les bras de par et d'autre de son corps.

-Enfin rentré… (Il enroula son bras autour de ses épaules.) Bienvenue chez toi.

Krys lui rendit son sourire.

-Bienvenue chez nous.

0o0o0o0o0

L'homme se mouvait à la perfection dans cette nature abondante, et s'y mêlait, avec son visage peint de boue et de terre sèche. Il courait tel un guépard assoiffé, griffes en dehors, l'arme au poing. Sa course effrénée n'était rythmée que par les tremblements de son cœur, qui s'intensifiaient à chaque minute d'effort. Il était en route, son gibier accroché à sa ceinture. L'homme se stoppa à quelques mètres d'un gigantesque sapin au tronc creusé. Il y déposa son écureuil avant de voir cette belle blonde venir vers lui de sa démarche séduisante. Il pouffa. Elle semblait bien stupide, en pleine forêt, du haut de ses talons noirs. La perturbatrice regarda avec dégoût la dépouille de l'animal.

-Yurk… Honnêtement je ne comprends pourquoi tu continues de chasser comme un sauvage alors qu'on a tout ce qui faut à la maison.

-Je cherche pas à me faire comprendre. Et surtout pas de toi, Lydia.

Cette dernière fit glisser ses ongles vernis de rouge passion le long de la peau mate.

-Tu devrais rentrer. Sirius s'inquiète, ça va faire trois semaines que tu dors dehors.

Il recula. Son parfum suave le dégoûtait. Tout ce luxe qui émanait d'elle l'avait toujours rebuté.

-Pauvre pétasse…

-Mir ! Je ne t'ai rien fait que je sache !

Elle fit voler ses boucles blondes derrière sa nuque et prit un air hautain.

-Très bien, si tu veux continuer à jouer les hommes de la forêt, soit ! Goujat !

Il la regarda s'éloigner en jurant. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver avec ses petites manières de princesse et à vivre au crochet d'un vieux fou ! Il souhaita de tout cœur qu'elle se prenne une épine dans le pied et se fasse dévorer par une meute toute entière. Une pimbêche en talons aiguilles ne leur ferait pas de mal !

Mir se crispa en voyant tout à coup les oiseaux quitter leurs perchoirs et s'envoler en direction des montagnes. Il se retourna, aux aguets, en espérant que ce ne soit pas encore elle qui vienne troubler son territoire. Mais il n'y avait rien. N'importe qui en aurait été apaisé mais il était le mieux placé pour savoir qu'une forêt silencieuse était mauvais signe. L'homme s'accroupit par terre. Il avançait sur ses bras et ses jambes, telle une araignée, et se cachait dans les buissons comme un animal craignant la lumière. Une langue rose vint humidifier ses lèvres lorsqu'il atteint la plage. Il y avait une espèce de grande embarcation jaune qui flottait sur les vagues.

Mir fut gagné par une curiosité presque enfantine. Mais quel était cet engin ? Une arme ? Non, si ça l'était, le propriétaire serait stupide de l'avoir peinte en jaune. Après quelques minutes à contempler cette étrange _chose_, des gens apparurent sur le pont du vaisseau. Sa mâchoire tressaillit. Il y avait parmi eux, un rouquin, que lui reconnaissait bien. Avec son nez pointu et son regard si mauvais qu'on croirait qu'il n'avait été fait que pour agacer.

-Gabriel, cracha-t-il.

Pourquoi le cyborg les avait-il conduits jusqu'ici ? Sûrement pas pour les aider, ce n'était pas son genre. Mir se souvint du travail qu'on lui avait confié. Et si leur jeune sœur, Krys, se trouvait parmi ces gens ? Ça expliquerait le retour de Gabriel mais il eu beau scruter l'appareil jaune, il n'y voyait qu'une seule femelle. Ses doutes se confirmèrent sur ces doigts de métal qui brillaient au soleil. Elle était bien comme eux ; une cyborg. Et même si ses formes étaient cachées par cette affreuse combinaison il devinait sans peine sa fragilité.

Tout à coup d'autres hommes apparurent près des deux cyborgs, dont un aux multiples tatouages sur le corps. Mir fit claquer sa langue contre son palais lorsqu'il vit ce pirate les approcher et faire décamper le roux sans même ouvrir la bouche. Il en vint à la conclusion que Gabriel avait été menacé. Peut-être même Krys.

Tout au fond de lui, une voix lui criait d'aller à la rencontre de ces étrangers et négocier, une autre de sortir son couteau et faire ce qui devait être fait. Mir préféra rester aplati dans la végétation.

Il attendit de voir la nuit tomber, et revint se cacher derrière ce même buisson. L'équipage pirate ne se doutait même pas de ce visage barbouillé de terre qui les fixait sans pitié. Ils avaient allumé un feu sur la plage et y faisaient chauffer des boîtes de conserve. L'homme soupira dans sa cachette. Avec une aussi grande forêt dans les parages, ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de chercher autre chose à manger… Mais il voyait à la grimace de la jeune fille parmi eux que ça ne lui plaisait pas les vieux haricots des fonds de placards. C'était bien connu, les femmes étaient plus pointilleuses.

Et ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua que son buisson avait vu pousser de nombreuses baies, et que celles-ci semblaient attirer l'œil de la cyborg. Mir bloqua sa respiration. Elle cueillit les petits fruits bleus et les mit dans ses poches sans voir les deux prunelles qui la guettaient dans cette pénombre. Krys, malgré les interdictions de son capitaine, était vraiment curieuse à propos de cet endroit. Et même si elle savait qu'attendre le jour serait plus prudent, elle décida de s'aventurer dans la forêt, et trébucha immédiatement.

Un homme surgit au-dessus d'elle. Il avait comme des peintures tribales sur sa peau mate, et qui se poursuivaient jusqu'à son crâne rasé. Une fois la surprise passée, elle voulut crier, mais l'étranger ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**Les reviews c'est dans le petit carré juste en dessous ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Et l'arrivée de Mir, mon beau sauvage des bois ? *^*  
**_


	13. Chapter 12

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

_**Merci à loulou380 et Ic'ilver pour leur review :)  
**_

J'ai... finalement... décidé... de faire apparaître Law ! Parce que non il devait PAS faire partie de chapitre. Fufufu... trop de bonté en moi. Bref, il se passera pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais l'action est à venir !

**_Résumé : _**"Dans l'amas de ferraille et boulons en vrac, se cache peut-être une perle. Peut-être est-elle plus brillante que les autres, peut-être pas. Et toi chirurgien, tu en penses quoi ?" LawxOC

**_Disclaimer : _****_Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment._**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Under the iron chapitre 12_**

La grotte était tout de même assez volumineuse et pourtant elle s'y sentait à l'étroit, blottie contre la paroi de pierre. Krys se souvenait être partie chercher autre chose que des haricots en conserve à manger, puis c'était le néant total, avec seulement deux billes qui la fixaient dans la nuit. Pendant 15 secondes elle avait eu la plus grande frayeur de sa vie. Désormais elle ne pensait plus qu'à Trafalgar. Mais l'entrée de la grotte était fermée par des barreaux en bois et, entre elle et sa porte de sortie, se dressait un homme trop imposant à son goût.

Il lui inspirait de la peur. Mais une étrange peur. Pas celle d'être blessée, mais plutôt de ne pas savoir ce qu'il en était. Car jusqu'alors il n'avait prononcé le moindre mot. Krys se demandait s'il la comprenait mais elle n'osait pas tenter les gestes. Son kidnappeur avait en tout cas une apparence des plus étranges. De la tête aux pieds, il était très sale, et ses peintures intrigantes au visage inquiétaient la jeune fille. Ça ressemblait autant à une technique de camouflage qu'à un symbole de clan. S'ils étaient plusieurs comme lui, ça allait être embêtant pour son capitaine… Mais hormis cela, sa tenue ressemblait à celle d'un civil même si ses bottes de fourrures et son t-shirt semblaient usés.

La brune restait recroquevillée contre son mur, le visage enfoui dans ses genoux pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard perçant de cet homme. Tout à coup, elle entendit le froissement du tissu. Elle releva timidement les yeux. Il était en train de fouiller un gigantesque sac kaki, rempli de pleins de petits objets comme des tournevis, des feuilles, des bobines de fils… En fait, toute cette grotte avait été aménagée comme une minuscule maison. Il y avait une étagère, un coffre, des couvertures et quelques bougies pour éclairer. Krys ne doutait pas qu'il avait construit ce chez-soi de ses mains. C'était un homme robuste et elle voyait à ses biceps gonflés qu'il pourrait lui tordre le cou sans aucun mal…

Il se pencha un peu plus dans le fouillis de son sac sans lui prêter attention, comme s'il savait qu'elle ne tenterait rien pour lui échapper. Krys remarqua alors, avec un hoquet de surprise et d'effroi, la marque sur sa nuque.

-« X-09 »… ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire à voix haute.

L'homme releva le menton mais ne dit pas un mot. Il se contenta de lui tendre un bol et d'y verser de l'eau, l'air morose, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, alors que la jeune fille restait encore estomaquée par sa découverte.

-Alors tu es Mir ? C'est ça, c'est ton nom ? Tu es vraiment un cyborg ?

Elle soupira longuement devant son silence. Inutile de s'acharner. Peut-être qu'il ne la comprenait vraiment pas… Elle buvait l'eau sans poser de questions quand il posa soudainement sa main sur sa poitrine.

-Ton… cœur ? (Elle tapa son poing sur sa paume de métal en souriant.) Ah ! J'ai compris ! C'est ton cœur qui est robotique !

Il hocha doucement la tête et la regarda se réjouir de sa réussite. La brune devint alors de plus en plus curieuse à son sujet. Elle voudrait lui poser un millier de questions mais avait peur de l'agacer, déjà qu'il ne semblait pas bavard. Alors elle se contentait de le détailler encore une fois de la tête aux pieds. Son regard sombre croisa le sien, elle tressaillit.

-E-Excuse-moi !

La cyborg reprit rapidement son calme. Elle de ne devait pas se laisser impressionner par cet homme..

-Pourquoi tu m'as enlevée ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux et tourna vivement la tête pour la contredire.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'assure que nous ne sommes pas des envahisseurs !

L'homme plongea ses doigts dans une jarre. Sa main en ressortit couverte de boue. Il dessina au sol un symbole que Krys mit un peu de temps à reconnaître.

-Le… Le Jolly Roger ? fit-elle en pointant du doigt cette même marque sur sa combinaison.

Il hocha la tête.

-C'est le Jolly Roger de Law. Est-ce que tu peux me ramener au sous-marin qui portait ce symbole ? Tu l'as vu non ? Il est grand, jaune et…

L'homme se rinça les mains dans une autre jarre et les essuya sur son pantalon. Mais il ne prêtait absolument pas attention aux paroles de la brune. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à le remarquer. Elle serra les poings.

-Tu comprends ce que je dis et je suis sûre que tu peux parler ! Alors dis-moi où est le sous-marin ! On est censés être dans le même camp toi et moi !

Il arqua un sourcil curieux, approcha brusquement son visage du sien et souffla sur ses joues. La peur avait forcé Krys à fermer ses paupières, pourtant, ce souffle sur sa peau l'avait apaisée.

-Dans le même camp, tu dis ?

Cette voix rauque lui glaça le sang. Venait-il de parler ?

-Je ne vois pas à quel camp tu fais allusion Krys…

-Tu connais mon nom ?

-Tu connaissais le mien.

Cette réponse la prit de court. Elle fit mine d'être en colère pour paraître un peu moins vulnérable devant cette montagne de muscles.

-E-Euh… Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu faisais semblant d'être muet ?!

-Les pirates sont doués pour embrouiller l'esprit des femmes. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu te souviendrais de tes origines. Maintenant que je me suis occupé de toi, je peux aller chercher l'autre idiot.

-… Gabriel ? fit-elle à voix basse, comme si celui-ci pouvait apparaître à tout moment.

-Qui d'autre ? J'avais l'intention de vous délivrer tous les deux mais tu m'as compliqué la tâche.

-Gomen'nasai… Nous délivrer de qui ?

-L'homme en jaune et noir.

Sa lèvre s'abaissa en une petite grimace. C'était étrange… Son capitaine devait vraiment ressembler à un « grand méchant ». Krys esquissa un demi-sourire.

-Ha ha ! Nous ne sommes pas ses prisonniers !

-Je n'ai jamais vu Gabriel se soumettre à qui que ce soit, alors permets-moi d'en douter.

-Ils sont pas en très bons termes, c'est tout. Mais ils ont collaboré ensemble pour qu'on réussisse à revenir. Nous cherchons le docteur Sirius, tu sais, pour qu'il active nos pouvoirs et qu'on puisse vivre.

-Je vois… Mais ce pirate n'a rien à faire ici, lui.

Elle déglutit. Mir ne semblait pas apprécier les étrangers vu son expression. Il avait le front plissé et l'espace entre ses lèvres laissait voir une canine anormalement pointue. La jeune fille serra doucement sa combinaison. Le côté bestial de cet homme l'effrayait et sa douceur envers elle la mettait pourtant en confiance. C'était un sentiment très contradictoire mais bizarrement elle se sentait mieux avec cet étranger plutôt qu'avec Gabriel. Comme si, lui, était vraiment comme un frère. Krys n'en doutait pas, le roux avait été forcé de prendre soin d'elle dans son enfance mais Mir l'aurait fait volontiers. Le cyborg se dressa sur ses jambes, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

-Je te crois, si tu dis qu'il n'est pas un ennemi. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui jugerait ses réelles intentions.

-Hm ? Mir-kun, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à manger ?

Le géant fit brusquement un pas arrière.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Tu es plus gentil que Gabriel…

-Je ne cherche pas à être gentil avec toi ! cria-t-il en lui donnant un assiette remplie de fruits rouges.

La cyborg pencha la tête en avalant un raisin.

-Hmm… Tu dis que tu ne veux pas m'aider, mais tu me donnes à boire et à manger… Tu es bizarre Mir-kun. En fait tu ressembles un peu à mon capitaine, tu ne veux pas montrer tes sentiments !

-Qu… Tu parles un peu trop pour une si petite fille !

-Ha ha ! (Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses mains autour de son visage.) Je t'aime bien !

-N-Ne touche pas les gens comme ça ! s'écria-t-il en reculant.

L'homme si imposant devint soudainement bien maladroit. Il faillit faire tomber la petite étagère, déclenchant un fou rire chez la cyborg.

-Ça suffit… Je te ramène à ce Law.

-Non ! Attends s'il te plaît ! En venant, j'espérais pas seulement être sauvée, je voulais aussi retrouver ma famille, murmura-t-elle en frottant sa joue. Je sais qu'on a pas vraiment le lien du sang mais je m'en fiche. Tu n'es pas comme Gabriel.

-Tu serais surprise…

-Je le vois dans tes yeux.

-Krys, tu es aussi naïve que dans ton enfance. N'espère rien de moi.

-Toi, tu es mon frère.

Il se mordit la langue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Tu es mon grand frère. Je peux le sentir. Même en retrouvant la mémoire je n'ai pas eu ce lien avec Gabriel, mais je l'ai avec toi !

-Tu délires.

-C'est la vérité. C'est pour ça que je t'aime bien Mir. Tu n'essaieras jamais de me blesser toi.

L'homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en y réfléchissant. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas voir en elle cette petite fille que l'on cherchait toujours à éloigner de lui. La vérité ? Il voulait être son frère comparé à Gabriel. Cet idiot n'avait pas su apprécier l'opportunité qui lui avait été offerte. Il avait causé du mal à cette enfant par rancœur. Lui, ne pouvait à cette époque qu'écouter les pleurs et les cris derrière la porte. Il n'avait pas eu assez de courage pour lui offrir sa protection lorsqu'elle était petite, mais si la femme qu'elle était devenue avait encore besoin de lui, il se voyait mal refuser. Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Mir.

-Tu as raison, je ne te blesserais jamais. C'est une promesse.

-Ha ha ! Je suis sûre que mon capitaine va t'apprécier !

-Ça m'étonnerait… fit-il tout bas pour ne pas ôter sa joie à Krys.

La jeune fille sautillait partout dans la grotte. Ce n'était pas le plus bel endroit au monde, mais elle aimait beaucoup l'habitat du cyborg. Il était embaumé d'odeurs naturelles et il y avait des jarres et des grands bols faits de terre un peu partout, et chacun contenait quelque chose de différent. Elle goûta par curiosité quelques fruits bleus et mauves, et faillit les régurgiter tant ils étaient acides ! L'homme lui donna, avec un bref sourire, de quoi se rincer la bouche.

-Mir, tu vas me ramener à Law tout de suite ?

-La forêt est pleine de loups génétiquement modifiés et ils ont récemment établi un territoire à un kilomètre de la plage. Je pensais te laisser ici et aller avertir le peuple de la machine jaune.

-C'est un sous-marin.

-Oui, si tu veux. Mais dans tous les cas je ne peux pas te laisser repartir, surtout que l'idiot roux pourrait très bien tendre un piège à ton capitaine.

-Il prendrait pas le risque !

-Tu ne sais pas grand-chose de Gabriel finalement. Et même s'il se laisse paraître faible devant ton capitaine, crois-moi, ce n'est vraiment qu'une impression. Tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver prise là-dedans, laisse-moi m'en occuper.

-Et toi alors ? répliqua-t-elle, bien décidée à garder son frère avec elle. Tu n'as pas peur des loups ?

-Je ne me ferais pas prendre en chasse.

Elle plissa les paupières. C'était très étrange ce ton qu'il adoptait, mais Krys ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour lui, il semblait connaître cet endroit par cœur. Mais elle craignait bien plus que Gabriel échappe à la surveillance de Law et les trahisse encore… Surtout qu'avec les capacités de son œil droit, ce serait chose aisée pour le cyborg. La jeune fille se tapotait les joues d'un air préoccupé.

-La plage où est mon capitaine, elle est loin d'ici ?

-Ça va faire un bout de chemin.

-Allons-y tous les deux !

-Généralement, les loups, ça décourage les petites filles…

-Je ne suis pas une petite fille ! bougonna-t-elle. Et je sais me défendre !

Il frotta sa barbe naissante d'un air contrarié. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr qu'elle tienne plus de deux heures dans cette forêt… surtout celle-ci. Mir sourit. Tout compte fait, ça pourrait être amusant. Et il devait avouer qu'il avait vraiment envie de rattraper le temps perdu !

-Parfait. Mais tu ne peux sortir comme ça. R-Retire cette combinaison, je vais te donner autre chose…

La brune ne se fit pas prier et se dévêtit aussitôt, mais elle nota la gêne de Mir et se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas l'habitude d'être en contact avec des femmes. L'homme, quant à lui, restait très discret, ne la regardant se déshabiller que du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait pas encore eu une réelle idée de ses formes mais il fut tout de même surpris de découvrir le corps d'une femme moins mûre que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Son regard se figea sur la dague accrochée à sa jambe avant de rencontrer ses yeux clairs.

-C'est une bonne idée.

-C'est ce que mon capitaine pense aussi.

Il réprima une grimace de mépris et saisit son propre couteau coincé à la ceinture. Il découpa les jambes d'un pantalon noir pour en faire un short, qu'il tendit à la jeune fille.

-La combinaison va te ralentir. Déjà que tu n'es pas bien rapide…

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

-Je ne t'aurais pas capturée.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête pour oublier ce ton sec qu'il utilisait maintenant et enfila le vêtement. Tout juste s'il n'était pas un peu large ! Pour couvrir sa poitrine, le cyborg lui fit un mettre un vieux débardeur.

-Ok ! Donc on peut y aller maintenant ? demanda-t-elle toute excitée par cette nouvelle aventure.

Il haussa un coin des lèvres et caressa le visage de Krys, d'une main qu'il avait recouverte de boue.

-Hé ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Je masque ton odeur.

-Hein ?

-La demoiselle qui tenait à m'accompagner, si tu veux rejoindre le peuple du sous-marin jaune en un morceau, il va falloir procéder à ma façon.

Il continua de barbouiller son visage dégoûté de crasse.

-Arrête de geindre. Un bon camouflage peut te sauver la vie.

-Beurk… ça colle…

-Ferme cette bouche ou je t'en fais manger.

Elle déglutit péniblement. Il était au moins aussi autoritaire que Law… L'homme se rinça les mains et dénoua les ficelles qui gardaient fermée l'entrée de la grotte. Elle passa la première derrière les barreaux de bois, suivie de près par Mir. La cyborg n'en croyait pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle releva la tête. C'était l'endroit dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Des arbres qui touchent le ciel, des nuages cotonneux, des odeurs rafraîchissantes, un vent agréable, un soleil doux, un contact lisse et humide sur son mollet… quoi ?

-Waaaah !

Le petit reptile agrippé à sa jambe sortit les crocs. Mir le saisit par la base du cou et le jeta au loin. Tandis que la cyborg affichait une mine horrifiée, lui restait totalement indifférent.

-Tu as de la chance, c'était encore qu'un bébé.

-Ah… Aaaah ! cria-t-elle en se laissant tomber, les yeux larmoyants. Capitaine ! Je veux rentrer ! Je veux mon capitaine !

L'homme pencha la tête de côté. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Elle qui semblait si excitée à l'idée de découvrir son monde, se retrouvait à pleurnicher pour son capitaine sans avoir parcouru un seul kilomètre. Il soupira d'un air exaspéré. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. C'était un peu de sa faute, il l'avait séparée de ces gens sans demander son avis. Mir tapota la tête de la jeune fille pour la détourner de ses tristes pensées et couper ses sanglots.

-Je suis ton grand frère, n'est-ce pas ?

-Moui…

-Alors aie confiance.

0o0o0o0o0

Shachi avançait tête basse, Penguin de même. Ils se sentaient à la fois honteux et confus de ne pas avoir su garder un œil sur la jeune fille même si, bizarrement, Law ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Mais les deux hommes culpabilisaient énormément... Seul Gabriel se permettait d'adopter une attitude guillerette et désinvolte, shootant dans les branches et les cailloux qui passaient à sa portée.

-Ah lala… Quel dommage qu'on ait perdu le vermisseau en chemin ! fit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Le chirurgien lui adressa un regard meurtrier par-dessus son épaule. Mais il ne fit rien, hormis laisser tomber de sa poche un petit bonbon orange. Gabriel arqua un sourcil curieux.

-Les écureuils mangent pas de sucreries…

-Les idiots si, rétorqua le pirate.

Bepo se grattouilla la truffe. Il avait remarqué que son capitaine en semait un tous les dix mètres. M'enfin, ce n'était pas ça qui le préoccupait, mais plutôt le fait qu'il en ait autant dans ses poches. Et puis, Law n'était pas friand de ce genre de met, ou du moins de ceux à l'orange. Il préférait goût menthe. Le cyborg au centre de leur petit groupe esquissa un large sourire.

-Nah, sérieusement, vous faites quoi à jeter des bonbons dans la forêt ?

-Ça ne se voit pas ?

-Pas vraiment non…

-C'est un appât à idiots.

Le roux croisa ses jointures derrière sa nuque. Etait-il aussi fou que Krys ou ce n'était qu'une vague impression ?

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! **

**Hé hé... Je me rapproche lentement du but ultime ! Que la Force soit avec moi. **

**Et sinon, qu'as-tu pensé de chapitre ? Un avis à partager ? **


	14. Chapter 13

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

_**Merci à Ic'ilver, littlemonkeyheart et nikkouyoku pour leur review :)  
**_

Bon, pas très présente à cause de mon déménagement mais voilà, j'ai pas trop le choix !

**_Résumé : _**"Dans l'amas de ferraille et boulons en vrac, se cache peut-être une perle. Peut-être est-elle plus brillante que les autres, peut-être pas. Et toi chirurgien, tu en penses quoi ?" LawxOC

**_Disclaimer : _****_Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment._**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Under the iron chapitre 13_**

Krys sortit tant bien que mal ses jambes de cette eau boueuse. Mir la traîna jusqu'au bord.

-Nan mais quelle idée de sauter là-dedans !

-Désolé, j'ai paniqué…

Il soupira. Ça avait seulement été le cri d'un loup, pas de quoi se jeter la tête la première dans cette flaque dégoûtante. Le cyborg lui débarbouilla le visage et se retint de lui faire part de ses inquiétudes. Il espérait ne pas avoir conduit la jeune fille dans un piège car il était fort possible qu'une meute les traque à l'odeur, même s'il avait fait de son mieux camoufler cette dernière.

-Allez, perdons pas de temps.

Il la poussa devant lui pour donner un peu d'impulsion à ses faibles jambes. Après quelques minutes à vagabonder entre les troncs couverts de mousse, elle s'immobilisa.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Krys ?

La brune se mit à quatre pattes dans la terre et plongea la main gauche sous une racine. Ses doigts métalliques tentaient d'agripper quelque chose. Après plusieurs essais, elle en ressorti un petit bonbon orange un peu sali.

-Comment tu as pu flairer ça ?

-Ben, c'est bizarre, mais je crois que je savais qu'il était là. Viens ! Il y en a d'autres !

Elle s'élança dans les bois sans attendre son frère. La jeune fille semblait prendre ça pour un jeu, à sauter sur les gros cailloux, se rouler dans les coins d'herbe… Elle trouva une autre petite friandise sur le sentier. Mais Mir décida soudainement de lui prendre ses petites trouvailles. Il les jeta dans un terrier.

-Les sucreries, ça ne pousse pas dans les arbres. On a déjà des loups à nos trousses, Krys, alors ne nous attire pas plus d'ennuis avec ces bêtises s'il te plaît.

-Mais c'est une piste ! En suivant les bonbons on retrouvera mon capitaine !

-Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout… bougonna-t-elle.

Mir haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Son capitaine avait-il vraiment semé des bonbons dans la forêt, comme un appât à petites filles ? Parce que si c'était le cas alors elle avait bien mordu à l'hameçon. Mais quel concept un peu pervers, tout de même… L'homme céda, et finit par suivre Krys qui continuait de dénicher des friandises un peu partout comme un chien à la queue remuante.

Cette petite chasse dura encore une trentaine de minutes, avant qu'ils ne tombent sur une grande clairière. Dès lors, il poussa la jeune fille dans un buisson et sortit son couteau. Le cyborg ne lui laissa pas le temps de se plaindre de la douleur et l'aplatit face contre terre. D'entre les feuilles, elle pouvait apercevoir cinq ou sept personnes. Elle reconnut sans peine le sweat jaune de son capitaine. Ce dernier s'offrait une sieste sur le ventre de l'ours polaire, pendant que Shachi et Penguin riaient au nez de Gabriel. Une main fit barrière sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne les appelle. Krys sursauta en remarquant que Mir laissait entrevoir ses canines pointues. Elle préféra ne pas se débattre, sachant qu'il agissait parfois comme un animal et pourrait mal le prendre. L'homme poussa un grognement. Il prit son couteau à pleine main, ses muscles se contractèrent.

Le chirurgien s'humecta les lèvres en posant son chapeau sur l'herbe fraîche. Il fit un petit moulinet du poignet et se retrouva avec dans la paume le manche ivoire d'une jolie lame.

-Je dormais… grogna-il en frottant ses mèches en bataille.

Une petite friandise orange roula aux pieds de Mir pendant qu'il s'étonnait encore d'avoir vu son couteau disparaître. Jamais il n'avait vu un pouvoir de la sorte et dans ses souvenirs, les humains n'en étaient pas capable. Il continua de plaquer Krys contre la terre et les feuilles.

-Comment a-t-il fait ça ?

-Son fruit du démon… cracha-t-elle en grimaçant à cause de la pression sur son corps.

Néanmoins, le pirate semblait examiner doucement les troncs autour de la clairière, sans les voir. Mir la relâcha brusquement, à peine rassuré.

-Gabriel nous a vus, constata-t-il au sourire démoniaque du rouquin.

Juste après ça, le cyborg à la pupille turquoise se mit a rire comme un fou. Law planta dans le sol ce couteau dont il n'était pas le propriétaire. Il n'eut qu'à suivre le regard moqueur de Gabriel.

-Il n'y a donc que Krys, qui aime ceux à l'orange... songea-t-il.

-Allez Mir ! s'écria le roux. Viens là ! Je t'ai déjà repéré !

Les bois se firent silencieux un long moment, durant lequel on n'entendit que les ricanements de la fouine orange. Mais après cinq minutes, l'équipage se tenait immobile, à l'écart de ce buisson d'où apparaissait un crâne rasé, un corps massif et musclé à la peau mate, un visage sévère sali de boue et de peintures sombres. Cet homme tira sur le poignet pâle dans sa main. Ils sursautèrent en découvrant leur petite Krys, sale de la tête aux pieds. La cyborg titubait lentement, choquée par les regards surpris qui pesaient sur elle. La main de Mir se fit plus oppressante sur sa chair. Il ne fit pas attention à ces hommes, ces pirates, qui les encerclaient, et se concentra plutôt sur ce sourire fourbe qu'arborait un homme allongé sur le gros ventre de l'animal à la fourrure immaculée. Il serra le poignet de Krys en même temps que de leur montrer les crocs.

-Mir, tu me fais mal !

Le cyborg n'afficha rien d'autre sur son visage que de la méfiance. Il resta silencieux, tandis que le chirurgien croisait ses phalanges sur son genou en souriant.

-Vous êtes en train de blesser ma cuisinière. SI vous continuez je serais forcé de vous abattre, avec votre propre couteau.

L'homme dégagea doucement ses doigts de la peau rougie.

-Vous ne parlez pas ?

Krys paniquait intérieurement. C'est vrai, pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ?

-Il parle jamais devant les étrangers, leur informa Gabriel non sans ricaner. Si vous voulez en tirer quelque chose Trafalgar, le plus utile serait d'abord de le mutiler…

-Non ! hurla la jeune fille. Il n'a rien fait de mal !

-Mais ce sauvage t'a kidnappée, chère sœur !

-Il voulait m'aider !

-Je suis le seul qui veut réellement t'aider. C'est ma mission, après tout.

-Tu n'es là que pour voir notre sang couler… sale monstre…

Mir plaqua sa main sur la poitrine de la brune. Il la poussa derrière lui et avança jusqu'à se retrouver bloqué par le sabre d'un pirate pointé sur son ventre.

-Laissez-le passer, ordonna Law.

Le capitaine ne prit pas la peine de se lever lorsque l'homme se retrouva devant lui. Il se contenta de lui rendre son couteau avant de faire signe à ses hommes de lui ramener son idiote, ce qu'ils firent. Krys se dandinait comme une enfant devant lui.

-Je suis revenue aussi vite que j'ai pu…

-Je sais. Qui est-il ?

-Hum…

Elle se tourna vers son frère. Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Il s'appelle Mir, il est un peu comme Gabriel et moi, un cyborg. Et…

-Non, je me fiche du reste.

Le chirurgien la fit tomber sur son torse, créant un mélange de confusion et de joie chez la jeune fille. Pour Gabriel et Mir, cela ressemblait à une colère sourde. Le roux s'énerva, l'autre sortit son couteau. Law leur répondit par un sourire en coin.

-Elle est à moi, vous ne saviez pas ? ricana-t-il.

Le capitaine ignora les cris incessants de la furie orange retenue par Shachi et Penguin pour fixer les yeux clairs de la cyborg. Celle-ci avait le cœur qui battait la chamade à le voir lui porter tant d'attention.

-Il doit y avoir du bon à être une gamine naïve.

-C-Comment ça ?

-Tu retrouves vite ton chemin, avec un peu d'aide.

Il glissa un petit bonbon dans la poche de son short et lui tapota le sommet du crâne comme un animal obéissant. Devait-elle le prendre comme une récompense ou une moquerie ?

-Ne t'éloigne plus.

-Oui, capitaine… bafouilla-t-elle. Est-ce que tu peux me lâcher ? C'est embarrassant ce que tu fais…

Le pirate, dans un sourire sadique, rapprocha un peu plus son bassin du sien.

-Tu te crois en mesure de me donner des ordres, Krys-ya ?

-Pas du tout ! Mais je…

La voix de la cyborg dérailla brusquement en un soupir, pendant que le brun plongeait son nez dans son cou et la respirait comme un parfum. Elle tressaillit. Mais depuis quand faisait-il ce genre de chose devant tout le monde ? Le chirurgien poussa un petit rire près de son oreille. Mir était à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge.

-Vous voulez me dire quelque chose, cyborg ?

Il serra les dents, garda en lui ses hurlements et sa rage. La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Pourquoi Law voulait-il les pousser à bout tous les deux ? De toute évidence, Mir ne parlerait à personne. Et visiblement son silence plaisait au chirurgien. Il devait sûrement le trouver malin et astucieux. Le cyborg se tourna d'ailleurs vers le rouquin survolté, à qui il fit un signe de la main. Il avait plié tous ses doigts excepté l'index et le pouce. Cela pouvait ressembler à un L. Dès lors, Gabriel se calma. Il sembla même très paisible. Le roux se dégagea doucement de la prise des deux hommes sur ses bras et s'assit en tailleur sur l'herbe grasse, tout comme Mir.

-Il tient à vous amener lui-même au Dr. S, lança Gabriel.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Tss ! Le sauvage pense que je vais vous tendre un piège !

-Sur ce point je crois que nous sommes tous d'accords, sourit le capitaine. (Il tourna le menton vers le nouveau venu, tout en penchant un peu plus la tête vers la jeune fille sur lui.) Tant que vous ne me dérangez pas, je suppose que c'est bon. Et toi Krys, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Euh… J'aimerais bien qu'il vienne avec nous… il est gentil ?

-Hm, aussi perspicace qu'un enfant.

-Mais t'as demandé mon avis.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que je m'y intéresse.

-C'est justement cette partie-là que je n'ai pas compris.

Ils divaguèrent une bonne minute autour du sujet… ou plutôt, jusqu'à ce que le chirurgien en ait marre de l'écouter.

-Mais Law ! Je te dis qu'on a vu des écureuils dans les bois !

-Tu ne sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble…

-Mir ! C'était un écureuil ou c'en était pas un ?

L'homme tourna discrètement la tête vers le brun et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu vois ? C'était un écureuil !

-Oui, oui si tu veux. Et quoi d'autres ?

-Des serpents. Beaucoup de serpents !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

-… c'est méchant.

-Oh c'est déjà plus plausible que tes histoires d'écureuil.

Une grande voix rauque les interrompit.

-Elle a vu un moineau. Comme dans la chanson…

Gabriel écarquilla les yeux, tout comme Krys. Pourquoi acceptait-il de parler tout d'un coup ? Avait-il maintenant plus confiance en le chirurgien ? La jeune fille haussa le coin des lèvres et s'appuya contre Trafalgar.

-La chanson, elle vient d'ici pas vrai ?

-Gabriel te la chantait les matins pluvieux. Mais tu n'as jamais su ce que ça voulait dire.

Le roux eut un rictus sadique.

-Ha ha ha ! De la pure méchanceté ! J'adore !

-… quoi ?

-Petit vermisseau, je me moquais de toi. Tu n'avais jamais vu de moineaux, pas même après ta sortie du laboratoire. C'est ce que la chanson veut dire ! Je te laissais croire tous les jours qu'un moineau viendrait sous ta fenêtre… et c'était tellement drôle !

Mir lança un regard meurtrier au cyborg.

-Il plaisante Krys.

-Non, il ne sait pas ce que c'est… rétorqua la jeune fille en adoptant un air trop sérieux pour son visage enfantin.

Le roux n'abandonnait pourtant pas ce sourire qui donnait tant envie de le poignarder.

-Bah quoi ? On est tous des monstres, on peut bien se permettre ça ! Trafalgar, vous n'êtes pas de mon avis ?

-Je ne me mêle pas à ces disputes de bas-étage…

-Ah oui, évidemment… Alors si on faisait le point ? J'ai retrouvé la mademoiselle-j'entends-des-voix. J'ai survécu à un accident de sous-marin, ajouta-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts. Et j'ai retrouvé mon copain sauvage !

Mir poussa un grognement bestial.

-T'as un problème K-23 ?

-Beurk… Tu pourrais au moins utiliser mon nom plutôt que ce code débile !

-C'est ce qui te va le mieux, un code de robot.

Kys plissa les paupières en les voyant s'énerver de plus en plus. Son capitaine, lui, restait de marbre en gardant ses bras autour d'elle. Être appelé par un mélange de chiffres et de lettres avait mis le rouquin dans tous ses états, ce qui poussait la cyborg à réfléchir. Leur nom de code pouvait-il être considéré comme une insulte ? Était-ce si dégradant ?

-Va retourner jouer dans les bois au lieu de me provoquer !

-Je ne dis que la vérité. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que l'autre garce.

-Oh, génial la famille. En fait t'es très bien tout seul 09 ! Puis tu devrais faire attention à pas trop t'énerver, ce serait dommage que ton cœur lâche…

Le cyborg décocha un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac du roux.

-Comme tu peux le voir, mon cœur fonctionne très bien. C'est gentil de t'en inquiéter.

Le sang de Gabriel se déversa dans l'herbe. Il tomba sur les genoux et se plia en deux. L'équipage, installé tout comme eux dans la clairière, se contenta de le regarder cracher ses globules rouges pendant que l'autre homme le regardait de haut. Krys était pour une fois d'accord avec leur point de vue. Il ne méritait la compassion de personne mais ce n'était pas non plus dans sa nature que de regarder le sang couler en silence. Elle se dégagea doucement des bras de Law et s'approcha des deux hommes.

-On va au moins passer la nuit ici, alors autant que ça se passe bien.

-Je ne reste pas avec vous Krys.

-Quoi ? Mais tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça ! Le soleil va se coucher !

-Je retrouve mon propre chemin, ça ira.

-Non ! Tu dois rester avec nous ! Juste pour une nuit, Mir, et je te laisserai tranquille.

-Il y en a un qui n'est pas de ton avis, fit-il en jaugeant du coin de l'œil le capitaine pirate.

Law avait revêtit son bonnet nordique et s'était dressé sur ses jambes, sabre sur l'épaule. Il resta très inexpressif en passant devant le rouquin à genoux, qui tachait l'herbe de son sang, et se planta devant Mir. Même lui, face grand cyborg, paraissait un peu maigrichon et pour Krys c'était encore pire. Mais Trafalgar était une personne qui pouvait imposer le respect d'un simple geste, peu importe qui lui faisait face.

-Effectivement, je n'approuve pas tout à fait ce qu'a dit Krys-ya, dans le sens où j'aurais besoin de votre présence. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

-Mais Law-san, Mir connaît la forêt par cœur !

-Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais c'est un menteur.

-Quoi ?

Il nota silencieusement que le cyborg avait écarquillé les yeux, ce qui confirmait bien ses doutes.

-Il n'a pas l'intention de partir. Il comptait plutôt m'espionner, parce que les méchants pirates pourraient avoir d'autres projets en tête, c'est bien cela ?

-Exactement ça, répondit l'autre homme en arquant un sourcil.

-Alors c'est l'occasion, cyborg, faites ce qu'il vous plaît. Et demain matin nous aurons une vraie discussion.

Mir acquiesça d'un hochement de tête singulier et partit se poser contre le tronc d'un arbre, bras croisés sur le torse et yeux fermés. La jeune fille, quant à elle, faisait une mine boudeuse à son capitaine. Elle lui en voulait un peu de toujours éloigner les gens comme s'ils étaient atteints d'une maladie contagieuse. Il était vrai que le cyborg n'était pas très rassurant d'apparence avec toutes ses marques de clan sur sa peau chocolat, mais Gabriel l'était encore moins avec son sourire fou. Le chirurgien l'examina de la tête aux pieds.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Mir est plus fiable que Gabriel. On devrait lui faire confiance.

-_On_ ? Ha ha… Toi aussi tu peux faire ce qu'il te plaît. Mais n'oublie pas ta place, et ce que je fais depuis que tu es parmi nous.

Krys comprit bien la menace. « Je ne t'ai pas achetée mais tu es à moi. Tu n'es pas libre comme eux, alors ne crois pas que tu leur ressembles. Sois juste reconnaissante et obéis-moi. »

La cyborg serra les poings. Elle croyait pourtant qu'il avait cessé de la considérer comme rien de plus qu'une esclave ! Ou était-ce peut-être de sa faute ? Elle n'avait jamais désobéi ou usé de ses droits. A force de la voir si sage, il ne mesurait sûrement plus jusqu'où allait sa liberté. Seulement, Krys ne pouvait pas juste faire semblant d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait fait et continuait encore de faire pour elle, alors que sa route était loin d'ici. Il avait abandonné du temps précieux pour lui en donner.

Elle admirait ça, mais il profitait et abusait. C'était aussi ce qu'elle voyait et ce que n'importe qui pourrait voir. Sauver les gens ne donnait pas tous les droits. Dans sa tête, elle le comparait au Dr. Sirius. Aussi froid l'un que l'autre. Aussi cruel. Elle n'avait que peu de souvenirs de lui, mais elle se souvenait d'un homme qui n'avait pas voulu d'elle mais l'appelait « fille ». Tout comme Law jouait avec son cœur, mais ne l'accepterait jamais.

Lorsqu'une lune bien pleine se dessina dans le ciel, la moitié d'entre eux dormait déjà à poings fermés, près feu qui crépitait. Son capitaine restait assis et bras croisés à regarder les flammes rougeoyantes danser. Elle ne put que sourire malgré elle, ses insomnies le rattrapaient toujours. Krys profita cependant de l'attention qu'il portait au feu et de la somnolence des autres pour quitter la clairière. Un frisson exaltant la parcourut. Elle mit le plus de distance entre elle et le camp. Se retrouver ainsi dans les bois, en pleine nuit, avait quelque chose d'excitant. Évidemment qu'elle avait peur et trouvait cela effrayant, mais c'était tellement mieux que de rester aux petits soins de quelqu'un comme une servante ! La jeune fille prit une grande bouffée de cet air frais, presque froid, et continua sur ce chemin tout tracé dans sa tête. C'était comme si chaque plante la guidait vers une point encore indistinguable dans l'obscurité qui couvrait les bois.

Puis tout à coup, un reflet lumineux coupa son chemin et disparut aussitôt. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle avec un sentiment bien loin de celui de la peur. C'était de la curiosité. De la fascination. Krys courut aveuglément. Elle se sentait tout à coup prête à tout pour retrouver cette intense lumière qui s'était montrée à elle. La cyborg sautait par-dessus les flaques de boue, escaladait troncs et rochers avec une force et une vivacité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Une branche épineuse lui érafla la joue. Elle la sentit bien, mais la douleur lui sembla minime. Ses pieds l'arrêtèrent sous la lumière de la lune, là où les arbres voulaient bien la laisser illuminer le sol. Mais face à elle se tenait quelque chose de bien plus beau qu'un rayon de lune.

C'était une grande femme. Ses cheveux étaient de longues boucles souples à la couleur des épis de maïs et ses lèvres, en cœur, avaient la jolie couleur du sang sur sa propre joue. C'était une femme mûre dont on devinait les belles courbes sous sa longue robe qui traînait sur la terre et les morceaux de feuilles. Tout en elle émerveillait la cyborg, jusqu'à l'arrête bien fine de son nez droit. Elle était comme un apparition divine dans les bois obscurs.

-Approche… susurra-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse, approche. Viens près de moi.

Krys laissa pendre ses bras le long de son corps. C'était comme un aimant qui l'attirait. Elle ne se voyait plus autrement que blottie contre la chaleur évidente de cette femme. Chaque pas avait un goût délicieux. Mais ça semblait si lourd et pesant… Sa marche atteint son apogée. La blonde put passer ses mains longilignes autour de son visage et effacer le sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure. Elle amena jusqu'à ses propres lèvres ses doigts couverts du liquide poisseux… et le lécha. Un sourire macabre étira sa bouche rouge.

-Tu es là, enfin, joli moineau.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Donc je voulais juste profiter de ce chapitre pour vous demander ce qui n'allait pas. Plus le temps passe et moins je vois de vos messages. L'histoire ne vous plaît plus ? **

**Le but du site ça reste comme même d'échanger. La case review est là pour ça. Et vos commentaires sont le seul moyen pour un auteur de s'améliorer. Ouais dit comme ça c'est nul et déjà vu mais c'est la vérité. Donc voilà, quand je regarde le nombre de reviews que j'avais avant je suis un peu déçue. Bon... très déçue ! On dirait que je régresse !**

**Les auteurs ne demandent pas des paragraphes hein. Ça c'est nous qui le faisons... Mais rien que deux phrases sincères, ça remotive déjà énormément ! **

**Voilà, merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre mon histoire et à la prochaine :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

_**Merci à vous tous qui continuez de suivre mon histoire, je vais laisser un petit mot (google traduction : un paragraphe) à la fin de ce chapitre et voilà, J'aurais juste aimé poster ce chapitre plus tôt dans le mois mais le déménagement m'a pris du temps. Bref, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances !  
**_

**_Résumé : _**"Dans l'amas de ferraille et boulons en vrac, se cache peut-être une perle. Peut-être est-elle plus brillante que les autres, peut-être pas. Et toi chirurgien, tu en penses quoi ?" LawxOC

**_Disclaimer : _****_Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment._**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Under the iron chapitre 14_**

La peur était un sentiment qui protégeait les humains de beaucoup de choses. Ce devait être pour cela qu'à son âge avancé le docteur ne trouvait pas la mort.

La jeune femme mordit sa propre chair jusqu'au sang, qu'elle laissa couler sur la terre tout en avançant. L'odeur ne manqua pas d'attirer ses _amis_, les créatures du docteur, celles qu'il avait rejetées et reniées car dites "incomplètes". Et comment être complet ? Aux yeux de Lydia il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'eux. Ce n'était pas des êtres purs ou nés de la nature, mais ne leur ressemblaient-ils pas ?

Elle prit dans ses mains le gigantesque museau gris et l'embrassa. La bête était immense, couverte d'une douce fourrure un peu encrassée aux tons sombres. Elle la fixait de ses grands yeux noirs, avide de nourriture, affamée. La jeune femme en vit d'autres arriver du fond des bois. Elle jeta à ses _loups_ un grand sac qu'il déchiquetèrent littéralement pour dévorer cette délicieuse viande rouge et crue qu'il contenait. Mais l'un d'eux se détourna du repas pour venir lécher le sang qui gouttait encore au bout de ses ongles vernis de noir pour la journée. C'était son plus jeune. Les louveteaux de la meute faisaient généralement la taille d'un gros chien, tandis que les plus matures atteignaient presque la taille d'un cheval. La boule de poils avait de grands yeux blancs et aveugles, ce qui faisait d'elle une proie plus qu'un prédateur. Lydia ne lui en tenait pas rigueur du moment qu'il se montrait efficace.

Elle le laissa s'abreuver jusqu'à ce que sa gueule béante dégage de fortes effluves métalliques. La blonde appuya au sommet de son crâne pour le détendre et calmer son excitation. La créature avait les oreilles plaquées en arrière par la crainte.

-Oui... Tu peux le sentir. C'est moi ton _a__lpha. _

Il cessa de remuer la queue et plongea son regard vide dans celui de sa maîtresse. La déformation du gène de loup avait permis aux plus chanceux d'établir une _connexion_ avec elle. Ses lèvres rouges et délicates embrassèrent les crocs puants.

-Tu es magnifique. Tue pour moi. Emmène la meute et tue ces étrangers. Je ne veux aucun témoin, même s'il s'agit de X-09. Allez... va ! rugit-t-elle.

Les poils de la bête se hérissèrent. Il mordit le flan d'un de ses congénères et s'élança avec eux à la poursuite de ceux qui avaient osé souiller le sanctuaire que représentait ces bois.

0o0o0o0o0

Lorsque Krys ouvrit les yeux, la lumière qui perçait entre les feuilles des arbres l'éblouit. Elle était allongée sur un tapis de mousse. Par curiosité, elle se caressa la joue gauche du bout des doigts. Sa coupure avait disparue... Et la femme, où était-elle ? Krys se releva précipitamment. Mais que lui était-il arrivée... ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve. Tout semblait si réel la nuit dernière ! La jeune fille nettoya comme elle le pouvait la terre sur son short. Elle ne connaissait pas du tout cette partie de la forêt, et à coup sûr, elle se perdrait. Mais ça ce n'était pas son capitaine qui allait s'en préoccuper ! Krys décida de tenter sa chance et se dirigea vers le côté qui lui paraissait le moins sombre. Si elle n'avait pas juste rêvé, si cette blonde existait vraiment, alors elle devrait pouvoir la retrouver. En même temps que progresser, la jeune fille se parlait à elle-même pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

-Je me suis éloignée du camp, et j'ai croisé cette femme... Elle... !

Elle se figea.

-Elle m'a appelée... moineau ? Mais il n'y a que les autres qui connaissent ce surnom ! C'est pas possible.

Krys posa les poings sur les hanches en réfléchissant. En admettant qu'elle la connaisse, alors il paraissait logique qu'elle connaisse Gabriel et Mir. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs, la veille, comparé le rouquin à une certaine "garce". Restait à savoir qui était la garce.

La flemmardise eut raison d'elle, Krys s'assit sur un rocher. Elle ne pouvait voir d'où provenait ces gazouillements qui l'avait accompagnée le long de son chemin mais elle espérait silencieusement que ce ne soit pas des choses dangereuses car cette forêt en être infestée. Leur mélodie était, en tout cas, très prenante. Ses doigts tapotaient sur ses genoux dans ce rythme-là. Elle leva les yeux vers la cime des arbres.

_Un jour, un jour..._

_Sous ma fenêtre,_

_Chanteront les oiseaux._

_Tu y verras les moineaux._

_Et quand nous sortirons de l'eau,_

_Pense-y, pense-y..._

_Et quand nous briserons le verre,_

_Tu me diras qu'aujourd'hui,_

_Et si..._

« ... on était en vie. »

_Juste vivant, _

_Pas heureux ni joyeux. _

_Alors ne sois pas souriant. _

_Et je te dirais qu'aujourd'hui... _

_Tu étais parfait. _

« Mais ne sois pas ainsi... »

_Sois comme moi, _

_Sois haïe,_

_Et aime la perfection. _

_Car c'est juste une abomination._

_Donc ne souris pas,  
Ne m'appelle pas par ce nom... _

« Il n'est pas le bon. »

_Alors, petite fille. _

_Tu souris pour moi ? _

-Gabriel... songea-t-elle.

Les oiseaux invisibles continuèrent de gazouiller, cette fois sans sa voix. Les démons se cachaient parfois au plus profond du cœur des anges. Gabriel n'était clairement pas du côté de la bienveillance mais si on jugeait les faits plutôt que les paroles, il n'était qu'à demi-innocent. Une vraie histoire se cachait derrière sa chanson d'enfance, et Krys était bien décidée à la découvrir, même si ça revenait à tous les replonger dans le passé. Trop de choses avaient été mises sous silence. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de feindre l'ignorance.

En déambulant comme un fantôme sans énergie, elle tomba sur un petit point d'eau, qu'un certain chirurgien semblait avoir trouvé avant elle. Il était assis sur une roche, le regard dans le vague.

-Où est-ce que tu as passé la nuit ?

Son ton à demi-énervé l'interpela.

-Hum... Pourquoi je devrais te répondre, alors que tu vas juste me dire que tu t'en fiches ?

-Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles je suis ton capitaine. Alors, où étais-tu ?

-Je crois que je peux me déplacer sans que tu sois au courant.

Trafalgar tourna le menton vers la cyborg.

-C'est quoi cette insolence ? Tu ne m'as pas bien compris ?

-Si. Mais je ne suis juste pas d'accord avec toi. C'est vrai que tu fais énormément, alors que rien ne t'y oblige, mais ça n'a jamais été pour moi. Tu cherches quelque chose.

-Ha ha... Très amusant, Krys-ya. Et qu'est-ce que je cherche, selon toi ?

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire prétentieux.

-Gabriel m'a parlé d'une liste que garderait Sirius, avec le nom des potentiels acheteurs, en plus du Gouvernement. C'est ce que tu cherches.

-Bien, et ensuite ?

-Tu vas nous éradiquer.

Le capitaine se raidit légèrement.

-Pourquoi ferais-je une chose si cruelle ?

-Peut-être parce que tu me hais.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça... Mais, soit, pense ce que tu veux et change de ton quand tu t'adresses à moi. Tu ne veux sûrement pas finir mutilée, je me trompe ?

Krys ravala difficilement sa salive. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, il restait un homme effrayant. D'un geste de la main il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le rocher voisin, ce qu'elle fit. Le chirurgien lui jeta une petit sac sur les genoux. A l'intérieur se trouvait quelques fruits secs et des baies ressemblant de près à celles qu'elle avait vues chez Mir. Son ventre grogna à la vue de cette simple nourriture.

-Miss n'a pas pris la peine de se trouver à manger, pas vrai ? fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait moqueur.

-J'étais occupée... mentit la jeune fille.

-Occupée à chanter avec les oiseaux.

Sa mâchoire tressaillit. Avait-il vraiment tout entendu ?

-Ce n'est pas encore un crime... murmura la cyborg.

Elle engloutit quelques fruits et noix avant de lui rendre son sac. Krys mit ses mains dans l'eau pure et les remplit comme une coupe. Elle se débarbouilla la face et s'hydrata un peu avant de se rasseoir.

-Je crois que j'ai dormi en dehors du camp.

-Parce que je t'avais mise en colère ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'étais en colère ?

-Juste là... lança-t-il en approchant ses doigts de son front blanc.

La cyborg eut un mouvement de recul en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as le front qui rougit quand tu t'énerves.

-Et alors ? N'importe qui serait en colère en était traité comme ça ! Je ne suis pas ton chien !

-Non, tu es ma cuisinière. Pas bien douée, honnêtement, mais efficace.

-Tch ! Tu crois pouvoir m'acheter avec des mots ?

-Je connais un autre moyen pour toi.

Le coin de sa lèvre remonta en un sourire séducteur. Krys déglutit difficilement. Il était trop démoniaque d'user de ses charmes ! Le chirurgien encercla sa taille et la ramena sur ses jambes.

-Alors, dis-moi, est-ce je t'ai déjà lancé la balle ?

-Non...

-Je t'ai déjà privée de quoique ce soit ?

-Non...

-Tu as mangé des restes au dîner ?

-Non ! Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Tu joues avec moi !

-Qui a parlé de jeu ?

Ses lèvres caressèrent doucement celles de Krys. La cyborg avait fermé les yeux comme si elle craignait de voir le ciel tomber. Elle mordit la langue de Trafalgar.

-Si ça ce n'est pas un jeu ! pesta la brune en se relevant.

Il palpa sa bouche douloureuse. Elle n'avait jamais résisté à ses baisers auparavant.

-Crois-moi ça ne va pas arranger ton cas...

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu avais déjà l'intention de me faire du mal ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

-C'est ce que tu penses ! C'est pour ça que tu peux m'embrasser tout en me détestant !

Il saisit presque brutalement le bras de la jeune fille.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux croire alors vas-y, mais je ne te laisserais pas me manquer de respect. Tu es encore sous mes ordres.

Elle ignora la douleur dans sa chair pour lui lancer un regard mauvais.

-T'as jamais cru en moi.

-C'est faux.

-Je ne serais pas ton pion ! Tu ne peux pas m'utiliser, je suis libre maintenant !

Le chirurgien resserra sa prise, mais c'est à peine si elle le sentit tant elle était en colère. L'insolence de la jeune fille n'était pour lui pas une surprise. Il se doutait bien que le comportement désinvolte de Gabriel allait tôt ou tard déclencher quelque chose en elle. Car sa nature était celle d'une enfant désireuse de grandir, comme un esclave désirerait goûter la liberté. Sur le moment, l'enchaîner à lui semblait être la meilleure solution, sauf que le supernova avait oublié que Krys était une femme et que les femmes préféraient l'amour à un baiser sans signification. Mais était-ce une raison pour le mordre ? Cette cyborg était bien un chiot rebelle ! Mais contre toute attente, il esquissa un sourire sans aucune méchanceté.

-Tu n'es pas libre, tu es à moi. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être esclave.

Son ton autoritaire la fit frissonner. Elle était peut-être allée un peu loin, et avait dite des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas forcément, mais le principal était là. Sa colère était forte, mais sa tristesse encore plus. Elle renifla sous son poignet.

-J'étais prête à tout pour toi...

-Tu t'es blessée seule alors ne m'accuse pas.

-Je n'accuse personne, je sais que c'est ma faute ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te croire quand tu disais que je vivrais ! Tu n'y pensais même pas. Dans ta tête j'étais déjà morte, pas vrai ? Tu m'as utilisée pour venir jusqu'ici...

Il ne lui répondit que par un regard hautain, ce qui suffit largement à Krys pour s'en aller. La jeune fille était à bout de nerfs. Son propre capitaine l'avait trahie ! Mais alors à qui faire confiance ? C'était comme si le monde entier voulait sa mort ! Gabriel, lui, était obligé de la ramener en vie, mais il n'hésiterait pas à lui faire du mal. Quant à Mir, elle le connaissait depuis trop peu de temps... elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Pour la première fois, elle allait être confrontée à son destin. Il n'y avait qu'elle-même qui pouvait sauver sa vie, ça paraissait logique. Et pas besoin d'un psychopathe sans cœur pour lui montrer le chemin ! Si elle était vraiment une arme de guerre comme Gabriel le prétendait alors il était temps de sortir ses griffes.

0o0o0o0o0

Law rentra bredouille, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Ce n'était pas comme si il en avait vraiment rien à faire mais de toute manière, ce n'était pas le genre à fuguer comme une gamine. Ou... si ? Elle n'aurait jamais le courage de faire deux mètres sans un homme à ses côtés ! Sans lui, à ses côtés. Il l'avait quand même libérée d'un système qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu quitter elle-même ! Elle lui devait beaucoup et pas seulement l'obéissance.

Le pirate frotta son bouc en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'ours polaire avachi. Krys n'avait pas de secrets. Tout ce qu'elle savait, elle le lui disait. Et la seule fois où elle avait voulu lui mentir, elle avait fini en larmes à se chercher de plates excuses. C'était très cruel en comparaison à tout ce qu'il cachait. Mais à chaque homme son histoire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une femme à son écoute. Et puis, lui n'était pas un menteur. Même s'il ne le dirait pas, il n'était pas venu là uniquement dans son propre intérêt. Lui aussi avait un peu de cœur ! Qui resterait de marbre en apprenant la mort d'une personne ? Certes, le chirurgien ne pleurerait pour personne mais sauver les gens, c'était un peu ce qu'on lui avait appris. Et il savait aussi les tuer en cas de besoin.

Le petit camp qu'ils avaient fait sur la clairière s'étendait sur la moitié de l'espace. Mais les pirates commençaient sérieusement à s'ennuyer en attendant les ordres de leur capitaine. Penguin donna un coup de pied dans la boîte vide qui traînait dans l'herbe.

-Ne, Bepo, tu as vu Krys-chan ? Me dis pas qu'on l'a encore perdue !

-Désolé...

-Arf ! Tu pourrais répondre normalement ?

-Je suis désolé...

Gabriel, qui écoutait chaque conversation dans la clairière d'une oreille attentive, se tourna immédiatement vers Law. Il s'approcha doucement du capitaine et claqua des doigts pour attirer son attention.

-Hey ! Trafalgar, vous n'auriez pas vu le petit monstre ? lança-t-il d'une voix guillerette.

-Je pensais qu'elle rentrait.

-Haaar... souffla le roux. Ça va pas être facile de faire croire à Sirius que j'ai paumé sa fille ! Vous avez pas une idée d'où elle a filé ?

Le chirurgien aurait bien répondu par le nom de Mir, mais ce dernier le regardait fixement.

-Je n'en sais rien. Si elle se perd encore c'est son problème, je ne ferais pas un autre détour.

-Et donc on la laisse là ? Mouais, ça me plaît bien comme idée ! J'aurais qu'à dire qu'un loup l'a mangée, au pire...

Ses poils se hérissèrent sur sa nuque. Il retourna instinctivement son regard au cyborg qui le fixait bras croisés. Des choses étranges étaient en train de se produire. Déjà que la petite rébellion de l'autre idiote lui avait moyennement plu, il fallait maintenant qu'elle se retrouve seule en milieu hostile. Law se détourna du rouquin et se planta face à son équipage.

-Je pars trouver un raccourci. Personne ne quitte le camp avant mon retour.

-A vos ordres, capitaine ! crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Trafalgar fit mine de ne pas voir le cyborg abandonner son coin d'ombre et partir avant lui. Se Mir pouvait retrouver cette inconsciente avant lui, ça l'arrangerait. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas tant envie de lui reparler. Ce petit ton insolent qu'elle eu devant lui l'avait mis en colère. Alors sur le chemin du retour il avait réfléchi... Est-ce que considérer Krys comme sa propriété était mal ? Evidemment que pour un humain c'était dégradant, c'était même similaire à l'esclavage. Mais c'était ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire comprendre car en disant ce genre de chose il ne pensait pas du tout ressembler à un de ces hommes qui achetaient des vies comme des meubles. Lui la considérait comme sienne parce que... c'était juste comme ça que ça devait être ! Cette gamine ne saurait pas mettre un pied devant l'autre s'il n'était pas sans cesse en train de la pousser vers l'avant !

Le chirurgien pressa le pas. Tout compte fait, c'était lui qui allait la trouver.

0o0o0o0o0

La meute se déplaçait avec une agilité incroyable, peu importe le terrain. Leurs muscles saillants leur donnaient aussi une poussée considérable dans leurs bonds. Les bêtes se dispersèrent tout autour de la clairière verdoyante et se tapirent dans les plantes. Entendre tous ces cœurs humains battre dans un rythme désordonné excitait leur estomac. Ils pénètrent la clairière.

Certains crièrent en sortant leurs armes, d'autres restèrent figés dans le sol en les regardant venir, ces bêtes immenses... Penguin réveilla à bons coups de pied ceux qui arrivaient encore à dormir dans ce brouhaha et se mit en position d'attaque. Gabriel, qui avait choisi de ne pas suivre Law dans les bois, restait au centre de la clairière, protégé derrière les pirates. L'ours polaire nota dans un coin de sa tête que le cyborg n'avait clairement pas envie de se battre contre ces _loups_, mais qu'il n'était pas effrayé par eux non plus. Comme s'il attendait juste de les voir à l'œuvre.

Shachi donna un puissant coup de poing au premier qui voulu planter ses crocs. La meute devait bien compter une quinzaine d'individus, s'ils n'étaient pas plus nombreux. Mais les pirates ne tardèrent pas à se rendre compte que ces animaux étaient tenaces face aux balles, et que même un bon coup ne les assommait que cinq secondes. Ils essayèrent bien de s'y mettre à plusieurs mais les bêtes se relevaient toujours, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'un d'eux ne se fasse mordre. Le second ne pouvait se le permettre.

Bepo se servit de ses compétences en arts martiaux pour immobiliser l'une des créatures pendant que Penguin lui plantai un couteau dans le cœur. Le sang s'écoula du poitrail gonflé comme d'une fontaine avant que les grands yeux enragés du loup ne s'éteignent. Son corps raide tomba sur l'herbe grasse, ses semblables s'immobilisèrent.

L'ours polaire en profita pour essuyer discrètement le liquide qui avait taché sa belle fourrure. Il n'avait pas choisi le plus imposant de la meute pour rien, car même chez les animaux, il existait une hiérarchie. Mais il semblait s'être trompé car les bêtes reprirent rapidement leur carnage, encore plus sauvagement, comme si la mort de l'un des leurs les rendait plus forts encore. Ce loup qu'il avait terrassé était énorme, pourtant il n'était pas l'alpha. Bepo évita de justesse un coup de dents.

Visiblement le seul moyen de les tuer était de viser l'organe vital, mais si en contrepartie les autres devenaient plus agressifs, c'était embêtant. Et l'équipage peinait à contenir cette rage qui habitait la meute... Gabriel, jusqu'alors resté passif, fit craquer ses phalanges avant de faire mordre la poussière à un jeune loup. Il le coinça à terre et lui brisa la nuque. Le craquement sec avait arraché un sourire au cyborg. Ce que son œil humain lui permettait de voir était magnifique. Le sang coulait à flot sur toute la clairière, et le camp pirate n'était rien de moins qu'un champ de bataille désordonné. Gabriel ignora le regard surpris que lui jetait Shachi. Le jeune homme ne s'attendait sûrement pas à le voir éliminer une de ces créatures si facilement. Pour eux il n'était que le chien qui aboie mais ne mord pas. Il l'était aux yeux de tout le monde. Mais il allait leur montrer à tous ce qu'il est réellement.

Le contour de son œil à la pupille turquoise se teinta de rouge. Il décocha un coup de poing à la créature qui guettait la jambe de Shachi, prête à lui arracher les tendons. Le loup fit voler des mottes d'herbe dans sa chute. Il se releva en boitillant misérablement sur les trois pattes qu'il lui restait. Le roux acheva l'animal d'un coup sur le crâne.

-Anw... Je me serais bien excusé si vous n'étiez pas si laids.

Le cyborg ramena sa chevelure flamboyante en arrière. Et bientôt, les bêtes affaiblies finirent toutes par succomber. La perte d'un membre rendait certes la meute plus agressive, mais leur retirait un quart de leur force. Les pirates commençaient déjà à empiler les corps quand Shachi vint voir Gabriel. Il inclina légèrement la tête.

-Je dirais au capitaine ce que tu as fait, même si je n'ai toujours pas confiance en toi.

-Ouais, ouais... Je connais la chanson. Vous allez faire quoi de ces choses ?

-Je pense qu'on va brûler les corps, au cas où.

Le roux acquiesça. Mieux valait qu'il n'en reste aucune trace.

Tard dans la nuit, le feu crépitait encore. Une odeur désagréable emplissait la clairière mais tout le monde semblait vouloir l'ignorer. Ils étaient surtout trop fatigués pour s'en plaindre. Et inquiets aussi, car personne n'était revenu des bois. Ni Krys, ni Law, ni Mir. Leur capitaine avait pourtant dit chercher un raccourci, mais à ce rythme-là, ils mettaient trop de temps.

0o0o0o0o0

Le cyborg s'assit un rondin de bois, à une certaine distance du chirurgien. Les deux hommes avaient finalement décidé de faire route ensemble, même si l'envie n'y était pas. Et Mir ne le cachait pas, il n'avait aucune confiance. Que ce soit envers les pirates ou les siens. Le temps de leur fratrie à cinq était une époque révolue depuis des années. Ce n'est pas Krys ou cet homme qui feront revenir ceux qui sont déjà tombés. Personne ne peut combler la cupidité des humains, c'est un fait. Il gratta la terre sèche sur ses bottes pour s'occuper avant de reprendre la route.

-Vous regrettez ?

-J'ai une raison... ? répondit Law d'une voix un peu hautaine.

-Vous êtes le dernier à lui adresser la parole, elle disparaît dans les bois. Là où j'ai vécu auparavant on ne croit pas aux coïncidences. Ni à la chance. Et comme moi vous l'avez remarqué, il se passe des choses étranges.

-Pour des expériences mi-humaines ce n'était pas déjà le cas ? lança-t-il avec un sourire.

-Des choses encore plus étranges. C'est depuis que vous avez posé le pied ici.

Le cyborg guettait du coin de l'œil les réactions du supernova. Mais celui-ci semblait se croire innocent.

-Je n'y suis pour rien.

-Il n'y a qu'une chose dont je suis sûr, vous n'avez pas l'intention de tuer.

-Ha ha. Il y a plein de facteurs qui trahissent un être humain. Ne vous laissez pas berner Mir, il y a bien une personne que je prévois d'assassiner, mais c'est en notre faveur à tous. Et puis, je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire le bien dans ce monde, sans blesser un peu de notre entourage. C'est le _deal_.

-Et Krys dans cette histoire ?

Law nota dans un coin de son esprit la colère qui transparaissait dans les yeux de l'homme.

-Vous la croyez insensible peut-être ? poursuivit Mir avec ce même ton provocateur.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Même un aveugle devinerait quelle genre de relation vous... Tch ! Mais vous devez le savoir, n'est-ce pas, que c'est mal.

-Je fais ce qu'il me plaît de ma cuisinière. A présent si on se remettait en route ? Je n'ai pas tellement envie de retrouver un cadavre...

Le cyborg arquait un sourcil pendant que le chirurgien se levait du rondin. Parlait-il de Krys... ou de lui ? Et pourquoi mettait-il subitement fin à leur conversation ? Sûrement pas par gêne. Le capitaine pirate était plutôt celui qui mettait les autres dans l'embarras. Le genre manipulateur, qui vous soutire lentement tout ce qu'il désire.

-Mais dites-moi une chose Trafalgar, vous êtes bien sûr de vouloir nous connaître ? Nous et Sirius.

-C'est un avertissement ?

-Non, je ne tiens pas à vous aider. Mais l'histoire entre les murs du docteur, notre histoire, dépasse la simple imagination. Quand j'ai dit qu'il se passait des choses étranges depuis votre arrivée il y a eu un malentendu. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que les choses changent enfin. Votre rencontre avec Sirius va tout changer, j'en suis certain, mais comme vous l'avez dit, on ne fait pas le bien sans commettre un peu de mal. Partez devant, je vais m'assurer qu'on n'ait pas été suivis.

-Comme vous voudrez...

Le cyborg observa le chirurgien s'en aller d'un air morne. Il n'arriverait rien à cet homme-là, c'était sûr. Mir se retourna donc sans inquiétude et rebroussa chemin. Il restait encore quelques petites traces de leurs chaussures éparpillées ci et là dans les terres humides. Mais plus il allait loin et plus elles s'effaçaient. C'est sans surprise qu'il sentit son cœur trembler d'excitation jusqu'à vouloir quitter sa poitrine. Il posa une main sur son pectoral gauche tout en serrant les dents pour contenir ce surplus d'émotions et lutter contre la chaleur qui se saisissait de lui. De longs ongles noirs se mirent à parcourir sa peau mate et retracer ses peintures. Ils stoppèrent leur course près de ses lèvres.

-J'aurais largement préféré tomber sur ce beau médecin plutôt que toi, Mir.

-Ne me touche pas...

La belle blonde s'humecta les lèvres.

-Hé, autant utiliser ce qu'on a de plus que les humains. Mais on peut savoir à quoi tu joues l'homme des bois ? Parce que je crois qu'ici c'est pas ton terrain de chasse... ou alors tu pensais toucher à mes loups ?

-Je m'approche pas de tes bêtes, ni de toi. Vous puez autant.

-C-Comment oses-tu ?! Espèce de rustre ! Mal élevé ! Je m'inquiète pour toi et tu oses m'insulter ! rugit-elle dans un mouvement de recul.

Le cyborg profita de ce moment de colère pour récupérer un total contrôle et placer un couteau sous sa gorge blanche.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as fait de mauvaises choses ? murmura-t-il.

-Je... Non, non. Je n'ai rien fait !

-Lydia ! Tu comptais le tuer ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu nous suivais ?

-Hé, calme-toi ! (Mir écarta seulement sa lame de quelques centimètres.) Je n'allais vraiment rien faire, ok ! Et puis je te l'ai dit non ? Je m'inquiétais pour toi !

-Le jour où tu t'inquièteras pour autre chose que ton petit cul...

-Tch ! Moi au moins j'ai un cœur !

-S'abaisser à ce genre de blague, franchement... Allez. Parle.

La bouche rouge passion de la jeune femme se tordit en un sourire machiavélique.

-Ben quoi ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que «petite sœur» était rentrée... susurra-t-elle. Alors je me suis juste occupée de l'accueillir. C'était hier soir. Elle s'est montrée bien plus docile que toi, je dois même dire que j'étais surprise.

-Attends... Tu veux dire que c'est à cause de toi si elle a disparu ?

-Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Je lui ai seulement fait prendre conscience de la vraie nature des mâles... tu m'en veux pas ? Hé hé !

-Krys ne t'avait rien fait !

-Elle avait la main sur ce qui m'intéresse, soit le beau médecin, alors je l'ai retiré du jeu.

La mâchoire du cyborg tressauta. Autant pour lui si la jeune fille s'écartait d'elle-même de ce criminel mais il n'avait prêté assez d'attention à la blonde. Cette dernière était seule, chose anormale pour une personne aussi vaniteuse et inquiète de sa petite personne. D'ordinaire elle gardait un ou deux louveteaux à ses côtés et surtout lorsqu'elle prévoyait de le rencontrer. Mais il eut beau scruter les bois, pas un bout de museau ni de patte griffue.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Sois plus clair !

-Tes loups...

-Ah. Je les ai juste envoyés accomplir une petite tâche pour moi, ils devraient être rentrés d'ici ce soir. Pourquoi tu demandes ? C'est que tu me soupçonnes vraiment aujourd'hui...

Sa voix mielleuse le poussa encore une fois à réfléchir. Tout ne coïncidait pas parfaitement et impossible pour lui de deviner ce que désirait Lydia car elle pourrait très bien agir pour le compte du Dr. S. La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

-Tu as perdu ta langue ? Pourtant tu adores m'accuser à tort !

-Je sais juste pas dans quel camp tu es.

-Est-ce qu'il y a seulement un seul bon côté ? Peu importe ce que je choisis, ou toi, c'est jamais la bonne réponse. Alors oui j'ai fait quelque chose Mir ! Mais je l'ai fait pour nous et je ne te dirais pas quoi !

Il adopta un ton plus doux, tout en posant une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras.

-Dis-moi la vérité.

-Je... Je devais le faire, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix de détresse. C'est Sirius qui me l'a demandé ! Je ne sais pas comment mais il était au courant de tout !

-C'est pas grave. Dis-moi seulement ce que tu as fait.

-E-En plus d'avoir écarté Krys, j'ai ordonné à la meute de tuer les pirates.

Tout forme d'empathie disparut des traits de Mir. Les mains du cyborg créèrent une étreinte mortelle autour de la gorge blanche.

-Oublie ce que je viens de dire, les gens comme toi ne méritent vraiment pas la pitié des autres. Tu veux séduire Trafalgar ? Alors vas-y, amuse-toi. Et cache ce que tu as fait le plus longtemps possible.

La jeune femme suffoquait tandis que son teint de porcelaine rougissait à vue d'œil. Il la relâcha finalement.

-C'est pas obéir à ce malade mental qui va te sauver la vie.

-B-Bien au contraire... Maintenant que Krys est rentrée, il va lancer le traitement. Il a même dit que je serais la première à en bénéficier pour tous mes efforts !

Mir lui tourna le dos. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Ses yeux remplis d'étoiles ou son bête sourire d'enfant lorsqu'elle parlait de cette nouvelle vie qui leur avait été promise. Lui se souvenait d'une petite blonde à peine plus âgée que lui et avec qui il aimait jouer lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Pas cette garce arrogante sur talons aiguilles qui se croit irrésistible. Néanmoins, il avait maintenant la certitude que Krys était en vie. Sûrement loin d'ici mais vivante. Ce qui l'inquiétait par contre était la réaction de Trafalgar Law lorsqu'il se rendrait compte que son équipage resté au camp avait été décimé. Le scénario était juste prévisible : Gabriel serait le coupable et Lydia s'en sortirait bien, comme toujours. La blonde en profiterait même pour se rapprocher du chirurgien. Cette image arracha un bref sourire au cyborg. Impossible que cette homme-là se laisse séduire aussi facilement... par une garce, qui plus est.

* * *

**Hep ! Fin du chapitre !  
**

**Donc je vous ai prévenu en haut, j'ai des choses à dire... Déjà merci, hein. Comment ne pas vous remercier alors que vous m'écrivez de si belles choses, en pm ou en review ! Mais je vous dois des excuses. Et oui. Car je pense que la dernière fois j'ai envoyé ça un peu trop vite, sans même réfléchir alors que voilà, c'est les vacances, et donc vous n'avez pas forcément le temps ou internet. Moi-même les vacances je pars souvent à la campagne et pour internet là-bas c'est Koh Lanta avec les cousins !**

**Donc je m'excuse de ne pas y avoir réfléchi, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas froissé et que vous ne l'avez pas pris comme une plainte. Et puis j'ai (encore ?) autre chose à dire. Nombreux sont ceux qui lisent mais ne laisse pas de reviews. J'appelle ça des lecteurs fantômes ou ghosts readers pour faire plus classe (à l'anglaise !) mais j'ai eu tort de le reprocher. Car moi aussi et comme beaucoup j'en faisais partie avant de m'inscrire. Ce n'est vraiment qu'en devenant auteure de fanfiction que j'ai compris ce problème de communication entre nous et les lecteurs. **

**Ça y est j'ai fini de vous ennuyer ! Merci pour vos conseils, faut vraiment que j'arrête de psychoter sur chaque détail ^^**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

_**Merci à vous et désolé pour l'attente, j'espère au moins vous avoir pondu un chapitre de qualité ^^  
**_

_**Et là tu te demandes si l'auteure est une poule... **_

**_Résumé : _**"Dans l'amas de ferraille et boulons en vrac, se cache peut-être une perle. Peut-être est-elle plus brillante que les autres, peut-être pas. Et toi chirurgien, tu en penses quoi ?" LawxOC

**_Disclaimer : _****_Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment._**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Under the iron chapitre 15_**

Le chirurgien balaya du bout des doigts la mousse qui était venu se loger au fil du temps dans les gravures de la tombe. Il put alors lire ses inscriptions.

_«Ci-gît Henry Keegan codé K-18.» _

Au bas du bloc de pierre grise était marquée une autre phrase qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer le capitaine pirate.

_«Je regarderais chaque jour ton lit de mort pour me rappeler de l'erreur que tu étais. Une arme avec morale n'en est pas une.» _

Un frisson étrangement glacé lui parcourut le dos : la mort de cette personne en avait réjoui une autre. Et ce simple nom de code éveillait en lui plus de curiosité à ce sujet. Henry Keegan était un cyborg de laboratoire. Il a connu Sirius. Il a donc aussi connu Krys. Mais il était décédé. Et sur sa propre tombe on lui faisait un reproche... Trafalgar avait écarté ses doigts de la pierre. Etait-ce normal de vouloir connaître un mort ? Pas pour lui, mais cette personne semblait avoir derrière elle une véritable histoire. Quoiqu'il serait stupide de se faire une idée avec seulement quelques mots encrassés de verdure. Il nettoya la tombe avec sa manche et se releva en entendant le son des rangers de Mir. Le cyborg s'approcha en silence. Il déposa une fleur de lys blanche au pied de la stèle.

-Qui est Henry Keegan ? demanda le chirurgien sans ménagement.

-Ce serait du temps perdu de tout vous raconter... Remettons-nous en chemin, plutôt.

-Moui vous n'avez pas tort. (Il leva son regard vers les nuages d'un blanc laiteux.) Krys aurait pu emprunter les marécages, vous croyez ?

-O-Oui... c'est sûrement ce qu'elle a fait.

-Pourquoi se risquerait-elle à aller là-dedans ?

Le cyborg déglutit péniblement.

-Parce que je lui ai montré comment les passer sans encombres.

-Mais quelle bonne idée... soupira le brun. Apprenez-lui aussi à obéir tant que vous y êtes, ça m'arrangerait !

Mir avait arqué un sourcil. Pourquoi avait-il tout à coup l'air "inquiet" et en colère à propos de la jeune fille ? Le supernova récupéra son sac et entama son trajet vers le nord, il l'imita. Law faisait de si grandes enjambées que même le grand homme derrière lui avait du mal à suivre sans casser sa respiration. Mir était entre autre surpris qu'un étranger se déplace si vite sans trébucher sur les racines ou les crevasses. Au rythme du chirurgien ils arrivèrent bien plus vite dans les zones boueuses. Les marais commençaient à partir de là.

Trafalgar resta planté au bord, regardant cette eau trouble d'un air réticent.

-Impossible qu'elle soit passée par là.

-La colère donne plus de courage, même à ceux qui sont effrayés. Regardez.

Il pointa du doigt les filets noirs qui coulaient sur un arbre fiché en plein milieu des eaux.

-Je croyais qu'elle était censée "passer sans encombres", ricana le capitaine.

-Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'elle a une chance sur cinq de finir en un morceau, ce qui est déjà bien honnêtement.

-... vous êtes sérieux ?

-Absolument. Une personne normale se fera systématiquement dévorée au vu des circonstances.

-Ah, excellent. Alors allez-y, je vous en prie.

Il acquiesça avec une légère hésitation. Une sueur froide lui coulait déjà dans le dos à l'idée de plonger les pieds là-dedans. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, mais plutôt la peur de le découvrir à nouveau. L'homme se décida finalement à descendre. L'eau aux reflets métallisés lui grimpait presque jusqu'aux genoux et le contact du tissu mouillé contre sa peau était très désagréable. Il se mit en hauteur sur une vieille souche qui vivait ses derniers instants dans les fonds boueux.

-Si on prend le sang comme repère, c'est vers l'ouest. Donc ce que je propose c'est de prendre des chemins opposés. Vous contourner le marécage et je suis les traces de sang. Dans tous les cas un de nous deux la trouvera.

-Oui, ça me paraît juste. Retrouvons-nous à la tombe avant qu'il fasse nuit.

Le cyborg acquiesça et le chirurgien le laissa les pieds fichés dans la boue pour prendre une route plus propre. De toute manière il aurait refusé de salir son jean pour un petit chiot rebelle. Elle n'avait qu'à se tenir tranquille ! Cependant même contourner le marais n'était pas une mince affaire car l'humidité était toute aussi présente. Le chirurgien évita de justesse le plongeon dans les roseaux, il redressa les épaules. Quel genre de créatures vivait là, il se le demandait. Mais en tout cas assez dangereuses pour faire couler le sang... Le pirate s'immobilisa soudainement. Ne venait-il pas d'entendre des halètements ? Sans même savoir d'où cela provenait, il se jeta dans une course effrénée. Mais il eut beau courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine, sa seule piste était un bruit dans le vent. Il essuya son front trempé de sueur.

-Tch ! C'est la dernière fois que je fais ce genre de chose...

Il jura silencieusement. Ses poumons étaient en feu à cause de cette idiote, et pourtant aucun signe d'elle. Or il ne voulait pas être celui qui souffre de l'absence de l'autre. Il allait la retrouver et il n'y aurait rien de plus entre eux. De toute manière, il ne craignait pas la solitude. Trafalgar posa sa main droite sur un arbre en reprenant son souffle. Elle lui revint couverte de sang encore frais. Son regard se figea sur ces filets noirs et liquides qui semblaient vouloir imiter de l'écorce sur le tronc. Mais il resta calme cette fois-ci, et s'écarta prudemment des bords du marais pour examiner les bois. Ce n'était plus des halètements qu'il entendait mais des cris... et ils étaient proches. Le chirurgien avançait cependant très lentement, et lorsqu'il put distinguer au loin une petite botte à demi-cachée derrière un arbre, démarra une panique intérieure. Ne s'était-il pourtant pas interdit tout sentiment ? Le brun courut à toute allure et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant son visage criant détresse. Il déglutit difficilement face à cette gigantesque morsure sur son mollet gauche, et une identique sur son bras. La douleur et le manque de sang la faisait trembler de partout. Une main chaude se posa sur sa joue.

-Tu te refroidis Krys...

Le chirurgien se félicita lui-même d'avoir pensé à prendre des bandages et de quoi désinfecter les blessures. Il s'occupa de nettoyer les membres de la jeune fille avant de les bander soigneusement. Durant toute l'opération, la cyborg était restée silencieuse. Il lui donna une pichenette sur le front.

-Tu as de la chance que je t'ai retrouvée miss l'aventurière ! Hé, dis au moins quelque chose.

Elle craqua en larmes.

-J'ai pas besoin de toi, vas-t'en...

-Ce n'est pas une façon de remercier les gens.

Elle repoussa avec le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait cette main sagement posée sur ses cheveux.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Je suis allée jusqu'ici sans toi !

-Et regarde dans quel état tu es. Krys, ne sois pas bête, laisse-moi te ramener au camp.

-Jamais ! Je te suivrais pas !

Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

-J'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour entendre ça, murmra-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

La jeune fille luttait comme elle le pouvait mais dans son état il était dur de ne pas céder à la douceur qu'employait le chirurgien. Son cœur pouvait-il battre à toute vitesse pour un homme qu'elle détestait ? Cela semblait bien vrai.

-La prochaine fois que tu t'enfuis de la sorte je te punis, c'est bien clair ?

-Tu n'a pas le droit... haleta la cyborg, à bout de souffle.

-Mais si, j'ai tous les droits sur toi, petit chiot rebelle.

En même temps que prononcer ce surnom, Law avait eu un étrange sourire. Quelque chose qui n'apparaissait jamais sur son visage, mais était d'une chaleur réconfortante. La brune ne put empêcher le sang qui lui montait aux joues, en même temps que de laisser ses larmes couler un peu plus fort.

-Je te hais Law... Je te hais vraiment, sanglota-t-elle. _Je te hais mais j'aime ce que je ressens. _

Le pirate pressa doucement le visage de Krys contre son torse.

-Allez, arrête de pleurer.

-Parce que je vais tremper ton sweat ? fit-elle d'un ton méprisant.

-Exactement, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Trafalgar serra une peu plus le corps de la jeune fille. Elle n'était plus aussi froide que tout à l'heure mais pas encore revenue à une température normale. Le chirurgien sortit une gourde de son sac.

-Tu as soif ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais tenta d'attraper le récipient, qu'il fit exprès de mettre hors de sa portée.

-Ha, je ne fais pas la charité. Tu t'excuses d'abord.

-M-M'excuser ?!

-Tu as été irrespectueuse plusieurs fois, sans compter le fait que tu m'as mordu et...

-C'est bon ! Je... Je suis désolée d'avoir fait ça. Sincèrement.

Il ricana.

-Gentille fille. Ouvre la bouche.

-Quoi ? Mais je peux boire toute seule !

-Tu t'es faite mordre par je-ne-sais-quoi alors reste tranquille.

Il lui écarta la mâchoire de force et lui fit boire quelques gorgées. Law essuya avec un demi-sourire l'eau qui gouttait à son menton, il la reprit contre lui.

-J'ai sali mes chaussures pour te retrouver et tu ne me remercies même pas.

-Pff... Qui t'as demandé de te déplacer ?

-Change de ton immédiatement.

Elle poussa un rire moqueur.

-Pourquoi vous être déplacé, capitaine ?

-Une imbécile prénommée Krys a décidé de jouer avec mes nerfs.

-Elle vous trouve peut-être méchant !

-Je suis seulement plus réaliste. Je dis les faits.

Il serra doucement sa main de métal.

-Cette fille m'appartient, c'est un fait.

-... tu ne penses jamais qu'elle ne veut pas être à toi ?

-Non, c'est juste que j'ai refusé de la voir grandir. Elle attendait toujours de moi que je fasse attention à ses efforts et que je la récompense. Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait ou pas assez. Alors elle s'imagine de mauvaises choses à mon sujet et je finis par être un étranger. C'est réparable, tu crois ?

-Non.

-Ha ha. Bien sûr que c'est réparable.

Il mordilla la petite oreille blanche sous son menton, la cyborg tressaillit.

-Mais t'es un médecin ou un pervers ?! rugit-elle.

-Chut... c'est pour réguler ta température.

-Tu me fais mal...

Son regard descendit sur les bandages un peu entachés. Cette compassion devait cesser immédiatement. Rien de tout ça ne lui ressemblait ! Le mépris était la seule chose qu'il devrait ressentir vis-à-vis d'elle. Tout serait tellement plus simple, si elle était encore cette tache difforme couleur kaki sur la scène, aveuglée par les projecteurs devant des dizaines de gens... Trafalgar posa doucement sa main sur le front suintant. Il restait silencieux alors que l'état de la jeune fille se détériorait lentement. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait le sentir ? Peut-être, mais elle aussi ne disait plus rien. Seuls ses doigts d'acier se resserraient avec les siens.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas rentrer ?

-Si je le fais, je vais encore passer pour une fille sans volonté à tes yeux. Et je n'aurais plus qu'à dire "une prochaine fois". Mais je veux pas recommencer...

-Que tu recommences ou pas, je serais le même Krys. Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer, même si ça te blesse.

Il reprit son sac sur ses épaules et souleva sans problème le corps fragilisé de la cyborg.

-Reste éveillée, d'accord ?

-J'ai froid...

-Je sais. Mais ça va aller.

Le chirurgien esquissa un large sourire. Il rebroussa chemin sans croiser l'autre homme qui s'était lancé à la recherche de Krys. S'était-il lui aussi blessé dans les marécages ? Honnêtement, il s'en fichait pas mal. Law grimpa une pente pour arriver à la tombe, qui se situait hors des terres boueuses. Il déposa son chargement sur l'herbe et utilisa son sac en guise d'oreiller pour la jeune fille.

-Tu sens quelque chose ?

-Law, regarde le ciel.

Elle insista encore, en serrant son poignet, et il leva les yeux à contrecœur vers ce plafond bleu sans aucun nuage.

-Même si j'étais seule et que j'avais peur, je suis fière de ce que j'ai fait. Alors aide-moi à vivre un peu plus longtemps. Je veux pas mourir alors que je ne sais même pas qui je suis.

-Oï, ne rend pas ça plus dramatique. Impossible que tu meurs maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

-A quoi bon avoir quitté ta cage pour mourir juste devant ? Hein ? Si tu vois ce que je veux dire alors cesse de te lamenter et patiente encore un peu.

Krys jura silencieusement. Elle ne doutait plus de sa volonté à survivre désormais, seulement, sentir son corps aussi fragile que du verre fissuré l'ébranlait. Et que faisait Law ? Pourquoi le chirurgien de la mort ne faisait rien pour la sauver, malgré toutes ses belles paroles ? Menteur, songea-t-elle. Ou du moins, jusqu'à apercevoir le crâne rasé de son frère. Le géant s'était accroupi à ses côtés. Jusqu'aux genoux, se jambes étaient couvertes de la boue des marais, tout comme elle, mais il n'avait que de minuscules coupures sur les bras. Le cyborg palpa son visage au teint blafard.

-C'était trop dur de nous écouter, petite sœur ? murmura-t-il sans reproche.

-Gomen' nasai...

Derrière eux, Law se mordillait la lèvre. Comment osait-elle lui présenter des excuses si facilement alors qu'avec lui elle jouait les gamines innocentes !

-Est-ce que je vais aller mieux ? demanda Krys d'une toute petite voix.

Alors que Mir s'apprêtait à répondre, le chirurgien lui coupa la parole.

-Évidemment que tu vas aller mieux, c'est moi qui t'ai soignée.

Elle lui rendit son regard de défi et se mit grimacer en feignant une crise de douleur.

-Haa ! Ma peau me brûle !

-Qu... Quoi ?! hurla le cyborg. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? cria-t-il à l'intention du capitaine.

Ce dernier jeta un regard meurtrier sur la jeune fille, qui lui ôta toute envie de sourire. Le faire passer pour un charlatan ! Tch ! Il allait le lui faire regretter. Krys cessa de geindre en voyant que son grand frère et Law étaient à deux doigts de se provoquer. Elle usa encore un peu de ses dernières forces pour se redresser et attraper sa main.

-Je crois que c'est passé... mentit-elle.

Elle écarta ses bras comme une invitation, à laquelle le cyborg ne manqua pas de répondre. Il étreignit doucement la jeune fille. Rien ne saurait exprimer l'amour qu'il avait pour sa sœur, à tel point qu'il se demandait parfois si c'était normal, alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques jours. Ce devait être le fait de n'avoir eu personne dans son cœur depuis des années. Entouré de gens matérialistes, on se referme lentement pour ne pas se perdre. Il était étrange la façon dont Krys arrivait à se repérer juste à l'intuition. Comme s'il existait une attraction, un magnétisme entre elle et le cœur des gens. C'était sûr, elle aimait les humains. Mais à quel point ?

A côté de ça, le chirurgien était jaloux, même s'il refusait de l'avouer. De quel droit se laissait-elle câliner par un autre homme ! Et lui alors ? Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Krys embrassa la joue de Mir. Ce petit chiot rebelle... Il saisit le débardeur de la jeune fille et la traîna dans l'herbe pour l'écarter du cyborg.

-T'as fini de jouer ? Maintenant dors.

-Hé ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

-M'énerver ? Tu ne m'as encore jamais vu en colère, alors obéis et tais-toi.

-Il fait même pas nuit... bougonna-t-elle.

Elle ravala difficilement sa salive devant le regard noir du supernova, et chercher du secours dans les yeux de son frère ne fut pas d'une grande utilité, car celui-ci semblait bien d'accord avec son bourreau. Après avoir battu des jambes en vain pour obtenir un peu de compassion, elle se résolut à prendre le sac comme oreiller et fermer ses paupières sur le sourire fourbe de Law.

-Espèce de psychopathe... tu vas me le payer...

-Silence.

Elle serra les dents. Nan mais pour qui il se prenait ?! _Tu ne seras jamais mon maître ! _

De l'intérieur, elle s'entendait hurler cette phrase, encore et encore pour contenir sa colère et ne pas céder. Mais à force de faire rage pour rester éveillée, elle tomba de sommeil. Le chirurgien, qui avait patiemment attendu de la voir s'endormir, s'assit juste à côté d'elle. Il balaya de la main les mèches brunes venues cacher ses traits enfantins. Sa nuit serait sûrement hantée par les créatures qui lui avaient causé de telles blessures, mais son visage restait serein pour le moment.

Tandis que le soleil se couchait, Mir avait allumé un feu en prévision de la noirceur qui menaçait de les englober très bientôt, et Law parcourait les alentours en gardant un œil sur son petit chiot endormi. Cette tombe l'intriguait toujours autant. Elle avait tout de même était placée en hauteur et à l'écart de la forêt, comme si quelqu'un voulait qu'avant de pénétrer les marécages, on la trouve. Mais même après avoir cherché pendant tout ce temps, il ne trouvait pas le moindre indice. La capitaine pirate s'assit devant les flammes rougeoyantes. Ce feu juste devant lui faisait penser au camp, avec ses hommes, qu'il avait laissés là-bas. Tout ça pour une enfant incapable de dire "merci". Il devenait vraiment fou... La voix de Mir l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

-Tous ces imprévus vous ont fait perdre du temps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suppose que c'est le risque à prendre. Demain nous retournerons au camp, je dois m'assurer que tout est en ordre, et ensuite nous partirons à la rencontre du docteur. Sans aucun détours.

Le géant déglutit en repensant à ce que lui avait révélé Lydia. Il espérait sincèrement que Gabriel ait aidé l'équipage de Trafalgar à s'en sortir. Et puis, sa soeur semblait bien les aimer ces pirates, et elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis à part eux... alors c'était important.

0o0o0o0o0

La jeune femme plongea la tête dans ses genoux en espérant ne plus sentir les larmes lui monter. Elle se sentait terriblement seule sans sa meute... Mais que faisaient-ils ? A une telle heure, il devraient déjà les avoir tous dévorés ! Et elle, que faisait-elle ici ? A se cacher derrière des arbres pour suivre un homme. Depuis quand était-elle si misérable... Les hommes, ils tombaient à ses pieds. Toujours. Elle était belle et bien élevée, il ne lui manquait rien. Elle pouvait tout avoir ! Alors que cette pauvre gamine... Bon, il fallait l'admettre, elle était plutôt mignonne. Mais jamais elle n'égalerait sa beauté ni ses somptueuses formes ! Lydia étouffa un reniflement sous sa main. Au final, elle était encore dans l'ombre pour pouvoir le regarder, ce magnifique homme. Ah si elle pensait un jour voir une créature si belle sur cette île sinistre ! Contrairement à ce que la blonde avait connu jusqu'alors, il n'était pas de ces hommes qui allaient se jeter à ses pieds. Non, lui était d'une beauté glaciale, et qui ne se laisserait pas facilement impressionner.

La jeune femme posa une main sur sa poitrine chaude en regardant les étoiles d'un air rêveur. Son apparence parfaite lui manquait tant, il fallait qu'elle le voit maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Lydia tremblait d'excitation, tandis qu'elle apercevait le feu au centre. Son cœur se serra en voyant le sweat du chirurgien servir de couverture à cette petite prétentieuse. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'énerver, car déjà un long sabre menaçait de lui déchirer la gorge. Cette voix sensuelle près de son oreille la fit frissonner.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je...

Tout en elle semblait s'éteindre. Ce devait être ça, la déception. Elle aurait aimé qu'ils se rencontrent dans de meilleurs circonstances, qu'il ait au moins une bonne image d'elle.

-Je m'appelle Lydia...

-Bien, Lydia. Êtes-vous une cyborg ?

D'ordinaire il n'aurait pas posé ce genre de questions, mais Law avait compris que cette simple question lui apporterait toutes les réponses. Car sur cette île, chaque personne semble liée à Sirius. Les lèvres rouges de la blonde remuèrent.

-Je le suis, répondit-elle.

Le capitaine dégagea son nodachi et la retourna brutalement vers lui. Il fut surpris de ne voir aucune peur dans ses grands yeux... était-ce de la fascination ? La blonde le fixait en se mordillant la lèvre comme une adolescente.

-Excusez-moi de vous avoir suivi, j'étais un peu inquiète...

-Vous nous espionnez pour Sirius.

Elle se mit à battre des cils dans une expression tout innocente.

-Oh non, c'est juste que j'ai appris le retour de Gabriel et Krys. Mais quand j'ai vu qu'ils étaient accompagnés par des pirates... j'ai préféré laisser Mir vous rencontrer en premier.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez de faire ?

Les splendides abdos à l'air libre du chirurgien la firent bégayer.

-J-Je pensais me joindre à vous. De toute façon, on se rend tous au même endroit.

-J'y réfléchirai...

Il passa à côté d'elle sans un regard. Lydia avait encore la bouche entrouverte. Elle s'attendait à plus de questions, de soupçons sur elle. Mais apparemment le capitaine la croyait inoffensive, si bien qu'il ne la voyait déjà plus. Une part d'elle se sentait vexée et l'autre était juste satisfaite de ne pas être une ennemie à ses yeux.

Law s'installa près du feu comme si de rien n'était. Décidément, il n'aurait pas dû donner son sweat à cette limace, impossible de lui faire lâcher prise dessus maintenant ! Le chirurgien se pencha lentement vers la jeune fille. Il fit une petite pression sur le bandage à son mollet et regarda son visage se tordre de douleur. Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

-Aah ! Hé... Attends... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? (Sa lèvre se tordit en découvrant la jolie blonde qui lui lançait un regard trop amical pour n'être qu'une étrangère.) La femme de la forêt ? Law ?

-Enchanté Krys, je m'appelle Lydia. Toi et moi sommes... tu sais, on est soeurs.

-A-Ah... D'accord.

Bien qu'encore estomaquée, elle s'empressa de réveiller Mir.

-Krys ? Hmm... Mais il fait encore nuit, ronchonna-t-il.

-Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de Lydia-san !

Le cyborg se paralysa devant le sourire charmeur de la jeune femme, puis sur la froideur qu'affichait le capitaine. Il se mordit la lèvre. Law se doutait-il déjà de quelque chose au sujet de la blonde, ou n'était-ce qu'une impression ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le supernova ne posa pas de questions et se contenta de s'allonger dans l'herbe du moment qu'il faisait encore nuit. Leur petit espace devint bien silencieux, et Lydia, bien qu'elle eut envie de venir se coller à lui, s'assit près du feu en fixant Krys. Sa chère _rivale_. La jeune fille semblait ne rien voir, et pourtant elle se fit rouler avec air malicieux vers le chirurgien. Ce dernier la regarda juste par-dessus son épaule.

-Rendors-toi...

-Tiens.

Elle déposa le sweat jaune poussin sur les épaules nues de son capitaine. Il la repoussa.

-Tu vas encore refroidir.

-Hé, je ne peux pas tomber malade, tu te souviens ?

Il cligna deux fois des yeux. Se croyait-elle insensible ? Law recouvrit la brune de force et l'étreignit comme une peluche.

-Si tu veux vraiment me tenir chaud, ne bouge pas.

-Tu fais exprès de me mettre dans l'embarras... grommela-t-elle contre la douce peau du chirurgien.

-Il doit y avoir un peu de ça. Allez, rendors-toi immédiatement.

Il ignora ses plaintes et ferma ses paupières sans même voir la jalousie qui consumait Lydia. La jeune femme était totalement obnubilée par le corps du pirate, si près de celui de Krys. Mais pourquoi se permettait-il une telle proximité avec elle, alors qu'il était si distant avec les autres ! Et cette imbécile... qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? La blonde se sentait brûler de l'intérieur rien qu'à y penser. Mais ce n'était pas le premier homme qui lui posait problème et elle savait déjà comment attirer son attention.

Krys s'endormit plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle pensait qu'avec son cœur si affolé dès qu'elle l'approchait, elle ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, mais c'était tout le contraire. Sa chaleur avait un effet très apaisant et sa peau contre sa joue... la faisait rêver. Dormir avec quelqu'un, c'était pour elle une nouvelle expérience. Enfin, elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant, lorsqu'elle était esclave, mais avec Law c'était bien différent. A son ancien statut social, elle ne pouvait juste pas avoir le luxe d'une couverture dans sa cellule froide. Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte d'à quel point il avait changé sa vie ? Il s'en fichait probablement du moment qu'elle ne disait rien... Discrètement, elle posa ses lèvres sur son torse. Mais la petite cyborg se reprit rapidement : sa colère n'avait pas disparu à son égard. Certes, elle avait aussi raconté n'importe quoi, mais elle jugeait qu'il avait été le plus méchant. Et pourtant c'était encore elle qui avait fini par s'excuser... Krys ouvrit un œil pour contempler les traits de son capitaine, éclairé par la lueur des flammes. Il avait les sourcils froncés, faisait-il un cauchemar ? Elle toucha son front par curiosité et remarqua qu'il était brûlant et couvert de sueur. La brune se mit à se poser tout un tas de questions silencieuses. Elle décida finalement de lui secouer les épaules pour ne pas réveiller les deux autres. Le chirurgien ouvrit à demi ses paupières. Il poussa un léger grognement en voyant que le soleil n'était même pas levé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux... ?

Krys arqua un sourcil. Avait-elle juste rêvé ? Ne se sentait-il pas fiévreux ?

-Tu... je crois que tu as de la fièvre, balbutia-t-elle.

Le capitaine pirate s'empressa d'essuyer son front et lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Ça te plaît de toucher les gens dans leur sommeil ?

-Mais tu n'avais pas l'air bien !

-C'est toi qui n'a pas l'air bien... pauvre folle.

Il quitta la lumière du feu pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. Krys restait bouche bée. Elle s'empressa de le poursuivre en boitillant sur sa jambe blessée. Dès qu'elle le retrouva, elle hurla son nom.

-Law !

Le chirurgien lui retourna un sourire désagréable mais ça ne la découragea absolument pas. Elle poussa un peu plus fort sur ses muscles et se planta face à lui la tête haute sans même se laisser impressionner par son corps parfait sous les rayons lunaires.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé, juste là... c'était un cauchemar ?

-Si c'en était un ?

-Je l'écouterai.

-Tu es vraiment une enfant, Krys-ya... Retourne te coucher.

Elle serra les dents.

-J-J'ai peut-être un esprit simple, mais je sais ce que tu ressens.

-...

-Hé, ça ne veut pas dire que tu es pardonné ! Mais je suis prête à t'écouter à une condition !

Law esquissa contre toute attente un sourire. Déjà qu'elle venait l'enquiquiner sans arrêt, elle se permettait maintenant d'imposer ses conditions ! Quelle fille étrange.

-Si j'écoute ton cauchemar, alors tu dois écouter le mien !

-Ha ha... mademoiselle fait des cauchemars ? (Il pencha ses lèvres vers les siennes.) Ton capitaine est-il ton pire cauchemar ?

Le sang lui monta jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! rugit Krys. Tu es seulement...

_Effrayant_. Et aussi, son pire cauchemar et son premier amour à la fois. Law croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en soufflant.

-Bien. J'accepte de te le raconter, avec ma condition : tu n'en parleras à personne. Mir y compris.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose... J'ai seulement rêvé de mon équipage.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Impossible que ce ne soit "pas grand-chose" vu sa réaction.

-Ils avaient tous été tués, allongés dans leur propre sang. Shachi avait perdu une jambe, et Bepo...

-Non ! Arrête ! Dis pas des choses pareilles ! cria-t-elle soudainement en retenant ses larmes.

Mais comment pouvait-il raconter ça si calmement ! Sans même frissonner ou se sentir dégoûté. Alors qu'elle, dès ses premiers mots, avait eu un haut-le-cœur.

-Tu me l'a demandé alors je te le dis.

-Mais c'est horrible... tu rêves vraiment de ce genre de choses ?

-Le monde n'est pas comme tu le penses Krys-ya. Ce "genre de chose" peut devenir réalité à tout moment.

Sans prévenir, la brune se lova contre son torse. Elle lui caressa affectueusement le dos de sa main en chair.

-Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien... Ce sont des Heart Pirates, nan ? Alors ils vont bien !

Elle ne doutait pas que son raisonnement était naïf et enfantin, mais elle espérait sincèrement que ça le rassure. Le chirurgien lui répondit par un hochement de tête singulier.

-... j'attends ton cauchemar. (Il lui pinça la joue gauche.) Je suis dedans, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hé ! Pourquoi tu veux tant me faire peur ?

-Parce que tu le mérites pour ton sale comportement, cracha-t-il en lui rendant sa grimace.

Elle nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il était très, très rancunier.

-Franchement, je me suis déjà excusée, mais oui... t'étais dans mon cauchemar.

-J'en étais sûr.

-Tu me faisais travailler non-stop ! Tellement que j'avais les vis qui rouillaient ! s'écria-t-elle en montrant ses petites mains.

Il poussa un petit rire.

-C'est donc à ça que ressemble le cauchemar d'une idiote ?

-Te moque pas, c'était vraiment horrible. Et tu me laissais même pas dormir.

-Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que je faisais, pour t'empêcher de fermer les yeux ?

Avec ce ton lent et séducteur, Krys le vit bien fixer ses lèvres. Le chirurgien la coinça habilement contre un tronc d'arbre.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais ?

-T-Tu restais à côté moi...

-Comme ça ? fit-il en rapprochant leur bassin.

Krys serra les dents. Ses poumons étaient comprimés, impossible de respirer. C'était comme s'il lui prenait son oxygène ! _Tu vas me le payer Law ! _Elle ferma les yeux sur son visage irrésistible. _Non, tu m'auras pas avec ton charme électrique ! _

-Je ne cèderais pas, je ne cèderai pas... chuchota-t-elle inconsciemment.

Ses paupières se rouvrirent.

-Je cède...

Elle plaqua furieusement ses lèvres contre celles du chirurgien, qui répondit à son baiser tout aussi fougueusement. Law profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour enrouler sa langue autour de la sienne. La jeune fille ne put retenir un petit gémissement étouffé. Cette sensation unique dans son ventre, comme à leur premier baiser, revenait encore plus forte, comme pour lui dire de ne pas en vouloir à son capitaine... En se laissant aller dans les baisers humides de Law, elle referma inconsciemment sa mâchoire sur sa lèvre. Il grogna.

-C'est la deuxième fois.

-Pardon, j'ai pas fait exprès...

Ses excuses, le chirurgien n'en avait cure. Il fondit sur sa gorge comme un fauve, suçotant et mordillant sa peau de sorte à y laisser une marque. Une fois son œuvre accomplie, il se retira et s'humecta les lèvres devant le regard paralysé de Krys. Son comportement l'avait-il effrayée ? Elle posa une main sur sa peau qui avait été maltraitée par la bouche de Trafalgar.

-C'est ta punition pour m'avoir encore mordu, et interdiction de le cacher.

-Mais... Mais tout le monde le verra !

-Tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est moi qui l'ai fait.

Contre toute attente, la cyborg baissa les yeux et se mit à renifler.  
-Je me suis excusée, t'avais pas besoin de faire ça... sanglota-t-elle.

-Je le sais, j'en avais juste envie.

Il lui releva le menton en espérant silencieusement ne pas encore voir de larmes sur son visage. Pas qu'il s'en souciait, mais les pleurnicheurs étaient agaçants. Il caressa sa lèvre inférieure du bout de son pouce.

-C'est normal de marquer son territoire.

-Je ne t'appartiens pas, bougonna Krys en remuant la tête pour éviter les doigts de Trafalgar.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis ça... et pourtant tu viendras toujours me réclamer quelque chose.

-Jamais !

-En te mettant dans de telles situations, en cherchant à m'éviter, ce n'est pas ce que tu fais ? Tu veux que je fasse attention à toi, Krys-ya. Et ce n'est pas qu'aujourd'hui que je l'ai vu. Tu as toujours été comme ça. Donc si je te donne un peu d'attention, alors tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre encore.

En se rendant compte de ses propres paroles, il écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que son petit chiot désobéissant avait compris le message ? Il semblerait que oui... Krys avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle s'était toujours sentie comme un morceau à part dans la vie du chirurgien, un petit bout sans importance. Mais maintenant, pour la première fois, il lui laissait enfin l'occasion d'être dans sa vie ! Elle mit de côté toute sa colère d'avant, son amour passait en priorité ! La cyborg se serra très fort contre le torse sculpté de Law.

-Je serais très gentille ! Je ne te mordrais plus et je t'écouterais !

-C'est bien...

Il l'embrassa, sans se douter que non loin dans les bois, une troisième ombre brûlait de jalousie.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Le fameux Sirius c'est pas encore pour maintenant, en revanche, un indice sur le prochain chapitre... la tombe et les Heart ! (ça fait deux ?)  
**

**Ha ha ! Et puis, comment Lydia va-t-elle piquer notre divin chirurgien de la mort à Krys !**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

_**Merci à Ic'ilver, Alize, Heavenly0, CosmosAngel, Muscaade, Ouji-chan0005 !  
**_

_**Et oui parce que même les poules s'invitent sur fanfiction ! **_

**_Résumé : _**"Dans l'amas de ferraille et boulons en vrac, se cache peut-être une perle. Peut-être est-elle plus brillante que les autres, peut-être pas. Et toi chirurgien, tu en penses quoi ?" LawxOC

**_Disclaimer : _****_Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment._**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Under the iron chapitre 16_**

Marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe...

Sentir le vent sur son visage...

Et regarder le soleil se lever. Les humains pouvaient-ils s'en contenter, de ces simples merveilles ?

Krys leva ses bras vers le ciel en sautillant à la première brise du matin. Cette odeur fraîche et boisée semblait vouloir s'accorder à sa bonne humeur. Pourtant, ça allait encore être une dure journée de marche qui s'annonçait, mais avec ceux qu'on aime, c'est tout de suite plus amusant. La jeune fille se jeta sur le dos de son grand frère, encore un peu assoupi. Celui-ci bailla en lui frottant affectueusement la tête.

-Comment tu te sens ? marmonna-t-il.

-Beaucoup mieux ! Law est un super médecin !

-C'est pas ce que tu disais hier...

-Mir, tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?

Cette question le prit de court, il faillit tomber à la renverse en faisant le lien avec leurs précédentes conversations.

-Quoi ?! C'est hors de question ! Tu ne t'approches pas de lui ! rugit le cyborg.

-... hein ? Mais je voulais juste savoir quelle genre de femme tu aimais.

Il serra les dents.

-Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Tu n'es pas la première gamine amoureuse que je vois, Krys !

La jeune fille se mordit discrètement la lèvre, un peu désolée d'user de ce genre de méthode sur son grand frère. Mais jamais, ce dernier, ne l'avait traitée de gamine.

-Franchement, mais quelle idée de toutes aimer le même homme... (La voyant froncer les sourcils, il balaya ses paroles d'un revers de la main.) Je n'avais rien dit à ce sujet car je pensais que ça t'amusait d'être avec lui !

-Non, je l'aime sincèrement...

-Et justement ! hurla-t-il. Tu ne peux pas te le permettre ! Il va... Tu ne connais rien des hommes, Krys. Il se sert de toi et tu ne le vois même pas !

Mir reprit son souffle. Pour la première il n'avait pas hésité à s'énerver contre elle. Sa naïveté vis-à-vis des humains... ne l'agaçait pas, comme on pourrait le croire, mais le forçait à ressentir encore plus d'amour pour elle. Il avait juste envie de l'écarter de tout ce qui pourrait la blesser, dont Trafalgar. Et surtout Trafalgar ! Mais alors pourquoi cet air si triste sur son visage rond, et ces petites larmes prêtes à couler ? Un bras fin entoura les épaules de la jeune fille et une main longiligne sécha ses yeux. Lydia sourit à la petite cyborg, une tête en dessous d'elle.

-Arrête un peu de lui crier dessus Mir. Elle a le droit de faire ce qu'il lui plaît, d'accord ? Nous sommes tous libres, ici, c'est chez nous.

-Ne t'en mêle pas...

-Je t'en prie, tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir renouer quelques liens fraternels.

La blonde fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

-Ton capitaine a laissé de quoi manger avant de partir, tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non, non, je... il faut que j'y aille !

Elle renfila ses bottes en hâte et boitilla comme une dératée dans la forêt. Mais elle ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte que Law avait déserté les lieux, ou du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix moqueuse atteigne ses tympans.

-Je peux savoir pour qui tu cours comme ça ?

Le chirurgien avançait vers elle, mains dans les poches, sourire en coin.

-Law... J'ai cru que tu étais parti.

-Je cherchais juste un autre chemin.

-Et, tu veux qu'on parte bientôt ? Quand ?

-Tout de suite.

Se rendant compte d'un détail, Krys baissa les yeux.

-Gomen' nasai ! Je nous ai tous fait perdre du temps précieux, et au final, on revient juste en arrière. Alors si je peux faire quelque chose dis-le moi.

-Oui, j'aurais un service à te demander, mais ce sera pour plus tard. Assure-toi d'être prête, quand je te le demanderais...

Pourquoi, dès que le chirurgien parlait, sa température semblait jouer aux montagnes russes ? La cyborg se tapota discrètement les joues en pensant à ce "service". Mais rapidement l'image de Mir vint freiner ses élans amoureux. Il n'accepterai jamais de la voir aux côtés d'un criminel, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre, mais malgré tout impossible pour elle de penser à un autre homme. Rien qu'en regardant cette main ou ce pied de métal, sur lesquels il avait travaillé pour elle, elle se sentait déjà redevable et follement amoureuse. Comment son frère pouvait-il le lui reprocher ? N'était-il pas le premier à vouloir son bonheur ?

La jeune fille boitillait derrière le pirate en s'accrochant à sa manche. Mais contre toute attente il ne tournait même pas les yeux vers elle. Krys fit la moue. _Tu disais que tu ferais plus attention à moi... menteur ! _

-Arrête de tirer sur mes vêtements. Tu crois que je te vois pas ?

Ses traits se déformèrent en une lente grimace. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait forcément des pouvoirs psychiques et une passion inavouée pour l'occulte.

-Pff... je ne te touche même pas ! mentit-elle en levant le bout de son nez d'un air arrogant. C'est plutôt toi qui me touche.

-En attendant ce n'est pas moi qui rougit...

-Tu mens ! Si c'était le cas alors je sentirais des papillons dans mon ventre, et puis j'aurais le coeur qui bat très fort !

-Oh, tous ces détails... (La voyant cette fois-ci rougir pour de vrai, il sourit.) Tu me laisses voir si ton coeur bat aussi fort que tu le prétends ?

_Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, ne le regarde pas dans les yeux... _Krys tourna brusquement la tête en serrant les lèvres, et poursuivit son chemin ni vu ni connu. Mais le sourire de Law ne disparaissait pas. Bien au contraire, il devinait maintenant que la brune était folle de son regard. Alors sans prévenir il lui barra la route et la tortura en la fixant avec un air séduisant. Pouvait-elle y résister ? La cyborg se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à courir comme elle le put jusqu'à leur petit camp. Dès lors, elle partit se cacher dans le dos de son frère. Lydia l'interpella.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais Krys ? Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ?

-Shhht... Il doit pas me trouver.

-Hum, je ne suis pas sûre que Mir soit la meilleur cachette.

-Tout à fait d'accord... répondit le géant.

Il emmena malgré tout sa petite soeur derrière un buisson, et dès que le capitaine pointa le bout de son nez, Mir et Lydia se firent muets comme des carpes. L'une en train d'observer ses ongles à la lumière du jour, l'autre en train de se nourrir de baies. Trafalgar balaya l'endroit des yeux.

-Où est passé le petit chiot...

Comme une réponse à ses murmures, la blonde se leva.

-J'ai vu Krys partir vers le nord, dit-elle en toisant l'autre cyborg du coin de l'œil. Je vous attendais pour qu'on aille la rattraper ensemble, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se perdre encore.

-Oui, allons-y.

Il récupéra son sac à dos et son épée, pendant que Mir laçait ses rangers en prévision du long chemin qui les attendait. Tout juste avant de les voir partir, Krys commença à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes à force d'attendre derrière son buisson. Elle s'étala par terre et rampa tout le long. Une chance que le camp soit encerclé de verdure... mais soudain son regard tomba sur une grande pierre tout au bout, qui était trop bien taillée pour n'être qu'un bout de roche. C'était une stèle. Et après avoir lu ses inscriptions, elle compris que c'était une tombe.

-Ah... Aaah !

La jeune fille se mordit la langue et recula sur ses mains. Mais qui pouvait être mort ici ? Qui était Henry Keegan ? Pourquoi ? Elle se releva aussi vite que possible, comme effrayée par le sol même, et se trouva nez-à-nez avec le chirurgien.

-Tu me cherches, puis tu m'évites... Comment je dois le prendre ?

-Henry... bégaya-t-elle, aussi pâle que du linge.

-Quoi "Henry" ? (Il baissa les yeux sur la petite stèle près d'eux.) Ah, je pensais que tu l'avais déjà vue.

-Je ne comprends pas... Je pensais qu'on était tous les cinq en vie...

-Il a peut-être eu moins de chance que vous. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a que le docteur Sirius qui sera en mesure de nous répondre, alors arrêtons de faire traîner ça et partons, dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

Elle ne dit rien, même si d'une part elle était choquée par son ton indifférent. Un des siens avait perdu la vie, peut-être depuis longtemps, et elle n'était même pas au courant. Gabriel, Mir ou Lydia, personne n'avait prononcé le nom d'Henry. Pourquoi était-il oublié des gens ? Mais surtout, comment une personne destinée à être une arme de destruction massive pouvait être morte comme ça ? Ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce n'était pas un accident ou une maladie, ou toutes ces choses qui affectaient les humains. Non, ça ne pouvait être qu'un meurtre. Quelqu'un avait voulu voir disparaître K-18, et Krys voulait savoir qui. Elle avait déjà tant de mystères à résoudre autour d'elle, mais impossible de laisser une ombre sur le décès d'un frère.

0o0o0o0o0

Au camp principal, il ne restait plus que de la cendre et des fragments d'os carbonisés de leur feu de la veille. Les pirates étaient fiers de s'en être sortis sans aucun blessé, mais Bepo ou Shachi n'étaient pas de cet avis. Être attaqués juste après le départ de leur capitaine, Krys et Mir, était une bien trop grosse coïncidence, mais à laquelle Gabriel ne faisait pas de commentaires. Le roux n'était pas stupide, il savait très bien ce qui se tramait sur cette île, et il serait le premier à décamper quand les choses se gâteraient.

Après... il n'y avait sûrement pas grand-chose à dire. Ils s'inquiétaient, ils s'ennuyaient. Certains essayèrent bien d'inventer des jeux pour se divertir, mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps et Bepo enchaînait les siestes pour ne pas trouver le temps long. A force de dormir, l'ours polaire ne vit même pas l'après-midi pointer le bout de son nez. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et le camp respirait la bonne humeur. Pourquoi ? Son regard balaya toute la clairière. Voyait-il double ou... était-ce Gabriel dans les bras d'une jolie blonde, Krys perchée sur les épaules du grand cyborg à la peau mate et Law encerclé par ses hommes, tous excités de le revoir ? Il se leva sur ses deux jambes et échangea avec son capitaine un regard complice. Visiblement, leur voyage présentait encore de nombreux obstacles. Mais avec maintenant tous les cyborgs du docteur avec eux, c'était une chance en plus de leur côté, et un réel avantage pour le supernova.

Tandis que Shachi s'amusait à embêter Krys et son chevalier servant, il y avait une chose ou plutôt une personne que Penguin ne quittait plus des yeux. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée immédiatement mais sa beauté n'avait pas tardé à l'éblouir. Elle était tellement radieuse ainsi éclairée par le soleil, et ses boucles blondes qui tombaient superbement sur ses épaules... N'avait-il jamais vu une femme avec autant d'assurance ? Pourquoi son regard hautain sur lui ou les autres l'émerveillait ? Le jeune homme baissa les yeux de peur qu'elle ne le voit la fixer comme ça. Pour se changer les idées il partit en vitesse faire un rapport au capitaine, sans oublier d'y inclure l'attaque de la meute. En l'apprenant, Trafalgar serra les poings. Mais Gabriel s'expliqua rapidement à ce sujet, car il était bien conscient d'être le premier suspect sur la liste du chirurgien.

-J'en ai tué, tout comme vos hommes. Alors je crois que ça m'innocente plutôt bien ! s'exclama-t-il dans un sourire confiant.

Law ne perdit pas de temps avec ses soupçons. De toute évidence Bepo ne l'aurait pas laissé en liberté s'il était dangereux. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune fille qui courait d'un bout à l'autre du camp. Au moins il y en avait une qui s'amusait... Ou jusqu'à ce qu'un cri aigu retentissent derrière eux. C'était Lydia qui avait crié. Elle était les genoux à terre devant ce qu'il restait des douze loups. Son visage était baigné de larmes pendant qu'elle hurlait comme une démente. Tout le monde accourut près de la jeune femme.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Law.

-J-Je ne sais pas, capitaine... Elle m'avait demandé à propos de la meute, répondit Penguin d'une voix peinée.

Le pirate se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi s'effondrait-elle ? Alors que lui ressentait beaucoup de compassion, pour son capitaine il n'en était rien. Trafalgar saisit le bras de la blonde et la jeta à trois mètres des autres. Il stoppa la lame de son nodachi près de sa gorge.

-Qui vous a dit de nous tuer ?

-Le Dr. S... sanglota Lydia en soutenant son regard brûlant. Mais je vous le jure... je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais tuer personne ! Je vous en prie... ne me tuez pas. Je peux encore vous aider.

Gabriel n'en revenait pas. Voir une femme aussi fière qu'elle supplier pour sa vie... il n'aurait jamais cru la voir un jour dans cet état, et surtout sous l'arme d'un homme. Tout à coup, le chirurgien leva son sabre, et en une fraction de seconde le visage de Krys venait couvrir celui de Lydia, et son corps protéger le sien.

-Elle s'est excusée ! Pourquoi tu ne l'écoutes pas ? C'est à Sirius qu'on devrait en vouloir, pas elle !

-Pousse-toi.

-Law ! Si tu n'as pas envie de la tuer alors ne le fais pas ! Personne voudrait faire ça...

-Cette femme n'est pas ton amie, ni ta soeur, alors pousse-toi.

Mir s'interposa lui aussi entre la cyborg et le supernova.

-La tuer serait une mauvaise décision, vous le savez Trafalgar. Avec nous vous pouvez encore obtenir des informations que Krys ne sera pas en mesure de vous donner. Et comme il est fort possible que Sirius l'éloigne de vous, autant nous garder en vie. (Il serra discrètement la main de sa petite soeur.) Je m'engage à surveiller Lydia et Gabriel afin qu'ils ne vous trahissent plus à l'avenir, si vous la laissez en vie.

Law avait appris une chose ces derniers temps : ne pas faire confiance à ces cyborgs-là.

-Comment m'assurer que vous tiendrez parole ?

-Si je vous trahis aussi, ma soeur sera triste, avoua-t-il baissant les yeux sur la jeune fille embarrassée. Laissez-moi juste garder un œil sur eux, ce ne sont que des gosses, poursuivit-il en ignorant la grimace de Gabriel et le regard noir de Lydia. Ils ne causeront plus de mal. Et si jamais je faillis à cette promesse, comptez sur Krys.

La concernée fit les yeux ronds.

-Moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu le sais déjà...

-Héhé ! A tes ordres aniki ! (Elle fit un sourire radieux au capitaine.) Tu vois Law ? On gère ça ! Laisse-nous faire, on est meilleurs que ce que tu penses !

Il souffla d'un air agacé tout en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau noir à croix blanches. La blonde agenouillée put alors reprendre son souffle et se relever avec le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait maintenant. Et bizarrement même au sol il y en avait un qui ne l'avait pas du tout trouvée pitoyable. Penguin alla soutenir la jeune femme mais cette dernière le repoussa violemment.

-Sale meurtrier... tu as leur sang sur les mains, ne me touche pas.

-J-Je voulais juste t'aider !

Elle lui montra les crocs et partit se réfugier sous l'ombre des arbres, rapidement suivie par Gabriel, qui émit un rire moqueur en passant à proximité du pirate. Il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas voir qu'elle lorgnait sur le chirurgien comme sur une pièce de boeuf.

Krys inclina la tête.

-On ne te décevra pas, capitaine !

-J'ai déjà assez à faire sans m'en préoccuper... On se remet en route, annonça-t-il derechef.

Elle s'insurgea.

-Parce qu'on a pas assez marché aujourd'hui ? cria la jeune fille, complètement révoltée. Si je fais un pas de plus je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes...

-Tu t'es blessée en me désobéissant, c'est ta responsabilité, assume-la.

-Mais tu peux me porter, nan ?

Sans prévenir, son grand frère ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et l'écarta d'au moins trente centimètres du supernova.

-C'est moi qui vais te porter !

-Hein ? Mais je veux Law... bougonna-t-elle.

-Il est occupé !

-Absolument pas, contredit ce dernier.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard de défi et, simultanément, levèrent un sourcil hautain.

-C'est ma soeur, je m'en occupe.

-C'est ma patiente, je dois m'assurer qu'elle guérisse bien.

-Hm... alors faisons-le à tour de rôle. Je commencerai.

Le sujet de leur "négociation" leva un doigt tout timide.

-Grand-frère, j'ai dit que je voulais Law, et puis, je suis déjà montée sur tes épaules aujourd'hui.

-Et alors ? Tu peux le faire autant que tu veux.

-Oh... Alors, allons-y, hein ? On devrait pas perdre de temps.

-Enfin une réponse sensée, marmonna le chirurgien. Ramassez les affaires qu'il vous reste.

Les pirates débarrassèrent la clairière de leurs provisions et équipements avant de s'engager sur la route escarpée que leur indiquait Mir et Gabriel. Le chemin étant trop rude, Krys n'hésita pas à se percher sur les larges épaules du cyborg, même si intérieurement elle aurait préféré le dos de son capitaine... Mais il fallait avouer que les épaules de son grand frère offraient une vue à couper le souffle : il était si grand qu'elle croyait toucher le ciel rien qu'en levant les bras ! Law était grand, aussi, mais Mir un peu plus. La jeune fille posa une main sur son crâne rasé et l'autre sur son visage aux peintures tribales.

-On est bientôt arrivés ? bouda-t-elle.

-Non.

-Et là, on y est ?

-Toujours pas.

-Et maintenant ?

-Si tu t'ennuies, fais quelque chose.

D'un air dubitatif, elle jeta un coup d'oeil au brun qui avançait devant eux. _Hm... Il est un parfait sujet d'inspiration !_ se dit-elle. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

_Promenons-nous dans les bois, _

_Pendant que Law n'y est pas ! _

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_Si Law y était..._

_Il nous mangerait !_

-Silence !

Elle fit la moue.

-Avoue que c'est plutôt entraînant ! Pas vrai Mir ?

-Hm, tout à fait.

-Bande d'imbéciles... grogna le chirurgien.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent au beau milieu des bois pour faire une pause. La jeune fille descendit des épaules du cyborg et saisit sans prévenir le sac à dos de Trafalgar.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Donne-le moi ! J'en ai besoin !

-J'ai déjà désinfecté tes blessures, ça ira...

Elle lui arracha le sac de force et sortit toutes les petites boîtes de provisions. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Il faut que je nourrisse tout le monde.

-Pourquoi ça ? Si on a faim, on peut se servir...

-Oï, ça s'appelle l'esprit collectif ! Et puis je suis la seule qui n'a rien fait, alors c'est mon devoir de prendre soin des autres, tu ne crois pas ? Il faut que je m'occupe de tout le monde ! Comme ça, on arrivera tous en bonne santé !

-Discours stupide. Tu ne cuisines même pas alors que c'est bien pour ça que je t'ai embauchée.

-Quoi ? Embauchée ? Je ne me souviens même pas avoir reçu un petite pièce !

-Rapport "qualité prix". Tu cuisines mal, je ne te paie pas.

-Egoïste !

Elle se remplit les bras de nourriture et partit en proposer à chacun, sauf à Law. Mais Lydia aussi se retrouva sans ration : la blonde avait simplement refusé d'en prendre. Accepter la gratitude de sa rivale ? Tch ! Déjà qu'elle était dans l'embarras et en mauvaise posture... Une odeur fruitée se glissa sous ses narines. C'était Penguin qui lui proposait sa part.

-Désolé. Tu les voyais comme une famille.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Vous... Vous détruisez juste tout sur votre passage ! Ne me prends pour cette petite imbécile de Krys, je hais les humains. Garde ces baies, je peux tenir encore longtemps.

-Hum... même si tu ne m'aimes pas, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête, je me permets d'insister. Tu n'auras peut-être pas l'occasion de remanger avant deux heures, alors ne sois pas si difficile. Surtout que ça pourrait être bien pire...

-Pire ? Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire !

-Le capitaine aurait pu te tuer, ou te faire prisonnière, alors je pense que tu t'en sors plutôt bien.

Le jeune homme gratta son bonnet coloré avec un mince sourire.

-Bon, si tu ne veux pas manger ça ne fait rien...

-Attends ! s'écria-t-elle en agrippant sa combinaison. Tu vas laisser une femme le ventre vide ? Tss ! C'est vraiment les pirates ça...

-Tu as dit que tu n'en voulais pas.

-Je suis affamée, ça se voit non ? Donne-moi ça !

La blonde lui arracha la boîte de petits fruits des mains et en dévora deux d'un coup.

-Pch ! Arrête de me regarder ! Ch'que t'es pas discret toi...

Le pirate se mordit la lèvre. Avec sa visière, impossible de rencontrer ses yeux, donc elle n'avait pas pu le remarquer... Lydia finit sa bouchée.

-Oï, je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est malpoli de reluquer une aussi belle demoiselle que moi ? Les pirates n'ont vraiment aucunes manières !

A ce moment-là, Penguin ne put s'empêcher de trouver mignonne cette femme arrogante, bien que ses remarques incessantes sur les pirates étaient agaçantes.

-Si je n'avais aucunes manières je ne t'aurais pas adressé la parole.

-Un point pour toi monsieur casquette.

Tout à coup il ressentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine. Est-ce que son coeur avait manqué un battement, ou s'était-il réchauffé ? Ils se connaissaient depuis une journée et elle lui donnait un surnom... Même si c'était moqueur, elle lui avait arraché un petit sourire. Lydia lui fourra sans prévenir une baie dans la bouche.

-Ne crois pas que je t'apprécie, il te faudra juste de l'énergie pour m'aider à avancer quand je serais épuisée.

-Et pourquoi je le ferais ? ricana-t-il.

-Parce que je te plais.

Penguin avait écarquillé les yeux sous l'ombre de sa visière jaune. Il était comme un livre ouvert pour son regard perçant, ce qui l'amusait bien. Dès que le jeune homme fut parti, Gabriel vint prendre sa place aux côtés de la blonde. Il passa de la nourriture dans ses mains à son visage respirant la bonne humeur, à tel point qu'on ne devinerait pas ce qu'il était arrivé aujourd'hui. Le roux lui lança un regard malveillant.

-Hé, c'est quoi ce sourire niais ? Franchement, ça ne te ressemble pas...

-Tais-toi un peu.

-Je venais juste te prévenir Lydia, laisse tomber. Tu ne peux juste pas avoir Trafalgar.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce sourire n'était pas dû au chirurgien, mais elle ne se donna pas la peine de le dire.

-Évidemment que je peux l'avoir ! J'ai tout ce que je veux !

-Non, t'as rien compris...

Le cyborg attrapa une petite branche et dessina dans la terre un triangle, avec un petit rond dans chaque coin.

-Il y a toi, Krys, et Trafalgar. (Il fit un petit trait au milieu de la ligne qui reliait le point de la jeune fille à celui du capitaine.) Elle est à mi-chemin d'avoir son coeur, alors que toi, tu n'y es pas du tout.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je n'ai qu'à faire perdre des points à Krys, jusqu'à ce qu'il la déteste !

-Tu comprends toujours pas... Bon, laisse-moi te montrer de ça.

Il pointa discrètement du doigt la brune accroupie dans l'herbe, qui observait les fleurs avec attention.

-Hm ? Et ?

-Regarde bien.

Lydia ouvrit un peu plus ses paupières pour mieux y voir. Son coeur bondit de surprise avant de s'arrêter de colère. Juste dans son cou, il y avait une petite marqua rose et rouge, et elle devinait sans peine qui lui avait faite...

-Malgré ça, tu vas encore l'aimer ?

-Qui a parlé d'amour ? répondit-elle d'une voix haineuse.

-Ha ha ! Je suppose qu'on n'y peut rien : les hommes sont aveugles. Ils ne peuvent juste pas voir deux femmes à la fois. Si c'est elle qu'il regarde, alors tu n'as aucune chance.

-Ferme-la. Je n'ai rien à entendre d'un type seul.

-Une femme qui court derrière un homme, je trouve ça plus désespérant qu'un "type seul". Et puis ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... je ne suis pas seul. J'aime juste utiliser les gens, alors je ne peux pas être avec eux, tu vois ? Sinon ils m'utilisent aussi.

Elle arqua un sourcil moqueur.

-C'est ce qu'il a fait avec toi.

m'a piégé et pourtant, ce n'était pas lui que j'approchais. Donc la preuve que je ne suis pas le pire, et que tu devrais l'éviter. Krys aussi le devrait.

-S'il était aussi mauvais que tu le prétends, il ne m'aurait épargnée alors que j'ai tenté d'assassiner son équipage.

Gabriel se frotta les cheveux d'un air contrarié.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça ! Mais je te le dis Ly', en tant que frère, ne fais pas la même erreur que le petit vermisseau. A tous les coups c'est toi qui vas en souffrir.

-Hé, parlons d'autre chose... tu ne fais que rendre les choses plus déprimantes.

Avant même que le rouquin n'ouvre la bouche, le chirurgien donna l'ordre de repartir. Tandis que les Heart soufflaient d'épuisement, Law fixait avec morosité cette fleur jaune qui semblait tant accaparer l'attention de sa cuisinière.

-Tu la trouves jolie ?

-Elle a la couleur du sous-marin... il me manque.

Trafalgar resta les lèvres closes en y pensant. Après être allé chez Sirius... après avoir découvert pourquoi il ne lui restait que si peu de temps à vivre et comment y remédier... il doutait sincèrement de pouvoir la laisser revenir. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et afficha une expression froide.

-Tu as le temps d'être nostalgique ? Lève-toi, on part !

-Ce serait bien qu'elle ne fane pas. Je pourrais l'emmener avec nous et la montrer à mon père.

Law écarquilla les yeux, avant de s'en souvenir. Elle et Sirius avaient peut-être un lien de parenté après tout... Mais y croyait-elle ? Quoique, Krys était une enfant désespérée. Un inconnu pourrait se faire appeler "son frère" et elle se jetterait immédiatement dans ses bras.

-Allez, arrête de regarder cette fleur maintenant...

-Tu crois que le monde serait un peu plus triste sans fleurs ?

-C'est quoi cette question ?

-Je me disais juste que j'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens tristes avant de te connaître. Dans le mondes des esclaves il n'y a pas de fleurs, et pourtant je ne dirais pas que j'étais triste.

-Mais ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens.

-Si tu le vois comme ça, bien sûr que ça ne veut rien dire ! Mais j'appelle ça la formule des trois miracles.

-Hm ?

-La formule des trois miracles : il t'arrive quelque chose de mauvais, tu es triste, tu veux que ça s'arrête. Mais si tu patientes sans te plaindre de tes malheurs, arrivera ton premier miracle. _Tu m'as libérée. _Là tu es un peu plus heureux, mais ta vie n'est pas encore aussi belle que celle des autres gens, ton deuxième miracle. _Tu m'as réparée._ Et puis une fois que tu as eu tout ce qu'il te fallait, le besoin matériel n'a plus de valeur. Et troisième miracle. _Je suis amoureuse. _Tu vois, c'est simple non ?

-La vie ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Tu pourrais attendre une dizaine d'années sans rien voir changer.

-Je le sais bien, mais cette règle a marché pour moi, alors j'y crois. Et ça t'arrivera aussi.

Le chirurgien se gratta la nuque.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, je pense qu'il s'est déjà passé quelque chose d'étrange...

-Vraiment ? C'était quoi ?

Il tira sur le débardeur de la jeune fille pour la redresser et l'expulsa loin devant lui.

-Tu as étrangement bien cicatrisé ! Au lieu d'ouvrir ta bouche sans arrêt dépêche-toi de marcher !

Dès lors, elle feignit d'avoir une douleur dans la jambe.

-Aaaah ! Aniki ! J'ai mal !

-Krys ?!

Le géant se précipitait déjà vers les bras de la cyborg quand Trafalgar se mit entre eux.

-C'est bon, je m'en occupe.

-Oh, si vous le dites. Prenez soin de ma soeur, je pars devant.

Elle le regarda partir en grimaçant. Mais comment pouvait-il la laisser entre les mains de ce fou ! La brune grimaça... il allait forcément se venger... pas vrai ? Au lieu de ça, le chirurgien se contenta d'agiter sous son nez une petite friandise orange bien emballée.

-Il n'y a qu'aux enfants sages qu'on donne des bonbons, tu vois. Refais un truc de ce genre et tu le regretteras, c'est compris ?

-Tu m'as cherchée le premier !

-Tss, tss, tss... La miss qui disait m'écouter attentivement, je n'ai encore vu que de l'insolence qui mérite d'être punie.

-Tu pourrais être plus gentil toi aussi.

-Je suis le capitaine, je me comporte de la manière qui me plaît, et toi, tu n'as pas de commentaires à faire. (Il esquissa un sourire des plus fourbes, tout en posant une main au sommet de son crâne.) Alors sois une gentille fille, n'est-ce pas ?

-Rrrr...

-Pas de grognements petit chiot, dit-il en caressant du pouce la joue blanche.

-Arrête ça...

-Tes yeux disent toujours le contraire. C'est très amusant.

Étant donné que les autres étaient déjà partis sur le chemin, il prit les lèvres de Krys sans se soucier de ses petites plaintes inarticulées.

-Chut... ne mords pas...

La petite cyborg continuait pourtant de gémir contre sa bouche en espérant que tout s'arrête. Law reprit sa respiration et glissa le bonbon à l'orange dans sa paume.

-Je suis toujours méchant ?

-Non...

Il soupira. Comment une fille de son âge pouvait se laisser amadouer avec des sucreries ? _Désespérant..._

-Puisque j'ai laissé mon épée à Bepo, je pense que je peux te porter.

Elle lui fit un regard suspicieux.

-Tu n'as pas l'intention de me faire du mal, pas vrai ?

-Si tu réfléchissais un minimum tu te rendrais compte que ce n'est pas du tout dans mes intérêts ! Et puis pourquoi je voudrais te blesser ?

-Law...

La cyborg cacha soudainement ses mains dans son dos en prenant un air peiné.

-Dis, tu ne penses pas que je suis comme Gabriel, pas vrai ?

-Je ne comprends pas ta question.

-Lydia et Gabriel détestent tous les deux Mir, et c'est réciproque. Mais moi, je ne peux pas les détester. Pourtant je sais ce qu'ils sont capables de faire... ils te l'ont montré. Et je ne crois pas que Lydia regrette tant que ça. Mais à chaque fois que je m'approche d'elle... mon voyant s'allume, chuchota-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Elle a quelque chose de dangereux !

-Tu ne serais pas un peu paranoïaque ? Vu sa tenue, impossible de cacher une arme.

-Elle est cyborg, Law ! Et je suis sûre que le Dr. S lui a implanté une arme dont on ne nous a jamais parlé ! La preuve : Mir n'en sait rien, et Gabriel pâlit quand j'aborde le sujet ! Je ne sais pas sur quoi travaillait Sirius lorsqu'il nous a changés, mais c'est très mauvais...

-Pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ?

Elle déglutit.

-Je devrais avoir peur pour moi, ma durée de vie raccourcit de jour en jour... mais j'ai encore plus peur pour toi ! J-Je veux pas que tu y ailles ! Je pouvais pas le dire devant tout le monde mais n'y va surtout pas ! Mon père n'est sûrement pas quelqu'un de bien !

-Krys, tu n'as pas huit ans pour exiger ça de moi. J'ai dit que je te sauverai. Alors, quel genre de capitaine je suis si je me retourne maintenant ? Laisse tomber, ça ne se passera comme tu le veux.

Le chirurgien la souleva sans prévenir entre ses bras. Elle rougit.

-Je suis pas une parano ! C'est juste qu'il y a trop de choses étranges ici, ça me stresse...

-Alors tu n'as qu'à venir m'en parler.

-Mais dès que je te parle tu dis que je t'ennuie !

-Que c'est problématique...

Il déposa un baiser et un sourire moqueur sur le front de la jeune fille.

-Tu n'es pas la seule qui veut des réponses alors ne t'en fais pas, on les trouvera là-bas tous les deux.

-C'est vrai ?

-Si tu es sage, évidemment.

Elle lui fit les yeux doux, tout en joignant sa main de chair et celle de métal ensemble.

-Tu te crois jolie ? ricana le brun.

La petite image parfaite qu'elle se faisait d'elle-même se brisa en mille morceaux. Krys poussa un grognement en baissant les yeux, tandis que son capitaine gardait maintenant les yeux rivés sur son chemin pour ne pas trébucher.

-Quoi ? Tu me boudes petit chiot ?

-Hmmrr...

-Oh, donc tu boudes vraiment.

Il se stoppa un moment pour la regarder dans les yeux. Un sourire indéchiffrable naquit sur ses lèvres, alors que la jeune fille refusait de croiser son regard. Mais il savait bien pourquoi maintenant : la pauvre ne pouvait y résister. Et évidemment, profiter de ses points faibles ne pouvait que l'amuser. Mais le chirurgien garda son sérieux. Ils avaient encore du trajet à faire, et des mystères à élucider. Mais ce n'était plus qu'une heure ou deux. Un temps bien insignifiant comparé aux années qu'ils allaient remonter. Car des décennies plus tôt...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! **

**Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours, j'espère vous le poster le plus tôt possible ;) **


	18. Chapter 17

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

_**Merci à Posun, Ouji-chan0005, Ic'ilver et nikkouyoku pour leurs commentaires ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira :)  
**_

_**Cette fois j'ai fait vite hein ! Petit bémol, le chapitre est un poil court mais bon... Le prochain est déjà en cours, ça rattrape. **_

**_Résumé : _**"Dans l'amas de ferraille et boulons en vrac, se cache peut-être une perle. Peut-être est-elle plus brillante que les autres, peut-être pas. Et toi chirurgien, tu en penses quoi ?" LawxOC

**_Disclaimer : _****_Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment._**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Under the iron chapitre 17_**

Il ne devait pas être plus de 4h du matin lorsque le vieil homme passa la porte. Comme un rituel, il avait retourné les cadres, trié la bibliothèque et joué aux échecs avec son assistant, cet homme qui malgré les années n'avait rien perdu de sa fidélité. Howard devait avoir maintenant entre 30 et 40 ans, mais ce n'était certainement pas eux qui allaient compter les années ou leurs cheveux blancs. Le vieux laborantin déplaça son pion sur une case noire.

-D'habitude tu fais des remarques, Howard, sur la façon dont l'humanité se comporte ces derniers temps... mais tu es très silencieux aujourd'hui.

-Je crois qu'il n'y a plus grand-chose à dire docteur. Assurément, on touche le fond.

-Ha ha ! Ce n'est pas faux, on a vraiment touché le fond. Et avec toutes ces lettres du Gouvernement... Tss. Rien ne s'arrange. A quoi bon commencer un projet si on ne peut pas le finir, hein !

Howard remonta ses petites lunettes sur son nez avec un sourire qui lui correspondait bien.

-Entre nous, les derniers résultats de Lydia étaient bons. Sa capacité de contrôle s'amplifie et j'imagine qu'il doit se passer la même chose avec l'œil de Gabriel.

-Et Mir ? coupa le vieil homme sans ménagement.

-C'est... C'est que...

L'assistant se reprit vite.

-Il refuse toujours de me laisser collecter ses données. J'ai tout tenté, Sirius, mais je crains qu'il ne soit vraiment comme Henry. Il ne s'oppose pas à nous explicitement, il le laisse juste paraître, et je dois avouer qu'il réussit plutôt bien.

-Bah... Du moment qu'il ne tente pas de faire se rebeller les autres, je suppose que je peux encore le laisser tranquille.

En disant qu'il fermerait les yeux sur le cyborg, il niait son inquiétude. Or, Howard était persuadé que le docteur perdait peu à peu le contrôle de la situation. En même temps, tout allait si vite ! Le retour de Krys et Gabriel, l'arrivée de ces pirates... C'était des centaines de mouvements qui se mettaient en marche. Et l'esprit indomptable de Mir n'arrangeait rien. Cet homme pouvait à tout moment tenter de convaincre les autres des réelles intentions de Sirius vis-à-vis d'eux. Ce qui ne devait surtout pas être découvert. Une fois leur partie terminée, les deux scientifiques se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

-Tu as préparé le manoir ?

-Oui, docteur. Je les ai chacun assigné à une chambre. Mais ne voulez-vous vraiment pas rapprocher Krys de vos appartements ?

-Non... ils pourraient tous mal le prendre, et ce capitaine pirate réagirait bien trop vite. En parlant de lui, quels sont les informations le concernant ? Est-il juste chanceux d'avoir trouvé M-21 ?

L'homme se gratta la nuque en grimaçant, tandis qu'il relisait son petit bloc-notes.

-Au contraire, il semble que ce ne soit pas la bonne étoile qui l'accompagne... Trafalgar Law, dit le « chirugien de la mort ». Actuel détenteur du Ope Ope no Mi. 200 millions de berrys pour sa capture et sa tête. Mais à priori il n'a aucun lien direct avec notre affaire. Cet homme a rencontré Krys alors qu'elle était esclave et l'a libérée dans le but de nous trouver, d'après Lydia. Personnellement je n'y crois pas.

-C'est un possibilité non négligeable pourtant.

-Je le reconnais docteur, mais Trafalgar a commis des fautes, et des gestes, qui ne trompent pas sur ses intentions. Il aurait pu tuer Gabriel à de nombreuses reprises mais ne l'a pas fait. Il aurait pu tuer Mir, aussi, et Lydia. Ce qui revient à tout écrouler. Pourtant il a refusé d'agir dans de telles circonstances.

-Donc il compte les utiliser pour nous trouver, Howard ! Qu'est-ce qui te gêne dans ce résonnement ?

-J'ai... J'ai l'impression qu'il ne réfléchit pas comme nous le pensons. Il y a sans aucun doute une part de stratégie, c'est un criminel, mais, et s'il n'était juste pas conscient au départ de qui étaitM-21 ? Apparemment elle-même ne le savait pas. Permettez-moi d'exposer ma théorie Sirius...

-Je t'en prie.

-Je pense que Trafalgar n'était au courant de rien. Il avait besoin d'un nouveau membre pour je ne sais quelle tâche sur son navire, il a trouvé cette personne chez Krys. Gabriel apparaît, sème le trouble, M-21 retrouve la mémoire. C'est ainsi que Trafalgar se rend compte de la coïncidence incroyable... elle a un lien proche avec ce qu'il recherche. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à savoir quoi. C'est ce que je pense, docteur.

Contre toute attente, et surtout celle d'Howard, le vieil homme éclata de rire.

-Ha ha ! Excellent !

-Pardon ?

-C'est exactement ça ! s'écria le laborantin.

-Docteur, si ce que je dis n'a aucun sens...

-Quoi ? Mais non, absolument pas ! En fait, je pensais exactement la même chose.

Soulagé, il remonta sa paire de lunettes.

-Ah... c'est rassurant. Mais si votre fille joue un rôle clé, n'est-ce pas dérangeant pour nous ?

-Ce n'est pas comme si elle nous connaissait Howard. Pour elle ce sera comme redécouvrir sa famille : elle n'aura aucun soupçon. Alors contentons-nous de garder un œil sur Trafalgar Law. Qu'importe ce qu'il a en tête, je le trouverai.

Cela pouvait sonner comme un serment, mais il avait juste la conviction de pouvoir dénouer ce problème. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait fait toute sa vie ? Régler le problème qui se présente, peu importe la manière.

0o0o0o0o0

Krys écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Ligne par ligne, elle semblait voir la fin de ce monde. Celui qu'on ignore mais qu'elle croyait connaître mieux que tout. Un cauchemar réel ? Pourtant, ça ne l'était pas... Ils étaient en vie. Il l'était, lui aussi. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle comme si lire ce journal était un crime. Elle s'empressa de l'enterrer aussi profondément qu'il l'était avant, et fut déjà debout quand le chirurgien vint l'attraper par le bras.

-Ne reste pas à l'arrière, tu es déjà assez petite pour qu'on te perde. (Il arqua son sourcil droit.) C'est quoi cette tête ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

-N-Non. Je...

Lydia débarqua derrière le dos du pirate.

-... ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! Remettons-nous en route, avant qu'il fasse nuit.

Sa petite voix innocente lui mit la puce à l'oreille, mais il ne dit rien et attendit de voir la blonde s'en aller en grimaçant pour lui adresser la parole de nouveau.

-Tu as encore de la terre sous les ongles, dépêche-toi de nettoyer de ça.

-Law... Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

-J'ai dit qu'on trouverait nos réponses ensemble. C'est un travail d'équipe Krys-ya.

-Alors je peux te faire confiance ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Évidemment.

Alors qu'il pensait que la blonde était partie plus loin, celle-ci se posta devant lui à même hauteur que la petite cyborg et en abordant de mignonnes fossettes aux joues.

-Monsieur Trafalgar, est-ce que vous pouvez m'accompagner un moment ? Je crois avoir aperçu quelque chose d'étrange dans les bois, et Mir n'est pas sûr...

-Bien, j'arrive.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux bruns de Krys avant de s'en aller avec un sourire farceur. Lydia, quant à elle, jeta un regard noir qui fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune fille.

-Mais... qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Jalousie.

Elle fit un bond en arrière et hoqueta de surprise en découvrant le visage malveillant de Gabriel.

-Yah ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'apparaître tout à coup ?

-J'aime ça.

-Pff. Et moi j'ai pas envie de te parler !

-C'est réciproque vermisseau, je réponds juste à ta question. Lydia m'a l'air salement amoureuse de ton Law adoré. Alors si tu ne veux pas de problème, contente-toi de regarder. C'est ce que je ferais à ta place...

-Mas je croyais qu'elle préférait Penguin, chuchota-t-elle tout bas.

-Peut-être, mais en attendant c'est bien sur ton capitaine qu'elle a mis le grappin ! Sois pas déçue...

Elle souffla de colère.

-Hé. Tu as peut-être raison quand tu dis que je ne connais pas les hommes, mais j'en sais suffisamment pour faire confiance à Law.

Le sourire mesquin qu'abordait Krys eut sur lui l'effet d'une tornade.

-Ha ! Ne viens surtout pas pleurer !

Pourquoi fallait-il que les gens prennent toujours ses paroles de travers ! Alors que pour la première fois il lui donnait un réel conseil, pour son bien. Mais bon, avec une petite soeur qui le voyait comme le diable en personne, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux. De toute manière, Gabriel le savait, qui était le diable. Son nom était Trafalgar Law, et il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à montrer ses vrais côtés, maintenant que Lydia avait lancé la partie. Lui ? Il se savait un peu vautour. Il serait assurément le premier à rire, mais aussi à écrabouiller les morceaux éparpillés par le chirurgien. Et que ça serve de leçon à cette idiote de moineau.

Voyant cette dernière marcher tête basse à l'arrière du groupe, Law ralentit jusqu'à finir à sa hauteur.

-Que passe-t-il ?

-Pff... T'as qu'à demander à Lydia... marmonna-t-elle en serrant les dents.

-Hé, réponds-moi.

Son regard autoritaire et son ton ferme la firent grimacer.

-Tu te fiches vraiment de ce que je te dis, capitaine. Elle est dangereuse !

-Je ne crains pas les rats de laboratoire. Est-ce que ça te dérange ? répondit-il d'une voix toute aussi provocante que la sienne.

Elle fit la grimace. En disant cela, il l'insultait aussi. Mais il devait bien le savoir...

-Je te dis qu'elle est dangereuse et ta première réaction c'est de la suivre quand elle t'appelle.

-Je ne m'attends certainement pas à ce qu'une esclave comprenne !

-Qu... Quoi ?

_Jamais... Jamais. Il ne m'a jamais appelée comme ça ! _Était-ce ce dont Gabriel parlait ? Le mensonge, la jalousie... Krys aurait aimé être sourde à ce moment-là pour ne pas entendre cette insulte. Et être aveugle pour ne pas voir son regard si séduisant brûler de colère envers elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait encore fait au juste ? Non, la question n'était pas propos d'elle, mais de lui. Cet espèce de psychopathe ! Néanmoins, au fond de son coeur, il restait encore un peu de la tristesse de la dernière fois, qui revenait en vague assourdissante. La cyborg voudrait sincèrement qu'ils se réconcilient pour de bon, exactement comme dans ces doux rêves qu'il lui arrivait de faire. Mais dans la réalité, ça n'arrivait pas, ça.

Parce que dans la réalité, Law ne l'aimait pas. Dans la réalité, Law n'était pas capable d'aimer.

Et puis, triste à dire : elle n'avait personne sur qui compter si même lui décidait de l'abandonner. A quoi bon la sortir de sa prison si c'était pour l'enfermer dans une autre ? Lorsque la jeune fille se décidait à relever la tête pour voir l'écart qui se creusait entre elle et les autres, il arrivait qu'elle aperçoive Trafalgar tourner le menton, sans réelle expression sur le visage. Désolé ? En colère ? Impossible de le savoir et c'était frustrant.

En fait, il devait se dire que ce n'était qu'un souci en moins, de se débarrasser de la "ferraille".

A peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Krys ressentit plus de douleur encore dans ses membres blessés. Le chirurgien n'avait pas encore désinfecté ses morsures... Elle ne le dirait sûrement pas et aviserait plus tard. Les tendons douloureux et la larme à l'œil, elle accéléra jusqu'à dépasser tout le monde. Gabriel avait arqué un sourcil surpris à son passage.

-Oï ! L'escargot ! Porte nos sacs puisque t'as tant d'énergie !

-Gamin... grogna Mir en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

Il rejoignit sa soeur devant.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu as soif ?

-Nan, ça va. Et toi ?

-Je commence à trouver cette île trop grande... Et ma maison me manque.

Elle ne lui fit pas remarquer que la maison en question était une grotte mais haussa le coin des lèvres. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre, son regard fut attiré par autre chose que de la verdure. Était-ce bien un gigantesque toit de tuiles grises, là, au milieu des bois ?

Comme une horloge se mettrait en marche, et encore plus que vite que son tic-tac, Krys s'élança, aveuglée par l'espoir d'un renouveau.

0o0o0o0o0

Howard rangea sa paire de lunettes dans leur étui.

-Et donc, docteur, qu'adviendra-t-il de votre fille ?

-Elle n'existe pas officiellement.

-Pardon ?

-Je n'ai jamais déclaré au Gouvernement que je possédais cinq armes cyborgs. Il n'y a que Joker qui soit au courant de l'existence de M-21.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Ah là tu te dis que le bordel commence hein... Je vous en dis pas plus, et à la prochaine !**


	19. Chapter 18

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

_**Merci à Ouji-chan0005, Ic'ilver, loulou380, otaku-chocolat, Heavenly0 et nikkouyoku pour leurs commentaires !  
**_

**_Résumé : _**"Dans l'amas de ferraille et boulons en vrac, se cache peut-être une perle. Peut-être est-elle plus brillante que les autres, peut-être pas. Et toi chirurgien, tu en penses quoi ?" LawxOC

**_Disclaimer : _****_Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment._**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Under the iron chapitre 18_**

La jeune fille restait, malgré elle, le poing paralysé près de la grande porte d'entrée. Dans son coeur se mélangeaient joie intense et anxiété. Son père sera-t-il comme elle l'imaginait ? Et elle, correspondrait-elle à ses attentes ? Sa gorge se serra rien qu'à y penser. Alors que son bras s'abaissait lentement, une main au teint café lui saisit le poignet.

-Si tu as peur maintenant, n'avance pas plus. Tu as le choix.

-Mais je ne veux pas mourir...

-Moi non plus.

Qui le voudrait, après tout ? Mir jeta en regard en biais à Law. Son coeur trembla un peu plus fort. Le chirurgien avait sur cette grande porte le regard d'un fauve. S'attendait-il à voir une armée de soldats derrière ? C'était du moins ce qu'il laissait paraître, mais le cyborg ne doutait pas qu'il était trop stratège pour montrer ses émotions à ce stade de la course.

Avec le soutien de son frère, Krys tourna la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement de protestation. Leurs muscles se tétanisèrent un peu. Un monstre n'allait pourtant pas leur sauter à la gorge : c'était un grand hall vide avec un sol en damier. Ils pénétrèrent un à un et Law fut le premier à lever les yeux au plafond. Seulement un lustre brillant. Et autour d'eux, rien que des portes. Au fond, un large escalier menant à l'étage du dessus. Et quand le chirurgien pensa à fouiller les lieux en silence, Krys, elle, s'humecta les lèvres et se racla la gorge.

-Hum ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Mir lui couvrit la bouche de sa main. Le docteur et son assistants n'étaient pas des hommes très sociables. Alors que penseraient-ils de cette intrusion ? Aux aguets, les pirates se dispersèrent dans tout le hall. Mais soudain, une voix nette et ferme les fit sursauter.

-Ce n'est pas souvent que l'on reçoit de tels invités...

Un homme de quarante ans environ, à l'allure prétentieuse, vêtu d'une longue blouse immaculée, se tenait en haut de l'escalier. Il fixait Law sans même se préoccuper des autres. Et pourtant, il en avait des choses à leur dire. Le laborantin descendit les marches qui les séparaient.

-Enchanté, monsieur Trafalgar, murmura-t-il en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds derrière sa petite paire de lunettes.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Mir, qui lui aussi ne lâchait plus l'homme du regard, répondit à sa place.

-C'est l'assistant du docteur, Howard.

-Exact. Mais je vous en prie, ne faisons pas semblant de ne pas nous connaître. Vous savez déjà certaines choses sur nous Trafalgar, et nous en savons assez pour avoir tenté de vous tuer. Je ne m'excuserais pas pour ça. C'est un système de sécurité et vous présentiez un danger évident. Vous en présentez toujours un d'ailleurs, alors je vous demanderai à tous de bien vouloir déposer vos armes dans cette malle à l'entrée.

Lydia ne contesta pas, elle qui ne portait rien que sa tenue extravagante, et Gabriel s'exécuta sans discuter, ce qui étonna Krys. Mais les pirates, ainsi que le géant, restèrent sans bouger d'un poil.

-Même les invités doivent se plier aux règles du manoir, insista Howard. Si vous voulez rencontrer Sirius, je vous le conseille fortement. (Sa voix se déforma d'une pointe de méchanceté. Il se tourna vers Mir.) Et toi, le sauvage, même si tu n'es clairement pas invité, je te demanderai de le faire.

Le cyborg le toisa avant de jeter ses couteaux dans la malle. Law s'y ajouta peu après, et son équipage le suivit. Seul Krys resta inerte cette fois-ci, elle garda la dague sur sa cuisse. Et contre toute attente, l'assistant implacable lui sourit.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'énerva Lydia.

-Silence.

Rien que sa voix eut sur elle un effet incomparable et la blonde se fit aussi petite que possible. Howard haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-En attendant que le docteur soit prêt à vous recevoir, je vous demanderais de rester ici avec votre équipage.

Le capitaine pirate acquiesça et l'homme poursuivit.

-Quant à vous quatre, dit-il en s'adressant aux cyborgs, vous retournerez chacun dans vos chambres respectives.

-Hum... Je ne me souviens plus où était ma chambre, balbutia la jeune fille.

-Tu logeras avec Gabriel de toute façon.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui me la coltine encore ? On n'a plus besoin de jouer aux frères et sœurs, elle a grandi !

-Vous êtes une famille. Je ne me répèterai pas, M-21 dormira dans ta chambre. Partez maintenant. J'ai déjà trop à organiser sans en plus m'occuper de vous et vos chamailleries...

Effectivement, la brune ne doutait pas qu'il dirigeait ce manoir d'une main de fer. Et avec lui pas de questions à poser, à moins d'en soulever une deuxième. Après que le "majordome" ait éjecté les cyborgs dans leurs appartements, celui-ci lança un sourire fourbe aux Heart.

-Est-ce normal pour une proie de séduire son prédateur ?

-Je ne me considère pas comme la proie en question, répondit Law.

-Ils sont conçus pour anéantir votre génération pirate. N'oubliez pas ce détail quand vous vous adressez à eux, car ils seront bientôt en mesure de vous affronter.

-Je me fiche de vos cyborgs. C'est avec le Dr. S que je veux passer un accord.

-Avant, puis-je connaître la nature de cet accord ?

-C'est confidentiel.

Howard poussa un discret grognement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait tout déballer d'un coup évidemment, mais il n'insista pas. Au moment où il se retourna pour prendre congé, une longue épée fit son apparition sur son cou.

-Ne vous ai-je pas dit d'attendre ? bafouilla l'homme pris dans son étreinte mortelle.

Il fit pression sur sa gorge. Le laborantin toussota.

-J'ai compris. Il est dans son bureau. Lâchez-moi et je vous y conduis, mais seulement vous.

-Je n'en demandais pas plus.

Le chirurgien s'exécuta et échangea un hochement de tête avec son second avant de gravir les marches de l'escalier à la suite de l'assistant. Ce dernier déglutit en s'arrêtant devant une porte de bois noir profond.

-Le Dr. S est aussi compétent que messieurs Vegapunk ou Ceasar Clown, veuillez donc restez poli malgré votre milieu.

Law s'humecta les lèvres. Un homme avec de tels préjugés sur eux ne valait pas la peine qu'il s'y intéresse. Il entra de lui-même et Howard ferma la porte. C'était une pièce spacieuse, bordée par deux bibliothèques, avec des meubles sophistiqués. Dans l'ombre, il trouva le visage ridé d'un vieil homme trapu dans sa blouse blanche. Celui-ci le fixait sans un mot depuis son bureau.

-Docteur Sirius. J'attendais notre rencontre depuis un moment.

-Je sais... Je sais des choses, affirma le laborantin. "Chirurgien de la mort". C'est une plutôt belle appellation.

-Je crois que ça en dit long. Votre assistant m'a fait comprendre que les négociations devaient être courtes, si je voulais quelque chose. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de l'obtenir et peu importe la manière.

Un curieux silence s'installa. Sirius éclata de rire.

-Ha ha ha ! Je n'en attendais pas moins. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez d'un pauvre vieillard comme moi ? Je n'ai que mes créations et assez d'argent pour vivre confortablement. C'est ce que vous cherchez ? Vous voulez me voler ?

-Non.

-Alors quoi ?

-Vous me devez un service : j'ai sauvé votre fille et l'ai ramenée en vie.

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules.

-C'est elle... n'est-ce pas ? Si c'est elle que vous me demandez alors je ne peux rien pour vous.

Trafalgar posa ses mains sur le bois ciré en se penchant en avant.

-J'ai longtemps réfléchi à ma demande, Dr. Sirius. Mais une vie ou un objet, ce n'était pas assez. Je sais exactement avec qui vous êtes en contact maintenant, je sais que le Gouvernement vous menace, j'ai vu les traces de balles cachées derrière les volets. Ce n'est pas récent. Et ce manoir a été rénové pour camoufler tout cela.

-Bonne déduction...

-Je ne suis là pour juger personne. Il n'y a que Joker qui m'intéresse.

Le docteur se figea, avant de prendre un air menaçant.

-Comment savez-vous à propos de Joker ?

-Une histoire aussi longue que la vôtre.

-Tss... Je ne parlerais pas à propos de mes contacts. (Il croisa les bras.) Si c'est tout ce que vous voulez, alors vous avez fait un bien long chemin pour rien.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je l'obtiendrais avec le temps, assura-t-il d'un air prétentieux. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Krys n'a plus que trois mois à vivre.

-Je suis au courant. C'est dû à la perte d'un des leurs, c'est comme ça qu'ils fonctionnent. Plus ils sont proches et plus ils sont forts. Mais étant donné qu'un des cinq est mort, cette énergie vitale a fortement diminué avec le temps.

-Et donc ?

-J'ai préparé un traitement au cas où ça arriverait, donc vous pouvez repartir, elle ira bien.

-Je regarderai votre traitement... en tant que médecin.

-Ha ha. Vous tenez vraiment à ces informations sur Joker ! Hé bien, oui, pourquoi pas. Mais n'oubliez pas que vous êtes mon invité Trafalgar. N'allez pas trop loin, même si vous êtes près du but... Qui sait ? C'est parfois dangereux.

Le chirurgien hocha la tête. Dangereux ? Oh oui que ça l'était ! Mais certainement pas pour lui.

0o0o0o0o0

La jeune fille n'avait pas gardé beaucoup de souvenirs du manoir. Mais elle se souvenait n'avoir jamais été la bienvenue dans la chambre de Gabriel. Elle n'aimait pas cette pièce. Il y avait toujours cette odeur de fer, et elle n'avait jamais su d'où ça provenait ; et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. De toute façon, si elle lui posait la question, il lui raconterait sans aucun doute une affreuse histoire de cannibalisme pour la faire détaler comme un lapin. La cyborg haussa nonchalamment les épaules en répondant au regard fourbe du rouquin.

-J'espérais que ce soit lui qui descende l'escalier pour venir me rencontrer... Est-ce qu'il me déteste Gabriel ?

-Te détester ? Toi ? La petite privilégiée ! Aucune chance ! Il est juste occupé, comme toujours. Jamais de temps à accorder aux autres. Puisque que nous ne sommes que ses insectes... finit-il à voix basse.

Elle ignora ses murmures inaudibles et fronça les sourcils.

-Mir n'a pas l'air content d'être ici.

-Hé bien... Je suppose que tu peux le considérer comme un rebelle, si tu vois où je veux en venir. Peu importe ce qui va se passer maintenant, tu ne dois pas le suivre.

-C'est mon frère. Je peux le soutenir.

-Oui. Et je retrouverai ton cadavre dans la boue des marécages. Ne le suis pas, c'est tout. Il est contre les projets du docteur, comme Henry, et regarde un peu comment ça se termine. On est pas du même monde. Ce mec n'a pas besoin de vivre ! Il veut juste se persuader qu'il se bat pour quelque chose ! Mais il va juste mourir, et pas nous.

Le prenant par surprise, la jeune fille saisit son col, avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

-C'est toi qui va crever...

-Moineau. Je plaisantais, hein !

-Alors t'attends pas à ce que je rigole.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Visiblement, ce n'était pas que lui qui l'avait mise en colère.

-Quoi ? Miss est fâchée à cause de son prince charmant ? T'étais prévenue ! cria-t-il en la dévisageant.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui !

-Putain ce que t'es aveugle...

Gabriel tourna le menton. Il aimait énerver les gens, mais il détestait par-dessus tout devoir jouer l'ange pour eux. Jamais il ne montrerait la lumière à Krys. Elle n'était pas plus pure que lui, alors pourquoi le mériterait-elle ? Au moment où le cyborg posa la main sur la poignée, il se prit un coup dans la mâchoire qui le fit presque tomber à terre. Gabriel se ressaisit.

-Je pensais pas que t'avais assez de cran pour oser... Parfait, moineau, c'est toi qui l'aura voulu.

Il faucha sans prévenir les jambes de la jeune fille et l'expédia contre la commode avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se relever. Krys toussa, la mort dans le regard. Il le devinait : elle n'était pas bien, et ça n'allait qu'empirer. Pourtant elle se redressa sur ses jambes et tenta de l'assommer avec son poing de métal. Il répondit par un coup du genou qui lui fit à nouveau mordre la poussière. Et même à terre, le cyborg continuait de la frapper. Au début, ce n'était qu'un sentiment de douleur qu'il lui donnait, mais son sang ne tarda pas à couler et tacher le bois... Gabriel, quant à lui, ralentissait à vue d'œil, les poumons en feu. Il tomba les genoux baignant dans le sang.

-Hé... ça a déjà commencé.

-Quoi ? suffoqua-t-elle.

-On perd notre énergie. On devient fous. C'est ta faute... (Il toussa dans sa manche.) Si ce traitement ne fonctionne pas, je te jure que tu seras la première à partir...

-J'en ai plus rien à faire. Tu peux me tuer maintenant si tu veux.

Elle rampa dix centimètres de plus vers lui et déposa sa dague au sol.

-Je comprends Mir. Ce monde n'a pas besoin de nous. La Justice, n'a pas besoin de nous.

-Tu te trompes... Les humains sont stupides ! Ils nous sont inférieurs !

-Non. C'est nous, le problème, Gabriel. Je veux pas vivre si c'est pour mettre le monde à feu et à sang.

-Mais tu ne peux rien faire contre ça. Même moi, j'ai beau parler, je n'ai pas plus que toi vermisseau. Je suis pas pareil, c'est clair, mais je suis aussi faible.

Il caressa du pouce ses joues pâles.

-Range-ça. Je te hais depuis toujours, et pourtant j'ai jamais voulu te tuer. Alors c'est pas pour aujourd'hui.

Elle baissait mollement la tête et s'asseyait sur ses chevilles quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. C'était Trafalgar, qui les fixait, tous les deux par terre l'un en face de l'autre et dans une flaque de sang. La cyborg le devança avant qu'il ne les questionne.

-Ce n'est rien.

Il n'était pas encore assez stupide pour y croire face à ces traces de combat dans la pièce. Le chirurgien, la main sur son nodachi, menaçait Gabriel de parler.

-Une mauvaise blague, mentit celui-ci. Je voulais lui faire peur.

-La peinture ne sent pas le fer, je crois.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de la peinture.

Le capitaine ne chercha pas à entendre plus. Il saisit brutalement le bras de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler : elle pouvait encore sentir les coups de Gabriel sous sa peau, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de marques pour en témoigner et heureusement. Krys eut beau tirer comme elle le pouvait, Law restait largement plus fort qu'elle.

-Laisse-moi tranquille !

Il la jeta dehors et ferma la porte. Un frisson parcourut les jambes de la brune lorsqu'il se retourna. Et maintenant, allait-il s'excuser ou la jeter par-dessus la barre d'escalier...

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me comprennes ? Dis-le moi ! Je ne le devinerai pas !

Elle sursauta bêtement. Entendre Law crier, ça ne laissait jamais de marbre.

-Ecarte-toi, répondit-elle. Je dois parler avec Gabriel...

-Tu ne parleras avec personne. Plus jamais tu n'entreras dans la chambre de ce fou !

-Alors ce n'est plus moi la folle maintenant ?

-Je ne parlerais pas de notre relation Krys. Mais je te demande de... (Il prit un air intransigeant.) Je t'ordonne de me suivre.

-Et pourquoi je le ferais ? Ici tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi !

-Je suis ton capitaine. Que ce soit ici ou partout ailleurs je fais ce qu'il me plaît.

Trafalgar n'hésita pas une seconde à poser la main sur ses bandages au bras pour l'obliger à le suivre. Il la fit entrer dans une petite chambre à l'écart des autres pièces. Immédiatement, la jeune fille se retourna vers la porte, qu'il avait déjà pris soin de fermer à clé. En examinant les lieux, elle trouva les affaires du chirurgien sur le bureau, la commode. C'était la chambre qu'on lui avait assigné. Une colère sourde monta en elle.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire... Law !

-Installe-toi. Ce sera ta chambre dorénavant.

-Ouvre cette porte.

-C'est moi qui donne les ordres. Je me fiche pas mal de ce que Gabriel pourrait te faire, mais c'est un plan, pour moi. Et tu vas t'y tenir.

-Hmpf... Alors commence par me dire en quoi je suis "utile" pour ton putain de plan !

-Sirius nous a volontairement écartés. Alors j'ai regroupé mon équipage et tu n'y fais pas exception. Pense ce que tu veux, c'est une stratégie.

La bouche de Krys se tordit en une grimace ironique.

-Si tu voulais pas être tout seul dans ton lit, tu n'avais qu'à appeler Lydia. Elle t'aurais invité, elle.

-Est-ce que c'est de la jalousie que j'entends ? répondit-il, tout aussi moqueur.

Elle serra les dents. Il voulait la défier ? Parfait ! Ce n'était pas elle la fautive.

-Je suis pas jalouse. Je suis en colère.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ça ? J'ai été gentil il me semble.

_Gentil ? Ha... Espèce d'hypocrite. _La jeune fille souffla par le nez.

-Tu m'as fait espérer deux fois Trafalgar. Deux fois j'ai cru que tu étais sincère ! Deux fois tu as joué avec moi comme si j'allais gober chacun de tes mensonges !

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler.

-Ben à part ça j'ai rien à te dire, capitaine, conclut la jeune fille comme une insulte.

Le chirurgien fronça les sourcils et son visage se durcit.

-Honnêtement, tu as le droit de savoir, et je peux te le dire. Si tu acceptes mes conditions.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Premièrement, tu ne peux en parler qu'avec mon équipage et discrètement. Ensuite, n'aie confiance qu'en moi. Tu ne dois croire que ce que je te dirais, et admettre que les autres te mentent, sinon ça perd tout son sens.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce que tu pourrais bien te faire tuer... et parce que j'ai besoin de toi, avoua-t-il en grommelant un peu.

La jeune fille ouvrit soudain de grands yeux innocents en se pointant du doigt.

-Moi ? Tu... as besoin de moi ?

-Est-ce que c'est un événement historique ? ironisa le chirurgien.

Elle reprit son sérieux et fit mine d'être réticente.

-Hum... Si tu me dis la vérité, je suppose qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger. Mais je peux respecter tes conditions.

-Parfait. Assis-toi.

Elle s'exécuta et il s'installa sur le lit, tout près d'elle. Krys avait cependant le regard fuyant. Elle ne s'imaginait pas être si proche de lui après avoir été si en colère. Comment pouvait-il être si doué dans ses mots, à toujours la convaincre de croire en lui, même si tout la persuadait du contraire ?

-Je sais ce que tu penses de moi Krys-ya mais tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te regarder mourir, tuer des gens, ou une autre bêtise sordide. Il y a une personne que je cherche depuis longtemps, et je crois qu'elle connait cet endroit. Non, j'en suis sûr.

-Ah bon ?

-Cet homme travaille dans la pègre, et Sirius est étroitement lié à ce milieu. Je suis certain qu'ils se connaissent, même s'ils ne se sont probablement jamais vus.

-Ok, admettons. Je peux faire quoi ?

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la cyborg et constata silencieusement qu'elles étaient glacées.

-Si je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois, peux-tu me rendre un service ?

-Quand tu m'as traitée d'esclave tu ne le pensais pas ? fit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec une moue énervée.

-... non. Absolument pas.

Un sourire radieux illumina son visage pâle. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, mais était juste heureuse de l'apprendre.

-C'était une manière de nous rendre plus distants Krys : je voulais voir comment tes amis cyborgs réagiraient.

-Ah... Je vois. C-C'est bien alors, bredouilla-t-elle en tournant la tête. Et ce service ?

-Je veux que tu sois proche de moi.

Elle faillit s'étouffer. Son rythme cardiaque se mit à jouer sur tous les tons.

-Proche ?

-Oui. Pour obtenir ce que je souhaite de Sirius.

Cette chaleur dans sa poitrine retomba aussitôt. Elle se leva du lit en prenant une grande inspiration.

-C'est bien ce que je te disais Law ! Demande-ça à Lydia.

-Ne sois pas stupide, je l'aurais déjà fait si je le voulais. Mais je ne veux pas.

-Et moi je ne jouerais pas au couple amoureux pour tromper les gens !

La cyborg se précipita sur la porte, qu'elle tenta bien d'ouvrir dans tous les sens, mais impossible sans la clé. Le chirurgien poussa un grognement. Il se leva à son tour, saisit son poignet et la jeta sur le lit.

-Tu t'attends à ce que je te dise juste de partir ?

-...

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Si je te laisse sortir de cette chambre tu te feras un plaisir de tout ruiner.

-Tu t'es servi de moi, je ne fais que me venger !

-J'ai utilisé Gabriel. J'ai utilisé Lydia. Et maintenant je vais utiliser Sirius. Mais ton nom n'est pas dans le lot, alors calme-toi avant que je ne change d'avis, et tu pourrais le regretter, menaça-t-il.

Sa main froide caressa d'abord doucement l'épaule de la brune et remonta ses clavicules avant de la saisir brusquement à la gorge. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans douleur ni colère, car son combat avec le roux l'avait déjà trop épuisée, et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir l'affronter lui. Trafalgar la relâcha en soupirant, comme s'il était soulagé qu'elle n'ait rien tenté.

-La pauvre fille en kaki se serait mise à pleurer.

-J'ai changé, tu trouves ?

-Tu as grandi.

Il plaqua sa paume contre le front de la cyborg.

-N'en parlons plus. Si tu ne veux pas alors ce n'est pas la peine. Pourquoi tu t'es battue avec Gabriel ?

Elle ne chercha pas à mentir ou à se défendre, et lui dit toute la vérité : elle avait eu un moment de faiblesse et n'avait pas su contenir sa haine à l'égard du rouquin. De toute évidence, Law l'avait déjà deviné, puisqu'il devinait toujours tout.

-Et cette flaque de sang ? dit-il en voyant qu'elle ne portait aucune plaie.

-J-J'ai vomi... bredouilla-t-elle.

Le médecin poussa un long soupir exagéré. Elle eut un petit sursaut lorsqu'il jeta son sac sur le lit. Il lui semblait de plus en plus effrayant, à mesure qu'ils discutaient. Law déposa devant elle deux boîtes blanches et un sachet.

-J'ai récupéré ça dans l'infirmerie du manoir. Tu as des antibiotiques, de l'anti-douleur, et une pommade.

-Merci.

-Y a pas de quoi, répondit-il sèchement. Je vais dans la salle de bain. Ne sors pas de là, c'est compris ?

-J'ai pas huit ans, c'est toi qui le dit...

Il haussa malgré lui le coin des lèvres, et le supernova eut un mal fou à se retenir de frotter son cuir chevelu avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Sûrement une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise en devenant plus proche d'elle : le contact. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas avec beaucoup de gens. Voir personne. Et il avait sa propre hypothèse sur le sujet. En tant que médecin, il avait une parfaite connaissance de l'humanité, peu de choses pouvaient encore l'étonner. Et Krys était l'opposé de ce sentiment ennuyeux. Sa soif de connaissance ne serait jamais tarie à travers elle.

La jeune fille examina minutieusement le contenu chaque boîte avant de se servir. Elle avala les comprimés sans eau et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, les bras grands ouverts et le regard voguant vers le plafond. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir mais elle savait que ce n'était pas uniquement dû à son combat. Elle l'avait déjà senti ce matin. Elle s'affaiblissait lentement, comme le lui avait dit Gabriel. Et c'était apparemment le cas pour eux quatre.

La brune fouilla par curiosité le sac à dos du chirurgien. Sans surprise, elle y trouva des médicaments, des notes éparpillées, mais un petit carnet qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Pourtant, à force de ranger son bureau, elle était quasi-certaine de connaître ses affaires par coeur. Elle le prit sur ses genoux et le feuilleta doucement.

Ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. Ce fut d'abord de l'étonnement, de la curiosité, avant d'être un sentiment de reproche envers elle-même. Law n'était vraiment rien de ce qu'elle pensait. Pas même un psychopathe ou un sadique. Le chirurgien avait écrit plus d'une dizaine de pages, rien que sur elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu montrer, dire ou faire, il l'avait recensé avec de l'encre. Alors qu'elle semblait n'être qu'une poussière face à son regard, à lire ce carnet, on croirait qu'elle était la chose la plus importante. Enfin... dans un sens. Et dans le deuxième elle était juste sa patiente, à ne pas s'y tromper. Mais son côté rêveur la poussait vers les sentiments et elle aimait donc cette manière dont il décrivait ses goûts et ses problèmes. Sur le papier elle n'était pas "folle". Juste différente.

La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et sourire au fil de sa lecture. _Pas invisible_, se disait-elle. _Je ne suis pas invisible ! _Elle prit de longues inspirations pour calmer son coeur tout affolé et s'efforça d'atténuer sa joie. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle commette encore la même erreur et se retrouve à pleurer parce qu'on avait anéanti ses espoirs. Krys se tapotait les joues pour remettre ses idées dans l'ordre quand le sujet de ses gloussements sortit de la salle de bain déjà séché et habillé, au grand damne de la jeune fille. Mais ça, elle ne le dirait pas. Cependant il plissa les paupières en voyant qu'elle tenait entre ses mains son carnet. Il le lui arracha sans ménagement.

-Personne ne t'a enseigné la politesse j'imagine !

-Je ne l'ai pas ouvert... fit-elle le rose aux joues et le regard joyeux.

-Tch. Qui va te croire ? Sérieusement, regarde-toi dans une glace avant de me mentir.

La brune souffla.

-Bon... j'ai lu une page. (Il insista du regard.) J'ai tout lu ?

-C'est mieux.

-Mais pourquoi tu écris sur moi ? Je suis jolie, c'est ça ?

-Tout ce que tu as pu lire était uniquement écrit d'un point de vue médical. Ne te fais pas d'idées.

-Oh. Alors c'est pas la peine de le cacher... bougonna-t-elle.

-Je ne le cache pas !

Un sourire farceur s'imprima sur son visage.

-Mais ça veut dire que tu m'observes... comme un pervers ! Ah !

-Abrutie, grommela le chirurgien en croisant les bras.

Krys ricana comme une enfant avant de le regarder avec les yeux qui pétillent. Elle s'humecta les lèvres.

-Je ne veux pas faire semblant d'être un couple, mais je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit avant. Je croyais que si je le voyais pas c'est que c'était inexistant et en fait pas du tout. Tu es méchant, mais tu prends soin de moi, murmura-t-elle en pointant du doigt son carnet. Et puis aussi, je pense que tu crois en moi, même si ça ne se voit pas.

-Un coup je suis le pire et le lendemain un héros. Ou tu me fais confiance ou non, Krys. Mais maintenant décide-toi.

-J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, en tant que capitaine.

-Et en tant qu'homme ?

-J'aimerais. Mais tout le monde me le dit, et je sais que je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir proche d'une femme comme Lydia, alors je laisse tomber, avoua-t-elle avec le sourire malgré tout.

-Hm ça m'étonne de t'entendre dire ça. Tu étais apparemment prête à tout pour moi. Et tu abandonnes dès la première concurrente ? ricana-t-il.

-Arrête de te moquer !

-Non, je suis très sérieux. C'est bizarre mais je comprends. Et puis, au fond, même en disant cela tu m'aimes.

-Qu... Sale narcissique ! Tu te crois beau ? Tu... Tu te crois magnifique ? Tu es juste... joli.

La cyborg se mordit la langue en grimaçant. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle sorte des absurdités ?! Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison. Elle l'aimait toujours, elle l'aimait encore. Elle l'aimerait demain. Mais cette fois elle ne se laisserait pas convaincre par cet amour et c'était la seule différence. Sans prévenir, le chirurgien lui tira les joues.

-Oh... Alors on a faible pour moi ? ria-t-il en faisant mine de ne pas déjà le savoir. (Il se lécha les lèvres et la fixa intensément.) Est-ce que ce serait mon regard qui te met dans cet état ?

La bouche entrouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, elle se tenait la poitrine où son coeur rebondissait à un rythme infernal. Tant d'émotions en une seule journée, cela devrait être interdit. Elle baissa les yeux et se cacha derrière ses cheveux bruns.

-Laisse-moi tranquille...

-Tu as fouillé mes affaires miss, j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser à mon tour.

Les lèvres du capitaine pirate partirent explorer la nuque blanche de Krys et embrasser ses épaules. La jeune fille se laissa dompter un moment avant de sursauter brusquement lorsqu'il posait les mains sur la fermeture de son short. Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le bras.

-Je le savais. T'es un pervers qui tient un journal sur moi !

-D'abord, je ne suis pas un pervers, et c'est un rapport sur ton état de santé ! rétorqua-t-il en enlevant ses mains.

-Gnagnagna...

Malgré toutes ses tentatives, la cyborg se débattait contre ses caresses, au point qu'elle commençait vraiment à prendre ça pour un jeu, ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Loin de lui l'intention de lui faire du mal mais maintenant que le malentendu était éclairci entre eux, il ne pouvait se permettre d'en abuser. Law se saisit d'un petit flacon, qu'il dé-bouchonna sous le nez de Krys.

-Qu'est-ce que c'...

Elle plongea d'une seconde à l'autre dans un état de plénitude totale. Le regard dans le vague, elle marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles, et auxquelles il ne fit pas attention. Il déposa un baiser fugace sur sa joue et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Ce soir, Krys ne serait pas présente au dîner. Elle ne rencontrerait pas Sirius. Mais Law aurait une bonne excuse, car après tout, elle lui appartenait. Et il n'avait pas besoin de collier pour le prouver.

* * *

**Ha ha ! On se demanderait qui est le plus méchant de tous... **

**Laisse-moi un petit message et Law viendra t'endormir avec son flacon magique ! \o/**


	20. Chapter 19

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

_**Merci à Ouji-chan0005, Ic'ilver et Heavenly0 pour leurs commentaires !  
**_

**_Résumé : _**"Dans l'amas de ferraille et boulons en vrac, se cache peut-être une perle. Peut-être est-elle plus brillante que les autres, peut-être pas. Et toi chirurgien, tu en penses quoi ?" LawxOC

**_Disclaimer : _****_Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment._**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Under the iron chapitre 19_**

Ce matin-là elle s'était réveillée à moitié dans les vapes, avec très peu de souvenirs de la veille. Juste sa discussion avec Law et d'autres choses éparpillées ci et là dans son esprit. Le chirurgien était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un vieux bouquin dans les mains. La voyant quitter le lit en bâillant, il eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu as ronflé. Toute la nuit.

-Ah bon ? s'écria-t-elle.

-Nan. Je t'aurais déjà étouffée avec un coussin sinon. (Il posa son livre sur le côté et écarta les bras.) Tu viens me dire bonjour ou tu restes plantée là ?

La cyborg lui répondit par un vaste signe de la main, les yeux mi-clos, et partit se débarbouiller dans la salle de bain, se demandant pourquoi il était de si bonne humeur. Au point de la réclamer dès le matin... Brrr. Elle frissonna. Le Law affectif était encore plus effrayant que le normal. A peine fut-elle sortie qu'il la fusillait du regard.

-J'attends miss.

La brune frotta ses paupières gonflées avant de venir se coller à son torse chaud.

-Bonjour Law...

-Bonjour petit chiot. Bien dormi ?

-Hm. J'ai jamais dormi aussi bien depuis qu'on a quitté le sous-marin !

Il retint un rire mauvais. Si elle savait ce qui l'avait faite dormir comme une souche, elle s'inquiéterait.

-Ton père t'attend dans son bureau.

-Quoi ? Et tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

-Je viens de le faire.

-Mais je suis même pas présentable... J-Je devrais...

Trafalgar saisit brutalement ses épaules.

-C'est l'homme qui t'a rejetée, pourquoi tu devrais lui plaire ?

Elle lui répondit par une moue boudeuse. Evidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ça... La jeune fille récupéra dans la commode une chemise et une petite jupe, en espérant qu'elles soient à sa taille. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle partit faire valider sa tenue par le regard intransigeant de son capitaine. Ce dernier nota avec un sourire que Krys n'était pas si "plate". Bon, un peu quand même. C'était Krys-ya.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, gloussa-t-elle, je vais presque croire que je te plais...

-Hm, pas tout à fait.

-Menteur. Dans tes yeux ça dit que je suis mignonne !

Il soupira. Impossible de lui faire entendre raison lorsqu'elle partait dans ses rêves. Le supernova sortit sa clé et lui ouvrit la porte.

-Si je vois que tu n'es pas revenue avant 11h, je t'enferme dans une cage. Compris ?

-Pff... rabat-joie. A tout à l'heure !

D'une seconde à l'autre elle se retrouva dans les couloirs du manoir. Sa tête se remplit d'idées farfelues toutes dues aux obligations que lui imposait le chirurgien. Elle avait soudainement envie de s'enfuir, ne pas même pas savoir d'où elle venait ou combien de temps elle survivrait... Et elle l'aurait fait si elle n'avait pas lu le carnet de Trafalgar. Son attention était sa seule raison de rester, alors elle avança les mains derrière le dos et stoppa nette devant la porte où se tenait Howard.

-M-21.

-Monsieur Howard. Vous savez où est le docteur ?

Il ignora sa question.

-Que faisiez-vous hier soir ? Votre absence s'est faite remarquée, si je puis me permettre.

Elle arqua un sourcil, et, même si elle n'était au courant de rien, décida elle aussi de jouer au jeu de la politesse. Law le lui avait bien montré.

-Veuillez m'excuser. Nous avons fait un long voyage et je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à parler de choses aussi déprimantes que notre avenir.

-C'est... compréhensible. Votre capitaine est déjà tombé sur un accord avec votre père. Il restera donc ici pour une certaine durée, vous également. Si vous êtes prête à nous entendre bien évidemment.

-Je crois que j'attendais ce moment depuis des années...

-Tant mieux. Entrez.

L'assistant tourna la poignée et la laissa pénétrer la première dans bureau. La jeune fille se faisait aussi petite que possible tandis qu'elle fouillait les lieux du regard, à la recherche de son prétendu père et dont on ne cessait de lui parler depuis des mois. Etait-ce ce vieil homme dans le fauteuil, aux grands yeux vifs et délavés, et aux rides brisées sur le front ? Sirius se leva en la voyant. Il retira ses lunettes et les laissa pendre au bout de leur cordon.

-Ciel... ma fille.

Sa main de chair tremblait et enviait la deuxième de rester immobile. Il en était de même pour ses pieds. Ses poumons ne se remplissaient plus d'air mais de peur. Pourquoi ? Elle-même ne saurait le formuler avec des mots. Cette rencontre était pourtant son rêve. Mais cette énergie néfaste qui émanait du scientifique était son cauchemar. Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Howard l'assit dans un fauteuil. Les ongles plantés dans la peau, elle ne cessait de voir un meurtre se dérouler. Celui d'Henry Keegan. Car c'était bien son père le meurtrier. Elle l'avait lu. Alors que tout le monde la croyait trop innocente pour ça, elle s'était tue. Mais maintenant elle en était sûre.

-Krys, comment te sens-tu ? Ces pirates t'ont-ils fait du mal ?

La cyborg prit une grande inspiration. Sa tête la faisait souffrir.

-Je vais bien...

-M-21, appela Howard. Mademoiselle Krys, pardon, se reprit-il devant son supérieur. Êtes-vous toujours d'accord pour continuer le projet ?

-Moui... murmura-t-elle, complètement dans les vapes.

Sirius esquissa un sourire mauvais. Ou du moins, elle crut le voir, car son visage redevint aussitôt plein de sérénité.

-Howard, je pensais plutôt à discuter de notre famille... ça doit bien faire une dizaine d'années, vois-tu.

-Excusez-moi docteur.

-Mais bon, puisque le sujet est lancé, poursuivons. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé Krys ? Pourquoi j'ai été contraint de vous faire partir ?

-Non...

-D'accord. Permets-moi de remonter jusqu'au tout début. Tu as eu un accident... Seulement, je ne pouvais pas accepter que ma fille perde ses chances de vivre comme tout le monde. Je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de te faire devenir une cyborg. Mais pas une simple demi-machine. Tu es une cyborg améliorée. (La voyant plisser les paupières, il s'expliqua.) Tu l'as sûrement déjà remarqué, non ? Tu ne peux pas tomber malade. Le rêve, pour un être humain.

-Mais quel est le prix ? chuchota-t-elle en regardant ce métal taillé pour imiter ce qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais.

Le vieil homme ne l'entendit pas, il poursuivit.

-Comme rien ne reste secret bien longtemps, le Gouvernement a eu vent de mes travaux. Ils m'ont obligé à me lancer dans un projet... complètement fou. Créer des armes cyborgs pour lutter contre la menace pirate. J'ai été forcé d'expérimenter sur des humains. Mais ce qui a marché sur toi ne pouvait pas fonctionner sur tout le monde. Beaucoup sont morts. Et quand ils me restaient cinq sujets complets, j'ai décidé de tout arrêter. Mais ils ne voulaient pas. Ils me disaient de recommencer jusqu'à en avoir au moins une dizaine, puis une armée. Ils m'ont menacé, m'ont bombardé... C'était trop dangereux pour vous. Howard s'est chargé de tous vous envoyer dans des milieux différents, puis nous avons laissé le destin faire. Et vous revoilà.

D'un effort titanesque, elle retint non pas ses larmes mais sa colère. Cette histoire, elle n'était qu'à moitié vraie et elle le savait. La vraie version ? C'était une guerre entre le Gouvernement et le monde du crime, qui s'était stoppée le temps de leur disparition, et allait reprendre maintenant. Qui aurait les armes ? Ça allait se décider. Mais elle, faisait-elle aussi partie de la marchandise ? Krys lâcha les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

-C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour en parler... Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à Henry.

La mâchoire du vieil homme se crispa légèrement. Et contre toute attente, Howard répondit à sa place.

-K-28 était un renégat.

-En quoi l'était-il ? Il était à peine plus âgé que moi quand c'est arrivé. Que pouvait faire un petit garçon ?

-Vous n'êtes au courant de rien mademoiselle. C'est ce petit garçon qui aurait pu tous nous faire exécuter en racontant de tels mensonges au Gouvernement. Nous n'avons fait qu'appliquer les mesures nécessaires.

Elle en resta bouche bée. Pendant une dizaine de secondes elle souhaita que son père intervienne et démente les propos de son assistant, mais il n'en fit rien. Et son frère, un garçon trop intelligent pour son âge, se retrouvait criminel.

_Ils étaient venus nous kidnapper un à un comme du bétail, et maintenant ils nous volent à chacun notre humanité. Ma vie à moi n'a pas changé. J'ai survécu. Mais c'est parce que j'ai survécu que j'ai le droit de revendiquer mes droits humains. Mes frères et sœurs morts ne le pourront pas, alors je le fais pour eux, ils seront morts en tant qu'humains et non en tant que soi-disant échec. _

_Howard et Sirius me tueront pour ça. Mais de là où je serais, je penserais à ceux qui ont, comme moi, perdu un morceau de ce qu'il étaient. _

_Mir. Lydia. Krys. Gabriel. Vous êtes humains. _

0o0o0o0o0

Du coin de l'œil, le rouquin observait ce qu'il était en train de se dérouler dans le manoir. Il pourrait écrire un roman rien que sur ça : Lydia profitant de l'absence de Krys pour tourner autour du chirurgien comme une mouche et ce dernier l'ignorer en grommelant rien de mieux que des injures. Il devait sûrement avoir un mal fou à se retenir de lui briser les genoux.

Et même si la blonde semblait ne voir que lui, Penguin la regardait en silence s'amouracher de son capitaine depuis le seuil de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Shachi. Quand Law, au bout de sa patience, partit s'enfermer dans ses appartements, l'air frais et accueillant de la blonde disparut aussitôt. Bien au contraire, elle passa devant leur porte en le regardant de travers. Le pirate saisit doucement son épaule.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Et pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-J'ai entendu dire que votre état se dégradait.

-Ne t'adresse pas à moi avec ce regard ! Je n'ai pas autant souffert pour qu'un simple humain me prenne en pitié !

-Euh... j'ai jamais dit ça...

-Ici les gens de votre espèce n'ont aucun droit ! Et bientôt ce sera partout comme ça. C'est nous, qui allons faire régner l'ordre ! Profite bien de ta liberté.

Elle partit sous le regard indigné de Shachi.

-Une vraie peste celle-là...

Penguin ne répondit que par un hochement de tête absent. Il suivit discrètement la jeune femme au travers des couloirs. Il n'y avait que les ailes principales qui étaient éclairées, dans le manoir, et celle-ci n'en faisait pas partie. Il ne la vit donc pas se retourner, les larmes aux yeux.

-On est pas amis parce que j'ai accepté ton aide juste une fois ! Dégage !

-Je ne crois pas que tu penses la moitié de ce que tu dis. Tu n'attends pas d'avoir les moyens de nous tuer Lydia, ou de tuer d'autres pirates. C'est juste ce qu'on a décidé pour toi, mais rien ne t'y oblige. Krys n'en a pas l'intention et le capitaine peut lui faire confiance là-dessus.

-T'essaies de faire quoi là ? dit-elle avec un regard suspicieux.

-J-Je veux faire en sorte que tu ne meurs pas, avoua Penguin, caché derrière sa visière.

La moue désagréable de la blonde devint un sourire chaleureux et engageant. Mais c'était Lydia : impossible de savoir si elle était sincère. La jeune femme passa sans prévenir une main derrière son cou, une autre dans ses cheveux auburn, et embrassa sa joue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi joli coeur.

Son visage se réchauffa à une vitesse incroyable après avoir senti le contact de ses douces lèvres. Avant qu'elle ne s'échappe comme une idée vague, il agrippa son poignet.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, d'accord ? J'ai imaginé des tas de fois ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver.

-Alors tu me regardes à ce point, gloussa-t-elle.

-Je suis sérieux. Tu devrais leur montrer que tu es de notre côté et pas du leur.

-Tch... Ne deviens pas agaçant avec moi. Je t'aime bien Penguin, mais tu réfléchis trop à mon goût. (Elle se lécha les lèvres d'un air aguicheur.) Sirius ne me fera rien de mal, il me l'a promis.

-S'il te plaît... tu ne peux pas le croire lui !

-Fais-moi confiance joli coeur, je me débrouille bien. Contente-toi de rester naturel et de ne pas fourrer ton nez dans leurs affaires, ok ?

-Moui...

-Bien. Je reviendrais pour ton déjeuner. Ils n'apprécient pas trop de vous voir rôder dans la cuisine.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, les yeux toujours à l'affût et jamais focalisés sur lui, ce qu'il regrettait bien, et fila dans ses propres appartements, de peur que les deux maîtres de ce manoir ne l'aperçoivent. Penguin ferma lui aussi la porte à ses pensées amoureuses.

0o0o0o0o0

Quand Krys se planta face à lui, Law eut le réflexe de jeter un œil à la pendule de la chambre. Celle-ci donnait 10h50 : elle était rentrée selon ses avertissements. Néanmoins, la jeune fille avait les sourcils froncés et les yeux brillants comme si elle n'attendait que de pleurer depuis longtemps. Il ne se leva pas pour la réconforter, se disant que c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il faille faire.

-Comment cela s'est-il passé ? demanda le chirurgien.

Elle haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber mollement à ses côtés.

-Je n'en sais rien... J'espérais juste que ce soit un peu mieux que dans mes cauchemars.

-Et ça l'a été ?

-Il ne m'a pas arraché les yeux. Il n'a pas tenté de me tuer, ou de me poignarder, alors je crois que c'est bien.

Trafalgar fronça les sourcils à son tour en l'entendant parler de choses si peu ragoûtantes et qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Il déposa le livre entre ses mains sur la table de chevet.

-Est-ce qu'il t'as forcée à quoi que ce soit ?

-Tu ne comprends pas Law... il a tué Henry.

-Ne te laisse pas manipuler. On s'en doutait tous les deux, ce n'est qu'une affirmation. Le plus important est de savoir tout d'abord si tu fais partie de ceux qui seront vendus au Gouvernement ou à des criminels.

Elle souffla en croisant les bras sous sa maigre poitrine. Il ne semblait faire attention qu'à ce qui l'intéressait.

-Nous n'avons pas parlé de ce genre de chose. Mais je pense que c'est Gabriel et Lydia qu'il prévoit de vendre au nom de la Justice, Mir serait trop difficile à dompter pour eux. Et non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut faire de moi. Et ça m'est égal.

Law hocha seulement la tête. Il garda dans son esprit, son idée à lui, puisqu'elle ne semblait pas encline à discuter longtemps. En vérité le capitaine était quasi-certain du joli montant sur la tête de la cyborg, et qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce prix minable qu'on lui attribuait à Shabondy. Et il se doutait aussi de qui était l'homme possédant une telle fortune, prêt à en dépenser autant pour une arme de destruction. Mais oui, il resta silencieux aux côtés de Krys. Il jugeait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir pour l'instant quelle serait son destin sans lui, ça ne la rendrait que plus paranoïaque, et elle risquerait de perdre à nouveau confiance. Trafalgar s'efforça de paraître moins froid, tandis qu'elle reniflait dans son coin, et entoura chaleureusement ses épaules.

-Est-ce que tu as encore quelque chose à me dire ?

-Hum. Je sais que tu es un peu déçu que je n'ai pas plus d'informations, mais je pense m'être souvenu de quelque chose à propos de cette liste importante, dont tu parles...

-Je t'écoute.

-Elle n'est pas dans le bureau de Sirius, comme on pourrait le croire, mais dans le... la pièce ! Oui, c'est ça ! Le laboratoire souterrain !

-Où est-il ?

-La manoir a été rénové alors je ne sais plus trop. Mais on pourrait demander à Mir ou Gabriel !

-Sûrement pas !

La jeune fille déglutit avec le regard d'un gamin pris en faute.

-Il faut rester le plus discret possible... se rattrapa Law d'une voix plus douce. Tu viendras avec moi, après le dîner, et nous chercherons ce labo.

Elle acquiesça, mais savait bien que la tâche allait s'avérer plus difficile que prévu, avec sa mémoire toujours un peu défaillante.

Le dîner fut pour la cyborg un moment très stressant. Notamment avec le regard insistant d'Howard sur elle et sa langue de vipère vis-à-vis de Mir. Car visiblement le majordome de la maison n'appréciait pas du tout sa façon de vivre, que Krys trouvait pourtant très belle. X-09 avait planté un couteau dans la nappe blanche en guise de réponse, et pour bruit de fond à cette querelle, il y avait eu sans cesse les ricanements sournois de Gabriel et les commentaires distingués de Lydia. Ces deux derniers faisaient d'ailleurs un duo imbattable lorsqu'il s'agissait de critiquer. Et en ce qui concernait les Heart, ou du moins ceux que l'on avait autorisés à venir à la table, Krys avait bien vu qu'ils se tenaient tous à carreau et ne prenaient pas part aux conversations. Même Penguin qui jetait sans cesse des regards à la belle blonde n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Et enfin, il y avait eu le chirurgien à sa droite, qui ne s'était pas gêné pour lancer des allusions tout le long du dîner.

Un Law aussi agaçant, elle n'en avait jamais vu jusqu'à ce soir. Toujours en train de la frôler ou frotter soi-disant par accident sa jambe contre la sienne et faire tomber des choses en ricanant, l'air de rien. Quand Sirius et Howard s'absentèrent à la cuisine, elle finit par déposer ses couverts et lui jeter un regard glaçant.

-Tu trouves ça drôle ?

-Mais ça l'est. Et ça le serait encore plus si tu ne m'ignorais pas.

-Je ne vais pas me mettre à rire devant ces meurtriers, chuchota-t-elle.

-Je ne te demande pas de rire, j'ai seulement besoin que tu m'ignores pas.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de notre relation.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas jouer au couple.

-Je ne te force à rien Krys-ya. Mais c'est bénéfique pour nous deux si tu leur montres que je n'ai pas fait que te ramener à ton père. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

-Mouais... Enfin, je crois que ma dette sera bientôt payée.

-Trouver ce labo ne suffira pas.

-Je m'en doute. Mais je ferais ce qu'il faudra, Law.

Quand les deux laborantins revinrent, ils se turent et ne conservèrent qu'un sourire sur leurs lèvres, pour ne pas trahir leur discussion. Le chirurgien se leva de table sans prévenir dès qu'il eut finit son dessert et entraîna avec lui la cyborg.

-Vous permettez ? J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec votre fille.

Le docteur Sirius hocha la tête avec néanmoins un regard assez méprisant. Il n'avait déjà pas confiance et le comportement de Law n'arrangeait rien, songea Krys. Son capitaine la tira loin des regards et des chambres. Il lâcha alors expressément son poignet.

-Bien. Où est-il ?

-Je trouve pas cela correct de mentir à tout le monde...

-Alors fais appel à ton sens des priorités. Ce sont des milliers de gens qui risquent de souffrir si on ne fait pas ce qui doit être fait.

-Parce que tu te soucies du monde maintenant ?

-Moi non, mais toi si. Et quel hasard, la seule manière pour toi d'aider l'humanité est de d'abord m'aider.

-Je vais essayer...

Krys partit devant. Son seul souvenir était un laboratoire souterrain. Mais dans ce nouveau manoir, peu de choses étaient restées les mêmes. La jeune fille tenta bien de plonger plus profondément dans les couloirs, mais ne trouva pas d'escalier ou de porte suspecte. Le chirurgien posa une main sur son épaule avant qu'elle ne rebrousse-chemin.

-Tu peux y aller, je vais continuer tout seul.

-Tu ne le trouveras pas !

La cyborg releva fièrement la tête et continua plus rigoureusement ses recherches malgré les soupirs agacés du supernova. Il devrait pourtant être satisfait de la voir faire de son mieux pour l'aider, se disait Krys.

En passant à proximité de l'aile nord, elle se mit à entendre des murmures, et à la fois des grésillements. Elle se retourna vers Law mais ce n'était pas lui. Alors une idée aussi horrible que stupéfiante lui vint en tête : y avait-il encore d'autres projets comme eux ? D'autres gens à avoir été emprisonnés ? Elle trébucha maladroitement et s'étala de tout son long. Le chirurgien lui tendit la main en esquissant un sourire mauvais. Elle la saisit et se releva en frottant ses genoux douloureux. Comment tomber avec un sol si propre et si lisse ? Krys se retourna et vit une grande boucle de fer noir.

-Law. Tu penses que c'est quoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien, le couloir est trop mal éclairé.

Il s'accroupit et constata une espèce de carré découpé dans le sol : c'était une trappe d'acier, camouflée par de la peinture. Lorsqu'il tenta de l'ouvrir, elle tira doucement sur sa capuche.

-C'est de là que vienne les sons...

-C'est ta folie. Moi je n'entends rien.

-Mais quand même ! Tiens.

Elle lui tendit sa dague, étant la seule à avoir pu garder une arme dans le manoir. Mais il la refusa.

-Prends tes responsabilités.

-Quoi ?

-Si quelque chose doit être fait, c'est à toi de le faire. Tu as l'arme en main. Tu agis.

Krys déglutit. Elle ne savait pas trop comment le prendre. Est-ce qu'il lui demandait de tuer pour lui, en tant que Heart ? Ou alors peut-être souhaitait-il lui montrer ce que faisait les pirates au quotidien, et ce qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais laissé faire. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle serra le manche de sa dague et prit une grande inspiration. Law n'attendit pas de voir son stress retomber pour ouvrir la trappe. Mais rien n'en sortit, si ce n'est l'odeur poussiéreuse qu'ont les vieux bouquins, mélangé à une senteur chimique. Le capitaine se couvrit le nez avec sa manche en toussotant.

-Il y a un problème ? C'est toxique ? s'écria-t-elle en l'imitant.

-Tu ne sens rien ?

-Je sais pas...

-L'air est un peu contaminé. Mais si tu ne sens rien, c'est que tu es immunisée contre ce qu'il y a là-dedans.

Elle jeta un regard effrayé à cet escalier sous la trappe. Justement, qu'y avait-il là-dessous ? Le chirurgien se pencha en avant malgré cette horrible toux qui ne faisait qu'empirer.

-Je vais descendre, suis-moi.

-Mais tu viens de dire que c'était dangereux ! Tu vas tomber malade !

-Je me sentirais mal, mais ça ne peut pas me tuer.

-T'en es sûr ?

-... on verra bien.

Il passa le premier la tête sous le sol et sortit une paquet d'allumettes, car oui, il n'avait malheureusement pu trouver que ça pour les éclairer. Lorsque la cyborg referma la trappe d'acier, cette petite flamiche ne se révéla pas si utile, et ils devaient toujours avancer à tâtons, l'escalier étant déjà étroit. Quand ils en finirent avec les marches, la tâche fut plus facile : ce n'était qu'un couloir en ligne droite, et au bout devait bien se trouver une porte. La jeune fille hoqueta de surprise. Elle sauta sur place et s'agrippa en parfaite sangsue au sweat jaune du chirurgien.

-C'était quoi ?!

-Ma main. Parano.

Krys lui tira la langue. Elle se calma et ils avancèrent, jusqu'à ce que Law soit encore pris d'une violente toux. Le capitaine se plia en deux et s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Un filet de sang coula au coin de sa lèvre, faisant se hérisser la cyborg. Elle lui cria au moins une dizaine de fois de repartir mais il n'en écouta pas un mot. Trafalgar avait la gorge brûlante et les narines en feu. Quand il vit que Krys était dans un état de panique, il reprit son souffle, bien que cela rendait les choses plus douloureuses encore.

-Jusqu'à quand tu vas avoir peur ? Avance ! cria-t-il.

Elle se recroquevilla malgré elle, les mains contre les oreilles, tandis que la terreur prenait le dessus. N'ayant encore jamais vu couler le sang de son capitaine, elle devinait que c'était le plus mauvais des présages. Trafalgar cracha par terre avant de s'étouffer dans les globules rouges. Il souffla, exaspéré, et la jeta sans prévenir sur son épaule. Les tremblements de la jeune fille cessèrent.

-Law ? Tu vas un peu mieux ? Tu respires ? bredouilla-t-elle enfin sortie de son choc.

-Tais-toi. Je ne veux plus t'entendre.

Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète de l'avoir déçu, et aussi heureuse de l'entendre parler sans tousser. Le chirurgien, lui, savait que rien n'allait mieux, mais il était capable de faire croire le contraire, au moins en apparence. Les muscles tétanisés de la cyborg se détendirent lentement contre lui, et elle resta aussi silencieuse qu'il l'avait ordonné. Car effectivement, il lui en voulait d'être rester tremblante comme une feuille au lieu de le laisser derrière. Mais ce n'était pas une nouveauté, sa cuisinière s'efforçait d'avoir bon fond. Seulement, il ignorait s'il préférait ça ou une personnalité semblable à la sienne, qui sait faire des sacrifices.

Mais pour le moment il continuait de la trimballer sur son épaule, avec son visage boudeur et vexé, d'enfant à qui l'on a encore crié dessus. Law soupira. Marcher dans cette pénombre, sans savoir quand ce couloir se terminerait, commençait fortement à l'exaspérer. C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait avant que son chargement ne se cogne la tête.

-Law ! Tu m'as fait mal !

Sa main rencontra un mur froid : le fond du couloir. Etait-ce une porte ? Un cul-de-sac ? Ne supportant plus du tout cet air toxique, il laissa la jeune fille poser pieds à terre et fit glisser sa main sur toute la surface. C'était bien une porte. Il la déverrouilla aussi rapidement que possible et s'engouffra à l'intérieur sans même voir ce qu'il en était. Mais ce qu'il savait déjà et qui le rassurait, c'était que l'air y était respirable, puisque ses poumons ne lui faisaient plus souffrir le martyr. Il fermait la porte derrière eux, quand un déferlement de lumières les prit par surprise.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !  
**

**Enfin les vacances, et grâce à vous on a passé les 40 favoris ! /CLAPCLAP/**

**Le prochain chapitre est déjà tout prêt tout frais et... quelle fin imaginez-vous pour cette fic ? C'est juste une petite question, toute simple. Pour y répondre c'est juste en dessous, et puis je vous dis à la prochaine ;)  
**

**Bonnes vacances ! **


	21. Chapter 20

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

_**Merci à Ouji-chan0005, Ic'ilver, nikkouyoku, La et loulou380 pour leurs commentaires !  
**_

_**La : **_Merki pour le message ! :B J'ai pas tardé à poster, hein ? Je pense faire encore 3 ou 4 chapitres. Bisous à toi aussi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

**_Résumé : _**"Dans l'amas de ferraille et boulons en vrac, se cache peut-être une perle. Peut-être est-elle plus brillante que les autres, peut-être pas. Et toi chirurgien, tu en penses quoi ?" LawxOC

**_Disclaimer : _****_Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment._**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Under the iron chapitre 20_**

_L'éclairage automatique s'était déclenché à leur arrivée._

Son coeur battait la chamade, et ce n'était pas tant la peur qui l'animait, mais plutôt la nostalgie. Une triste nostalgie, en y repensant. Ses doigts couraient le long du verre brisé. Rien n'avait changé. Ou quasiment. Ces rangées de grands tubes étaient toujours là, de même que les outils, les étagères, et tous ces appareils technologiques qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mais alors que le manoir avait été rénové, cette pièce-là semblait avoir été oubliée.

Krys se remémorait le jour où Gabriel lui avait montré ce carnage. Elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré... Mais le jour suivant elle s'était sentie un peu mieux, car de toute façon il n'y aurait personne pour la consoler.

Law s'assit contre un mur en attendant de sentir ses poumons et son coeur ne plus le faire souffrir. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller la jeune fille du coin de l'œil. Aussi maligne qu'elle était, elle pouvait facilement tomber et se blesser sur des objets coupants. Et le sol en était quasiment recouvert. Mais il voyait à son visage neutre que rien ici ne la surprenait, pas même ces impacts de balle dans les murs. Visiblement elle avait déjà connu tout cela. Néanmoins, elle avait du mal à ignorer ces voix qui semblaient vouloir prendre le contrôle de sa tête. Les objets du sous-marin, eux, n'étaient pas si agressifs. Bien au contraire, ils s'accommodaient à l'humeur du maître des lieux et ne cherchaient pas vraiment la communication.

Alors le docteur était-il si en colère, au point que cela se ressente ici ? Krys n'avait jamais compris l'origine de cette folie, ou de ce "don", mais ici, dans ce manoir, tout prenait un sens. Si ce n'était pas les objets mais les sentiments qu'elle entendait ? En admettant que cela soit vrai, Sirius était un homme qui cachait une haine profonde dans son laboratoire. Tandis que Law mettait une grande solitude dans les couloirs du sous-marin. Comme raisonnement, ça lui semblait vraiment sensé, à elle. Mais elle continua silencieusement de déambuler entre les tubes brisés.

-Personne n'est venu ici depuis tout ce temps...

-Tu vois quelque chose qui ressemble à des casiers ?

-Euh, je crois. (Elle tenta d'en ouvrir un.) C'est fermé Law. Peut-être qu'il garde les clés avec lui.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de clés.

Elle arqua un sourcil curieux avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. La cyborg abattit son poing métallique sur le petit meuble. Le choc réussit à en déverrouiller deux.

-La liste dont tu parles, à quoi elle ressemble ?

-A ton avis ? C'est du papier. Cherche.

-Tch... Le plus simple ce serait pas que tu te lèves ?

-Au passage trouve-moi une trousse médicale et des antibiotiques.

Du matériel gratuit. Elle souffla bruyamment. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant ! La brune récupéra tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver dans les tiroirs. Il y avait des paquets de lettres et des dossiers que Law comprendrait, mais certainement pas elle. Krys déposa le tout à côté de lui, ainsi qu'un seau.

-Te retiens pas de vomir.

-Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de trouver ce pour quoi on est venus ?

-Mais il y a quoi à côté de toi ?

-N'essaie pas de m'énerver.

-Très bien, je vais tout lire ! Et toi vomis.

-Fiche-moi la paix... Burrh ! (Il plongea sa tête pâle dans le seau.)

-Qu'est-ce que je disais hein ? Ha ha ha ! ria-t-elle sournoisement. Je suis immunisée et pas le "chirurgien de la mort" !

Il serra son poignet jusqu'à transformer ses rires en cris.

-Tu es immunisée contre la torture ? Nan ? Alors tais-toi.

Elle recula avec de grands yeux. Le ton qu'il avait employé ne prédisait rien de bon. Elle préféra se taire et lire un à un les papiers par terre. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Sa vision ne lui faisait pas défaut pourtant, c'était que voilà, elle ne comprenait pas. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu relever était leurs noms de code. Ceux de Henry et Gabriel revenaient plus souvent. Elle devinait pourquoi. Même enfants ils étaient meilleurs. Et le roux ne se gênait pas pour s'en vanter autrefois, surtout quand une hiérarchie s'était établie entre eux, et qu'il avait été nommé "leader". Aujourd'hui ça n'avait plus de sens, puisqu'ils étaient tous devant la même impasse. Krys mourrait dans deux mois, Gabriel et les autres aussi. Et si l'un d'eux venait à survivre miraculeusement, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps. La cyborg mit de côté ces papiers-là, prit les lettres. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur le contenu : seul l'auteur l'intéressait. Elle tapota doucement le genou de son capitaine pour attirer son attention.

-Joker, c'est ça ? C'est lui que tu cherches ?

-Il y a son nom ?

-Ouais... enfin... pourquoi il parle de moi ? Il me connaît ?

-Et je suis censé le savoir ? Donne !

Il lui arracha la lettre des mains. Lentement, Krys vit le coin de ses lèvres se soulever sur sa canine.

-Combien de maîtres as-tu eu en tant qu'esclave ? Non... portaient-ils des lunettes de soleil ? Tu as vu leurs yeux ?

-Je m'en souviens plus trop, mais oui, je pense. C'étaient des nobles.

-Alors Joker ne te connaît pas personnellement.

-Bonne nouvelle je suppose ! Mais en attendant Sirius lui a donné mon nom de code. Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver ? Qui est cet homme ? Et pourquoi tu refuses de me parler de lui ?!

-Chut... ça suffit. Tu poses trop de questions.

Le pirate posa chaleureusement ses mains de par et d'autre de son visage, trahissant son ton dur.

-Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que ton père a l'intention de te vendre à Joker.

-Mais qui est-il... supplia Krys. Je veux le savoir ! J'ai le droit de savoir !

-Oui, oui, tu en as le droit.

-Alors dis-le moi !

-Je ne peux pas, avoua-t-il finalement.

Il déchira cette lettre, ainsi que toutes les autres.

-Savoir qui il est, ce qu'il a fait, ou ce que je sais, ne t'apportera jamais rien de bon.

-Est-ce que tu as au moins lu ce qui était écrit ? Il tentait de négocier pour m'avoir !

-Je sais. Jure-moi que tu n'essaieras pas de le trouver.

-Donc il est dangereux... alors je suis dangereuse aussi s'il me veut. Je suis une arme Law, mais je ne sais même pas comment détruire alors que les autres le peuvent, si on leur donne la force ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir été faite incomplète !

-Et c'est pour ça qu'il te veut ! hurla Trafalgar. Tu n'as pas le droit de me trahir !

La jeune fille recula sur ses mains, prise à la gorge par une soudaine peur.

-Je te le jure... je ne le chercherais pas... Si tu me dis qu'il est dangereux alors je te crois.

Il la serra sans prévenir et blottit son nez contre sa nuque chaude.

-M'aider ne fera que de toi une criminelle, je veux que tu le saches.

Un sourire radieux et compréhensif illumina ses traits.

-Je ne me ferais pas arrêter, capitaine. Et si toi tu ne m'as pas achetée, personne ne le pourra !

-Si tu le dis... murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux bruns. Au fait, Krys, je ne pense pas que tu es incomplète.

0o0o0o0o0

Peu se demandèrent pourquoi ils avaient disparu depuis une heure. Mais ce qu'ils remarquèrent, par contre, en passant à côté d'eux, était les effluves de vomi qui émanaient du chirurgien. Ce dernier, après une petite pique de la cyborg, s'enferma dans la salle de bain en lui rendant son sarcasme. Krys, elle, s'assura juste de changer de vêtements par peur que cette odeur chimique ne trahisse le marché que Law avait passé Sirius, et qui n'était maintenant de plus aucune utilité puisqu'ils connaissaient les intentions du docteur et de Joker.

Le capitaine pirate était encore sous la douche quand on toqua à la porte de leur chambre. Krys partit ouvrir, mais sans surprise, c'était Howard. L'assistant la jaugea de la tête aux pieds avec son habituel sourire de fouine, qui lui faisait un peu penser à celui de Gabriel d'ailleurs. Ces deux-là devaient s'apprécier.

-M-21, j'aimerais que vous me suiviez.

-C'est pour quoi ?

-Oh quelle insolence... soupira-t-il en frottant ses lunettes avec un chiffon. Nous avons quelque chose à vous montrer, veuillez me suivre, je ne me répéterai pas.

Elle acquiesça et ferma la porte derrière eux. Law se rendrait bien compte d'où elle était. La jeune fille marchait sagement derrière Howard, sans poser de questions, car elle savait qu'il en avait horreur. L'assistant la fit pénétrer dans ce qu'il lui semblait être une infirmerie, avec près du mur des lits aux couvertures blanches. Un seul était occupé, et le Dr. S se tenait près de cette personne. Dès son entrée, Krys reconnut la chevelure blonde de Lydia. La jeune femme était inconsciente, et sur la table de chevet, on pouvait voir des dizaines de seringues usagées sur une plaquette métallique. Il y avait aussi du sang, dans des poches suspendues et reliées à ses veines apparentes, semblables à des filets violets et bleus qui lui couraient sur tout le corps.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? s'écria la brune. Lydia, réveille-toi !

Howard saisit le col de son chemisier et la tira doucement en arrière.

-Elle est en plein traitement. C'est ce que nous voulions vous montrer.

Krys reprit son souffle et son calme. Elle se tourna vers Sirius.

-C'est quel genre de traitement ?

-Pour l'instant j'administre un mélange de virus, pour tester votre niveau d'immunisation. Ce sont des choses que nous avons déjà faites auparavant, et vous êtes des porteurs sains de ces virus, donc ça ne vous affecte que très peu. Mais la perte d'un des vôtres se fait ressentir sur votre force vitale, alors c'est un peu contradictoire, mais j'essaie de dénouer le lien qui vous unissait avant.

-Vous essayez ? Alors vous n'êtes pas sûr que ça marchera !

-Comme je n'étais pas sûr que tu vivrais, ma fille, répondit-il avec le sourire. Mais il semblerait que mes travaux se soient révélés être une réussite totale. Tu es l'espoir d'un monde meilleur, le sais-tu ?

-Ne me flattez pas s'il vous plaît. Nous savons tous les deux que nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp.

-Je me disais juste que tu voudrais peut-être rattraper le temps perdu. N'était-ce pas horrible, cette vie d'esclave ?

-Oui, ça l'était. Et j'aurais aimé que ce soit mon père qui vienne me tendre la main et me sortir de ce monde affreux ! Mais ça n'était pas vous ce jour-là. Je veux juste que vous le sachiez : c'est en Law que j'ai en confiance. Vous pouvez me raconter n'importe quoi, je ne croirais que lui.

-Quel dévouement.

-Exact.

Elle décrocha le ceinturon autour de sa taille et remit sa dague à Howard.

-Je ne vous verrais jamais comme mon père, alors ce n'est pas la peine de me donner des privilèges. (Un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses petites lèvres.) C'est un cadeau de mon capitaine, prenez-en soin.

La jeune fille jeta un regard semblable à un adieu au visage endormi de Lydia. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de tout ça. Reverrait-elle un jour ses grands yeux bleus séducteurs ?

Krys ne ressentait pas les choses de cette manière. Si leur vie était vraiment en danger, Sirius aurait usé de tous les moyens à sa disposition, dont la Marine, pour les retrouver et ce, peu importe la distance. Mais il n'avait fait que les attendre pendant tout ce temps. Il... attendait de les voir grandir ! Elle se stupéfia. Ce n'était qu'un piège ! Ce manoir, son enfance mise sous silence, tout n'était que leurre. Et Henry Keegan l'avait bien compris. Cobaye un jour, cobaye toujours, sous les mains de la même personne.

Lydia n'était pas sous traitement dans le but de rallonger son espérance de vie, car celle-ci était déjà plus longue que celle d'un être humain normal, et le lien mental formé entre eux avait déjà été brisé par le temps et la distance. Elle était sous sédatif, et allait être envoyée au Gouvernement mondial, car elle avait déjà atteint sa majorité. Le reste de son entraînement serait alors fait par la Marine. Elle deviendrait leur pion après avoir été celui de Sirius.

Gabriel la rejoindrait sous peu. Mir aussi, sûrement, si Howard parvient à le maîtriser. Et tous les trois éradiqueraient une soi-disant menace pirate sans recevoir le moindre mérite. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est quelque chose que l'on réserve aux humains. Sirius est humain. Alors il sera considéré comme meilleur que Vegapunk, son rêve, sans aucun doute, et aussi une conséquence de sa folie. Le monde entier éprouvera de la gratitude envers ce malade mental, mais personne ne connaîtra l'histoire de ces cinq cyborgs.

Enfin, ceci, était un plan comme un autre du futur. On pourrait dire qu'il y avait des tas d'autres suites possibles, si l'on était assez imaginatif.

La plus simple et la première était un massacre. Tous mourraient, souffrance ou pas, qu'importe. Et encore une fois, personne ne connaîtra leur histoire. Ou alors, un seul survivant : l'enfant qui a embrassé la mort et n'a jamais trépassé, même en face d'elle. Comme un mort marchant parmi les vivants. Quelle ironie, il vit toujours. Mais que faire avec un coeur qui bat pour la vengeance...

* * *

**C'est la fin. La fin de cette fic. Désolé... **

**Je pars maintenant me concentrer sur d'autres projets. **

**Mais nan j'déconne ! :D**

**Vous avez été plusieurs à répondre à ma question de la dernière fois, merci, et maintenant à moi de vous répondre : je suis super contente parce que vous êtes tous à côté de la plaque ! XD**

**Bref, ma fin surprise je la garde, et je vous dis à la prochaine ! **


	22. Chapter 21

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

_**Merci à Ouji-chan0005, Ic'ilver, **__**loulou380**__**, L1109 et Fiiiiiic**__** pour leurs commentaires !  
**_

Excuse générale pour le petit coup de stress de la dernière fois, je vous jure, c'était pas voulu ! Bon... c'était un gros délire. Et puis franchement j'aurais pas le coeur d'arrêter là ! J'aime tellement écrire cette histoire :')

J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite, car moi personnellement, j'ai eu envie de lâcher une petite larme en tapant sur le clavier. Et merci pour vos encouragements, vous me donnez tellement d'inspiration !

**_Résumé : _**"Dans l'amas de ferraille et boulons en vrac, se cache peut-être une perle. Peut-être est-elle plus brillante que les autres, peut-être pas. Et toi chirurgien, tu en penses quoi ?" LawxOC

**_Disclaimer : _****_Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment._**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Under the iron chapitre 21_**

Il saisit doucement le menton de la jeune fille qui fuyait son regard. Des choses horribles arrivaient doucement tout autour d'eux. Et elle commençait à ressentir la peur constante de voir l'un des leurs disparaître.

Krys n'avait pas voulu faire de secret. Elle lui avait simplement tout avoué, avec une étincelle d'espoir, pour qu'il ne pense pas être alors venu inutilement. Mais le chirurgien l'avait simplement prise dans ses bras en la félicitant pour son intelligence. Et malgré ça elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir réussi quelque chose. Au final, elle n'avait découvert que leur future tombe. Que ce soit pour elle aux côtés d'un criminel ou pour les autres sur un champ de bataille. Alors elle lui en avait parlé, mais elle ignorait vraiment ce que Law pouvait y faire.

Le supernova voulait trouver ce Joker, et elle était une passerelle directe jusqu'à lui. Krys était perdue là-dedans et ne voulait pas croire que Law puisse être son ennemi. Mais il agissait bizarrement depuis qu'elle lui avait appris l'état de Lydia ! Il évitait un maximum le contact avec Sirius et Howard, remplissait des pages entières de ce carnet à propos d'elle, sans même qu'elle sache ce qu'il écrivait, et l'isolait elle aussi des autres. Visiblement, il recherchait une réponse à son sujet.

Le chirurgien resserra sa prise sur elle pour l'empêcher d'encore détourner les yeux. Il la fixait avec un air captivé comme si elle était une merveille encore jamais découverte, et dont il était maintenant l'unique possesseur.

-Tu n'es pas incomplète, Krys-ya.

-Hm ?

-Je m'étais toujours demandé quel était ta capacité, pourquoi tu me semblais si différente des autres cyborgs. Mir a une force de destruction, Gabriel possède une meilleure vision que n'importe quel sniper, et Lydia peut contrôler les gens à sa guise.

-Je n'ai rien, tu le sais... Je suis un peu le modèle qui a servi à créer les autres, voilà. Pas la peine de chercher plus loin.

-C'est faux ! Tu as été faite spéciale. Si tu le veux vraiment, tu peux le déclencher. Tu peux voir aussi bien que Gabriel, être aussi forte que Mir et manipuler comme Lydia. C'est ce que veut ton père et c'est ce que veut Joker. A toi seule tu peux remplacer plus d'une dizaine d'hommes sur le terrain.

-Tu mens... je suis pas un monstre pareil ! cria-t-elle en reculant.

Elle le repoussa loin d'elle avec une force qui faisait malheureusement écho à ses paroles. L'impact fit des lézardes sur le mur. Elle regarda sa main couverte de peau et la deuxième en acier comme si elle les les redécouvrait. Son cœur cognait violemment contre sa poitrine, tandis que le chirurgien se relevait. Contre toute attente, il la fit prisonnière entre ses bras avant qu'elle ne recule.

-Qui a parlé de monstre ?

-Laisse-moi tranquille... sanglota-t-elle. Tu ne racontes que des mensonges !

-Est-ce que la vérité ne te plaît pas ? Tu voulais pouvoir me suivre jusqu'au bout. Et maintenant que tu le peux, tu refuses d'y croire.

-Laisse-moi !

La cyborg commença à se débattre violemment. Il la serra aussi fort que possible, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges en blanchissent, car elle semblait aussi ne pas ressentir cette douleur qu'il lui infligeait.

-Les monstres sont dans tes cauchemars, petit chiot.

Il posa de force ses lèvres contre les siennes, en espérant silencieusement qu'elle ne le morde pas, et lui faire oublier un peu le mal qu'il lui faisait. Mais elle était trop effrayée par son propre corps pour réagir, et se laissait donc aller dans sa douceur sans même gémir. Trafalgar quitta sa bouche tout aussi délicatement.

-Tu dois penser que je vais t'utiliser pour piéger Joker, mais je ne le ferais pas car j'ai horreur qu'on me prenne pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas ton père. Je ne suis pas l'homme qui t'as mutilée pour de l'argent ou une réputation. Mais si je te disais, par contre, que j'aime ce que tu es, tu me prendrais pour un fou, n'est-ce pas ?

-...

-Tu vois ? Je suis comme toi, complètement fou. Depuis toujours. Je suis manipulateur, aussi. Mais c'est ce qui m'a permis de vivre. J'ai fait des choses affreuses et dont tu ne te doutes même pas. Peut-être que tu me détesterais si tu savais. Mais un jour, tu m'as dit à quel point tu m'aimais. Je m'en doutais déjà, mais je n'avais rien dit, et j'aurais au moins dû te répondre quelque chose. (Il relâcha cette douloureuse pression sur ses bras et saisit doucement sa main de métal, qu'il posa contre son torse.) Tu t'es faite de faux espoirs plusieurs fois à cause de moi. Je n'ai pas été assez clair. J'aime vraiment ce que tu es, Krys. C'est ce que te dit le Law que tu détestes, celui qui voulait te faire du mal.

-Je ne lui en veux pas... susurra-t-elle.

-Tu es bien trop gentille.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux.

-C'est un peu tard pour le dire, mais c'est vrai que tu as changé... chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

-Oui, je suis devenue une arme de guerre en quelques semaines. Pas la peine de me le rappeler.

-Une créature magnifique, corrigea-t-il en levant son index. Un être avec pour seul défaut sa bouche trop bavarde, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire ? ironisa Trafalgar.

Son sourire disparut cependant en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'humeur pour lui balancer une de ses piques enfantines. Mais en réalité, lui aussi n'avait pas envie d'être joyeux, ni de sourire d'ailleurs. Car si sa découverte le plongeait dans une curiosité sans fin à propos d'elle, il n'en était pas de même pour la concernée. C'était comme renverser la pyramide entre elle et ses frères et sœurs. Krys avait toujours été considérée plus fragile que les autres, et apprendre si soudainement qu'en fait, elle possédait tout ce qu'elle leur enviait, était pire qu'un choc. Elle avait vécu dans la peur de Gabriel. Et dans la peur de perdre chaque morceau de sa mémoire, croyant n'avoir rien pour se protéger de ce monde, alors que c'était juste sous ses yeux. Personne n'avait pu le voir, sauf lui. Le chirurgien l'emprisonna à nouveau entre ses bras et posa sa petite tête contre lui.

-Si je te dis que je n'ai pas peur, est-ce que tu es rassurée ?

-Pas du tout… j'ai été faite pour te tuer.

-As-tu envie de le faire ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Alors ne te pose pas de questions.

Elle souffla.

-Et si je devenais folle, un jour, je pourrais te faire du mal ! Les autres aussi ! Et Lydia ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour elle ? Ils vont la vendre au Gouvernement si on ne fait rien !

-Chut…

Le capitaine pirate posa un doigt contre ses lèvres bruyantes, et qu'il vint meurtrir des siennes. Ses baisers répétés la faisaient frémir de la tête aux pieds. Il lui faisait oublier sa douleur si facilement que c'en était déconcertant. Law plongea soudainement son nez au creux de son cou et huma l'odeur de sa peau comme si elle était un doux élixir.

-Ce n'est qu'une question, mais me laisserais-tu tuer Sirius si je le devais ?

-Je le déteste, mais il est mon père ! Je… Je ne crois pas que je pourrais encore…

-Je comprends.

Il posa un rapide baiser sur sa tempe, lui dit qu'il revenait tout de suite, et quitta la chambre. Lorsque la porte claqua derrière lui, il serra le poing. Cette faiblesse qu'elle avait dès qu'il s'agissait de sa famille était un poids. Et un poids qu'elle ne pourrait jamais traîner plus longtemps sans se tuer. Le chirurgien ne prit pas la peine de toquer à la porte lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau de Sirius. Le vieil homme, qui sirotait un verre de vin, fronça les sourcils à son apparition soudaine et notamment en voyant qu'il avait amené son épée.

-Je pensais que vous aviez un minimum de confiance envers moi.

-Alors vous vous êtes trompé.

Il s'assit néanmoins en face du laborantin et entama avec lui une conversation des plus civilisées, à laquelle Sirius mit rapidement fin.

-Vous voulez me tuer.

-Pas du tout.

-C'était une affirmation. Vous voulez me tuer Trafalgar. Mais vous ne comprenez rien. Je ne suis pas un fou, je suis un sauveur ! Un dieu ! Mes créations, le fruit de mon labeur, tout ça, peut faire la différence entre le mal et le bien !

Le supernova s'humecta les lèvres, se pencha en avant.

-Vous offensez n'était pas mon intention… (Il tourna la tête vers le bureau d'acajou, devant la baie vitrée recouverte d'un large rideau noir.) La première fois que je suis entré ici, j'ai vu ces cadres retournés là-bas.

-Il y a un problème avec ça ?

-Voyez, je m'intéresse de près à votre fille, répondit-il avec un sourire fourbe. Et pour être honnête, elle me plaît, et je me soucie beaucoup de ce qu'elle peut ressentir.

-Sortez…

Le chirurgien l'ignora, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-Son enfance est un vide que je ne saurais jamais combler malheureusement. Vous comprenez ? Elle a besoin de savoir ce que vous savez. Et ça, je peux en être sûr, vous ne valez pas plus que vos mensonges.

-Ça suffit ! Sortez de mon bureau !

Il dégaina son épée sans crier gare et en posa la pointe sur la jugulaire du vieil homme.

-Voulez-vous bien me faire voir ces photos ? demanda-t-il avec une politesse irritante. J'aimerais les montrer à Krys. Elle sera heureuse d'apprendre qui est son père.

-Ne faites pas ça. Ne le faites pas !

-Je vais me gêner.

Il saisit violemment sa chemise et le fit se lever de sa confortable chaise.

-Apportez-les moi. Maintenant.

Avec une arme blanche derrière le cou, Sirius ne discuta pas. Il prit les deux cadres retournés dans ses mains tremblantes. Son secret le plus noir.

Alors qu'il marchait vers le pirate, pour les lui donner, il s'arrêta. Law fronça les sourcils, mais il était trop tard quand il vit ses pupilles dilatées sous son regard de détraqué. Le vieillard jetait les cadres à terre et les piétinait en riant.

-Je suis désolé ! Je suis tellement désolé ! ricanait-il, la larme à l'œil.

Law avait la bouche entrouverte. Des choses affreuses et terrifiantes, il en avait vues. Mais jamais une pareille abomination. L'homme partit dans un fou rire atroce, à tel point qu'il se laissa tomber contre le mur en se tenant le ventre. Le chirurgien garda son épée bien en main et s'accroupit pour écarter le verre brisé des deux photos un peu abîmées et déchirées. L'une représentait une petite fille dans un jardin. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, en vagues douces, qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et la poitrine, et de petits yeux marron et souriants. Il serra les dents de colère.

-Ce n'est pas Krys... Qui est cette enfant ? Répondez !

Il se saisit de la deuxième photo. Celle-ci représentait un ciel bleu, sans aucun nuages, et un village perché au sommet des montagnes.

-Répondez-moi ! hurla le capitaine en lui jetant un regard noir.

Ses rires se transformèrent en d'épouvantables sanglots. Il joignit ses mains comme pour une prière.

-Ma fille s'appelle Hélène. Elle s'appelle Hélène. Elle a 10 ans. Elle…

-Est-elle en vie ?

Il ramena ses doigts tout tremblants contre ses lèvres.

-Je partais lui acheter une nouvelle poupée quand… quand des voleurs sont arrivés. Ils lui ont coupé la main et le pied, mais ils n'ont même pas eu le cran de l'achever ! Ils l'ont laissée souffrir. Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! cria-t-il. Je devais le faire pour son bien !

Le chirurgien donna un violent coup de pied dans le bureau. Ce dernier se renversa avec un fracas qui fit sursauter le vieil homme.

-Alors Krys n'a jamais été votre fille. Dites-le !

-Je suis désolé…

-Après la mort d'Hélène, qu'avez-vous fait ?

Le vieillard se mit ramper misérablement vers la photo de son enfant bien-aimée. Law lui écrasa la main sous sa chaussure avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

-C'est trop tard. Vous ne pouvez plus fuir. Alors répondez-moi.

-Je vous en supplie… Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

D'un coup dans le ventre, il le fit se retourner sur le dos. Le chirurgien, sans aucune pitié, appuya sa lame sur la gorge de Sirius.

-J'ai retrouvé le village d'où venaient ces pilleurs ! avoua-t-il. Et je me suis vengé ! J'ai brûlé leurs maisons, j'ai tué leurs femmes ! (Sa voix s'adoucit brusquement.) Et j'ai vu un ange. Ma petite Hélène était parmi ces monstres, chuchota-il avec un regard obsédé. Elle était si belle… je ne pouvais pas, juste la laisser là…

-Vous avez mutilé Krys alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant !

-Elle avait déjà tout perdu. Elle pleurait, ma Hélène. Je n'ai fait que lui retirer un peu plus, pour lui donner tellement mieux.

-Vous êtes complètement fou…

-Ha… Hahaha !

Law recula. Il rangea son épée dans son fourreau à croix blanches, et s'empressa de quitter le bureau, laissant derrière lui un homme dévasté, pris de fous rires incessants, mais surtout un monstre qui se faisait appeler « père » par l'enfant à qui il avait coupé une main, un pied, arraché l'âme et menti toute sa vie.

Un sentiment affreux naquit dans ses entrailles lorsqu'il arriva face à la porte de leur chambre. Ses intestins lui semblaient se nouer douloureusement. C'était l'angoisse. Il se sentait mal. Pourtant il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était ancré en lui, il savait que mentir, la tenir loin de sa réalité, de son passé, la sauverait d'une folie sans nom. Le chirurgien ouvrit la porte et sourit. Il sourit de toutes ses forces, la prit dans ses bras, lui répondit qu'il était parti marcher dans la forêt, et que cette nuit, ils dormiraient encore ensemble.


	23. Chapter 22

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

_**Merci à Ouji-chan0005, nikkouyoku, Ic'ilver,**__** L1109 et Fiiiiiic**__** pour leurs commentaires !  
**_

Donc voilà. Le dernier chapitre était triste hein ? Je crois que celui-là le sera tout autant.

**_Résumé : _**"Dans l'amas de ferraille et boulons en vrac, se cache peut-être une perle. Peut-être est-elle plus brillante que les autres, peut-être pas. Et toi chirurgien, tu en penses quoi ?" LawxOC

**_Disclaimer : _****_Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment._**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Under the iron chapitre 22_**

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un réveil dans ce vieux manoir puisse être si doux, ou Trafalgar si... gentil ? Enfin, gentil, sa gentillesse à lui était bien différente de celle des autres. Mais maintenant elle le connaissait, son capitaine, elle savait que c'était juste sa façon d'être. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui elle le sentait différent et particulièrement dans ses gestes. Avant il lui aurait lancé un mauvais commentaire, si elle avait l'audace de se moquer de lui, et là, il la serrait dans ses bras à chacun de ses mots et lui parlait d'un ton protecteur, et paternel. Visiblement, même le « chirurgien de la mort » pouvait prendre un coup sur la tête.

Seulement une dizaine de minutes après son réveil, il lui avait amené un petit-déjeuner et l'avait choyée comme jamais. Entre ses caresses et ses baisers, elle ne savait plus que penser.

Il l'allongea sur le matelas, souleva son t-shirt, et commença à lui chatouiller le ventre. La jeune fille riait à n'en plus pouvoir. Elle le supplia d'arrêter, les larmes aux yeux.

-J'ai mal, j'ai mal ! ricana-t-elle en se tordant de rire.

-Tu veux un docteur ?

-Non ! Surtout pas toi !

-Mais il n'y a que moi… chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Tu n'aurais quand même pas peur ? Mais que pourrais-je faire à un petit chiot tel que toi ?

Elle ramena ses mains contre son visage brûlant, en espérant que sa prothèse froide pourrait calmer cet amour qui la faisait rougir devant lui. Mais même ainsi, il trouva le moyen de l'embarrasser encore plus. Le chirurgien saisit sa main cybernétique et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le dessus. Krys resta bouche bée. Personne n'avait jamais touché son métal comme ça… et encore moins embrassé. Un minuscule sourire fit son apparition.

-Pourquoi tu es si gentil aujourd'hui ? minauda-t-elle.

Ses yeux gris se voilèrent soudainement de morosité. Pourquoi était-il gentil ? En voilà une question. Il s'y attendait, à ce « pourquoi ». Toute la nuit il avait remué des mots dans son esprit et n'avait pu trouver le sommeil. Alors quand elle lui demandait pourquoi, il avait mal. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une bonne chose. Mais il avait seulement voulu la faire se sentir plus humaine qu'expérience de labo, ce qu'elle n'était pas pour lui évidemment. Car il la connaissait, sa véritable histoire. Son petit chiot s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, sous les yeux d'un fou. Mais Law avait beau pouvoir faire preuve d'une immense cruauté, tout homme a un cœur. Alors inconsciemment, à son réveil, au lieu de tout lui révéler et lui faire plus de mal encore, il s'était mis prendre soin d'elle d'une manière qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il savait pourtant que n'importe qui trouverait ça louche et devinerait que quelque chose s'était produit, mais c'était… plus fort que lui, en quelque sorte. Et puis il fallait dire qu'elle ne l'aidait pas avec son innocence et sa naïveté à tout gober. Trafalgar esquissa un diabolique sourire.

-Moi ? Gentil ? (Il lui donna une pichenette sur le front.) Tu rêves miss.

-Oï ! Fais pas semblant. C'est parce que je suis mignonne hein ? Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être gentil avec moi !

Il poussa un grognement. Si seulement ce n'était pas qu'à moitié faux. Alors qu'il allait lui rétorquer de méchantes paroles, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de leur chambre. C'était Mir. Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil et souffla bruyamment en les trouvant si proches.

-Si vous pouviez vous écarter de ma sœur, Trafalgar…

-Elle m'avait demandé de l'ausculter. Ses morsures la piquaient.

Le sujet de leur conversation fit les yeux ronds.

-Mais tu as écrit que je cicatrisais bien dans ton cahier !

-Ah, parce que tu sais lire toi ?

-Et je sais aussi écrire… grommela-t-elle.

-Vraiment ? Je devrais peut-être te donner une sucrerie alors.

Il fit semblant de fouiller ses poches, qu'il savait vides, et profita de son regard fixé dessus pour prendre avidement ses jolies lèvres. Lorsqu'il se recula pour respirer, elle tourna la tête vers son frère en fronçant ses sourcils d'un air contrarié.

-Je t'ai fâchée ? ricana le chirurgien.

Le géant à leur porte n'eut qu'à ouvrir sa paume pour voir venir vers lui sa sœur adorée. Krys avait une véritable addiction aux bonbons à l'orange depuis que Law l'y avait faite goûter. Et entre un de ses baisers, dont elle avouait raffoler aussi, et une sucrerie, son choix était malheureusement fait. Mir frotta affectueusement les cheveux de la jeune fille, tout en lançant au capitaine pirate un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Tandis qu'elle finissait son petit cadeau, les deux hommes se défiaient du regard, et pas seulement.

-Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait, si je l'emmenais un moment ?

-Navré, elle reste ici, avec moi.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Pour une raison qui ne vous regarde pas, cracha-t-il.

Intérieurement, il leur en voulait tous. Car aucun d'eux n'avait su voir le mal qui rongeait cet endroit, ni sa terrible histoire. Law ne remettait pas en question l'amour du cyborg pour sa sœur, mais il estimait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de venir la réclamer en face de lui. Non, ce n'était pas une crise de jalousie ou une autre niaiserie du genre. C'était justifié. Et puis, elle était quand même à lui. Pas une expérience ou une arme de guerre, juste sienne. Mais ça, c'était une chose que Mir n'arrivait pas à accepter. Le capitaine comprenait, il voulait seulement protéger sa petite sœur des « méchants pirates ». Mais à quoi bon s'il n'avait pas pu la tenir loin du malade mental qui hante ce manoir ? Et ça, Law pouvait le faire.

Jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et qu'elle s'endorme sous sa couverture, il veilla sur elle sans jamais la laisser seule. Son cœur cruel ne l'en croyait pas capable, pourtant il l'avait fait. Pendant une journée entière il ne l'avait pas faite pleurer, ne l'avait pas grondée, l'avait rendue aussi heureuse que possible. Et quelque part, il s'était senti bien. Mais tout ça allait prendre fin comme le délicieux rêve d'un enfant se transformerait en cauchemar. Il lui secoua les épaules, elle émergea de son sommeil.

-… Law ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tout à coup, les mots lui manquèrent. Il embrassa fougueusement ses lèvres pour se donner le temps d'y réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas le faire, mais il le devait. Le chirurgien passa une langue chaude sur son lobe d'oreille. Elle gémit en s'accrochant à son sweat.

-Je t'aime… murmura-t-elle.

Il plaça ses baisers par-dessus les paroles de la jeune fille, lui donnant plus de chaleur à chaque fois, tandis que ses caresses la rendaient ivre de plaisir. Mais lorsqu'il serra sa main d'acier, il put sentir qu'elle n'avait pas totalement oublié leurs discussions de la veille. C'était le bon moment.

-Si ça te fait souffrir, si tu ne le supportes pas, je peux t'enlever cette douleur Krys. Tu n'as pas besoin de vivre dans ton passé.

Il avait visé juste, ses yeux bleus devenaient humides.

-Tu… Tu peux vraiment faire ça ?

-Tu n'as qu'à me le demander petit chiot, murmura-t-il d'une voix ensorcelante. Demande-le moi.

Elle pleura sur son épaule.

-J'ai trop peur pour Lydia et les autres… Je t'en supplie, même si j'ai déjà une dette envers toi, fais quelque chose.

-Je le ferais et tout ira mieux, assura le chirurgien en se faisant force pour ne pas aller plus loin.

Tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait de l'autre côté pour regagner le sommeil, lui fixait le plafond, les mains jointes sur le ventre. Beaucoup de choses l'avaient répugné dans sa vie, il se les remémorait, maintenant. Mais peu importe ce qu'il avait dû faire pour ne pas tomber, il se tenait toujours debout, et pour lui c'était ce qui comptait. Personne n'avait pu le tuer. Mais est-ce que Krys verrait les choses de cette façon ? Tuer avant d'être tué ?

En fait, il aurait voulu avoir le temps de se poser cette question, de prendre soin d'elle avant de lui faire du mal, mais il n'avait rien fait. Il aurait aussi souhaité qu'elle puisse leur parler à tous une dernière fois, embrasser son frère, ou même se disputer avec Gabriel. Seulement, dans la réalité, rien de tout ça n'était arrivé.

Bordel, il aurait voulu lui laisser le choix !

Mais après avoir quitté le bureau de Sirius, il était revenu la voir, lui avait menti, mais n'était pas resté à ses côtés comme promis cette nuit-là. Il n'avait pas attendu le lendemain pour y réfléchir plus, car s'il l'avait fait, il se serait senti encore plus infâme qu'il ne l'était déjà sur cette décision.

Le chirurgien avait donc couvert son visage de baisers, serré sa main de métal froid, la seule chose qu'elle garderait de lui après ça, ancrée en elle, et touché ses cheveux bruns. Ils avaient poussé depuis le temps, et descendaient un peu sur ses épaules. Pourquoi ne le voyait-il que maintenant ? Trafalgar rabattit à contrecœur la couverture sur sa poitrine.

Ce soir allait être une nuit de rouge.

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

**Pendant que je sèche mes larmes, laissez-moi un petit commentaire en bas :')**

**Ce couple est si beau purée... **

**Mais juste pour vous rassurer après la vacherie de la dernière fois, ce n'est pas encore la fin ^^  
**


	24. Chapter 23 - Fin

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

_**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires :) **__**  
**_

**Nana : **C'est la première fois que je lis un message comme le tien, ou que je vois autant de "magnifique" dans la même phrase xD Et c'est aussi ma première menace de mort... sois dit en passant. Mais j'ai saisi le fond de ton message ! Merci beaucoup je t'aime aussi o/

**otaku-chocolat : **Alors si j'écris bien... je suis bourrée ? Voilà qui est très réconfortant :D Désolé d'être si cruelle avec les personnages ^^

**Fiiiiic**** : **Pour les larmes c'est faisable XD Par contre les sourires... oh lala. Tu me poses une colle !

**Désolé si je n'ai pas le temps de systématiquement répondre aux coms, que ce soit au-dessus des chapitres ou en messages privés. Sachez juste que j'y pense, et que je vous remercie ! Vous vous en doutez, cette fois c'est bien le dernier chapitre. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... En commençant cette fic, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que vous soyez si nombreux à l'aimer. Ça me touche énormément. Mais même si c'est la fin, sachez que ce n'est qu'une page qui se tourne.  
**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture et encore merci pour votre soutien !  
_**

* * *

**_Under the iron chapitre 23_**

* * *

Il se souvenait du jour où il avait tué un animal dans la forêt. Il n'avait alors que 12 ans, il était qu'un gosse affamé. Mais il n'avait eu aucune pitié et avait fait en sorte d'abréger ses souffrances au plus vite. Humain ou animal. Quelle différence y a-t-il ? On veut vivre et on fait tout pour. Et ceux qui n'en pensent pas un mot dans leur être le plus profond sont à l'effigie des tombes dans son coeur.

Le chirurgien de la mort, en cette nuit, jugeait n'avoir fait que son devoir envers elle. Il n'était pas coupable de ce qui leur arrivait. Ses hommes s'étaient déployés dans chaque chambre. Tout était allé très vite. Tout avait été silencieux lorsqu'ils poussaient leur dernier soupir, un couteau sous la gorge ou dans la poitrine. Tacher les coussins de rouge prenait si peu de temps que ça en deviendrait affligeant. Certains pensent que quand on tue un homme, on se tue un peu soi-même. Law n'était pas d'accord. Lorsque le sang de ce fou était venu entacher ses vêtements, il se sentait mieux que jamais. Heureux. Apaisé. Et tellement placide.

Il avait traîné son corps jusque devant l'escalier et l'avait jeté par-dessus la balustrade. Le choc ne lui avait pas vraiment fracassé le crâne mais il l'aurait bien voulu. Ses hommes avaient ensuite aligné les dépouilles dans le hall. Et c'était à ce moment qu'il avait pu remarquer Penguin. Le pirate refusait de quitter le cadavre de la cyborg blonde, pour une raison que tous ignoraient. Trafalgar l'avait finalement forcé à s'en écarter : aucun d'eux n'avait à pleurer les morts. Et il était clair là-dessus. Si une larme devait être versée, elle serait faite de sang.

Mais à ses yeux vides d'émotion, il devinait sans mal que Penguin était l'unique auteur de la mort de Lydia. C'était un choix. Il avait préféré y mettre fin par lui-même et avait fait abstraction de ses sentiments, juste le temps d'un meurtre. Law était resté silencieux et tous le restèrent devant leur œuvre. Son regard se perdait dans celui de Sirius. Il avait choisi de ne pas fermer ses paupières comme pour les autres décédés, et laisser apparaître son visage terrifié et maintenant pétrifié à jamais sur le moment où son épée l'avait empalé. Il trouvait du réconfort à l'observer dans cet état. Un coin de ses lèvres se rehaussa.

Il se saisit du baril sous la main de Shachi et en renversa son contenu vitreux sur les corps étendus. Le capitaine pirate tenait entre ses doigts un briquet quand un cri retentit à l'étage. Il le lâcha aussitôt. La jeune fille qui se tenait au bord de l'escalier avait les mains en croix contre sa bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Elle était submergée par la peur, peinait à tenir sur ses jambes, et les regardait un à un comme des étrangers. Krys se jeta à terre lorsqu'elle aperçut le cadavre de Mir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait… bredouillait-elle en vain. Mir, Mir… réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie !

Elle se pencha au-dessus de Gabriel, de Lydia, leur criait à tous des mots noyés dans ses larmes. Même Sirius et Howard. Il avait refoulé un haut-le-cœur en la voyant pleurer pour son soi-disant père et toucher son visage. Foutue connerie. Mais le chirurgien attendait patiemment dans ce silence morbide où seuls les sanglots de la jeune fille pouvaient exister. Il attendait qu'elle lui adresse la parole et se rende compte que tout était fini, à cause de lui. Mais lorsqu'elle comprit enfin qu'aucun d'eux ne lui répondrait, et ce à jamais, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en tremblant et hurlant.

-Ne me dis pas que tu les as tués… Ne me le dis pas !

Mais aussi cruel que ça puisse être…

-C'est moi, Krys.

-Non ! Tu ne peux pas !

-Si. Je l'ai fait. C'était la seule solution.

Elle se mit à frapper le sol de ses poings.

-Menteur ! Tu disais que tu ne tuerais personne !

-Oui, je suis un menteur. Mais ils n'ont pas souffert. Je m'en suis assuré.

Et ça il pourrait le lui jurer sur son âme souillée. Il avait fait en sorte de les tuer dans leur sommeil. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'en plus de ça, elle aie leurs cris sur la conscience. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Et maintenant il allait tout effacer. Le chirurgien fit un pas avant pour l'écarter des cadavres, elle recula sur ses mains avec un regard haineux, terrifié, et à la fois implorant. Quelque part en lui quelque chose se fendit douloureusement. Il était un héros devant ses yeux. Il l'avait toujours été. Mais en cette nuit de rouge, il n'était que l'affreux meurtrier. Law la saisit de force et la serra contre lui.

-Un jour tu me pardonneras…

-Lâche-moi ! Je te hais !

Ses bras l'étreignirent un peu plus.

-C'est ça, déteste-moi… Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait.

Il la jeta près de son équipage et ralluma cette flamme. Avant de la lancer, il écouta les pleurs de Krys, ses supplications et ses insultes. Tout ça sonnait comme une mélodie à ses oreilles. Il en avait tellement entendues, des femmes pleurant devant leur sort, que ça ne lui faisait plus rien désormais. Elle pouvait pleurer mais en vain. Les cadavres se mirent à flamber dans une mare enfiévrée. Il tourna le menton vers elle. La pauvre n'avait plus assez de force pour se briser la voix à hurler, et à tel point que même ses larmes devenaient amères. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et l'obligea à regarder droit devant elle ce chaos qu'il avait crée.

-Tu avais raison Krys. J'ai été trop lent. Et s'il y a une chose pour laquelle tu peux m'en vouloir, c'est de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

-Monstre…

-Oui. Tu aimais un tueur. C'est vrai.

_« Mais ce tueur t'aime à en crever, lui aussi. » _

Et après cela, après avoir anéanti à tout ce qu'elle avait tant recherché et espéré depuis leur rencontre, il était juste reparti avec son équipage. Oui, il l'avait abandonnée dans un manoir en feu. Et quoi ? Encore une fois, il jugeait n'avoir fait que son devoir !

Qu'elle sombre dans la folie, se suicide, ou quitte cet endroit, tout ça ne le regardait plus désormais. Mais il savait, en fermant la porte derrière lui, que plus jamais elle ne serait comme avant, que plus jamais il ne pourrait souiller allègrement ses lèvres des siennes, ni même goûter sa douce peau blanche. L'esclave en kaki, qu'il avait recueillie dans sa cuisine, brûlait là-bas ! Et une part de lui y brûlait aussi. Mais que pouvaient-ils y faire ?

_C'est ce qui arrive, quand deux fous s'aiment..._


	25. Message

**Bonjour à tous !**

Non, **ceci n'est pas un chapitre**, malheureusement. Je tenais simplement à laisser un petit message sur cette fic ! Je ne saurais pas compter le nombre de remerciements que je vous ai faits, mais je continue à vous remercier et je remercie encore tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Mais bref, ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que j'écris en ce moment et je commence déjà à m'égarer !

Ce que je voulais faire c'était simplement vous citer quelques petites choses, mes sources, en quelque sorte. Ce n'est pas grand-chose oui mais je tenais à le faire !

Commençons par Krys ! Et oui, personnage principal à l'honneur… Elle m'a été inspirée, au tout début de la fic, par Cinder qui est elle-même un personnage de roman (Chroniques Lunaires, de Marissa Meyer). Puis peu à peu vous l'avez vue évoluer. Je me suis finalement rendue compte qu'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec Cinder, et j'étais très heureuse qu'elle vous plaise à vous aussi. C'est en fait ajouter Law à son monde qui a chamboulé son caractère de base. Du moins je le pense. Mais après, il est vrai qu'il y a des tas d'hypothèses possibles sur cette évolution et je ne m'étalerai pas là-dessus ^^

Mir m'a été inspiré par Lincoln, personnage de la série the 100 (une sublime série !). Je voulais que les frères et sœur de Krys aient chacun un style qui leur est propre. J'ai trouvé en Lincoln ce côté sauvage mais à la fois sensible qu'il me fallait.

Enfin, Lydia a été purement imaginée, tout comme Gabriel. Ils partent tous les deux de la même idée à vrai dire. Après le beau caractère de Krys, j'avais envie de méchanceté ! Niark.. Et c'est là que Gabriel m'est apparu. Puis est venu Lydia, pour pimenter le jeu et tourner un peu la caméra vers les Heart. Concernant Howard et Sirius, je dirais que c'est surtout la musique qui m'a aidée à les créer. Et quelques séries de zombies, je l'avoue x)

Voilà ! C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ! Ah… Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant, et bien, Under the iron n'est pas terminé. Enfin si mais non ! **La suite est déjà en ligne sous le nom de « Madness is coming ».**

J'espère vous y retrouver ;)


End file.
